Come Back To Me
by LaLopez1981
Summary: FrostIron AU. It's been several years since Tony and Loki have been in the same country, let alone in the same room. They both believed they'd moved on but a chance meeting in a coffee shop leaves them both questioning. Old feelings resurface, past resentments are resurrected, but could a second chance at love be just what they both need? ((Pt 2 of the Picture Perfect series))
1. Tony's Coffee Break and Pepper's Grudge

Tony Stark walked into the coffee shop at two forty-five sharp. Sure, he could have had coffee brought to him in his office or to the lab, but he liked to get out and breathe the air outside every once in a while. Especially since he would often forget what time it was when he was holed up in his lab. He had to wait in a long line today and loosened his tie because it was practically strangling him. He hated when Pepper scheduled meetings for him. He hated when Pepper forced him to wear a suit. He hated when Pepper made him do anything that involved him leaving the sanctity of his lab.

He put in his order for a black coffee and moved off to the side to grab a stirrer and two packets of sugar, and waited. He made a mental note to be careful; if he got any stains on the silver gray three-piece suit Pepper had laid out for him, she would cut his head off. He was laughing silently at the image of a red-faced Pepper coming at him, pliers in hand, aimed at his head, as he glanced out towards the street.

And saw him.

Tony did a double take and thought maybe his eyes were playing tricks on him. But there he was. Sitting alone at a table by the window, nose buried in a book, as usual; and headphones in, probably playing Bach or Chopin. Tony would have recognized those raven locks, shorter than he had ever seen them; and that pale skin anywhere—even nearly a decade after the last time he had set eyes on him. His heartbeat sped up a little as he stared and he jolted a little when he heard the barista call his name.

He picked up his grande drink and moved toward the door, aiming to head back to the tower. Then his feet were moving of their own will and he was walking in the direction of the small circular table. He rapped his knuckles against the tabletop then sat without invitation.

"Come here often?" Green eyes lifted to his chocolate brown ones, irritation melting into recognition. He hadn't aged much, Tony thought as he studied the face that sometimes still haunted his dreams. The emerald eyes were still striking, bright. And held so much behind them. "Hey."

Loki Odinson removed the headphones, stopped his music, and dog-eared his page in his book. "Hello," he said in that soft slightly accented voice that was music to Tony's ears.

"Still refuse to use a bookmark, huh?" He removed the lid of his cup, stirred in the sugar, jutting his chin toward the hardbound blue book in his hand. _A book of poetry, no less_, Tony thought with a chuckle.

Loki shrugged a shoulder. "It only gets in my way." A soft smile curved his lips as his eyes settled on Tony, even more handsome at thirty-four than he was at twenty-one, when Loki had first met the young genius. His hair was dark and spiky and sprinkled lightly with stray silver and gray hairs that only added to his appeal. The lines around his eyes and mouth were deeper, but he still had the good looks to keep up his playboy repuation. "How are you, Anthony?"

"Ooh, no one's called me that in awhile," Tony said with a smile after testing his coffee. "Jeez, let's see. Overworked, underfed, and filthy rich," he added with a charming smile, all white teeth surrounded by a perfectly groomed goatee. "You know—the usual." Loki grinned back and Tony had a sudden memory of the last time he saw him. His smile dimmed. "What are you doing here?"

Loki didn't seem to notice the change in Tony's demeanor and finished the last of his cooling tea. "I had time for break between meetings, so..."

Tony sipped, swallowed, and shook his head. "No. I mean _here_, in New York. Thought you were off teaching underprivileged village kids how to read in Africa or some shit like that."

Loki's lips curved in that familiar smirk Tony had always favored, because it used to make his belly do a flip. Apparently, it still had that affect. "Yes, I was in Africa, the Philippines and some other places. I've only just returned to the States and I've only been in New York for a little over a week." He paused briefly. "I was offered a teaching position at NYU for the year."

"Really?" Loki nodded. "Teaching what?" Tony glanced down at the table when Loki's cell phone, sitting by the abandoned book, lit up. Loki peeked at it briefly then pressed a button to make it go dark again.

"Creative Writing and Advanced French."

"Wow. Congratulations. That's great. Or as they say in French, _c'est__ magnifique_," Tony said with a wave of his hand and a silly face. He discreetly rolled his eyes at himself. He was nervous—why? He didn't know—and it was making him say and do stupid things.

Loki chuckled softly. "Well done. And thank you."

Tony drank more of his coffee. "I heard about your dad; I'm sorry."

Loki lowered his eyes to the table, his black lashes fanning out like half-moons across his sharp-boned cheeks. He nodded solemnly. "At least the last part of his life, things between him and I were going well. Still, I think Thor took it harder than I."

Tony's lips almost curved. "He always was the golden child, though, wasn't he?" He smiled when Loki chuckled again. "I would have gone to the funeral, but I was kind of...detained." Those memories made him tense and his fingers curled into themselves before he remembered he was safe now and forced himself to relax.

Loki shook his head and frowned a little. The headlines of the foreign newspapers flashed through his mind and he remembered how much he had wanted to come back then, after Tony had been returned safely home. Just to see with his own eyes that he was safe. He had so many questions about the entire situation that he never thought he'd be able to get answers to. Maybe now he would. "Don't concern yourself. My father never quite warmed to you anyway," he added with a sly smirk.

"Bullshit!" Tony exclaimed, making Loki's eyes snap up to him, and they both smiled. "That man _loved_ me. After he got to know me," he added with a smile as he drank again. "I still say I was the favorite over Jane." His smile widened when Loki laughed. Loki knew it was true, too. "Speaking of the golden child, I hear he's doing well, showing people up in DC. Finally won that election, or so I read."

Loki nodded. "Hmm, Jane hates it. She says ever since he became senator he's never home enough. It's déjà vu. His children are reliving our childhood."

Tony hummed in agreement then frowned. "I forget. How many kids do they have now?"

"Three. Two boys and a girl; she's in the middle."

"Oh. Nice." His fingers tapped impatiently on the table as he watched Loki. _Should he?_ He asked himself. Should he give in to temptation and ask the question that could turn this genial meeting into one that might just ruin his day? "What about you?" he finally blurted out.

Loki's eyes met his again. Tony saw something flick across his face but it was too quick for him to define. "What about me?"

Tony shrugged, attempting to—and failing at—trying to look casual and uninterested. "Do you, you know…are you married?"

His lips curved, his shoulders lifted, following Tony's lead in the casualness. "Not at present, but…I did come close once."

Something similar to jealousy made Tony grit his teeth. "You'll have to tell me about that sometime." Loki's brows drew together slowly. "Are you seeing someone now?"

His face relaxed, he looked down at the table, and his lips curved just a bit. "No."

"Good." Loki's eyes shot up to Tony's and Tony shook his head and rolled his eyes. "I don't mean _good_, I mean—whatever. You know what I mean."

Loki stifled a laugh. "And you, Anthony?" It was silly question. If Tony Stark had gotten married, there wasn't a person in the world who wouldn't have known about it.

"What, marriage? Me?" He shook his head, pursing his lips, and drank more of his coffee. "Way too busy once I took over the company, and I just…" He shrugged, chuckled. "I don't know. I guess I haven't found anyone worth spending more than a night with."

"Hmm. Back to your old habits, then?"

Tony glanced up at Loki through his eyelashes and saw the way his red lips pressed together in a tight line, but he still grinned. He laughed at Loki's quasi-disapproval, louder than he meant to. "Yeah, well…" He sat forward with his elbows resting on the table, his hands cupped around his coffee. "You want to know the truth?"

Loki's eyes flicked up to his. "Yes, of course."

Tony waited a beat, holding Loki's gaze, making sure he had his full attention. "I haven't been in a serious relationship since you." Loki's lashes fluttered once but he never dropped his gaze. Tony lowered his eyes to his coffee and his voice to a murmur. "I haven't been with another man since you either." He lifted his gaze once more and caught the bob of Loki's Adam's apple as the other man swallowed.

Loki's lips parted but he couldn't seem to form any words. He tried to think of something to say, maybe something quippy to break the tension. But just as he was about to speak Tony's phone gave a short trill. Tony swore, pulled it out from the inside pocket of his suit vest and punched a few buttons.

"Sorry. That was my assistant."

_Ah, an escape_. "Do you need to go? I should be heading out myself." Loki picked up his own phone and started to rise.

"No, don't go!" Tony chuckled uneasily and released Loki's wrist, which he had grabbed in an attempt to stop him from leaving. "Sorry. I didn't mean to…it's just a stupid meeting with Japan. I've got a few more minutes." Loki settled back in the chair. "Could you just—?" he sighed in frustration. "Do you have _any_ response to what I just said?"

Damn. Loki sighed. "Nothing…" Tony sat back, looking almost defeated. "Except…neither have I. On both counts—mostly," he added when Tony lifted his brows in question.

Tony's lips curved ever so slightly. "I'm glad you're back, Loki."

"For the school year…at least," he clarified. He slipped his book and iPod into his book bag so he had something to do with his hands. Both of their phones went off again in unison. Loki tipped his up, glanced at it, and grinned softly.

"Damn it." Tony didn't bother reading his this time.

Loki cocked a brow. "Are you sure you don't need to go? Should you keep Japan waiting?"

Tony chuckled. "Yeah, Pe—um, my assistant can handle it for a little longer." A loud knock on the window made both of them turn their heads. Tony hissed in a breath through his teeth. "…Or not."

A redhead that Loki recognized from all those years ago, stood outside the window, glaring at Tony and tapping a finger pointedly to her watch. She spared a glance to the man he was with and jerked her head back, blinking several times. "Still not a fan of mine, is she?" Loki finally looked back at Tony after Pepper Potts stormed off. Tony got to his feet, picked up his cup, and grinned.

"Well. You _did_ steal me from her."

Loki got to his feet as well and slung his bag over his shoulder. Tony had almost forgotten how tall he was and tipped his head back just a bit to look at Loki's face. "You cannot steal something that never belonged to someone in the first place. Nor can you say I stole anything when you came willingly. _And_ that was fifteen years ago; she should get over it. Besides, you and I have not been together for the majority of those fifteen years."

"Yeah, I know," Tony said on a sigh, his tone laced with regret. He snapped his fingers and aimed a finger at Loki before the taller man had a chance to react to Tony's statement. "Hey, are you busy tonight?"

Loki let out a breathless laugh, shaking his head and walked around Tony. He had forgotten how quickly Tony's mind and mouth worked. "I'm not so sure it is a good idea for me to answer that question, Anthony."

Tony followed as Loki made his way outside and stopped him before he could turn the corner in the opposite direction he needed to go. "No, wait—it's not what you think. I'm hosting something tonight. One of those do-gooder things like my dad used to do. It's going to be held at the Met. Why don't you come? Some of the old gang could be there. They're always invited at least."

"And will Pepper be there?"

Tony sucked in a breath through his teeth again. "Well, she _is_ my assistant, but don't worry. She'll be hanging out behind the scenes, making sure everything is running smoothly."

"Anthony, I don't know—"

"Oh, stop it, come on. It'll be a great way for you to meet new people. And, you know, there'll be so many people there, I might not even get to see you." Tony's name was shouted and they both turned their heads to see Pepper waiting, face in an angry pout, in the backseat of a black sedan. He ignored her once again. "I'll add your name to the list at the door."

"I will, um, I will think about it. You had better go. She might just come over and drag you back by the hair if you do not hurry. I know how sensitive you are about your hair."

Tony grinned. It felt way too nice talking to Loki again. "Are you going to come?"

"I just said I would think about it, Anthony," he answered on a laugh. "But I have yet to fully unpack. I have classes I need to plan and I am—" Pepper called for him again and Loki huffed out an irritated breath. "Would you go already? She might kill _me_ for keeping you."

"Say you'll come tonight. I'll leave if you say you'll come," Tony said before Loki could respond.

He laughed. "If there is a possibility that you may not see me, how will you even know I am there?"

Tony's smile was small, but it held so much. "I'll know."

Loki's laughter died away. Tony went still and he sucked in a breath, held it, when Loki lifted his hands to his suit vest and tightened his tie for him. "I knew moving here there was a chance I would run into you," he murmured so only Tony could hear. He patted his chest and stepped back. "I suppose I had not expected it to be so soon."

Tony's eyes narrowed playfully. "Is that a good thing or bad thing?"

Loki's head tilted to the side, his lips curved. "I've not yet decided."

Tony smiled again. "Tonight at the Met. Seven o'clock. Dress nice—suit and tie. Don't be late." He started to walk backwards to the sedan, pulled open the door. "Don't even think about standing me up, Loki. I know where you work now." He smiled, winked, and slipped inside the sedan.

* * *

Loki watched the black car drive off, toward the building with Tony's surname plastered across it in big bold letters that, at night, shone a bright light over the city. He blew out a breath, clucked his tongue, and pulled out his cell phone. "This is not good," he said to himself.

He answered the last two texts he received and hailed a taxi because he didnt like making the short walk back to the NYU campu. He slid across the backseat and, on the drive, watched New York drift by his window, welcoming the sights of restaurants, clothing stores, and ethnic shops. He had spent the better part of the last decade living in tents, cabins, and hostels in parts of the world most people never knew about much less set eyes upon.

But the experience did what he needed it to do. Escape the memory of one Anthony Edward Stark.

Loki had gone to Berkley and finished the graduate program a year earlier than anyone expected him to and whizzed through the credential program. He had loved the work, yes, but what nobody knew was that he had piled on the schoolwork and took extra classes just to keep himself occupied. With no friends nearby—the closest being Natasha and Clint several hours away in LA—and Loki being his antisocial self, worse after the breakup, he couldn't spend too much time just sitting quietly.

Sitting quietly would lead to thinking. Thinking would lead to thoughts about Tony. Thoughts about Tony would lead Loki to days of deep depression and nonstop crying. So he had gone to extremes to rid his life of memories of his former love. He never returned to Washington D.C. once he had left. Not even for holidays. He had forced Odin, Frigga, Thor, and sometimes Jane, to fly out to California or he skipped the holiday all together. Frigga had always been the most concerned, though Odin and Thor voiced their own as well. She had not liked that Loki—already a very slim man—seemed to be wasting away to skin and bones, and had dark circles constantly forming beneath his eyes. She had voiced her worries once and Loki assured her he was fine.

But Loki was, and always had been, a gifted liar. The Liesmith had woven fantastic tales of campus life and a busy social life to his family—mostly to keep them off his back. Thor had once asked if he was dating again and Loki made up a story about a beautiful blonde he had started seeing. Thor had seen right through it, but he let Loki carry on with the lie because he knew his little brother was still very brokenhearted over Tony.

Loki seemed to get more and more depressed as graduation came closer and closer. He had no plans for what he would do with his degrees and he didn't particularly feel like going into teaching high-schoolers just yet. So when the opportunity for teaching English in different parts of the world had been offered to him, Loki immediately took it. Frigga and Odin were not very keen on their youngest going gods knew where doing gods knew what, but, as it was Loki, he did what he wanted.

He had gone to different parts of China first, then across Russia, and back down to Indonesia, along with other countries. Between traveling for the teaching program, he would stop at various places just to decompress and take time to concentrate on his own writing. Most of his writing involved his relationship with Tony, without actually naming him, and to earn money, he wrote articles and short stories for magazines, travel websites, and other various publications. It was on one of those vacationing trips, in Venice, that Loki took the first step in moving on from Tony and began dating a young Italian woman. It was a fleeting relationship, but it was enough for Loki to know he was able to move on—with women, at least. For some reason he hadn't felt like analyzing very thoroughly, he wasn't finding himself attracted to men anymore. So he stuck to women and had a few romances across Europe, the most serious of which was with a woman from Norway on vacation in the south of France. Loki nearly married her—which would have delighted Frigga, since by this time Thor had graced her with a daughter-in-law and a grandson—but ultimately, they never made it to the altar.

After that, romance took a backseat in Loki's life. He had been on his own for quite some time now and thought he was okay with it. Until he saw Tony again. Suddenly he missed having someone to come home to, someone to curl up with under the covers. Suddenly he missed Tony.

This was definitely _not_ good.

* * *

Loki undid his tie one more time and once again began to redo it. And one more time, asked himself why he was going to this…_thing_, whatever it was. He should not be going to a party hosted by Tony Stark. He should have never let Tony sit down at the coffee table. He should have never stayed there and talked to the man. Because now all he could do was reminisce. And wonder.

He remembered how it had taken him far too long to get over Tony. And the memory of Tony had a knack for sneaking up on him just when he thought he was finally past everything. It had been years since he had one of his little breakdowns over memories and wistful recollections of him and Tony. And he thought when he finally did run into Tony again he would be able to give him a smile and walk away without it hurting.

Today had started off that way, but it quickly turned on Loki. Hours later, and he still wasn't sure how to deal with the fact that Tony had not been with any other men since they had been together. In one sense, he was flattered. In another—well, he had to force himself not to think those thoughts, lest he get his hopes up.

But clearly Tony Stark still had some pull on him. For there he was, dressed up and walking up the steps into the Metropolitan Museum. Tony had been true to his word; Loki's name was on the list at the entrance and he walked right in, mingled with the crowd; a massed group of dignitaries, high New York society, and media. _Of course media_, Loki thought with a smirk. No one ever called a Stark man shy.

He wandered around alone for a bit. Despite what Tony said, he hadn't seen one face he recognized. He was standing in front of a particularly impressive statue of someone who may have been important thousands of years ago when his cell phone vibrated in his pocket. He went to pull it out just as a waiter appeared before him, offering his tray with just one single drink on it. Loki apologized before he turned away and brought the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey, sexy," a voice Loki recognized said on the other line.

Still, Loki frowned, and instinctively looked up and around. "Anthony?"

"Take the drink. It's a gin and tonic—that's what you like, right?"

Loki turned to the waiter and plucked the drink from the tray, lifting it in thanks. "Yes, it is. I'm surprised you remembered that. How did you get this number?"

"I'm Tony Stark, Loki. I have my ways. Drink it."

"Have you had it poisoned?" He drawled before he sipped at it, as Tony chuckled into the phone. He hummed in appreciation and drank again.

"Is it good?"

"Of course it is. It's probably the most expensive gin being used." Loki glanced around again, looking amongst the crowd for dark hair and a goatee. "Are we playing hide and seek? Or are you just hiding from your assistant?" Tony made a noise that was partly a short laugh and partly a contented sigh. "I can hear your breathing, Anthony. You're making me feel as if I am in a horror film."

"What's your favorite scary movie, Loki?" A low growl asked over the line.

Loki rolled his eyes but grinned, and continued to search. "I am not playing this game with you, Anthony. Tell me where you are."

"I'm around." Loki sighed, almost irritably. "You can't see me, but I can see you."

"That's a comforting thought," Loki said dryly. Tony chuckled again. Loki found an empty wall and leaned back against it. "Why did you invite me here tonight? Are you showing off for me?"

Tony scoffed. "Why should I? Even when I was flat broke you made me feel like a millionaire, Loki." Loki smiled softly. "Not only do I _not_ need to do show off for you, but I also happen to know it would mean absolutely nothing to you even if I did."

"You've never been flat broke, Anthony," he pointed out.

Tony laughed deeply. "Good point. Are you having fun yet?"

"I am standing in a corner, talking to you on the phone as you hide yourself from the party, sipping from a very nicely made gin and tonic. While enjoyable, that is not my definition of fun." Loki chuckled along with Tony, pausing when he caught sight of a familiar set of blue eyes. "Anthony?"

"What?"

Loki pushed up from the wall, straightened himself. "Did you tell anyone I was coming tonight?"

Tony made some odd noise on the other line. "No. Why? Was I supposed—? Shit. Did she spot you?"

"She is heading my way." Loki heard the line cut off and slipped his phone back into his pocket. He drank from his glass again, dropping it to his side, as Pepper stormed up to him.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?"

Loki smiled politely and bowed his head. "Hello, Ms. Potts. It's lovely to see you again."

Pepper glared at him. "This event is invite-only. I'm afraid if you can't produce an invitation I will be forced to have you escorted off the premises."

Loki angled his head, biting his tongue from saying something he would regret. "You know very well I am not in possession of an invitation."

Pepper grinned smugly and pressed a finger to her ear. "Security, I need someone escorted out. My location is—" She jumped when Tony moved her hand and spoke into the mouthpiece taped discreetly to her cheek.

"Back down, boys, it's just a false alarm."

"Tony—"

"_I_ invited him, Pepper, so don't get your panties in a twist. I put his name on the list and forgot to tell you." He looked at Loki and winked before turning back to Pepper. "Sorry." Loki pressed his lips together and wished he had stayed home after all. He lifted his drink and emptied the glass, then held it against his chest.

"Tony," Pepper muttered between her teeth, glaring at Loki before setting those blazing blue eyes on Tony. "He can't be here."

"Why? I explained the situation. Now go see if anyone needs a crème puff." Tony turned his back to her, effectively giving her the brush off. Pepper breathed huffily then stomped away, muttering something about not being a waitress, leaving Loki and Tony alone. "Cheers." Tony tapped his glass against Loki's.

"Anthony…" Loki started.

"Oh, don't use that tone on me. It just slipped my mind."

"It did not. I had better go." Loki set the glass down on the nearest empty space and started forward. Tony pressed his hand against his chest and pushed him back a few steps.

"No, don't. We haven't caught up yet."

Loki stepped back further so Tony's hand dropped away from his body. "Is that not what we did earlier today in the coffee shop?"

"I haven't heard everything you've been up to, have I? And I want to hear about this almost-married business you had going on." Loki opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a throat being cleared. He stopped, wanted to groan at another interruption from Pepper.

"Excuse me, _Mr. Stark_, but they're ready for your speech."

Tony ignored Pepper's formality and groaned at the prospect of making his speech. "Damn it. Okay, wait here. I'll be back in ten." He joined Pepper then turned back. "Start thinking of things to tell me about!"

Loki watched him go and glanced around again. Once he was sure the pair were out of sight, he quietly slipped out.


	2. Professor Loki and A Complication

**A/N: You guys never cease to amaze me! So many lovely comments and reviews already! **

**Ok, so first thing, some of the people who commented were surprised that Tony and Loki weren't together in the first chapter. If this was you, I direct you to the Epilogue (Chap 33, here on fanfic . net) of Dark Side, which takes place 3 years AFTER the end of Dark Side, and 9 years BEFORE Come Back To Me.**

**Second, I think I may have caused some confusion with the preview. That was clearly NOT the first chapter. It was meant to be a preview of the story in general (like in an acutal novel), but don't worry. That scene is actually in this next chapter.**

**Third, and lastly, to answer some questions. Just a reminder that my story began as college AU and though the characters are older now (Loki is 31, Tony is 34) it is STILL AU. Some elements of the first Iron Man film will appear (the kidnapping, the arc reactor, etc, and there was already a hint at the kidnapping in the first chapter!), and some new characters will be introduced. However, Iron Man the superhero will NOT be making an appearance. I'm making this as "realistic" as I possibly can in a fictional setting. :) Like I've said before, I've never read the comics. And I am not an expert on science so everything having to do with that is coming from my own research. If anything doesn't sound plausible or realistic (and YOU know what you're talking about) please give me a heads up. I'd appreciate it!**

**Other than that, I hope you all enjoy the ride our beautiful FrostIron are taking us on. I'm looking forward to it myself! :)**

**XOXO, LL**

* * *

Tony spent the next few days trying to get back into Pepper's good graces. She gave him his messages and went about making his day go by easy for him work-wise, like the good little assistant she was. But she refused to give in to his idle chitchat. She wouldn't even look at him, unless it was to glare or kill him with a deadly look. He didn't really understand what she was so upset about—sort of—but nothing he tried to get her to laugh or to smile was working. And it was taking away from the time he could be spending thinking about Loki.

Tony didn't know how Loki did it. One minute he was going about his day, getting his regular cup of coffee. The next, he couldn't stop thinking about the one man in his entire life who knew how to reduce him to a tail-wagging, lovesick puppy with a single look or smirk. Tony had always been upfront with people, even when they didn't want him to be. But he surprised even himself at the honesty with which he had spoken to Loki that day in the coffee shop.

It was true; he had not been with another man since Loki. He hadn't even tried. He hadn't been attracted to men before Loki and they hadn't seemed to catch his eye after Loki. And after everything that went down between them, after it took him nearly a month after Loki left to even leave the apartment, Tony wanted nothing to do with relationships.

He didn't do emotions before Loki; he certainly wasn't going to go near them after Loki.

That was basically how Tony viewed his life: Before Loki and After Loki. Before Loki he was numb, reckless, impulsive, practically a machine—a machine that ran on alcohol and coffee and was stimulated by complicated science and easy sex. After Loki…well, Loki had brought something to his life. Loki made him feel things he never thought he could; he made him see things in ways he wouldn't have otherwise. Loki had given his life meaning. For awhile.

The hardest part for Tony—after Loki broke up with him and before he finally left— was knowing that everything was his fault. That, without realizing he was doing it, he had done exactly what he told Howard he would not do—he got too involved in his work and he fucked it up. He was too immersed in his work and he took his frustrations with it home and took it out on Loki.

Afterwards, everyone was concerned. They all thought Tony might try to kill himself again—particularly after Howard had died so suddenly from a stroke just six weeks after Loki had gone off to California. What they didn't know was that Tony had actually considered it. Especially as he was carrying around all of this guilt because of both of them: for Loki, because he ruined their once great relationship, and, for Howard, because he never got around to mending the broken relationship between them. But he felt doing that would only be letting Loki down and giving in to Howard's expectations.

It was, surprisingly, at Steve and Peggy's wedding, later that summer, when things had started to turn around for him. Loki had not attended, but he had sent a gift through Thor. Thor, in one of the last times Tony would speak to him, had explained Loki's absence—he hadn't wanted to make things awkward for anyone, especially Tony, or pull attention from the marrying couple. And seeing as Tony and Steve had been friends for so long, it was more important for Tony to be there—and be happy for them.

And he was, as he had told the blushing bride when he took her for a spin around the dance floor. It was Peggy, of all people, who made him see it was time to move on and let go. She had shared a secret with him: that she and Steve had broken up for a short time after they had been together for a few years. But what had brought them back together, what made her realize Steve was the one for her, was him telling her that he just wanted her to be happy, whether or not it was with him. "Don't you want Loki to be happy, Tony?" she had asked him.

And that was it. Tony had stopped feeling sorry for himself. He stopped crying himself to sleep. He sold their apartment and moved into the Stark mansion in New York and began the plans for what would eventually become the Stark Tower. He didn't want to inherit the company Howard left him, but he had no choice. Howard had left specific instructions; so Tony dug for, and found, loopholes in those instructions. He remained CEO of Stark Industries, in name only. Howard's close friend and right-hand man, Obadiah Stane, would run the company, while Tony was free to continue his own work and occasionally work with Banner.

It all worked for awhile. Tony was moving on, working with Banner, creating new software programs and other innovations in technology for himself and for use at Stark Industries, living the life of the playboy heir again. Until the vacation he took, on Obie's suggestion. He had spent a few days in Greece and was in the company of a few gorgeous locals when everything was shot to hell. Things were blowing up, people were screaming, and Tony was being dragged out by men shouting in a language he couldn't decipher with masks over their heads and guns in their hands.

He had woken up in a dark cave somewhere, with another prisoner, beaten up badly and with a car battery attached to his chest. The men who had kidnapped him, a group calling themselves the Ten Rings, wanted Tony to build them weapons, like the weapons his father had made. The other prisoner, Ho Yinsen, had saved his life and became his translator. Build the weapons, they'll let you go, he had told Tony.

Tony was not stupid. They would kill them both once they had the chance. He agreed to make the weapons—even if he had never done it, he had seen Howard's designs and had a photographic memory—and he was able to buy himself some time. He thought of nothing but Loki the entire time and wished he could see him just one last time, in case he never got out of this.

But he did. He built a dummy weapon and simultaneously worked on creating a smaller, more portable battery to install in his chest to do the job the car battery was doing—keeping shrapnel from entering his heart, keeping him alive. The day he finally escaped from the cave things happened quickly. There was a lot of gunfire, a lot of screams, smoke and fire, running and scrambling.

He lost Yinsen, but he was able to get himself out mostly unhurt. He was horrified to find the camp was stocked with nothing but hijacked Stark weapons. He was somewhere in the middle of a desert but, luckily, the blast from the weapons by the cave alerted militaries from all over the world, including the United States, and Tony was eventually rescued and flown home.

He had had nightmares for a long time. But thanks to Pepper and Rhodey, a man he had befriended through Steve, Tony pulled through that time. It wasn't long after that Pepper, an employee of Stark Industries since she had graduated from college, had stumbled onto the truth—Obie was behind the kidnapping. He was after the company; he wanted it all for himself. Pepper was worried that this betrayal would send Tony off the deep end or on a bender so bad no one would be able to pull him back. However, it had the opposite effect. Tony quietly gathered what evidence he could against Obie and eventually handed him over to the authorities. Obadiah Stane was charged with multiple counts of fraud and illegal weapon dealings, plus the kidnapping and attempted murder of Tony. Unfortunately, Obie never got his day in court. A riot, that had nothing to do with the former Stark ally, broke out at the prison in which he was being held and Obie got caught in the crossfire and was stabbed to death.

He didn't know how he did it, but Tony put the whole ordeal behind him and stepped up. He took over the company, ceased all manufacturing of weapons, and reassigned all of those jobs to other departments or into a new section of Stark Industries that concentrated on creating clean energy in any form possible. For himself, Tony concentrated on perfecting the battery in his chest. He created a new element, vibranium, and developed the arc reactor. An innovation that came just in time, as Tony was actually dying from iron poisoning and didn't know how much longer he would last.

Things had been going well for Tony. And they seemed to be getting better.

There were moments over the last decade that Tony would think of Loki and wonder where he was, if he was thinking of him, too. Seeing him that day in the coffee shop made him start to think about things he hadn't thought of in years. But it scared him, too. He had lost himself completely—mind, body, heart, and soul—to Loki. And it nearly broke him when Loki told him he was leaving for California without him. He didn't like to think of that last day in their apartment. He was embarrassed by his own behavior and he could still remember how it felt—the way his chest hurt, ached with the knowledge that the one person he loved the most in the world was choosing to walk away from him.

He was thinking of Loki now, running his fingers over the arc reactor as it hummed quietly beneath his Def Leppard t-shirt, staring out the window of his personal lab at the bustling city below. Tony hadn't spoken to Loki in over a week, too busy trying to soothe pouty Pepper and with work, and he was anxious to see him again. An idea came to mind and Tony whipped out his handheld Starkpad and searched for the NYU website. Classes had begun just that week according to the calendar on the website.

"Jarvis?" he called out into the empty lab.

"_Sir?_" his AI responded.

"Send a message to Pepper." Tony shoved the Starkpad into his pocket again and snatched up his keys from the mess on one of his many tables. "Tell her I'm leaving for the day and I'm unavailable for the rest of the night."

A beat of silence passed. "_Message sent, sir._"

"Great." Tony rode the elevator down to the garage and jumped into his car. Tony drove, blasting Iron Maiden from his radio, and was humming along still as he pulled into one of the parking lots on the NYU campus. On the drive he had Jarvis hack into the NYU system and found the location of the classroom Loki's class would be in. And just to be safe, he had Jarvis download Loki's entire schedule and store it on his phone.

When he found the classroom, as discreetly as possible, Tony slipped in—thanks to the open door—to the rear of the classroom. He snuck in and slid onto a chair in the last row and watched the last few minutes of the class as Loki went over what the class would consist of and what he expected from his students.

Tony had to scold himself, and bite down on his laughter, as his mind drifted into an X-rated scenario of Professor Loki and student Tony.

Loki turned back to the chalkboard—who still used chalkboards these days, for Christ's sake?—to erase what he had written after dismissing the students. Tony stayed where he was, hiding behind his dark sunglasses, until the last student left and waited for Loki to notice him.

* * *

Loki let the class go, glad his day was over, and picked up the eraser to clear the chalkboard. He couldn't believe a campus as up-to-date as NYU would still have such an outdated tool as chalkboards. He wiped his hands clear of the chalk residue, with a grimace, and began to pack away the remainder of the syllabi he had left over. His classes so far seemed to be going well, but it was only the first week. By week three he would have a better idea of what kind of students he had. And, as far as this class went, he would be able to weed out the ones actually looking to learn to be better writers, the ones looking for praise, and the ones who thought this was an "easy A" kind of course. As he bent over his bag, he thought he caught movement out of the corner of his eye and glanced up. His hands went still, his eyes narrowed. Then he chuckled to himself.

"Anthony, what are you doing here?"

Tony smiled and got to his feet. "Just visiting, professor."

"How did you know where to…?" Loki cut himself off and grinned. "Forgive me. You are Tony Stark and you have your ways, yes?"

Tony's smile grew and he laughed as he moved down the aisle. "You know it. So what happened to you at the Met? You kinda just disappeared on me."

Loki zipped up his bag and set it aside. He propped up his hip on the edge of the desk and shrugged. "I went home."

"Obviously," Tony said with a roll of his eyes. "I was looking more for an explanation as to _why_ you disappeared."

"You were busy. And my sudden, and apparently unwelcomed, appearance seemed to have caused you and your assistant some…friction."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Since when do you care what Pepper thinks? And, by the way, you missed one hell of a speech," he added, not letting Loki respond. "Let me take you to dinner and tell you about it."

Loki realized belatedly that his mouth was hanging open. Dear gods, the temptation. Oh, was he tempted. He would have liked to have said yes; he would have liked to have listened to Tony talk. He could have listened to that voice go on and on forever. But a part of him—the rational part, he supposed—knew going to dinner with Tony Stark was not a good idea. Apart from that, it was way too early for dinner and he didn't want to let himself think how they would kill the time. "I would like to hear all about it, but I am afraid I already have plans."

"No, you don't."

Loki laughed. "I actually do. Sorry."

Tony didn't look convinced. "You got a hot date or something?"

Loki's smile faltered. "Or something," he said softly. He got to his feet and grabbed his bag. He pulled out a set of keys and walked to the door nearest the front of the room. "How long were you sitting back there?"

Tony watched him lock the door and waited to walk with him to the door in the back. "Long enough to make me wish I was a student again. If all my professors looked like you…" He bobbed his eyebrows suggestively, glad that Loki laughed. He stepped out and paused in the hallway as Loki locked that door.

"You still would've fought with them about everything."

"I didn't fight with _all_ of them. Just the ones that were stupid."

"Compared to you, Anthony, everyone is lacking in that department." Loki stuffed the keys into the pocket of his dark jeans and walked with Tony down the hall.

"What time are your plans?"

Loki checked his watch. "I've got an hour. But," he held up a finger, cutting off Tony, "I have things to do, Anthony, before my plans. I do apologize. Perhaps another time we can catch up." Loki stopped in front of a door with his name on it, unlocked it and pushed it open.

"Tomorrow night," Tony tossed out.

Loki paused halfway into his office. He cocked his brow because it wasn't a question. "What about tomorrow night?"

"We'll catch up. Come by the tower. I'll show you around. Six o'clock." He had started to back away as he spoke and was nearly out the closest door.

"Anthony—"

"No excuses. See you tomorrow!" And he was gone.

Loki frowned, wondering how Tony always managed to get what he wanted, one way or another, as he slipped into his office. He already knew he would go, he told himself, as he opened up his email. Not just because he was curious about the tower, because he was, but also because if Tony had managed to get his cell phone number and find out which building his classes were in on a campus as big as NYU's, it wouldn't be long before he tracked him down at his apartment. If he hadn't done it already, he thought, smiling fondly at a picture that popped up on his computer screen.

Idly, Loki wondered just how much he should and would share with Tony the following night. He sat back and pondered over it, when he should have been going over plans for the next classes. He lost track of the time and a text reminded him he had some place to be. Grabbing his jacket, bag, and keys Loki left his office and did his best to push Tony Stark to the back of his mind.

* * *

Tony got the alert that someone was coming up the elevator and fixed himself another tumbler of Jack Daniels before wandering to the gold-plated doors. And with his legs crossed at the ankle, leaning against the wall, he waited. _Calm down, Stark_, he ordered himself as his heart seemed to swell in his chest at the sight of Loki behind those sliding doors.

"Thank god you didn't back out on me," he said almost jokingly.

Loki smirked. "Hello, to you, too, Anthony."

Tony smiled and stepped away from the wall. "Hi. Come in. Why are you all dressed up?"

"I came from a faculty gathering." Loki, dressed in a dark suit and tie, stepped in and glanced around taking in the fully stocked bar and lowered sitting area with fireplace. "Did you think I would cancel?"

"Well, yeah, kinda." Tony motioned for Loki to follow him to the bar. "But I'm glad you didn't. I had a shitty day and this is just what I need to forget about it. Want something to drink?"

"Just water, please." Tony cocked a brow. "I drove here, Anthony." Tony rolled his eyes but pulled out a glass and a bottle of water. "What happened that you had a bad day?"

"Eh, fight with Pepper. She can be such a pain in the ass sometimes." He poured the water into the glass and handed it to Loki. He ignored the little charge he felt when their fingers brushed against each other.

"How long has she worked for you?"

Tony chuckled. "The entire time I've been at the company. But she's been there longer."

"Has she?"

"Yeah. Howard hired her right out of college. I think he did it just to piss me off." Loki cocked a brow and Tony shrugged. "I never told you cause I didn't think you would really care. And I didn't really care at the time, so… Anyway, she worked as an gopher mostly at first. Obie took a liking to her and promoted her to his assistant. And after…well, after, it just seemed logical for her to be my assistant."

"Hmm."

Tony's lips curved. He had missed that 'hmm.' "So, this is the lounge."

Loki sipped at the water, glanced around curiously, taking in everything as he spun in a short circle. Eventually he stopped and nodded his approval. "It is beautifully designed."

"Thanks. I did it."

Loki raised a brow at him. "Did you really?"

Tony frowned and threw out his hands. "Why are you so surprised? I have great taste."

Loki smiled. "I'm glad that has changed then." He started to roam aimlessly around the room, finding his way to the floor-to-ceiling windows showcasing the New York skyline. He stopped before them, drinking his water some more. "Some of your choices for our apartment were questionable."

Tony joined him but said nothing.

Loki sighed loudly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. We have a history, Loki," Tony said looking over at him. "A long one. We can't pretend it's not there." He turned fully toward the taller man. "Wanna see the lab?"

Loki smirked. "Is it a real lab now?"

Tony made a face, sticking his tongue out. "Ha, ha. Come on." Loki followed him back to the elevator. "This floor and the two below it are all my private floors. No one can get up here without my consent," he explained as they got into the elevator. He pressed a button and the doors slid closed. "Aside from me, the only ones who have access are Pepper, and Rhodey—you'll meet him sometime—and now you."

"Me?" Loki's brows came together and up. "Why me?"

"Why not you?" The elevator doors opened and Tony stepped out, leading Loki into his lab. As Loki expected it was organized chaos. There were several tables spread out in a broken circle around the large room, machines and wires everywhere. Tony briefly explained what was being worked on at each table.

"Is this where you perfected…that?" Loki looked pointedly at Tony's chest. The arc reactor's light was dim under the long-sleeved shirt and AC/DC tee he wore. He glanced down at it and nodded. "This is all very impressive, Anthony."

"I know."

Loki rolled his eyes good-naturedly at his smug grin. "You have always had a magnificent mind. And you've done some wonderful things with it."

"I try. Wanna see my newest project?"

"Of course," Loki responded with a small smile, feeling quite flattered.

"Jarvis, pull up the Malibu plans."

Loki frowned at Tony as he gave an order to the air, expecting someone to walk into the room. Then a three-dimensional blue print of what looked to be a multi-storied mansion popped up in front of them. He jumped back in surprise. Tony threw his arms out to catch Loki and immediately dropped his hands from him.

"Sorry, I guess I should've warned you."

"Who were you talking to?"

"Jarvis," he answered as if it were obvious. "Oh, duh." Tony flicked his fingers to his forehead. "I forgot you didn't know. Jarvis, say hi to Loki. Loki, Jarvis." Tony flipped his hand in the air.

"_Good evening, sir._"

Loki went still when the accented disembodied voice spoke. "Uh…h-hello…"

"Don't look so scared. Jarvis is my AI. I told you about it once, didn't I? How I wanted a system that could run my house without me having to worry about it? Well, that's Jarvis."

Loki still continued to look up at the high ceiling, his eyes roaming. "Yes, I think I remember now. Why does your AI have an accent?"

Tony turned away and pretended to be studying the 3-D plans still suspended in the air. "I like British accents," he murmured. Loki grinned but said nothing. "This is going to be my new place on the west coast."

Loki moved to stand across from Tony, the blue projected image between them. "Do you travel there often?"

Tony's shoulders bounced. "Nah, not really, but I go often enough that I'd rather not stay in a hotel. Plus I needed some new property since I got rid of the mansion."

"The one here, in New York? Why did you get rid of it?"

"Well, I was going to sell it, since I don't live in it anymore. But some historical society thought it should be preserved since it's where Howard created a lot of his stuff. Why they want to commemorate the guy responsible for millions of civilian deaths, which almost included his own son, I'll never know."

Loki frowned at Tony, wanted to say something, but felt he would only make things worse. He watched Tony reach into the projected image and remove what would be the roof and a wall and spun it around so the newly opened space faced Loki and he could see inside the large home.

"What do you think?"

Loki met Tony's eyes. "I think I would like to see the finished project someday."

"You will."

It almost frightened Loki how sure Tony sounded about that. He had barely come back into his life and already Tony was making plans. He needed to tread slowly here.

"Come on, let's head back up. File it away, Jarvis." Tony began to walk back to the elevators and Loki watched in awe as the image shrunk into a smaller image of a file folder and disappeared.

"It's like magic," he breathed.

"Yeah, I amaze myself sometimes."

Loki chuckled and joined him in the elevator. They rode up to the floor above the one the lab, just below the level that housed Tony's lounge, bar and bedrooms. There was a kitchen, gym, and recreational room with some of Tony's favorite toys on this floor. And a dining room where two places were set and a hot dinner was waiting for them. Loki was glad they hadn't run out of things to talk about and didn't suffer through any awkward silences. After dinner—steak, potatoes and steamed vegetables—they went back up to the lounge and sat around the fire. Tony nursed his whiskey and Loki continued to sip at water.

They had been talking about the different places Loki traveled to for teaching. There was a lull in the conversation and Tony just couldn't help himself.

"What happened to us, Loki?"

Loki glanced Tony's way. He was staring into the fire contemplatively, his dark eyes looking almost unfocused. "What do you mean?" He frowned at his own question. He knew exactly what Tony meant.

"I mean what happened?" Tony's eyes moved from the fire to Loki sitting on the sofa adjacent to the one upon which he sat. "Why did we break up?"

Loki sighed softly and grinned at Tony affectionately. "Anthony, I don't know that we should talk about that."

Tony pursed his lips, shrugging lazily. "It's just a question, ba—" he folded in his lips. He ignored the slip, as did Loki, and continued. "I'm just curious. No one cheated, right?"

Still grinning, Loki shook his head no. "Why are you thinking about this now?"

It was Tony's turn to sigh, rubbing at his eyes as he sat forward. "I don't know. I'm sitting here with you, having a longer conversation than I do with anyone, and I can't for the life of me figure out why I haven't been doing this every night for the last decade." Loki lowered his eyes to his drink. "Were we _that_ unhappy, Loki?" he asked softly.

Loki cleared his throat a little. "Things were...stressful. We were falling apart. We fought often," he answered.

Tony sat back against the cushion. "That doesn't mean we didn't love each other…does it?"

Loki had been staring at the fire himself. Memories flooded him, not realizing that it made his cheeks flush bright pink. His eyes slid Tony's way. "No."

Tony flipped up his hands. "So…?" he asked before taking a long drink.

Loki drank, too, more to coat his throat than because he was thirsty. He finished off the water and got to his feet. Tony bolted up with him. "I think I had better be going."

"Why?"

Loki picked up his light coat and slipped his arms through it. "We're getting too close to what I think we would both deem tempting territory," he said with a small smile.

Tony set down his drink and moved closer to Loki. "Would that be so bad?"

Loki fixed the collar and lapels of his coat and felt dread weighing heavy on his thin shoulders. "Unfortunately, it is at the moment."

"Why?" Tony asked again with a jerky shrug.

Loki hesitated, having a short inner debate with himself. "Because I have started seeing someone, Anthony."

Tony couldn't hide his disappointment, lowering his head, and taking a big step back. "Oh," he muttered. Loki had to bite his lip to keep from apologizing. Tony tried to act like he didn't care. And he was failing miserably. "What's her name?"

Hesitating again, Loki met Tony's dark eyes then quickly lowered them again. Tony's jaw dropped, his brown eyes flashed.

"You said—"

"I didn't lie," Loki said quickly. "I have not been with a man since you, Anthony. Blame Thor," he explained with a shrug. "He set it up. He thinks I need to settle down. And that I need a social life."

Tony frowned now. "I could've given you that." _Both_, he corrected silently, startling himself. When did he decide he wanted to settle down? "Who is he?"

"A friend of Thor's I met years ago and then again more recently. He expressed an interest and Thor set it all up without talking to me first."

"As Thor is wont to do," Tony murmured looking away.

"He's very nice. I've only been out with him a few times. The first was the evening after your gala at the Met. I had not expected anything to come of it. Or that you would—"

Tony cut him off, lifting a hand, palm out to him. "Stop, Loki. You don't owe me an explanation. You're free to see anyone you want. Man or woman." He lowered his hand, slipped it and the other into the back pockets of his jeans. "The fact that I want you to stick to the ladies is irrelevant."

Loki smiled apologetically.

"Maybe we could double sometime." _What the fuck are you doing, Tony?_

Loki frowned. "I was under the impression you were not seeing anyone."

"I'm not. But you know me…" He smirked and Loki recognized that Stark bravado right away. It made him feel sad and guilty for reasons he couldn't even begin to fathom. "I can always drum up a date from somewhere."

Loki didn't like it, but it wasn't his place to say. He slipped his hands in his coat pockets and headed toward the elevator. "Anyone but Pepper," he tossed over his shoulder, trying to sound light.

Tony chuckled and followed. "I'll try to remember that." After the doors slid open, Tony rested his arm over one of them, to keep it from closing. Secretly, he hoped Jarvis was paying attention and would keep it open himself.

"Thank you for dinner." Loki pressed the button for the ground floor and faced Tony.

"Anytime. And I mean that. You can come by any time you want. Jarvis won't stop you." Loki smiled his thanks and nodded. "Will I see you again?" Loki hesitated once more and Tony chuckled softly. "I mean as friends, Loki. We can be friends, right?"

Loki nodded again. He hoped so. "I'm sure we will run into each other at Captain Rogers' benefit dinner."

"Oh, yeah…" Tony silently thanked Jarvis since the door had yet to move once. "You bringing—whatever this guy's name is?"

"Thanos, but he goes by Thane. And I may." He looked up and around the elevator questioningly then back to Tony. "Would you have an issue with it? I won't ask him if you would. I wouldn't want to cause any unnecessary trouble."

Tony almost said it would be an issue, because he did have an issue with it. But his narcissistic tendencies took priority and he decided he wanted to check out the competition—because, as far as he was concerned, the competition was on. "No, it's fine. I'll be spending most of my time dodging people anyway."

Loki glanced at the panel of buttons and wanted to press the button for the ground floor again, but he refrained from doing so. He didn't want Tony to think he was in a rush to leave. Because, the truth was, he wasn't. "Why's that?"

"Cap's shindigs are always full of higher-ups in the military or government. Most of whom sidle up to me, schmoozing and generally kissing my ass trying to convince me to start mass-producing weapons again. It's annoying but it's one of the wonderful gifts Howard left me with. Maybe meeting your guy will be more entertaining." _Or, likely, more torturous_. "It'll certainly break up the monotony of ass-kissing."

Loki met Tony's gaze evenly. "He's not _my_ guy," he said softly.

Tony's jaw clenched. "Good."

He chuckled once, smirked. "Why is that good?"

"So I can do this." Tony grabbed Loki's loosened tie and pulled him closer, into a hard kiss. He pried Loki's lips apart with his tongue, drawing out a low moan from him. Already painfully hard, and knowing Loki wouldn't stay even if there wasn't someone else in the picture now, Tony kept the kiss short. He let Loki go and the taller man stumbled back against the wall. He must have needed it for support because he didn't move away from it. "'Night."

Tony stepped back and the doors immediately closed. He started toward his room and yanked his shirts over his head, tossing them aside once he entered his bedroom. "Jarvis…?"

"_Sir?"_

"Thank you."

"_Of course, sir."_

He kicked off his shoes, unzipped his jeans and let them fall, kicking them away. "Start the shower, would you? Temp about fifty-three."

"_Fifty-three, sir?"_

He ripped off his socks and dropped his boxers. "To start with."


	3. A Party, An Invitation & Loki Has A What

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the follows, reviews and comments and everything! Just a few quick shout-outs and then...well, you shall see! :)**

**EmberSH: thank you so much for your sweet comments! *blushing***

**fan girl 666: thank you! I try what I can with what I know about the Marvel universe. :)**

**BoBinthemakings: my turn to freak out! thank you for your kind words. I am humbled. .**

**And, last but not least, lots of FrostIron love to my FrostIron Crew. Y'all make this so much fun! *heartsheartshearts***

**XOXO, LL**

* * *

Loki's fingers tapped incessantly, and offbeat to the music flowing through the speakers, on the steering wheel. He was filled with anxiety as he drove himself and Thane to Steve and Peggy's home on the outskirts of Upstate New York. When he had received the invitation to the dinner Loki thought it would be fun to see everyone again, to get reacquainted.

Then Tony Stark happened.

Even now, days later, remembering Tony's lips on his had his heart beating a little quicker, his stomach doing somersaults, and long ago memories of arms and legs tangling in sheets and the reddened marks on his pale skin he often had to hide, from Tony's facial hair, flicking through his mind like an old movie.

It wasn't that he didn't look forward to seeing old friends. But after that kiss that came from way out of left field—and made it very difficult for him to sleep that night—Loki wasn't looking forward to being in the same room with both Tony and Thane. He only hoped Tony would be on his best behavior and be an adult about the situation.

He was thinking about it now when the hand that landed on his knee made him jump.

He spared Thane a glance and grinned at the blue-eyed, mocha-skinned man beside him. Loki pulled into the long winding driveway and handed his keys over to the young valet as he got out of the vehicle. He joined Thane waiting for him by the hood of the car, letting him take his hand, and they walked up the walkway leading inside the lively house. The door was open and the house was full of men and women in uniform and those in civilian clothes as well. Waiters passed by with trays of drinks and hors d'oeuvres. Thane released Loki's hand to snag two glasses of champagne from a passing tray and handed one to him.

"Thank you."

"Remind whose party this is again?" Thane asked in his posh British accent before taking a sip of the gold bubbly liquid as they made their way through the living room into the dining area. There was a long mahogany table covered with bowls, trays, and plates of various foods and dishes that people milled around, picked off of and carried on small white plates throughout the house and in the backyard.

"Captain Steve Rogers'." Loki drank, swallowed. "You've met him before, have you not?"

"Mm," Thane nodded, pushing open the screen door that led to the lit up back garden and letting Loki walk through. "Yes. Goody-two shoes type of man with the very beautiful wife?"

Loki chuckled and they stopped at a small pub table under twinkling lights. "Yes, that one. But I would say he's more overly patriotic than goody-two shoes. It isn't as if he is showing off tonight. This is a benefit dinner for a military charity. It helps children of fallen soldiers. And it cost me a pretty penny to bring you along." He leaned in close like he was about to tell him a secret and nudged the tall, dark, and handsome man with his shoulder. "Don't make me regret it."

Thane turned his head to glance down at Loki's smirking face and reached up to pinch his chin. "I'm sure I can find some way to make it up to you, dear."

"Loki!"

Loki looked up just as Peggy came rushing over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Margaret, darling!" She pulled back enough to cup his face and press a kiss to each of his cheeks. She used both of her thumbs to wipe away her lipstick prints.

"It's wonderful to see you."

"And you, as well. You look beautiful."

She stepped back, clucking her tongue and brushing a stray brunette curl hanging over her eye. "Stop it. I look exhausted. How is it being back in the States? I bet it was wonderful doing all of that traveling. You know, Steve took me to Rome for our anniversary last month."

"Oh, lovely. Rome is beautiful. It's nice to be home after being gone so long. Margaret, have you met Thane Anderson?" Loki cupped his arm around Thane's arm and brought him forward a little. "I believe Steve has before. He's a friend of Thor's from law school."

Thane extended his hand to Peggy. "Margaret."

Peggy's red-painted lips grew wide. "Oh yes! Thane, we did meet once. It's wonderful to see you again. Please call me Peggy. Loki never does, but that's okay." She slipped her hand in his and briefly shook it. "I heard you're teaching at NYU," she said returning her attention to Loki. "Moving up in the world, aren't we?"

Loki smiled bashfully and let out a short _ehehehe_. "It was an offer I couldn't refuse."

"I'm sure it was."

Loki quieted and laid a hand on Peggy's forearm. "Margaret, I heard about Bucky. How did Steve take it?"

Peggy covered Loki's hand with her free one and sighed softly. "It was rough there for awhile. I think he felt partly to blame and him surviving with only a leg injury made it worse. But once he healed from the wound he decided to take a desk job. He doesn't want to go overseas anymore." She lowered her lashes briefly. "How did you hear?"

"Thor sent me a letter. I couldn't make it back for the funeral unfortunately."

"Are _you_ okay?" Loki gave her hand a squeeze and nodded.

"I'm sorry, who is this Bucky?" Thane interrupted.

"Oh, gods, I'm sorry, Thane." Loki shifted his body so he wasn't just facing Peggy. "Bucky was a close friend of ours. I met him in college, but he had known Steve since childhood. He joined the army after college to…" his voice died off, "I think he was just lost and looking for somewhere he belonged."

"He found it," Peggy said softly.

"He and Captain Rogers were stationed together in…?" he looked questioningly at Peggy.

"Kuwait," she supplied.

"There was an attack." Loki had to pause to swallow down the emotion filling him. "Bucky didn't make it. And Steve was severely injured."

"The kids enjoyed him being home for that time. And he was here for Sophia's birth."

"I'm so sorry to hear that. But I'm happy your husband was returned to you," Thane said, again offering his hand to Peggy. She took it and smiled her thanks. Behind their heads she caught sight of someone trying to flag her down from inside the house.

"Oh, darn. I think I'm needed in the kitchen. I'll send Steve over to say hello. Nice seeing you again, Thane." She stepped forward and hugged Loki quickly and tightly. "I'm so happy you're home, Loki. Call me and we'll do lunch or something. I need to catch up with you!"

"I will." Loki kissed her cheek and watched her walk away, back into the house. "It's hard to believe she's had three children."

Thane stared open-mouthed. "You're joking."

"Not at all," Loki responded with a shake of his head, sipping more champagne. "Six, four, and two. A boy and two girls."

"Wow." Thane glanced back again to get another glimpse. "She's got an incredible body." Loki lifted a brow at him over the rim of the flute in his hand and he grinned softly. "As do you." He placed a hand at the small of Loki's back and leaned in to give him a kiss. Loki laughed softly and turned his head just a bit and Thane's lips landed on his cheek.

"We are surrounded by military men, Thane. Control yourself."

Thane's hand moved to Loki's hip and tugged him close, letting out a low chuckle. "I'm sorry. You make that quite a difficult task, Loki." His hand slipped down a few inches to pat Loki's ass.

"There you are!"

Loki was surprised at Thane's public display of affection and felt his cheeks heat up as Steve appeared, walking with a cane. "Captain Rogers." Loki held out a hand to the formally dressed captain.

Steve waved Loki's hand away and pulled him into a one-armed hug. "I've known you too long for that. And just call me Steve." He patted Loki's back then stepped away, keeping a hand on his shoulder. "Good to have you back on American soil, Loki." He stepped back, leaning on the table instead of the cane. "How's Thor? I always invite him to these things, but, you know him. Busy, busy, busy."

Loki laughed. "That he is. He is well—at least I assume. He's even too busy to see me sometimes."

Steve chuckled and noticed Thane hovering beside Loki and smiled at him, a hint of recognition gleaming in his blue eyes. "Thanos Anderson, right?"

Thane smiled and they shook hands. "Just Thane, please, Captain Rogers."

"Ah, sorry. You're a friend of Thor's right?"

"Yes, I am." He slipped his arm around Loki's waist again. "But tonight I am just Loki's date."

Steve's eyes went wide and moved to Loki. "Oh." Loki knew he was thinking of Tony and wanted to tell him that it was no big deal but he had yet to tell Thane about his past with anyone, let alone about his past with Tony.

"Is there a problem?"

"No, of course not!" Steve rushed to assure Thane, smiling widely showing two perfect rows of white teeth. "I just didn't know that—I mean Loki just got back so I didn't think—"

"Rogers, we need you." A formidable looking black man dressed all in black with an eye patch over one eye stepped up to Steve and tapped his shoulder.

"Oh, sure!" Steve replied, happy to have found an escape. "Director Fury, sir, meet a friend—friends of mine. Thanos Anderson and Loki Odinson."

Fury absently nodded his hellos and was about to turn away until he heard Loki's surname. "Odinson? Any relation to the late or current senators Odinson?"

Loki nodded. "My father and brother."

"Really?" Loki's head angled at the scrutinizing look Fury gave him. "My condolences on your father's passing." Loki nodded his thanks. "He was a good man. And quite the advocate for clean energy."

"He was. A cause my brother has taken up, I understand."

Thane placed his empty champagne glass on a waiter's passing tray and Steve grabbed a full one for himself from the same tray.

"Hmm. Is your brother familiar with Tony Stark?"

All eyes turned to Steve when he choked on his drink at Fury's question and spit champagne off to the side of him. He apologized to the small group of officers who accidentally got in the line of fire. Loki smirked and turned his attention back to the director.

"Very much so, Director. May I ask why?"

Fury's one-eyed gaze concentrated on Steve for several seconds before finally returning to Loki. "I'm afraid that's classified, Mr. Odinson." Loki cocked a brow. How was the possibility of his brother and his ex-boyfriend knowing each other classified? "It's just a project we could use them both on. We haven't contacted your brother as yet, and Stark—well; he's been a little hard-headed about getting on board."

"That's because you're not giving me the whole story, Nick." Tony strolled out into the garden, glass of whiskey in hand.

Steve bristled, tugging on his tie and jacket, making Loki stifle a laugh. He wondered if Steve was upset because of the potentially awkward situation or because Tony just called a government official by his first name. "Tony."

Fury raised a hand, cutting Steve off. "It's all right, Captain. If you agreed to get involved you would get all the details, Stark."

Tony dipped his head to the side, and casually snuck a glance at the man with his arm around Loki. "Doubtful. And going behind my back to my friends isn't going to win me over. Plus, if this endeavor involves working with you…?" He clucked his tongue. "Strike two."

"Tony!"

He held out his hands innocently at Steve's outburst. "Just being honest, Cappy."

"Don't call me Cappy."

"Stark—"

"Director, we're waiting for you and the captain."

"Phillip!" Loki cried out to everyone's and his own surprise. He hadn't expected to see Phil Coulson. Phil turned to him and smiled softly. "What are you doing here?" he asked ignoring the curious look Thane was giving him.

"Loki," Phil said in greeting. "Good to see you."

Fury was still glaring at Tony and interrupted Loki and Phil. "Captain, Agent Coulson, let's get back to the discussion."

Steve's eyes shot to Tony and moved to Loki and Thane, looking unsure about leaving them all alone. "Will you all be okay?" Loki opened his mouth to answer and Fury interrupted him once again.

"I'm sure they can manage, Captain."

"Don't worry about us, Steve." Tony felt everyone's eyes on him as he looked at Loki and grinned. "We're old friends, remember?" Loki had to fight a grin even as Thane's arm tightened around his waist.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Steve muttered under his breath. He moved to Tony as Fury and Phil moved back toward the steps leading into the house. "Don't start any shit, Stark," he murmured so only he could hear. Tony's jaw dropped comically, in jest, and he batted his eyes in feigned shock. Steve rarely used that kind of language.

"When do I do that, Cappy?"

"Don't—"

"Call you Cappy. I know. Okay, bye-bye now." Tony turned Steve away and patted him twice on his ass to urge him on his way. As soon as the forbidding trio was gone, Tony faced the pair next to him with a bright smile. "Whose your friend?" The genius' brown eyes took in the tall dark-skinned, blue-eyed man next to Loki; the blue suit that was likely Dolce & Gabbana, a tie pin and cufflinks that were probably real 14k gold; he had perfectly groomed dark brown wavy hair, and perfect teeth. Damn it.

Loki gave Tony a hard look, a warning, and angled his body toward Thane's. The other dropped his arm from around Loki and smiled politely at Tony. "This is Thane Anderson. Thane, meet Ant—ahem, Tony Stark."

Thane caught the slight stumble but made no comment about it and thrust out his hand to Tony. "I've heard a lot about you, Mr. Stark."

Tony stopped smirking at Loki long enough to briefly shake Thane's hand and glare. He had a goddamned British accent, too. "Most people have. And just Tony works." He sipped from the glass in his hand before setting it on the table next to him. "So what do you do, Thatch?"

Loki had to bite back a laugh. He shifted so he was further behind Thane and flared his eyes at Tony, signaling him to stop.

"Thane," he corrected politely.

Tony lifted the glass to his lips again, tried not to laugh sarcastically. "Sorry," he muttered with no trace of sincerity.

"I'm a lawyer. I went to law school with Thor, whom I hear you know well."

Tony swallowed, his eyes flicking to Loki. "Yeah, I do. Oh, that's right," he set down the glass on the table again. "Loki mentioned Thor had set you two up."

Thane glanced at Loki, who only smiled thinly. "I hadn't realized you two were acquaintances."

Tony sensed the tension he may or may not have caused between the couple, especially when Loki shifted uncomfortably under Thane's gaze. It made him smile. "Thor and I were roommates in college for a couple of years," he explained, getting Thane's attention again. "We were good friends, too. You could say we've seen each other in very…compromising positions." His eyes met Loki's again. Their shared gaze was held for a few long moments before someone shouted Tony's name and he looked away.

Loki let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

"Aw shit. Sorry to break up what was sure to be a laugh-fest, guys. But I've got to go let down a bunch of military big-wigs. General!" Tony lifted a hand to wave and fled as quickly as he had arrived.

Loki watched him go and waited for Thane's reaction, which came pretty quickly. His fingers wrapped around Loki's arm and started up the steps into the house, dragging Loki behind him. He pulled him into a hallway by the staircase leading to the second floor.

"Could you kindly explain to me what that was?"

"What what was?" he asked innocently.

Thane sighed shortly, shoved his hands in his pockets. "Loki, I am not blind, nor am I stupid. Tony Stark was flirting with you. Right in front of me! You don't find that strange or odd? Or even a little insulting to the person you arrived with?"

Loki's shoulders lifted. "No, not really. No offense. But Ant—" he sighed on a laugh. "Tony flirts with everyone, Thane. I'm not special." _Lies_, he said silently.

"And what is that you keep doing? Why do you start to call him something else besides Tony?"

Loki sighed as if the whole conversation was a burden. "Because I usually call him Anthony."

Powder blue eyes narrowed at Loki. "Why didn't you tell me you knew him? And who is that Phillip?"

In classic Loki style, he bristled, affronted, and cocked a black brow high. "Am I to list all of my friends and acquaintances for you? Is that how this relationship is going to work?"

Thane removed his hand from his pocket to press his fingers to his chest. "Don't make me out to be the villain here, Loki. I have eyes and ears that work perfectly fine and I could _see_ the look on Stark's face just a moment ago. He looked about ready to pounce on you."

If it were any other time that might have made Loki laugh.

"I don't mean to put pressure on you. But I…I like you. I do not, however, like feeling like I'm wasting my time. So tell me the truth: is there something going on with you and Stark?"

Loki felt himself becoming irritated. Not at Thane or the perfectly reasonable question, but at the fact that he really couldn't answer honestly either way. And he was mad at Tony for scrambling his brain with that damn kiss. "Not that I'm aware of…," he answered vaguely.

Thane straightened and scoffed. "Not that you're aware of? Was there once something between you?" Loki glanced around anxiously. He didn't know what people knew about Tony's past and didn't think this was the place for this conversation. Thane cupped his chin and jerked his face toward him. "Answer me."

The handsome pale face folded into a scowl and Loki pushed Thane's hand away. "I would, Thane, but may I remind you we are in a very public place. This is not the time to be having this discussion. And I certainly don't appreciate you man-handling me so roughly in front of a bunch of strangers."

Thane's jaw muscles clenched. "Answer the question, Loki."

With a flutter of his long lashes and a slight curve of his lips, Loki's face changed instantly from a dark scowl to a sweet expression. "Forgive me, Thane. I seem to have forgotten the question."

"Tell you what, then, sweetheart. When you remember and you have an answer for me, why don't you give me a call?"

Loki frowned and watched Thane walk away and out the door, pulling out his cell phone, presumably to call a taxi. "Don't hold your breath."

* * *

Tony watched and listened to part of the interaction between Thane and Loki. He hid behind the wall in an adjacent room to the hallway after he managed to slip away from the general. He watched Thane walk away from Loki. He watched Loki walk back into the party. He watched his former lover put a smile on his face and pretend to have a good time as he downed three glasses of champagne in less than ten minutes.

He stopped a waiter passing by him, discreetly slipped him a twenty dollar bill, and gave him a few instructions to earn that twenty. Then he made his way to a secluded balcony upstairs, off of Steve and Peggy's bedroom, with a stolen bottle of the champagne Loki seemed to like so much, an empty flute, and his own refilled tumblr of whiskey, and waited for Loki. He was pouring the champagne carefully into the flute when he heard the door open.

"Hello? Is there anyone in here?" Loki called into the dark room.

"Come on out to the balcony!" Tony called. The balcony door opened and Loki poked his head out, his eyebrows lifting in surprise when he spotted Tony standing out on the balcony next to a small round table with a bucket of ice on it.

"Anthony, what are you doing up here?"

"Oh, back to Anthony, are we?" He handed Loki the flute of champagne. The taller man took it and gulped down half of it immediately.

"I couldn't very well stand out from everyone else, now could I?"

"Oh, you were born to stand out, professor." Loki drank again to hide his grin. "Where's Theo?"

"Thane," Loki corrected, making a face.

"Whatever."

Loki snickered. "He left."

"Without his date?

He tossed back his head and finished off his champagne. "We had a…disagreement."

"About?" Loki sighed and held out his empty glass for more alcohol. Tony picked up the bottle and took the glass from Loki to refill it. "You in a rush, babe?"

"Perhaps," he answered, taking another long drink as soon as Tony handed him back the glass. "It's very good champagne. We argued about you."

Tony's eyes went wide. "Me?" he asked in contrived shock.

"Oh, please don't, Anthony," Loki nearly groaned. "You knew exactly what you were doing back there. I was hoping you would be a little more grown-up about this."

Tony chuckled and sipped at his drink. They were both quiet for a moment, listening to the cacophonous noise of conversations and clinking of glasses and utensils on plates drifting up to them. "He's not your type, you know," Tony threw out into the quiet.

Loki hid a small grin. "Oh? Then what is my type?"

"I thought you knew, babe." Tony paused, waited for Loki to look at him. When those green eyes landed on him, he smiled and held out his hands. "Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. Or in other words…" He folded in his hands so his fingers pointed at himself. "Me."

Loki chuckled and moved to the look over the edge of the balcony. He leaned back, looked at Tony. "Why did you bring me up here, Anthony?"

"No reason."

He laughed, resting an elbow on the edge, his legs giving a little beneath him. "You never were very good at lying to me."

Tony smiled. "Okay. So I wanted to be alone with you. Sue me." He wandered over to the edge but kept a small distance between the two of them.

Loki watched him carefully as he did. "What are you up to, Anthony? And don't say 'nothing.' You know very well I know you…," he paused to hiccup, "better than that."

Tony looked out over the balcony and shrugged. He brought his eyes back to Loki and grinned. "I don't want you to be with Thane."

"Because…?" Loki rolled his wrist to urge Tony to continue.

"I want you to be with me."

Loki's smile faded. After a moment, he looked away. He crossed one arm over his waist and brought the hand holding his champagne glass up, resting it against his cheek. "Why?" he asked finally, in a small voice.

Tony took a few steps forward to move closer. "What do you mean why? Loki…"

"We're different now, you and I," he said, but kept his gaze on the starlit nighttime sky, avoiding looking directly at Tony, whose eyes he could feel on him. "We are not the same people we were nine years ago, Anthony."

"Considering we couldn't make it work nine years ago, isn't that a good thing?" Tony ended his question by laying a finger on the back of Loki's hand resting on the balcony rail, sliding it across the skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps. Loki didn't move his hand and drank from his glass to coat his dry throat.

He finally brought his eyes up to Tony's. "We don't know each other as well as we once did."

Tony moved even closer, and reached out to toy with the ends of the gray and black hounds-tooth scarf Loki wore around his neck. "So then we get to know each other again. It might be fun. Go ahead. Ask me something."

Loki eyed him for a moment before pursing his lips. "Are you happy?"

Tony's head jerked back a little, his brows drawn together. That was not a question he was expecting, but he smiled anyway, and leaned against the balcony. "I'm not _un_happy. Things were…dark for a long time. After Greece, Obie and…all that stuff."

"I'm sorry. You don't have to talk about it."

"No, it's fine. It doesn't bother me. The whole thing just made me realize that I couldn't just toss Stark Industries aside, no matter what my feelings were for Howard. He was right; I had a responsibility to the name. So I shut down all the weapons departments, cancelled all of the contracts with the military, and concentrated on the electronics and some of my own stuff."

Tony stopped, realizing he was rambling, and looked at Loki.

"I haven't been as happy as I was when I was with you…" Loki held his gaze for only a moment before looking out at the garden. "Until you suddenly popped up again."

Loki let out a nervous chuckle. "Sweet-talker."

"Are _you_ happy, Loki?"

"Not really," he answered softly.

"Why not?"

Loki's lips parted, but he hesitated to answer. "My life just hasn't worked out the way I had planned. Or had hoped."

"What are you talking about? You've been teaching people to read and write English for most of the last decade. You should be proud of that."

Loki looked into his glass of champagne. "It sounds awful, but I didn't take the job teaching overseas out of the goodness of my heart."

"Then why'd you do it?"

Emerald green eyes lifted, settled on chocolate brown. "Because the other side of the country wasn't far enough away for me to forget about you." Tony didn't say anything in response, but his stomach did do a little flip. "I've traveled before; I didn't need to do that. What I always wanted was a family. To be honest, I've not been able to make a relationship work because I am too afraid of repeating the mistakes I made with you. I have spent the last decade of my life running from my memories of you."

Tony took a moment to digest that. He glanced down at Loki's hand, still resting on the balcony and placed his over it. "You don't have to run anymore, Loki…not if you don't want to."

Contemplatively, Loki turned his hand over and toyed with Tony's fingers for a moment before dropping his hand completely. He wandered away to pour himself more champagne. "There are still things you don't know about me."

Tony faced him, leaning his elbows back on the rail, and shrugged. "Not anything that's gonna keep me away from you."

Loki laughed as he drank. "You don't know that."

Cocky as ever, Tony tilted his head and smirked. "Try me."

"I have a son," Loki said, looking directly at Tony.

Tony suddenly went mute. His mind went blank and he couldn't form any words or move any part of his body. The only noise was coming from below them. Loki finished off his glass and, even though he was starting to feel the champagne make his head swim, he poured himself another full glass. Another minute flew by and still Tony was silent.

"Have you nothing to say?"

"Are you fucking with me? Are you serious?" Tony asked, finally finding his voice.

Loki chuckled darkly. "You never think I can get the better of you."

"Loki—"

"Of course, I'm serious," he spat before emptying his glass once more.

Tony pushed up from the rail and approached Loki, who was adding even more champagne to his glass. "What…who…how—Jesus, I can't even form a fucking question." He downed the rest of his whiskey and slammed the glass to the table. Loki just kept on drinking. Angry now, Tony tore the glass from his hand. "Loki! I'm trying to talk to you here."

"And _I_ am trying to forget my troubles the Anthony Stark way." He reached for the glass but Tony pulled it out of his reach. He sighed and picked up the champagne bottle instead. "Fine, keep it."

"Loki." Tony tried to grab the bottle but Loki swallowed it all down before he could get it. "God damn it, Loki."

Loki laughed and teasingly dangled the bottle over Tony's head. "Whoops." He dropped it and Tony caught it just before it smashed to the ground. Loki wandered drunkenly over to the edge.

"Shit. What am I supposed to do with you now?" Tony turned just in time to see Loki launch himself halfway over the balcony edge waving his arms.

"_Hellooooooooo!_"

"Loki!" Tony grabbed him and dragged him away from the ledge. "Are you crazy? Get yourself together, would you?"

Loki giggled as he leaned into Tony's arms, helping hold him up at the moment. He lifted a finger to Tony's cheek, traced the outline of his goatee. "Take me home, Anthony." His voice was suddenly serious and quite husky.

Tony grunted as he led Loki back into the darkened room, trying to hold him up. "I don't know where you live, babe."

"No. Take me to _your_ home."

Tony stopped and straightened, turning Loki in his arms. "What?" He barely had the question out before Loki was lowering his head trying to kiss him. Tony ducked his head just in time. "Not like this, Loki."

Loki made a noise that sounded like a whine. "Why do you suddenly care if someone's drunk?" He tried to kiss Tony again and this time stumbled over Tony's feet when he dodged him yet again, and he fell to the floor in a fit of giggles.

Tony bent over him and sighed heavily. He pulled out his cell phone and punched a few buttons. "Happy. Get your ass up here. I'm in the second floor bedroom to the back right." He glanced down at Loki, still giggling away. "I need some help."

* * *

Loki was a long-limbed bag of bones by the time Tony and Happy got him in Tony's brand new Acura NSX. Loki's car keys had fallen out of his pocket during the process and Tony shoved them in Happy's hand as he got behind the wheel of his own car and started the drive back to Manhattan.

Loki started stretched out in the back, but the drink made him restless and playful and Tony had to keep avoiding his lips and swipe away his hands while simultaneously keeping an eye on the road. But by the time they had reached Stark Tower, Loki had tired himself out. Tony and Happy carried him, as he hummed happily to himself, to the elevator and Happy helped deposit him in Tony's bed—after Tony declined putting him in one of the spare bedrooms. Tony was grateful that Happy kept any questions to himself.

Tony had Loki on the bed and was removing his shoes, grinning at the memories of having done the job so many times before. The memories made him feel wistful and sad that Loki was right. There was so much about each other they didn't know.

"Anthony?"

Tony paused, his hands at Loki's waist, undoing the fly. "What?"

He groaned and started to roll his body, but Tony pulled him back. "Make the room stop spinning."

Tony laughed. "I can't." He tugged the pants over Loki's narrow hips, surprised to find Loki was wearing boxer briefs. "When did you start wearing underwear?"

Loki groaned as Tony pulled him into a sitting position to remove his suit jacket. "Am I?"

"I'll ask you later," Tony said with a short roll of his eyes. He yanked off the tie and lifted the dress shirt over Loki's head instead of taking the time to unbutton it. Loki protested when the buttons got caught on his nose. "Sorry."

Loki pressed his hands to his head. "Oh, gods…"

"You gonna throw up?" Tony nudged him at the shoulder to make him lie back and Loki softly said no. "Lie down." He reached under Loki and pulled down the sheets so Loki could do so.

"Are you going to lie down with me?"

Tony had been debating that with himself since he put Loki in his car. "I dunno," he mumbled as he settled Loki under the covers.

"You hesi-ta-ted," Loki nearly sang.

Irritated because Loki caught it, Tony gave him a short, tart, "So?" He was still getting the sheets around Loki and froze as Loki's hand came to rest on his cheek.

"Anthony…?" Tony's eyes lifted to Loki's, finding the brillianat green even in the mostly dark room. "Come to bed with me."

Tony sighed, turning his face into Loki's palm. "I want to. You have no idea how bad I want to. But…you're drunk."

Loki moved his hand down to caress Tony's neck then back up to comb his fingers through Tony's hair. "I'm not drunk enough to ask."

"You won't even remember you did in the morning."

"I will. I'll wake up alone and disappointed in your bed, surrounded by your scent." Loki pushed himself into a sitting position again while simultaneously bringing Tony's face closer to his. Tony's hand curled around Loki's wrist.

"Loki, don't. I don't want to do this when you're not even aware of what you're doing. And not when I'm…so fucking confused right now. You told me you have a kid, for fuck's sake. How am I supposed to deal with that?"

"Anthony…"

"How do you expect me to respond to that?"

"I don't. Not right now." Loki pressed his mouth to Tony's neck and started placing soft open-mouthed kissed to his heated skin.

Tony bit back a moan and had to force himself to resist the enticing temptation the man in his arms presented him with. "Loki. Stop…please."

Loki pulled back but didn't move away or release Tony. "Just a kiss, love…" He nuzzled his nose into Tony's and along his cheek, breathing into his mouth as his lips hovered over Tony's. "Just one kiss…"

"Damn it, Loki." Against his better judgment, Tony gave in to Loki and himself, and lightly pressed his mouth to Loki's.

The kiss started soft, a hesitant meeting and nibbling of lips. But even in his drunken-nearly-passed-out state, Loki knew what he was doing when it came to the art of lip-locking. Sliding his tongue along the seam of Tony's lips, he pried them apart and dipped his tongue in, gliding along Tony's. The smokiness of Tony's whiskey and the tanginess of the expensive champagne mixed as their tongues danced together. Tony moaned into Loki's mouth, his arms snaking around Loki's body. Loki's hands went to his face, but eventually the spinning in his head got the best of him and he slowly passed out in Tony's arms.

Tony laid him back down on the bed and got up to walk into his private bathroom. He fisted his hands against the counter, fighting the urge to put one of them through the wall. He was a fool to think it would be that easy to get Loki back. He knew there would be some things he didn't know about Loki and his life in the past decade; there were a million things Loki didn't know about him. But he never expected a kid. That possibility never even entered his mind.

"Jarvis, set the alarm for eight-thirty in my room."

"_Alarm set, sir. Will you be joining Mr. Odinson?_"

Tony lifted his eyes to the mirror, watching himself as he began to remove his watch and cufflinks and undress. "No. I'm gonna sleep in the lab. I'm not going yet. And…send a message to Pepper for me."

"_The same as the others, sir?"_

Tony mulled it over in his head then lowered his eyes from his own image, calling himself a coward. "Yes."

A moment passed. "_Done_."

"Thanks."

"_Shall I start the shower for you, sir?"_

Tony pulled his shirt from his waistband and began to unbutton it. "Yeah."

"_At fifty-three degrees?"_

Tony scoffed at himself and his too-intelligent AI. He started to undo his pants and shook his head at how aroused that kiss got him. "No. Eighty. And some privacy."

"_Of course, sir."_

"I'll be in the lab in fifteen minutes."

"_Yes, sir."_

In a daze, Tony ran his finger over his still-buzzing lips. And grinned. "Jarvis. Make that twenty."


	4. Back to Square One

**A/N: Once again, you all amaze me with your lovely comments. I am so truly, truly humbled and flattered by your compliments on my writing. I've been at it awhile so to get such wonderful feedback is a really great feeling.**

**So a few shoutouts and then...oh yes, a WARNING: this chap has some yucky angst. Sorry...**

**Intricate Fox - Yes, actually! I'm kind of picturing Jesse Williams, who plays Dr. Jackson Avery on _Grey's Anatomy_, but with the voice of Chiwetel Ejiofor, from 2012 and the _Othello_ production with Ewan McGregor and Tom Hiddleston. :) I'm not sure why this is how I've pictured Thane, but that's what I see when I write him. Thanks for asking!**

**Rathokhan - Ah! Again, thank you! I always find it unbelievable when, in any story, the characters just jump into bed so quickly. I'm aware that it happens in real life sometimes, but not with characters like Loki and Tony—at least not the way I've written them. Here's your angst!**

**samiam13 and anyone else wondering about which kid I'm picking for Loki - obviously, it's not Hela. Also, he won't have one of the mythological names (Sleipnir, Fenrir, etc.). I haven't yet decided on the more modern name yet, but it's a little ways off still before it becomes necessary to name him. :)**

**And lastly kattdrakken - I'm so curious to know what you may have figured out! DM me please and tell me! :)**

**Love to my FrostIron Crew *hearts***

**Now go forth and read!**

**XOXO, LL**

* * *

When Loki came to the next morning, he had a throbbing headache, a growling stomach, and an aching groin. He sat up in the bed, rubbing at his temples, and smacking his lips against the dry, nasty taste in his mouth. He opened his eyes, stopped massaging his head, and looked around the dark room in total confusion.

"_Good morning, sir_." Jarvis cleared up the dark windows to a beautiful view of New York.

Loki groaned and winced at the brightness. "Uh...good morning—Jarvis, isn't it? Do you have the time?"

"_It is 8:22 in the morning, sir."_

Loki sighed and covered his face. "Damn. Thank you," he called out belatedly. He slowly and carefully got to his feet and began searching for his clothes.

"I believe you're looking for this." Pepper walked in, carrying Loki's suit, pressed and dry- cleaned. Her blue eyes darted down as Loki stretched, grew wide and she quickly averted them away. Her cheeks grew pink and she looked away, holding out the suit by the hanger, dangling it from one finger.

Loki grinned and wondered what her reaction would have been had he been put to bed nude, as he usually slept. "Good morning, Ms. Potts." He took the suit and held it against himself. "Thank you. You wouldn't happen to know where Anthony is, would you?" Loki removed the plastic wrapping around the suit and put his pants on first.

One reddish-blonde eyebrow rose high over a blue eye full of judgment. "_Mr. Stark_," she emphasized once again, "is down in his offices, where's he's been since six o'clock. Apparently, he had some trouble sleeping."

Loki caught the accusation in her tone and grinned at it as he buttoned up his shirt. "Hmm. Well, if he had taken me up on my offer last night, I can assure you that would not have been the case this morning." He chuckled smugly at Pepper's shocked face. "Does he always have you take care of these types of errands, Ms. Potts?"

Pepper's lips curved and she folded her arms, the file folders in her hands flattening against her chest. "Mr. Stark is a busy man, Mr. Odinson," she added venomously. "It's my job as his personal assistant to make things as easy as possible for him. I do anything and everything Mr. Stark requires. Including, occasionally, taking out the trash."

Loki chuckled softly, giving her points for not throwing anything sticky or green over his head this time, as she started out of the room. "I'm not going anywhere, Pepper."

Pepper jerked to a halt.

"Anthony and I have not reconciled—and I don't know that we ever will—but I _am_ back in his life, as a friend, at least." Pepper turned to face him as he approached. "As you appear to be quite important to him and his work and his life, do you think it might serve us both well to at least be civil with each other in his company?"

Her lips pressed together. "No."

Loki laughed softly. "Pepper—"

"You have no idea what you put him through," she said softly but gruffly, her face inches from him. Loki frowned but didn't back away. In fact, he took a step forward, making Pepper back up two.

"And _you_ have no idea what he put _me_ through. Nor can you understand what our relationship was and how devastating it was to us both when it ended." Pepper had no response. "You cannot fight all of his battles for him, my dear. Especially the ones he himself is not willing to fight."

"Stop using your fancy words on me, Loki. You weren't good enough for him all those years ago; you're not good enough for him now. You try to snake your way back into his heart and I will do everything in my power to push you right back out. You get me?"

Before Loki could respond, Pepper pivoted on her high heel and stormed out. Considering, Loki moved back to the bed to finish dressing. He found his cell phone and car keys waiting for him on the counter of the bar in the lounge.

He had hoped when he woke that Tony would have been there in the bed next to him, or at least somewhere in the vicinity of his bedroom. Barring that, a note with his keys letting him know where they stood would have been nice. But there was nothing. Loki didn't often regret his actions; but if he regretted anything it probably involved Tony. He ended their relationship because he felt it was the best thing for both of them at the time. That didn't meant he never wished he had not done it.

He knew the champagne was a large part of the reason why he wanted Tony to kiss him last night. The fact that he was craving Tony's lips on his again was only a minor factor, heightened by his rapid consumption of the alcohol. However, he had clearly read too much into Tony's actions and body language the previous night. But he had to be honest with Tony and tell him about his son before things went any further.

And now it was apparent that the fact that Loki had a child was a bigger deal than he had expected it to be—though he wasn't sure what he really had expected. Once he was outside of Stark Tower, and in his car, he pulled out his cell phone. "Hi. It's me. Are you free for lunch? I have your answer."

* * *

Pepper rode up from her office to Tony's lab, where he had been tinkering for most of the day. He was welding something mechanical to something else mechanical and Iron Maiden was blaring from the stereo. Wincing at the driving guitars and screeching voices, Pepper had Jarvis lower the music. Tony glanced up from his welding. He must have spotted Pepper because he lifted the mask and frowned at her.

"If you don't stop doing that I'm going to revoke your access to Jarvis."

"No, you won't."

Tony fully removed the mask from his head followed by the thick gloves on his hands. "Keep trying me. You'll see."

"It's time to go." Pepper had the music stopped completely and called for the elevator.

"Wait." Tony got to his feet. "Um, how did it go?"

"How did what go?"

"The…this morning…with…in my room…?"

Pepper stiffened a little. Then put a small smile on her face. "It went fine. He was out of the tower by nine. Now, let's go."

Tony glanced at the nearest clock. That was nearly two hours ago. "So…he just left? He didn't say anything? Or ask for me? Or...anything?"

"No, not that I can recall. I need to get you on a plane in the next hour and a half, Tony. Get in the elevator and let's get going."

"Did you give him my message?"

Pepper waited by the elevator, eyeing Tony silently. "Yes, I gave him a message. Now, come on. The plane won't wait for you."

Sighing dejectedly, Tony tossed the gloves to the table and made his way toward the elevator, his face in a frown, his lips in a pout. "It's my plane, Pepper. Of course it'll wait for me."

They rode up to Tony's rooms in silence. Once they reached his floor, Pepper fell into step beside him, rattling off his messages, upcoming meetings and updates on projects others were working on, as Tony toyed with his handheld Starkpad. "Are you listening to me?" Tony hummed a positive response. "Your bags are all ready. You have roughly fifteen minutes max to shower and get dressed."

"I showered twice in the last twelve hours. I think I'm clean."

"Why did—?" Pepper thought of Loki and rolled her eyes. "Never mind, I don't want to know. Happy's got the car ready; your bags are in it, so all that we're waiting for is you."

Tony wandered into his room and glanced at the bed that was still unmade and probably reeked of Loki's forest-like scent. He moved into his closet and pulled out whatever suit he might need and walked out to Pepper. "Where am I going again?"

"To Japan. You're finishing up negotiations with them. Tony—" Pepper protested when he shoved the suit at her. "Put this on right now."

"No. I'm not sitting in a suit for that long of a flight. Put it in the car, I'll put it on when we get closer. How long am I supposed to be there?" Tony grabbed his watch from his nightstand, eyeing the bed again in a sideways glance, frustration building in his chest.

"That depends on you and how quickly you get through the negotiations."

Tony clasped his watch over his wrist and spun around, heading rapidly out of the room, with Pepper hot on his heels. "Then don't book me a hotel room. I'm going to head back as soon as we're done there."

"Tony, it's a long flight," she stated, out of breath, as she tried to keep up with the fast-walking genius. "You don't know how long this might take. I don't think it's a good idea for you to—"

Tony stopped suddenly, forcing Pepper to scramble to a stop as well, while simultaneously trying to balance the papers and clipboard in her arms and the suit Tony had thrust at her. He looked at her over his shoulder, then turned fully. His eyes glowed black and blue from the light of the arc reactor bright beneath the thin black tank he wore. "I wasn't asking for your permission, Pepper."

Pepper's back went ramrod straight. "I see." Tony's gaze was harsh and focused on her and it made her shiver—not in anticipation like it used to, but in something akin to fear. "I'll make sure the pilot is on standby."

"Thank you." Tony continued on to the elevator that opened just as he approached it. "And do me a favor. Don't make my bed."

* * *

Loki watched people pass by the window of the sushi restaurant he was waiting in, rushing on their way to their jobs or subways or wherever their lives were taking them. After he left Stark Tower he went home and showered, letting the steaming water wash away the smell of alcohol and the lingering rejection he had felt on the drive home at Tony's obvious rebuff.

It was foolish of him to think Tony wouldn't be bothered by the fact that he had a child. It was one thing to tell him he had moved on with women. It was quite another to have living, walking proof of it. His lips curved at the thought of his son. He would have liked them to have met. He had the feeling they would have gotten along well.

But things don't always work out the way one planned.

He and Tony may not have ever discussed children, but Loki had always wanted a family and thought he would have had one with him. Obviously, Tony thought no such thing. Loki recalled the deer-in-headlights look Tony had on his face the second after Loki had said the word _son_. He should have known, with the kind of lifestyle he enjoyed, there was no way Tony Stark would ever want to be a family man.

So, once again, Loki resigned himself to moving on without Tony Stark.

He was sipping on some hot tea when Thane made his way through the maze of tables and took the seat across from him. "Hi. Thank you for coming."

"I'm surprised you called, if I'm honest." Thane unbuttoned his suit jacket and threw the lapels aside as he settled himself in the cushiony seat.

"I'm surprised you agreed to join me," Loki countered.

Thane's lips curved. "You said you had an answer. But I came for another reason." A waitress approached and Thane declined a drink, waiting for her to walk away before continuing. "I wanted to apologize."

"_You_ wanted to apologize?" Loki's head tilted to the side. "What for?"

Thane chuckled. "For my behavior. I am really not sure what came over me. But I know that I should not have responded the way I did. And…I'm sorry."

Loki was silent for a moment as he soaked that in. "Apology accepted."

"Good," Thane said, his lips widening even more. "You bring out an interesting side in me, Loki. I'm not one prone to jealousy." Loki smiled and laughed softly. "Listen, sweetheart, I would love to have lunch with you, but I can't actually stay. I have a conference call with the London office in…" he stretched his arm to check his silver-plated Rolex, "about five minutes."

Loki sat up and forward. "Then why did you agree to come? I could have spoken to you at a more convenient time."

Thane grinned, and chuckled almost shyly. "I wanted to see you."

Loki shook his head with a grin. "Flattering, but, come, let's go. I wouldn't want you to get in trouble because of me."

Thane watched Loki rise and did the same. "You're not going to stay to eat?"

Loki dropped a twenty dollar bill down to the table to pay for his tea and held his hand out for Thane. "Not by myself, I'm not. I can grab something on the way back to the campus." Thane slipped his hand in Loki's and let him lead him out of the restaurant.

"Are you free tonight?" Thane asked once they were outside, releasing Loki's hand so he could re-button his jacket.

"Yes, my class is done at—oh, no." Loki interrupted himself. "I'm substituting an English class for one of my colleagues. It's from seven to ten. I'm sorry."

Thane didn't hide his disappointment very well. "That's all right. I was only going to take you out for drinks and dinner."

Loki grinned at the way Thane looked at his feet and shuffled them, like a young boy asking for a first date. "I have an idea." Loki moved closer, his hand sliding over Thane's hip to his back inside his jacket. "Why don't you come over to my place tomorrow night? _I_ will make _you_ dinner."

Thane looked impressed, his eyebrows lifting. "You cook?"

That constant smirk curved Loki's lips. "One of my many talents."

Thane smiled. "Six, okay?"

"Perfect."

Thane raised a hand to Loki's face, cupping his chin and pressed his mouth to his briefly. "See you then." He gave Loki's chin a short squeeze and slipped out of his arms. Loki watched him go with a small smile and waved goodbye before hailing a taxi.

* * *

The next night Thane had to work later than he had expected, due to a last minute filing. He called Loki to cancel, just in time, before Loki had begun preparing dinner. He was surprised when Loki told him to come over when he finished anyway. So he showed up with a medium supreme pizza, a six-pack of beer, and a bouquet of apology flowers.

Having already eaten Loki only nibbled on one piece, while Thane wolfed down more than half the pizza. They were sitting on the sofa, the television playing some nighttime soap neither of them were really paying any attention to, and Thane had just finished telling Loki about his latest case—at least as much as he could.

"How were your classes today?"

Loki pulled a hand through his barely chin-length jet black hair and settled back into the cushions of his hunter green sofa. "Fine. You know I always thought children would be more challenging as students. I never believed college students would be worse."

Thane rested his elbow on the top of the couch, leaning his head against it as he smiled at Loki. "Really? Are they obnoxious?"

Loki half-laughed, half-groaned and grimaced. "Yes, and so much more. But there are a few, I think, who may just make it worth the troublesome ones."

Thane made a noise in the back of his throat as he drank from his bottle of beer. "Should I be concerned about someone trying to earn an A by personally winning over the professor?" He laughed when Loki laughed hard enough to clutch at his stomach.

"I can assure you, no."

"Have you always wanted to be a teacher?"

Loki leaned his head back on the sofa, turning to look at Thane. "Not really. I enjoy it, but I sort of just…fell into it. I really wanted to be a writer. As most English majors do, I suppose."

"Do you? Write, I mean."

Loki grinned softly and sipped at the beer he was nursing. "I have, yes. I used to freelance for extra money while I was traveling. And I have done some of my own writing."

As he listened to Loki speak, Thane slid a finger through his raven hair, tucking the short strands behind his ear. He caressed the side of his neck with the backs of his fingers. "What do you write about?"

Loki angled his head both into the touch of Thane's fingers and away to give his fingers more room. "Journalistic fluff, really. I've written some short stories, some poetry…I suppose I write whatever comes to me, whatever flows from my pen."

"Could I read some of your work sometime?"

Loki's shoulders moved noncommittally. He was concentrating more on Thane's attention than his words. "Perhaps…someday…"

"So…" Thane shifted closer to Loki, one hand undoing two buttons of his dress shirt, and the other brushing Loki's hair from his neck. He tugged on the collar of his shirt to expose more of that translucent pale skin. "How exactly did you 'fall into' the teaching job?"

Loki took another, longer drink, well aware doing so would draw even more attention to the movement of his throat. "I was looking for some…adventure…I suppose."

Thane leaned forward and brushed his lips softly across Loki's neck. He felt Loki shiver and his tongue snaked out to trace a curved line up to his ear. "Are you still looking, Loki?" he asked seductively against his ear.

Loki's fingers, resting on the sofa between their legs, curled into the material of the sofa. "Uh…I…umm…"

Thane, keeping his mouth moving on Loki's neck, took the beer from Loki's other hand and, lifting his head now, moved to set it on the table before them. He returned to Loki, cupping his cheek to turn his face so he could plant his lips on his. Loki turned his body toward Thane and began to kiss him back. When Thane began to push Loki backward onto the sofa, Loki allowed him to, shifting so his body was flat beneath him. Thane's mouth moved down to his neck again, his hand moved down to his waist. The button up shirt was pulled out from the band of his dark slacks and Thane pressed his hand to the cool skin of his torso.

Loki closed his eyes, giving in to the stirring arousal blooming hot and low in his belly. He turned his head to let Thane get more access to his neck. When he opened his eyes, an image of Tony Stark was staring right back at him from the television in a news brief that was quickly gone. He turned his eyes away and pulled Thane's mouth to his kissing him with more fervor than before. And doing his damndest to not think about Tony.

Thane hummed in pleasure at Loki's enthusiasm and slipped his hand around Loki's thigh, caught between Thane's slim body and the sofa, lifting it to wrap his long leg around his waist. He pressed his hips into Loki's and felt the vibrations of Loki's moan against his chest. He shifted his long body to run his hand down Loki's body between them then cupped the growing bulge between his legs, began to massage him through his pants, and brought his mouth back to Loki's swollen lips.

Loki struggled. He tried to concentrate on Thane's attention while not thinking of Tony. Then Thane was using his knee to spread his legs and he could feel the other's erection press against his own and moaned again. He withdrew from Thane a little when he realized he was picturing Tony on top of him and his thoughts started to drift back to the last time he was with Tony…

And he began to feel uncomfortable. Thane's hand was on him, massaging him, and he was kissing him again, more roughly this time. "…Thane…" he mumbled under Thane's lips.

"Mmm, Loki…you feel so good."

Loki felt an odd chill at the echo of Tony's words from that long ago night and slid his hands to Thane's chest, applying light pressure, but he couldn't move his mouth from Thane's very aggressive lips. "Thane, stop. Please…"

Thane moaned, ignoring Loki, and his hand tightened around Loki's rapidly fading arousal.

"Thane." Feeling something like panic rising, Loki tried to twist his hips away, but Thane's body was too heavy. He pushed harder at his chest. "Thane, stop. _Stop!_" He shoved him hard now, away from him, and bolted up into a sitting position.

Thane stared wide-eyed at Loki for a long beat before falling back on his knees, his breath coming in heavy pants. He moved his legs to plant his feet on the floor and sat correctly on the sofa. "Have I misread something?"

Loki dropped his head in his hands. "No. That was my fault. I'm sorry."

Thane rubbed a hand over his face then pressed his hand against a sore spot on his chest. "What is it you're apologizing for, Loki? Breaking up a nice moment or pushing me so hard you've probably left a bruise?"

Loki leaned back to button up his pants. "Both. I should have said something before. I didn't know things between us were headed…here."

Thane surprised Loki by chuckling. "Loki, you invited me to your home in the late evening. Where did you think we were headed?"

"I know. It's just…" he hesitated before admitting, "Thane, I haven't been…intimate with anyone in quite some time."

Thane studied him silently for a moment then sat forward. "What do you mean by 'anyone'? Are you not…strictly gay?"

Loki fought the urge to roll his eyes at how many times he had been asked that question, or a similar one, in his lifetime. "I don't put that label on myself. I have been with men and women—in relationships and liaisons. I've just not been with a man, in either capacity, in the last nine years."

"Why? What happened nine years ago?"

Loki lowered his gaze, glancing briefly at the television again. "I ended a relationship with someone I cared about very much."

"A man?" Loki nodded. "Who?"

His black eyebrows drew together as he looked at Thane. "Is that important for you to know?"

"No," Thane answered simply, pursing his lips. "I'm just curious. Was it very serious?"

"Yes."

"How serious? Were you together a long time? Did you talk marriage?"

"Thane."

Thane shrugged, holding up his hands in an '_I'm innocent_' gesture. "I'm just trying to understand what's going on, Loki."

"I know you are; I'm sorry. I should have explained before we moved in that direction."

"Why don't you just tell me now?"

He glanced at the television again, a more irritable expression contorting his face this time. "We were together for over three years. We lived together for the majority of that time."

Thane frowned. "Your first?"

Loki rigidly shook his head. He wasn't sure why talking about this at this moment was making him so angry. "He was my first love, yes. But not the first man, or person, I had ever been with."

Thane inhaled, slowly exhaled and laced his fingers together. "Is this something you're still hung up on? Am I wasting my time pursuing something more with you?"

"It's been almost a decade, Thane. It's over," he said softly, lowering his eyes again. "I have been with others since."

"Just not with any men," Thane pointed out. Loki said nothing, shook his head. After a moment of tense silence, Thane spoke again. "Look, Loki, I have already told you that I like you—very much. I am willing to go slow, if that is what you want. But I need to know that it _is_ what you want. I don't want to make the effort if you aren't interested."

"I went on the first date to please Thor—and to shut him up. But I would not have accepted a second date with you if I wasn't interested, Thane." The darker man frowned and Loki shrugged. "You wanted honesty."

Thane nodded. "Quite right." He stood and held out his hand to Loki, who took it and let him pull him to his feet. Thane cupped his chin and placed a soft, short, chaste kiss on his lips. "Call me when you're ready, yes?"

Loki nodded. "Thank you for understanding. And again I am sorry—"

"Stop apologizing, sweetheart," Thane said with a smile and quiet laugh. "We all have that one person who sneaks up on us once in awhile. It just takes someone new—and better, I'm hoping in my case—to help us get past that." He kissed him once again and moved to leave. "I'll see myself out."

Loki waited until the door closed behind Thane before he fell to the sofa again. Irritation was simmering beneath his calm surface as he thought of Tony and his and Thane's ruined night. His thoughts were interrupted when the same news brief flashed Tony's image across his television screen again. His eyes flicked to the clock on the cable box beneath the TV and he stood, turning off the television before snatching up his keys from the kitchen counter as he left his apartment.

* * *

Tony was trying to surround himself with his toys in his lab. But it wasn't working. He was in a bit of a sour mood. After all of his efforts, the deal with Japan had fallen through; they chose to go with a clean energy competitor—_the_ competitor, he mentally corrected—Justin Hammer, whose work Tony was only too familiar with. It was less than stellar, almost a cheap knockoff of his own work—_cheap_ being the operative word.

He was absently bouncing his head along to AC/DC's _Highway to Hell_, staring into space, when the music was suddenly lowered. Tony snapped to attention. "I don't remember telling you to do that, Jarvis."

"_My apologies, sir. But you have a visitor."_

Tony's nose scrunched. "What time is it?"

"_Half-past ten, sir."_

He groaned softly and leaned forward to bury his face in his arms, folded together on one of his cluttered worktables. "Who is it?"

"_Mr. Odinson."_

Tony lifted his head, frowning. He figured after Loki had left the tower without a word the day before that that was the end of whatever had started. Or that he had tried to start. "Let him up. I'll meet him in the lounge."

_"Yes, sir."_

Tony stood and looked around his worktables for something, anything, to keep his hands busy. He couldn't find anything so he just went to the elevator. His hands clapped together, his fingers snapped incessantly, as he rode up to the lounge. He stepped into the large, open space and headed straight for the bar. He was pouring himself a scotch when the elevator dinged and he heard the doors slide open. His stayed with his back to it as he replaced the decanter to its spot on the shelf.

"A little late for you on a school night, isn't it, professor?"

"I've no classes on Fridays," came the answer.

Tony chuckled once as he sipped. "Smart." He turned, glanced up, and the grin on his lips vanished. Loki stood, just outside the elevator, with a dark glare on his face. Tony raised an eyebrow. "What's your problem?"

"Well, since you asked…" He stepped further into the room. "I've just come from an unsatisfactory ending to my evening with Thane."

Tony scoffed and set his glass on the bar counter. "What's that got to do with me?"

"Everything."

Already on edge, Tony could feel his temper rising because this wasn't what he had expected when he heard Loki was at his door. "What are you talking about? What the hell did I do?"

"You kissed me."

Tony waited for more but Loki didn't continue. He angled his head slightly. "…And…?"

Loki huffed out a breath and stomped forward. "You had no business doing that, Anthony."

Tony's shoulder's lifted and fell. "I don't remember you fighting me off."

Loki blanched, blinking as his head jerked back. "I—I was taken by surprise."

Tony brought his glass to his lips and sipped. "Uh-huh. And the night of Steve's party. Were you taken by surprise when you _asked_ me to kiss you?"

Loki's jaw clenched. "_That_ was a lapse in judgment on my part. You started the whole thing by kissing me first. You were fully aware I was seeing Thane, and yet, you still made an advance on me."

"If you're looking for an apology, you're going to be disappointed."

"Anthony—"

"And how exactly did _I_ have an effect on your date with Thad?"

"I couldn't…" Loki's words choked off and Tony stared at him. It took Tony a moment but soon realization dawned and he chuckled, stepping around the bar.

"Oh, I get it. You were trying to get it on with your little British boyfriend. And _you_ couldn't stop thinking about _me_?" Tony stopped in front of Loki grinning widely.

"He is not my boyfriend," Loki said through gritted teeth.

Tony hummed smugly because Loki didn't deny his accusation. "Then you're welcome."

"This is not a joke!" Loki shouted prompting Tony to take a step back.

"I dunno. Seems a little funny to me."

Loki surged forward again until Tony stumbled into a stool at the bar. "Could you be serious for more than five seconds, please?"

"Screw you, Loki."

Loki reared back. "I beg your pardon?"

Tony straightened up from the stool. "You didn't come all the way to my tower at ten-thirty at night just to lecture me. You could have said all of this in a text or maybe even a phone call." Loki said nothing, but his eyes stayed on Tony's. "What did you really come here for?"

Loki took a deep breath. "To give you the respect of telling you to your face that whatever has transpired between us since my return…means nothing."

Tony huffed out a breath and turned his back to Loki. He swiped up the glass of scotch and drank it all down in one swallow. Once again, Loki was able to sideswipe him.

"We clearly have not gotten past our issues, Anthony," Loki said softly from behind him.

Tony spun around. "_You_ haven't given us a chance to fix them!"

Loki grimaced. "Me? _You_ are the one that panicked the moment I mentioned I had a child."

"You panicked the minute you saw me. You don't give a shit about that guy. I can see it; I can tell, Loki. You're just using him to try and get over me."

"That is not true!" Loki moved forward again. "And how dare you presume to know the meaning behind my actions. I've lived ten years without you, Anthony. It wasn't always easy but I survived it."

"By having a kid with someone else! Bravo!"

Loki was practically seething. "That was not expected, I grant you. But you have just made the point I was going to make."

"What?"

Loki took a moment to calm himself. "I cannot just think of myself anymore. I cannot be spontaneous and reckless and impulsive. Every decision I make can affect him. If I am going to be with someone, share my life with someone, they will be in his life, too. And I need that person to be…stable."

Tony raised his chin. "And you're saying I'm _un_stable."

Loki inhaled slowly. "I am saying that your life now, after me, does not seem very different from before I was in it."

Tony's jaw dropped. He literally felt like Loki had just punched him in the gut.

"Aside from the more elaborate living space and a larger laboratory, you still keep odd hours. You survive on caffeine and alcohol, and have reverted to using sex as a pastime."

"I get it," Tony said gruffly, fighting tears. "I'm no role model." Loki sighed and brought a hand to his face. "Can I just—" Tony cleared his throat, swiped a thumb across his nose. "Can I just remind you that there was a time I did keep a regular schedule, and I ate really awesome healthy food, and I used sex to show my partner how much I loved him? Do you remember that?"

Loki seemed to be fighting some emotion himself. "I remember," he answered softly.

"Good," Tony said forcefully, drawing Loki's surprised gaze. "Then you should also remember that all of that changed because _you_ chose to end it."

Loki's eyebrows came together and he looked forlornly at Tony. "Anthony, I did not come here to fight with you."

"That's too fucking bad then, isn't it?" He said through his teeth, stepping up to Loki, getting in his face. Loki threw up his hands and faltered back.

"Anthony—"

"Stop playing the cool, calm collected one, Loki!" he shouted in the taller man's face. "I've seen you lose your shit, remember?"

Loki grunted softly, and turned his green eyes on him, boring into his chocolate brown ones. "Stop it, Anthony."

"No! I didn't go looking for you, Loki. _You_ came to _me_."

Loki nodded. "Then I will leave."

"What else is new?"

Loki stared, unmoving, at Tony for a moment before shaking his head and entering the opened elevator.

"Tell your boyfriend I said hi."

Loki's glistening eyes met Tony's just as the elevator doors slid closed. Once they had, Tony allowed his emotions to take over and he fell to the floor where he stood and completely broke down.


	5. Meet the Bartons

**A/N: OMG, I am so sorry this update took forever and that I left y'all with gross FrostIron angst-y feels for so long.**

**I should warn you that, at the moment, I have no idea where this story is going. But, as it usually goes with my writing, once I start writing/typing something up it all kind of unfolds itself.**

**Thanks so much for sticking with me and the story and I just hope I do right by all of you wonderful FrostIron shippers. **

**Quick notes!**

**Vikishus - mwahahaha! That's the point (for you to be torn) ;)**

**BlueEyesjammys (and anyone else wondering) - I promise you will get to meet Loki's son eventually... Just not yet.**

**Rottenseahorse - thank you so much! For you to say this is a favorite fanfic of yours delights me to no end! Cuz I believe there are some awesomely great ones (Off the Record, Shades of Green, & Bedroom Hymns, just to name a few) and greatly compliments me.**

**XOXO, LL**

* * *

Loki was exhausted by the time morning came. He had tossed and turned all night and lingered in bed longer than he normally would. He refused to shed any more tears over Anthony Edward Stark. But, as usual, when it came to Tony, Loki often did the opposite of what he intended. His eyes were red-rimmed and puffy when he opened them to the dull daylight that filtered into his bedroom through the mini-blinds.

He had no plans for the day, or the weekend, for that matter, except to grade papers he was in no mood to read. He felt the need to talk to someone, to unburden himself of the heavy emotions that were weighing on him. Or perhaps to help him just forget everything that was going on with him for awhile.

He couldn't go to Thane; how awkward would that conversation be? He didn't want to bother Thor. The senator was busy enough with his job and the kids. And if Loki learned anything from the time after the breakup, it was that Thor was uncomfortable with Loki talking about his feelings and his relationships—not just with Tony, but with anyone.

That left only one other person. Making a snap decision, Loki got up, immediately packed a bag, and called for a cab to take him to the airport. Before he got on the plane he shot a quick text to Natasha that said simply: _coming for a visit. txt u when I land_.

* * *

When Natasha Romanov-Barton arrived at the two-story suburban home she and Clint had bought together when they moved to LA just after she graduated, on this night, she was exhausted. A full day of court had her on her feet, in heels, and she would have loved to plop herself in front of the TV curled up with her little girl and her hubby of five years massaging her feet.

But that was not this night. Loki decided to make a surprise visit—something he hadn't done in a year or so. Happy as she was to be able to see him, she wondered what prompted such a last minute trip. She sensed, in just the simple text he sent her, that something was up with her best friend of thirteen years.

She walked into the house through the garage which led directly into the laundry room at five-thirty sharp. She called out her arrival then headed straight into her and Clint's bedroom and quickly stripped herself of her confining work clothes and tossed on a worn pair of jeans and a pullover gray USC sweater.

As she headed down the long hallway, passing the guest bathroom and her daughter's pink-and-unicorn-drenched room just across that, she finally reached the spare bedroom. She was pleasantly surprised to find it had already been made up for Loki.

She heard the high-pitched giggling of her little girl and her cries of "Daddy!" and made her way into the large living room, opened to the dining area and kitchen. Clint was cooking something that smelled delicious. He stirred with one hand and easily held Ana, their auburn-headed three year-old, on his opposite hip.

"Daddy, I wanna 'nother p'tato!"

"You're gonna spoil your dinner. Two was enough." Clint tossed the sizzling dish with a wooden spoon and dropped it to pop a raw potato cube in his own mouth.

Ana let out a short, shocked shriek, making Natasha grimace. "Daddy!"

Clint laughed, pressed a kiss to her cheek, and held out a cube between his thumb and forefinger for her. She clamped her tiny mouth over his fingers with a playful growl. It was Clint's turn to feign shock. "You almost ate my fingers!" Ana giggled wildly then spotted her mother hovering a few feet away.

"Mama's home!" Ana struggled against Clint until, finally, he placed her on her feet and she ran to Natasha. The older red-head dropped to one knee and nearly fell over with the force at which Ana hit her body. Natasha greeted her with an endearment spoken in Russian and stood, settling the tiny girl at her waist and Ana's legs wrapped around her. "Mama, daddy said Uncle Loki is coming!"

Natasha winced again. "Yes, he is. But, sweetheart, you don't have to shout." She carried Ana into the kitchen and turned up her cheek so Clint could kiss her hello.

"Don't be such a bummer, baby. She's excited."

"She's her father's daughter," she muttered under her breath. Clint made a questioning face at her. "You never hear me shout like that so excitedly."

Clint grinned. "Well, I can think of a few special moments when you…"

"Shut it."

He chuckled. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving," Natasha said as she moved to the table and sat. Ana had begun to rattle off about her day at pre-school so fast that Natasha could barely keep up.

"Should I save some for him?" Clint flicked off the fire under one of the pans and turned to pull out two large plates and a smaller kid plate from a cabinet behind him.

"No. I don't know what time he's coming in yet."

"Mama." Ana placed her petite hands on each of Natasha's cheeks and turned her mother's face so they were nose to nose. "Are you listening to me?"

Natasha smiled as best she could between her squeezed cheeks and tried not to laugh in her daughter's face. "Yes, baby, I am. I'm so sorry I interrupted you. Please continue."

Ana dropped her hands to her mother's shoulders and nodded primly. "'Kay."

"Baby doll," Clint called, getting Ana's attention. "It's time to serve dinner. Can we tell Mama about your day after we're sitting down?"

Ana sighed and rolled her big blue eyes as if it was the biggest inconvenience to wait. "I guess," she said after Natasha set her on her feet once more.

"Hey."

Ana lowered her chin, recognizing the disciplining tone in her father's voice in the single word, and batted her lashes once. "Sorry."

Clint motioned with his eyes and chin to her high chair and, obediently, she walked to and climbed up onto it, even attaching the tray table herself. Natasha moved over to the stove where Clint was spooning food onto the smaller plate for Ana.

"Why can't _I_ get her to listen to me like that?"

"Cause you're a big old softie when it comes to her," Clint answered without hesitation, handing her a second full plate.

"Oh, really?" At the condescending tone, Clint looked at her and grinned. "_Daddy, gimme. Daddy, pwease, can I have another toy?_" she mocked him in a high-pitched mimicking voice. "You are the biggest whipped father I have ever seen."

Clint snaked an arm around her waist and tugged her close. With her hands full, Natasha couldn't fight him off. "I love it when you're jealous." Before Natasha could respond, Clint's lips were on hers.

"Eww, Daddy! Stop! That's gross!"

Clint laughed as he and Natasha carried the food to the table. "How do you think you got here, baby doll?"

"Jesus, Clint, she's three!" Natasha scolded with a roll of her eyes.

"Not by kissing, silly!" Ana pointed out, with a shake of her head, and a quiet scoff.

Clint raised amused brows at his daughter. "Oh, yeah? Then, tell me, how did you get here, smarty pants?"

Ana picked up her fork, resting both of her elbows on the table, and popped a small piece of meat into her mouth. "The stork brought me. Duh!"

Clint and Natasha both laughed loudly. "Elbows off the table," Natasha said, tapping her fingers to Ana's arm, as soon as she could breathe again.

* * *

After dinner and a joint effort to clean up, the trio moved to the living room. Natasha was sitting on the floor with Ana, surrounded by crayons and coloring books. They colored pictures together while Clint took a break from Daddy Duty—which he had been on since he picked Ana up from her daycare earlier that afternoon—and sat back to watch an episode of _American Chopper_.

Since it was Friday, and she had no school the next day, Natasha and Clint decided to let Ana wait up for Loki. But by ten o'clock, the little girl's excitement at both staying up late and getting to see her favorite uncle, had worn her out and she was passed out, sprawled across Clint's chest. It was closing in on eleven and Natasha still hadn't heard from Loki.

"Have you tried texting him?" Clint asked softly, his fingers idly twirling in Ana's curls. Except for her father's blue eyes, she was a miniature replica of her mother.

"What a revolutionary idea, hon," Natasha answered dryly as she still worked on a coloring book masterpiece. "I wonder why I didn't think of that."

"Easy, killer, it was just a suggestion." With his free hand, Clint surfed through the channels trying to find something he could let play in the background. He settled on a random animated movie, just in case Ana woke up. "Did he say why he was coming?"

"No." Natasha set down the crayon in her hand and stared at the finished picture. "I think something happened," she said looking up at her husband.

"Like what?" He glanced down at Ana when she lifted her head and set it down again, flipping to her other cheek.

"I don't know. It was such a weird text. There was no greeting, no preemptory intro. All he said was, 'coming to visit.'"

"That's it?"

Natasha nodded. She closed the book, stacked it neatly with the others, and put the crayons away in their package. She stood and placed all of it in the small trunk in the corner of the living room that held a selection of Ana's toys. Once everything was put away, Natasha moved to curl up at the opposite end of the sofa Clint was stretched out on, by his feet.

"Wanna sit with me?"

She shook her head but smiled softly at him. They watched the television in silence for a while until, out of nowhere, the doorbell broke into the quiet. "That must be Loki." Natasha jumped to her feet and practically skipped to the front door. She had a smile on her face as she pulled it open that faded as soon as she caught a glimpse of her best friend. Paler than normal, dark circles under his swollen eyes like she hadn't seen in years, Natasha thought Loki looked downright haggard. "Loki…" she breathed.

He mustered up a smile. "Hello, darling," he said softly as he stepped in and enveloped Natasha in his arms.

"Hey, buddy."

Loki pulled away from Natasha, but kept her close to his side, and faced Clint, smiling down at the sleeping figure in his arms. "Hello, Clint."

"She tried to stay up, but…"

Loki brushed the back of his hand lightly across Ana's cheek. "It's fine." Loki dropped his hand to his side and gave Natasha a squeeze. "Forgive me, love, it's been a long day. Would you mind terribly if I excused myself?"

"No. Your bed is all made up." Natasha smiled weakly at him. Every bone in her body told her something was very wrong with Loki. She hadn't seen him look this bad since… _No_, she thought to herself with a sudden jolt. It couldn't be that. Could it?

Loki pressed a kiss to her forehead and slipped away from her, laying a hand on Clint's arm as he passed by him. "Thank you, dears. Good night."

Clint and Natasha didn't move from the entry way for a moment after Loki shuffled quietly into the guest bedroom at the front of the house. Clint looked at her with raised brows. "Well."

"I'll find out tomorrow, I guess." _But I have a hunch…_, she added silently.

"Okay. Lock up or baby?"

Natasha moved the hair from over Ana's eyes with her finger as the little girl snored softly against Clint's chest. Sometimes she looked at this tiny, little human being and couldn't believe she and Clint had created such a beautiful thing. Clint never knew how scared she was when she first found out she was pregnant. Growing up in orphanages and foster homes didn't always make the greatest parents. And seeing as Clint was the first person to care enough to break down her very high, very rigid walls, she was terrified that she wouldn't care about the baby or that she wouldn't want to be bothered caring for her. There were moments, like today, when Ana's uninhibited way of showing affection—clearly something she inherited from Clint—made her want to withdraw. But the way her heart swelled, and the way she felt herself fill with so much warmth, always made her hug back a little tighter.

Anastasia Francine Romanov Barton had changed Natasha's life even more than Clint had. And she wouldn't have had it any other way. "You've already got her. I'll lock up."

"Okay. Last one in bed has to be on top. So, you know, take your time." Clint smiled with his tongue poking out between his teeth before pecking his frowning wife's lips.

"You wish," she murmured with a half-grin after he had already gone.

* * *

The aromas of breakfast had wafted into the spare bedroom the next morning. And had Loki's mouth salivating and his stomach growling before he was even fully awake. He rose and quickly pulled on some pants and a thin sweater. When he opened the door, he was greeted with the strong scent of bacon sizzling. His stomach grumbled again and he realized he hadn't eaten a thing the day before; he was famished.

He could hear three voices speaking softly in the kitchen then Ana let out one of her high-pitched giggles, telling him whatever was happening was delighting her.

"Shh…baby doll, Uncle Loki is still sleeping," Clint said in a hushed voice which only made Ana giggle more, interrupting the pancake flipping lesson.

"It's all right, I'm awake," Loki said and three pairs of eyes flew to him.

"Uncle!" Ana wriggled her little body out of Clint's arms. Once he set her down, she ran in bare feet to Loki with her arms outstretched. He caught her, hooking his hands under her arms and lifted her into his.

"Hello, princess," he hummed as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. She pulled back and planted a smacking kiss right on his lips.

"Hi! Hope you're hungry, Uncle Loki. We're making pancakes for you."

"Yes, I can smell it. I can't wait." He carried her further into the room as he spoke, pausing at the counter just above the stove. "Morning," he greeted Clint and Natasha, who was standing behind the refrigerator door.

"Hey," Clint greeted as he turned over several slices of bacon.

"You look better this morning," Natasha commented as she carried milk and orange juice to the table, already set with four places. Loki smiled at Ana, busy playing with his jet black hair, brushing it out of his face and over his ear.

"I feel better."

Clint shifted his body so he could flip the browning pancakes on the flat grill next to the skillet of bacon. "How many do you want?"

"Oh. You can serve Anastasia first." Loki playfully poked at her belly making her giggle and making his heart ache a little for how own little boy when she pressed her cheek to his.

"I wasn't asking _you_. I was asking her highness. How many cakes you want, baby doll?"

Ana held out her hand, her thumb and first two fingers extended. "This many!"

"Use your numbers," Natasha said holding Ana's Disney princess plate out for Clint.

"Three," the little one answered, drawing out the E's.

Clint whistled and scooped up three pancakes, adding a few small strips of bacon. "You gonna eat all that?"

Ana nodded, her messy curls bouncing around her head. "I'm _star_ving, daddy."

"Can you put her in her seat?" Natasha asked Loki.

"No! I wanna do it!"

Loki bent to lower her to the floor and playfully bowed to her. "I'm so sorry, your majesty. Forgive me."

Ana giggled and, like she'd seen in a movie, she tapped her hand to Loki's head twice. "Mm'kay." She turned and crawled up into her seat, lifting her hands so Natasha could attach the tray with her food on it. Natasha and Loki shared a laughing look as she returned to the kitchen.

"How many, Loki?"

"Four should be fine," he said snatching a slice of bacon and biting into it.

"Hungry this morning, aren't we?" Clint chuckled and handed Loki a full plate.

"I realized when I woke that I did not eat yesterday." Loki moved around the table to sit next to Ana, who was pouring a mound of syrup over her three pancakes. And making a sticky mess.

"Are you serious? Loki, what the hell is the matter with you? That's enough syrup, Ana."

"But I like it," she said licking some off of her fingers.

Natasha made a grossed out face at her but smiled then turned to Clint. "Thanks for leaving me with _that_ to clean up."

Clint rolled his eyes and handed her a plate with two pancakes and a several slices of bacon. "I will be here to clean up. And it's not like I did that on purpose."

Natasha grimaced again. "Take off the bacon. And give me another pancake."

"What? You love bacon!"

"Well, I don't want any today. Get it off." She flicked her fingers at it, refusing to touch it. Clint scoffed and added her bacon to his already impressive pile.

"Crazy woman."

"Annoying man," she countered and took her seat at the head of the table. Loki chuckled to himself as he poured a glass of orange juice. "What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing, dear," he said innocently with a sneaky smile.

"I want some orange juice, too."

Natasha looked pointedly at Ana as she ripped off a long piece of pancake and put it in her mouth. "I didn't hear the magic word."

Ana held up her Disney sippy cup that matched her plate. "_Pleeeeeeeeease?_" Natasha smiled softly and filled the cup before screwing on the lid.

Clint took his seat across from Ana and, like his daughter had, drowned his short stack of pancakes in syrup. He smiled up at Loki when his former roommate hummed appreciatively as he took his first taste of the pancakes. He glanced briefly at Natasha and caught the frown on her face. "What? What you hatin' on my pancakes for?"

Natasha rolled her eyes and ignored him, looking to Loki. "What do you want to do today?" she asked him. Beside her Clint made a face at Ana as he stuffed a forkful of food into his mouth and she giggled as she chewed.

"Oh, I have no preference." Loki dabbed at his mouth with a napkin. "Don't feel the need to change your plans on my account. What were you planning on doing?"

Natasha's soft green eyes slid toward Clint in a look that, if possible, could make him spontaneously combust. He belatedly caught it, another forkful of food halfway to his lips, and he lifted his shoulders.

"What? Oh my god, Tasha. I didn't plan this, okay? It's not my fault they called me in."

Loki watched the couple, eating quietly, wondering what else was bothering Natasha. He glanced down at Ana when she laid a tiny hand on his arm lightly and offered him her last piece of bacon with a smile. "Why, thank you, darling," he said taking it. She tapped a finger to her cheek. Obligingly, Loki bent and placed a short kiss to her cheek.

"Well, we were supposed to go to the La Brea Tar Pits today, make a whole day of it. His idea," she muttered, aiming another piece of pancake in her husband's direction, scorn lacing her tone. "And then he suddenly decided he had to go into work."

Clint lowered his arms to the table, his knife and fork clenched in both hands clanging against his plate. Loki looked at Ana again when the sound made her jump. She looked to him with her big blue eyes wider than usual and he smiled softly, pinching her chin. She smiled again and went back to her food.

"Jesus Christ, Tasha. You heard my phone ring this morning. It's not my fault the goddamn plane broke down and they need it fixed today. You think I'm happy I have to work on a fu—" he shot a look at Ana, "on a Saturday? I was looking forward to this, too."

Loki glanced from one to the other, watching Natasha roll her eyes again then shove her plate away. She had barely eaten half of a second pancake.

"Whatever," she mumbled.

Clint shook his head again and ate his last piece of bacon. "Are you all done, baby doll?"

Loki thought Ana must have sensed the tension in the room now because she sat back and nodded quietly, her animated joy gone. Clint picked up her plate, Natasha's abandoned one, and carried both with his to the sink and began to rinse them.

"Mama…?" Ana's voice was soft and meek. Natasha glanced at her, lifted her brows in question. Ana held out her syrup-covered hands.

Finished with his own meal, Loki held out his hands to Ana. "Come with me, darling. Let me get you cleaned up." Ana waited for her mother's approval, which she got with a quick nod. Natasha pulled back the eating tray so Loki could lift Ana out.

To give the seemingly feuding couple a moment, Loki took Ana to the bathroom instead of the kitchen. It took a bit of prodding from him, but eventually Loki was able to get Ana back to her chatty self as he sat her on the counter and washed her hands and face. Buying some more time, Loki also helped her brush her teeth and comb her unruly hair. When they returned to the kitchen, the dishes, grill, and skillet had been washed and put away, and the table was cleared. Natasha still sat at it—or sat at it again—arms crossed over her chest and an indignant pout on her face. Clint finished wiping down the stove and walked to her, murmuring softly before going in for a kiss. She sharply turned her head and he jerked back before kissing the top of her head. He turned and put on a smile for Ana, kissing her cheek as he said goodbye. He clapped a hand on Loki's arm.

"Good luck," he muttered as he left.

Loki chuckled and walked to the table. "So what's the plan?"

Natasha looked up at him and smiled thinly. Like Clint's, he could tell it was put on for Ana. "I promised the princess we'd go to the park."

Loki looked to Ana for confirmation and her lips instantly curved, her shoulders hunched in excitement. "The park it is then."

Natasha got to her feet and took Ana from Loki's grasp, swinging her onto her hip. "Let's get you dressed, your highness."

"Mm'kay!"

"Then maybe Uncle Loki can tell us the story behind his visit, huh?"

Loki's lips parted to answer but he cut himself off when, over Natasha's shoulder, Ana sent him a mock glare as her mother carried her away. "Yeah…" she drawled. Loki laughed all the way back to his bedroom.

* * *

The walk to the park wasn't very long, and once there, Natasha was grateful so many of Ana's friends from daycare happened to be there so she had someone to play with. She was afraid all that Ana would have was her and Loki. When she offered to push Ana on the swings, the precocious little girl laid a hand over her mother's and simply shook her head, as if she were addressing another child; a slow one. Natasha could've murdered Loki for snickering behind her. She sent Ana off to play with her friends then led Loki to a bench where they could keep a close eye on her.

"Man, my kid is bossy," she said as she settled on the painted wooden bench.

"Like mother, like daughter," Loki murmured with a smirk.

Natasha gave him a blank look. "Shut up. How about you tell me why you looked like death on two legs last night when you got to the house? And where was my text when you landed?"

Loki made a face as if he was insulted by the remark. "Death on two legs?" he repeated, sounding horrified.

"You looked like shit, Loki."

"Still…death could be a large exaggeration." He looked away with a careless shrug. "I was tired," was his only explanation.

"Mm-hmm," Natasha hummed, crossed her arms.

Loki inhaled deeply and sighed, enjoying the feel of the California sun on his skin. "I don't want to talk about me right now." He shifted so he could look directly at Natasha, tossing an arm over the back of the bench. "I want to know what this morning was all about."

Her eyes moved Loki's way, but she didn't really look at him. "I don't have the slightest idea what you're talking about."

"Please. You were ready to rip Clint's head off, Natasha. You're not usually so vicious with him, especially not in front of Anastasia. What's going on?" Natasha crossed her arms and stubbornly stared straight ahead, blindly watching Ana. And she didn't say one word. Loki nudged her shoulder lightly. "Come, darling. You'll feel better if you just get it off your—"

"I'm pregnant," she blurted out. She stared at her lap for a long moment before glancing up at Loki. She scoffed and rolled her eyes at the goofy smile on his face. "What?"

"I would like to say congratulations but I'm afraid if I do you'll pull a knife from out of nowhere and stab me in my precious manhood." She laughed shortly, humorlessly, and still pouted. "I take it this was not planned."

"You think?"

Loki grinned again, but quickly wiped it off his face. "I thought you and Clint decided you didn't want Anastasia to be an only child."

"I don't—_we_ don't. I just…" she brought a hand to her mouth, nibbled on her fingernails. "I wasn't expecting it to happen…so soon. And I swear to god, Loki, if you lecture me right now on safe sex, I will punch you in the nose."

Loki giggled and cried out in pain when Natasha's fist connected with his chest. "First of all, that's not where my nose is located. Second of all, I wasn't going to; I'm the last person who should lecture anyone on practicing safe sex. I do have a child of my own that was both unplanned and unexpected, remember? Third of all, is this why you and Clint are fighting?"

"No…" Natasha's lips pressed together. "I haven't told him yet."

Loki's jaw dropped. "What?"

Natasha shrugged and sat up straighter. Her leg started to bounce impatiently. Her eyes searched for and focused on Ana repeatedly going down the curvy slide. "I just took the test a few days ago. I have an appointment next week to make sure—which is a waste of time, because I already know I'm fucking pregnant."

"The bacon?" Loki pursed his lips when Natasha's had swung around to him. "Your husband was right; you love bacon."

Her chin lowered slowly, her eyes glaring into his. "Have I ever told you how much I hate how well you know me?"

"I could say the same thing." Loki reached out and wrapped his fingers around Natasha's arm, pulling until she was flush against him and he had his arms around her. "Why are you so angry with Clint, darling?"

"Hormones," was the muffled answer. She sniffled and groaned and wiped at her eyes. "Stupid fucking hormones."

His hand rubbed in a circle against her back. "What's your real problem, Romanov? It's not Clint; you're the luckiest woman in the world when it comes to him. He's a very involved father and he's still crazy about you after all these years. You two have smiled more in the last three years than you did the entire time we were in college."

"Shut up." But she laughed.

He laughed long with her. "Well?"

She groaned and sat up. "I'm telling you, it's the hormones. I don't know how far along I am, for sure, and I don't know how he hasn't picked up on it already. I've been sick almost every morning for the last month. This kid is killing me already." She grinned almost reluctantly as Loki laughed. "How's yours?"

Loki sighed and looked away, finding Ana, laughing and running around the jungle gym. "He is…very far away." He glanced down when Natasha slid her hand over his. It was so rare for her to show any affection it made him chuckle.

"When's the last time you saw him in person?"

"It's been about a month. Just before I moved to New York."

Natasha's brows drew together. "Is Lena being a bitch about letting you see him?"

"No, of course not," he said releasing her hand and straightening on the bench. "It's just hard to find time that works for both of us, whether it's me going over there or him coming over here. But I would definitely love to see him right now."

"Then why the hell did you come to LA instead of going to London?" Squinting against the bright sun, Loki turned his eyes to Natasha, surprised at the sudden turn in her mood. "Something happened and I wanna know what it was. And I wanna know what happened with Tony."

Loki blinked and his face went blank. "How did you know something happened with Tony?"

Natasha simultaneously rolled her eyes and chuckled. "I didn't, Loki. But I had a hunch; and you just confirmed it."

Loki's mouth hung open for a moment. "Not many people can sneak up on me, Natasha."

"What happened, Loki?"

Loki let out a breath and launched into the whole story, starting with the day Tony approached him at the coffee shop. He explained about Thane and finished with the awful encounter just two days before—the reason he had flown in to see her. After he finished, he waited for Natasha's response. She just stared at him blankly. "What? Why aren't you saying anything?"

Natasha gestured helplessly before slapping her hands against her thighs. "What would like me to say, Loki?"

He chuckled anxiously. "You are my best friend. I want you to tell me that everything I did was the right thing and that I was right in telling Anthony that we shouldn't see each other anymore."

Natasha nodded, considered. "Well…I'm not gonna."

He frowned. "Wha…well, why not? That's your only purpose as a best friend. You should be angry at Anthony on my behalf."

Natasha laughed genuinely for the first time since they arrived at the park. "Loki, you're either so blind that you give Stevie Wonder a run for his money or you're in such deep denial that you've started to believe your own bullshit."

Loki stared, unmoving, at her for a few long moments. "Blind to what?" he asked finally, very softly.

She rolled her eyes up and snickered. "To the fact that you're in love with Tony," she said giving him a light shove. "You always have been and you always will be. And stop giving me that wide-eyed look. You know it's true or you would've moved on a long time ago. Why do you think you called off your wedding at the last minute?"

Loki finally spoke up. "That had nothing to do with Anthony!"

"Bullshit!" Natasha and Loki both looked to the next bench at the two women who gasped at her shouted expletive. "What? It's just a word," she said before turning her attention back to him. "Look, I don't mean to be harsh, but, as you've already pointed out, I _am_ your best friend. So I'm gonna do for you what you did for me in college when I freaked out about Clint."

"What did I do?"

"You made me see that I was being stupid because I was scared. You said you're afraid of making the same mistakes with someone else that you made with Tony. But you guys didn't make any mistakes. You were both young, stressed out. You were pissed because that little bitch Pepper was back in his life. And he was jealous of that guy in your study group. The pretty blonde guy—what was his name?"

"Do you mean Fandral?"

"That one! He was a total twink and was constantly hitting on you, so Tony had every right to be jealous, except that I know you never would have cheated on him. But, anyway, I'm going off on a tangent. That isn't what's kept you single all of these years. Loki, you're afraid of getting hurt again. And, that after all these years, you still have such strong feelings for Tony."

Loki stared, completely dumbfounded, at Natasha, his lips parted, and his jaw slack. "You cannot possibly think this is a good idea."

"Why not?"

Loki stumbled over his words, finally huffing out a short breath. "What of the obstacles that stand to cause us nothing but problems?"

"What obstacles?" Natasha challenged, crossing her arms and legs.

"My son, to start with."

She angled her head. "You totally sprung that on him, Loki. How the hell else did you expect him to react?"

Loki sighed sharply, his frustration growing more and more by the second. "All right, then what of Pepper's insistence on behaving like a two year-old whose favorite toy has been snatched out of her hands?"

Natasha scoffed and rolled her eyes. "She can be easily taken care of."

"Natasha!"

"What? No! Not like that. God, Loki. I might be Russian but I'm not in the mob. I meant that she can be talked to. If she's really Tony's friend then she'll want him to be happy no matter what."

Loki narrowed his eyes at her. "Have you met her?" Natasha snickered. "She very much threatened me the morning I woke in Anthony's bed and nothing had happened between us."

The cupid-bowed mouth curved. "Which I also think is total bullshit." Loki straightened. "I know your horny ass better than that."

"Excuse me!"

Loki eyes moved and Natasha turned to look at the two women, seated on the bench a few feet away from them that had given them dirty looks earlier. "There are children here, you know," the second woman scolded.

Natasha glared at them. "No kidding. So is my own kid. And most of them don't even what that means so relax and mind your own damn business. I'm trying to have a conversation with my best friend here." She turned back to Loki, who smiled in amusement as the women gathered their things and moved to another bench. "Now where were we? Oh, yes. You were about to tell me what _actually_ happened between you and Tony that night."

Loki's smile faltered. "Nothing."

"Liar. Tell me the truth."

He sighed, lowering his eyes to his hands, folded neatly in his lap. "There may have been…at my coercing…a really very…nice…kiss."

"I knew it!" Natasha exclaimed, slapping her hands to her thighs. Loki made an annoyed face at her, very nearly sneering.

"Calm yourself, my dear. I passed out before anything else could happen."

She laughed. "Still… Are there any other obstacles you imagine standing between you and your true love?"

Loki sighed impatiently. "Yes, as a matter of fact. Anthony's image is far more public now than it was when we were involved before. He's practically a celebrity."

"So?"

Loki paused and eyed Natasha for a moment. "His reputation is as a playboy…"

"Yeah…" she nodded.

"He is quite well-known for having a different body in his bed every night."

"Probably not every night," she said flippantly with a shrug.

Loki continued to eye Natasha closely and wondered idly when it was that Natasha became the one giving him relationship advice. _Perhaps since she's been the only one _in_ a relationship_, he told himself. But still the fact remained. "…A different _female_ body, Natasha," he clarified.

"And?" she asked on a chuckle. "Do you think people are suddenly gonna not like him because he's in a relationship with a man instead of whoring around with a different girl every other night? Loki, you weren't here when he was abducted. People everywhere rallied around, offering to raise money for larger search parties. The man is an atheist and he had the people of this country forming prayer circles for his safe return."

Loki's eyes never left Natasha's face. Confusion, and dare he say a little bit of hope, coursed through him at the fact that Natasha was trying to talk him _into_ a second chance at a relationship with Tony.

"It sounds cliché but, this really is a different time, Loki. All marriages are legal in almost every state across the country. Being in a same-sex relationship isn't quite the crisis situation you might think—or your father once would have though it to be." Loki's lips curved slightly at that. "Every single one of your obstacles sounds like an excuse to me."

"Natasha…" he chuckled breathlessly, "I don't believe you really think this is a good idea."

"Oh my god, Loki!" She groaned tossing her head back. "I love you so much. Only two other people come ahead of you on that front. One of them is climbing that jungle gym over there like a little red-headed monkey…" she aimed her finger toward the playground, "and the other one ditched out on me this morning."

"He did not."

She waved him off. "I know I don't ever say much about your personal life cause I just don't…you know, do emotions."

"Yes, I seem to attract that sort of person, don't I?"

Natasha's eyes flared, but her lips curved. "Eff you. Anyway…" She waited a beat to let the humorous moment pass. "I know you try to hide it, but you haven't been happy for a long time."

Having thought he had it that so well, Loki guiltily lowered his eyes.

"The closest you've come was four years ago when Lena popped out your clone." He scoffed at the description of his son's birth. "I haven't seen your face light up in a long time like it did right now when you were talking about _Anthony_," she mimicked in a mocking British accent.

His eyes slowly met hers.

"So do me a favor. Get your ass back to New York and go get Tony."

"Natasha, I—"

"Don't argue with me. Just do as I say."

He looked out at the playground, his heart beating a little faster. "But…what about Anastasia? I should say goodbye."

"I'll tell her you did and that you'll be back soon to make this up to her."

Loki sat up on the edge of the bench and faced her. "I will. And tell her I'll bring a friend."

"And who would that be? Uncle Tony?"

Loki glared at her. "I was thinking someone a little closer to her age."

"Ah. Okay. Well, go. Spare key is in the potted plant by the bedroom window. Make sure you put it back."

Feeling a little more elated, a little more excited, Loki got to his feet and kissed Natasha on the lips. "Thank you," he said keeping his face close to hers. She grinned and cupped his face, wiping the residue of her lip gloss from his lips with her thumb.

"Thank me in your wedding toast."

He angled his head. "Don't get ahead of yourself. And do _me_ a favor, darling. Take is easy on Clint for the next seven or eight months. His only fault is in loving you so much."

Natasha placed her palm fully on Loki's cheek and pushed him away. "Get out of here."

Loki caught her hand in his and brought it to his lips. He held it until he was out of reach and fell into a jog as he made his way back to the house to get his things and head back to the airport.


	6. One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

Tony was in his lab trying to work through a mood. He had been in one for the last few days, avoiding everyone because he kept snapping at them. His music—pounding, driving guitars—blared through all the speakers of every room he stepped foot in. It was during a break between songs that he heard the elevator ding and the doors slide open. He mentally kicked himself for not remembering to tell Jarvis he wasn't to be disturbed. He ordered the music to be lowered but didn't bother turning around.

"I'm not in the mood, Pepper. Leave any and all messages with Jarvis. I'll get to them later. And cancel any meetings, appearances, or interviews for this week. I don't feel like shooting the breeze with—"

"Anthony."

Tony's words died off as his head snapped up. "Music off." The room went silent and he picked up a piece of machinery to toy with as he faced Loki expectantly. He was a little taken aback at his outfit of dark jeans, a blue v-neck shirt and a black leather jacket. It was the most casual he had ever seen Loki look. "What are you doing here?"

Loki stepped further into the lab. "I needed to see you."

Tony stared at him silently for a moment before tossing the piece aside. It landed with a loud clang and he glared at Loki. "I thought you didn't want to see me anymore. I thought I was getting in the way of you and your boyfriend."

Loki sighed softly. "He's not my—"

"I don't care."

"Anthony. Please, let me—"

"What, Loki? You said your piece already. I'm leaving you be. The least you could do is do the same and leave me the fuck alone." Tony flicked his hand toward the door and turned his back on Loki.

"I'd rather not."

Tony chuckled sarcastically. "What? Change your mind all of a s…" He looked up, leaning back because Loki was unexpectedly right next to him. "Sudden?" he finished quietly.

Loki smirked. "No."

Tony frowned because that damn smirk still got to him. "You made it pretty clear before that I wasn't making your life any easier. What happened to that?"

Loki's green eyes lowered to the worktable and he ran a finger over a screwdriver before looking at Tony again. "I went to Los Angeles this weekend to see Natasha and Clint..."

Tony tapped a finger to the tablet on the table, bringing it to life. "That must have been nice. How are they, by the way? I've been meaning to find them, see what they've been up to. I know they have a kid, but I don't know if—" Tony watched the pale hand cover his, stilling it over the tablet and he looked up at Loki's face.

"I didn't come here to talk about them."

Tony's eyes shot to their joined hands. "Why did you come here, Loki?" His eyes narrowed when it appeared as if Loki's eyes had begun to glisten. But the taller man looked down and away before Tony could be sure.

"I realized that I've not been very honest with myself, or you. But I have finally admitted to myself what it is I really want."

Tony felt the urge to gather Loki into his arms because he was sure it was tears forming in those glittering green eyes. It took all of his energy not to do it. "What do you really want?"

Loki's smirk faltered and his eyes filled even more as he lifted them to the curious brown ones staring at him. "Why, _you_… Anthony."

Tony didn't respond—couldn't—but his chest started to rise and fall quickly as his breath quickened. He felt himself begin to shake, and tried to control it, as Loki moved closer. His fingers barely touched Tony as they trailed up his arm and gently caressed his face.

"It has always been you."

Tony chuckled breathlessly as Loki's hands cupped his face and he started to lower his mouth. "Wait." His olive-skinned fingers wrapped tightly around Loki's pale wrists and he moved his mouth out of reach. "Don't…" Loki's fingers curled into his hands and he started to pull back but Tony's grip tightened. "Don't do it if you don't mean it."

Loki's thumbs moved to Tony's chin and he lifted it so their eyes met. "I mean it, Anthony. I've always meant it. I _will_ always mean it."

Tony made a soft surprised sound as Loki brought their mouths together, tilting his head one way then the other. His arms went around Loki's waist and he kissed him deeply, leisurely, moaning softly with it. He let Loki move him until the backs of his thighs hit the worktable and Loki lifted him by the waist to sit on it. He nudged Tony's legs apart with his knee and Tony pulled him closer by the lapels of his leather jacket before shoving it off of his shoulders. The jacket fell noisily to the floor then Loki's hands were under Tony's shirt and he was kissing him like they hadn't kissed in years.

Loki pushed his body forward and Tony shoved stuff away from around him to make more room. Loki's hands and fingers curled into Tony's dark hair and Tony's hands rested on his narrow hips holding him against him, as much as he could, sitting on the table. He slipped his fingers under Loki's shirt and beneath the band of his jeans zoning in on his ass. He had to dip them further under the underwear and chuckled against Loki's lips.

"First, a kid. Now, you're wearing leather jackets, tee shirts, underwear…" he snapped the band against Loki's skin making him jump and nearly purr. "Got any more surprises for me?"

Loki attempted to laugh, but it sounded more like a moan. "I don't think so, love."

Tony dropped his head back and fell a little further when Loki attacked his exposed neck. "Oh, god, call me that again."

Loki grabbed Tony by the hips and pulled him forward so he could press his hips into him. "Mmm…did you miss this as much as I, love?"

"Fuck yes." Tony shoved him up to straighten and reached for the front of his jeans.

"_Sir—"_

"Not now, Jarvis! Jesus, Loki, how many buttons are there…?"

"_But, sir—"_

"Mute!" Tony finally popped the last button open and shoved his hand inside, cupping and massaging Loki through his underwear—which frustrated him a little. His free hand went into Loki's hair when he buried his face in his neck.

"Unnh… Anthony…"

They both jumped and looked to the entrance to the lab at the loud crash of glass shattering everywhere. Tony frowned at Pepper as she gawked at them. "What the fuck, Pepper? Get out!"

Pepper's mouth was hanging open, her blue eyes wide with shock and she slowly lifted a hand, pointing a finger at them. "What is that—Tony, what the hell are you doing?"

Tony nudged Loki aside and jumped off the table, storming toward Pepper. "Pep, get out of my lab!" He reached for her arm and she backed away from his hand.

"Don't even think about touching me with the same hand you touched _him_ with! What the hell are you doing with him, Tony?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? Knitting a fucking sweater? We'll talk about it later, okay? Now get out."

"No, we will talk about it right now! Are you crazy? Don't you remember all that shit he did to you? Have you forgotten what that all felt like? How miserable you were? You nearly died from alcohol poisoning! Do you even remember that?"

Tony had glanced at Loki, leaning against the table, panting and frowning in Pepper's direction, and had to hold himself back from laughing. He looked back at Pepper and rolled his eyes. "I did not almost die, Pepper. Don't be so dramatic." He did grab her this time and tried his damndest to push her out the door. "This is _my_ life, all right? I can do whatever the hell I want. Now, I'm not gonna tell you again: get the fuck out!"

"I'm only looking out for you!" Pepper dug her feet in, fighting Tony's efforts to kick her out. Every time she shrugged him off, he caught her once again. She resisted him, pulling and tugging at him when he did the same, and during the struggle she finally threw him off and abruptly slapped his cheek. Before she had a chance to respond, she gasped as her wrist was caught in hard grip by a pale hand.

"Do that again and you will be the first woman I lay a hard hand to."

Reacting quickly, Pepper snatched her hand back and slapped Loki across the cheek with the other. "Fuck you!"

Tony's eyes grew wide and he wrapped an arm around Loki's waist, pushing him away before he could lunge for Pepper.

"You wretched piece of—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Tony covered Loki's mouth with his hand. "Stop!" Green eyes flared at him and Tony mouthed to him again to stop.

"I warned you!" Pepper screeched at Loki, moving forward and forcing Tony to spread himself between the two of them. "I told you to stay away from him!"

Tony frowned at Pepper and held his stance as Loki pressed against his back. "You did what?"

"I don't take orders from anyone, least of all a poor, pathetic excuse of a woman like you!"

Tony faced Loki, laying his hands on his chest. "Babe. Stop." He looked at Pepper again, eyeing her. "You _told_ Loki to stay away from me?"

"Yes."

"And when did this happen?"

Pepper straightened her skirt and lifted her chin. "The morning after he stayed over. I did it for your own good, Tony. You were a mess after the last time. I just wanted to avoid—"

"You don't get to decide that for me, Pepper!" Tony shouted, effectively shutting Pepper up. "You are not my mother. You are not my girlfriend. You are my _assistant_!" Tony felt Loki take a step back from him and wondered if it was because of the way Pepper's face fell. Her eyes moved behind him, focusing on Loki briefly before turning back to him.

"I'm your friend," she said softly. "I've been your friend longer than he's been your…whatever he is."

Tony growled. "Pepper…"

"Don't, Tony. You cannot do this to me again. _I_ am the one who has been there for you for the last ten years, not him. He's been off going around the world and _having babies_ with strange women!"

"How dare you—"

Tony held Loki back again, calming him with a hand on his chest and a hand on his face. "Babe, it's okay. I got this."

Pepper's breath shuddered out, shocked at Tony's already intimate behavior with Loki, and the fact that Tony didn't flip out at her announcement. "You already knew?"

"I've already told him, you—"

"Loki." Tony watched him huff and turn away, picking up his jacket from the floor, before he turned back to Pepper. "I knew. How did _you_ know?" Pepper stiffened and Tony scoffed. "What were you trying to do, Pep? Get dirt on him? Shock me with torrid stories of his life in the past nine years?"

"I was looking out for you. I did it for your own good."

"Yeah, you keep saying that, but I'm not so sure I believe you anymore."

Pepper's eyes widened then narrowed, even as they filled. "Let me ask you something, Tony. Of all the people in this room, who has hurt you the most?"

Tony didn't turn and look, but he could hear Loki's skeptical sigh and imagined he was shaking his head. "Pepper, come on. That was a long time ago."

"And what if he does it again? He's selfish and self-centered and he will do exactly what he did to you the last time. You'll fall apart all over again and who's gonna be there to pick you up? Not him, that's for damn sure. So, tell me, what are you gonna do if he breaks your heart all over again?"

Tony inhaled deeply, letting it out slowly. He hadn't thought that far ahead just yet—or more accurately, he hadn't let himself think that far ahead. But Tony felt sincerely that if he and Loki gave this another shot that they would definitely make it work this time. He shrugged at Pepper. "I'll deal with it." But he didn't need to tell her all of that.

She scoffed softly, her eyes brimming with tears. "Then you'll do it alone. I'm not sticking around to watch him trample all over you again."

"Jesus, come on, Pepper—"

"No!" Pepper rarely raised her voice, so when she did this time Tony went still. "It's very simple, Tony. He goes or I do." Before Tony had a chance to speak, Pepper was gone.

The lab was awkwardly quiet, and judging by the sound of Loki's movements, he was putting his jacket on. He snapped to attention though when Loki walked around him toward the door and ran after him. "Loki, don't go. Please?"

Loki stopped and let out a breath before turning to face him. "Don't misunderstand, Anthony. I don't want to go. I want to stay here and…" he lifted a hand to Tony's face, is thumb brushing over Tony's parted lips, "reacquaint myself with you."

Tony took his hand and started to pull him back into the lab. "Then stay and do that."

Loki shook his head and took his arm back. "No, Anthony," he said before sighing. "This is exactly what I was afraid of. That woman will never let us be happy together. She will always think of me as the enemy, the villain in the fairytale she's made up in her head. First, because she mistakenly believes I stole you from her and, second, because I hurt you."

"She doesn't know jack shit about us, Loki; but I can talk to her. I can fix this so we can…" Loki lifted a brow as Tony faltered. He didn't want to say the words out loud. He was afraid if he did, what he wanted wouldn't happen. "Just let me talk to her."

Loki grinned softly, and if Tony didn't know him better, nearly patronizingly. "And what will that accomplish, Anthony? She and I will never be friends. If we were to mend this, you and I, she would do everything she can to undermine me and make me miserable."

"Then don't let her! You think if you asked me to choose that would stop her from still being in my life? What if Natasha put this on you?"

Loki lifted his chin and closed the distance between them. "That's where Ms. Potts and I differ, Anthony. I would never ask you to choose."

Tony watched helplessly as the man walked away. "Loki…"

"And, for the record, Natasha is the reason I'm here." He pulled open the glass door and stopped to look back at Tony. "If you figure something out, then please…come find me."

Tony clenched his teeth and blinked away the tears that stung his eyes. "Jarvis, where's Pepper?"

"_I'm afraid Ms. Potts has left the premises, sir."_

He sighed sharply. "Fine, whatever. Block all calls for the rest of the day." He headed out of the lab and to the elevator to go to his room. "Except if it's Loki."

"_Yes, sir."_

* * *

Tony planned to speak to Pepper first thing in the morning. It wasn't until he woke up and Jarvis rattled off the date, time, and weather, that he remembered it was Sunday. He called her cell phone and her home phone, but both went straight to voicemail. He left messages asking to see her, to talk things out. She never called him back.

He figured he would just talk to her when she came in on Monday. So he decided to text Loki wanting to know if they could meet up. Loki didn't respond until later that night that he had spent the day in D.C. with Thor and his family. Bored, alone, and horny as fuck, Tony did the only thing he could think of doing that didn't require him to leave his lab, his rooms, or his tower: he drank himself silly.

On Monday, he was so hungover that he slept until nearly noon. When he did finally surface and drag himself down to his offices, he discovered that Pepper wasn't there. She had called in sick. _Bullshit_, he knew. And he was stuck with an inept temp assistant.

The next day was a repeat of the day before. He woke up slightly less hungover—yet still as horny—but Pepper was still "out sick" and he was still left with a young temporary assistant who was more interested in ogling him than answering his phones. He hid out in his lab and tried to focus on the plans for the Malibu house. It was clear though that he wasn't going to get anything done, because his mind wasn't focused on the work; it was focused on Loki and the little make-out session they had indulged in before Pepper's interruption. In fact, it was _all_ he could think about for the past two days.

Tony finally decided enough was enough.

"Jarvis, send a message down to the garage and tell them to have a car ready for me in twenty minutes. I don't care what car; any will do."

"_Message sent, sir,_" Jarvis responded after a moment.

"Thanks." Tony tore off his clothes and jumped into the shower. He wanted to feel refreshed and wash off the stench of the booze. He put on his usual casual outfit—long-sleeved tee under a vintage rock tee, today Van Halen, and jeans—and rode the elevator down to the garage.

Happy was waiting for him by the Acura, holding open the passenger door. "Where to, boss?"

Tony snatched the keys from Happy's hand and walked around to the driver's side. "You're not going anywhere. I can drive myself."

Happy shut the open door and followed. "Oh, uh, are you sure?"

"Yep," Tony said as he slid behind the wheel.

"Are you planning on having a drink or two?" Tony looked up at him with a small frown. "I'm just looking out for you, boss."

Tony grinned. "I know. Don't worry, Happy. I don't plan on leaving where I'm going anytime today." Happy stepped back as Tony turned the engine and revved it. "Do me a favor. If Pepper shows up, tell her to stay put. We need to talk."

"You got it." Happy barely had the words out before Tony was racing out of the garage and onto the street.

Tony followed the directions Jarvis had mapped out for him to Loki's place in Greenwich Village. He found a spot to park just up the block from the building. He waited for nearly ten minutes outside the locked entrance before someone finally came out. He had to smile and sign an autograph and chitchat a little until they left. He slipped inside and rushed up the steps to the fourth floor, to Loki's place.

His heart was racing as he waited for Loki to answer his knock, from both the exertion of climbing the stairs and excitement at being able to see him again. The door swung open and Tony's mouth went dry. Loki said something—a greeting probably—and smiled. And before he could help himself, Tony launched his body at the taller man.

* * *

**A/N : So sorry for the extremely short chapter! But the following part turned out to be much longer than I expected. :P **

**I'll post the next chapter ASAP.**

**Just a few quick notes: I've had a lot of followers and reviews lately for Dark Side, and consequently, this fic, so I'd like to say thank you and welcome to you all! :)**

**-JanaRump - Well...I've never had anyone make a connection to The Deep Blue Sea, nor was any intentional. In fact, I'm curious as to where you see the comparison...cuz I dont, lol. But, as I consider that one of my new favorite movies, I thank you for the compliments!**

**-Schadenfreudessa - Um...WOW. You're review was wonderful! Thank you so much for your kind words. Seriously.**

**-Annoctatio - I keep forgetting to thank you for your final review on Dark Side! It was amazing. I didn't realize I did so many twists and turns but thank you for appreciating my writing. I always look forward to your reviews! :)**

**-MissJuliannaM - To answer your question, I had a basic outline for Dark Side, but the story kind of just formed as I wrote. I have a basic outline for this, however, only up to a certain point, and-to be honest-I am a little stuck. I'm hoping once school picks up so will the brain activity (I always seem to write better when I should be concentrating on schoolwork, LOL). But I still have more to whip out before I reach that point! Thanks, Iron Lady!**

**Thanks to all the new followers, favoriters, etc. This is still so much fun! :)**

**XOXO, LL**


	7. Pre-Natal Yoga Isn't Just For Mothers

**Well. First off, I just want to say I AM SO SORRY, YOU GUYS.**

**I have spoiled you all with my quick updates and I made you wait two whole weeks. Sorry :(**

**With Christmas, my mom on vacation, and New Year's I didnt have a lot of time to write. And the time I did have I wasnt writing because I had the worst case of writer's block. Remember I said I couldn't figure out where to take the story? Well, I couldn't figure out where to take THIS CHAPTER. That's how bad it was.**

**BUT! The good news is, while watching The Hobbit for a second time, I figured out an ending for this story AND how to get there. ((Don't ask how/why The Hobbit inspired it. IDEK, but don't worry. Loki nor Tony will be going on an adventure to slay a dragon with a wild group of dwarfs))**

**I have plotted the story out so we'll see where it goes when I actually sit down to watch it. School has started up for me again and that usually spurs on the brain too (I think about FrostIron when I should be studying, lol).**

**So to make up for my absence I give you an extra long chapter (it was 15 pages in MS Word) with a nice healthy dose of FrostIron. ;)**

**XOXO, LL**

**P.S. I recommend rereading Chap 6...cuz it picks up right where it left off.**

**P.P.S. IlostTime - you are ADORBS for calling me a unicorn. :)**

* * *

Loki glanced up from a particularly funny descriptive essay about the life of a banana as a slave, and reluctantly rose to answer the knock on his door. He checked the time and mentally crossed his fingers, hoping it wasn't the young woman from down the hall. She had been after him since he moved in and he was running out of reasons to avoid her and her increasingly more aggressive flirting.

His stomach did a happy little somersault when, looking through the peephole, he instead found Tony standing on the other side of his door. He grinned from ear to ear and pulled open the door. "Hello, Anthony."

Loki didn't know what had happened in the next second. Suddenly the breath was knocked out of him and his back was slammed hard against the wall of the small entry way into his apartment. Tony's mouth was on his, his tongue snaking its way past his parted lips, and his hands were bunching up his clingy t-shirt and reaching for the front of his jeans.

Before he could catch his breath, before he could ask what was happening, Tony dropped to his knees in front of him and his pants and underwear were shoved down his legs and had fallen into a pool around his bare feet. And Tony's lips were wrapped around the head of his cock. Loki gasped in surprise and slapped a hand against the door, closing it with a bang, as Tony's lips, teeth, and tongue went to work on him.

Just a moment before, Loki was as calm, relaxed, and soft as he could be. Now his heart raced, his skin was moistening with a thin layer of sweat, and he had grown instantly hard. He fell back against the wall, his fingers sliding into Tony's hair, curling into it tightly, as the flood of sensations swarmed over him.

Tony's hand slithered up Loki's torso, his hand clenching into the t-shirt. Loki's hand had crept over it, clutching it tightly before Tony shook it off and let it snake back down to hold Loki's hip still against the wall.

"Ohh…Anthony…!"

Tony hummed against him and, instinctively, Loki's leg lifted, his thighs clenching together around Tony's head. Tony shoved them apart again, moving Loki's leg over his shoulder. He cupped Loki's ass and massaged it, only exacerbating Loki's moans.

"Anth—Anthony…" He lowered his leg and panted through the assault from Tony's mouth that wouldn't let up for one second. He heard Tony chuckled darkly, vibrating against his sensitive skin and his stomach muscles clenched. Tony wrapped his fingers around Loki's thick cock and started to suck and pump his hand simultaneously, making Loki writhe against the wall and moan and whine.

Loki could feel his climax nearing, his legs begin to tremble, and he distractedly wondered how much longer he would be able to stand. The thought was lost as the upper part of his body leaned forward, his hand curling into the material of Tony's shirt, and he came, hot and fast, into the genius' mouth. Seconds later he started to slide down against the wall, guided by Tony, until he was sitting astride him, his legs and arms circling his waist and shoulders. His body continued to shudder against Tony's as the last of his powerful orgasm rolled through him and Tony continuously, and slowly, stroked him through it, gnawing on his shoulder at the same time. Once Loki finally went limp and slumped against him, Tony turned his face into Loki's neck and kissed and licked his way up the long pale column to his ear.

"I haven't done that in a decade," Tony quipped, prompting Loki to chuckle weakly.

"Well…" He leaned his head back, resting it against the wall, eyeing Tony through half-hooded eyes. He swallowed to ease his dry throat. "You certainly haven't lost your talent for it."

Tony grinned, his hands roaming over Loki's smooth backside under his shirt. He leaned forward and grazed his teeth along Loki's collarbone.

"Don't think me ungrateful," Loki began, his breath still coming in short pants, and thought if Tony kept touching him like that, things were going to escalate in very little time. "But to what do I owe this unexpected surprise?"

Tony raised his head and captured Loki's lips. Loki quickly and easily fell into the kiss, tasting himself on Tony's tongue and hummed appreciatively, drawing him closer. "Just felt like something I needed to do."

Loki's smile was slow and lazy. "Does this mean you've spoken to Pepper?" His smile faltered a little when Tony answered him by burying his face in the crook of his neck again and his hands began to knead into the muscle at the base of his spine and ventured further. "Anthony? Have you?"

Tony groaned and leaned back. "Not yet."

Loki sighed sharply and shoved at Tony's chest so he could crawl out of his lap. Tony reached for him but he managed to slip away as he got to his feet.

"Wait."

Loki pulled on his underwear and pants, fastening them before turning to look down at Tony, who was still sitting on the floor, and pushed his flopping damp black hair out of his face. "Wait? I have waited. I told you to come and see me _after_ you had spoken to her, Anthony. Not seduce me before even dealing with the problem."

"You did not," Tony slid around on the ground so he was fully facing Loki, still on his knees. "You said to come see you when I figured something out." Loki angled his head, raised a brow, and crossed his arms. "Well…I haven't yet but—wait, it's not my fault! She didn't come to work today."

"Another technicality?"

Tony scoffed and rolled his eyes. "That's not fair and extremely petty." Loki had started to walk away and Tony latched onto his wrist before he could leave the entryway. By the weight Loki had felt on his arm, he could tell Tony was now on his feet. "Loki."

Loki stopped but didn't turn to look at him.

"I _will _talk to her. I can't do anything while she's trying to avoid me, so I don't know _when_ I'll get to talk to her. She's pulling this shit to keep me from seeing you. I know it. But I refuse to let her get away with it."

Loki turned his head now, his green eyes staring down at Tony silently for a moment.

"Please?"

Giving in far too easily to those pleading brown eyes, he sighed softly. "Come inside, then."

* * *

Tony breathed a small sigh of relief and grinned to himself when Loki turned away. Good to know his puppy dog eyes still worked on him. He followed Loki through the foyer and, while the taller man slipped into the kitchen, he motioned for Tony to continue into the living room.

"Would you like something to drink?" Loki called out to Tony, his voice muffled from inside the refrigerator.

"Got any whiskey?" he asked with a grin.

Loki gave him an incredulous look over his shoulder. "Sorry, I haven't had the time just yet to stock my bar." Loki's mocking tone made him laugh loudly and Loki glanced back into the open door. "I have beer, if you would like."

"That works," Tony answered almost absently as he wandered to the dining table, littered with small stacks of papers and folders. He picked one up and was scanning it when Loki came up next to him and set a can of beer on the table for him then twisted the cap of off his water.

"Your beer," Loki said softly, and Tony dropped the paper.

"Thanks. Homework?" he asked with a nod toward the table.

Loki was gulping down water like a dying man. "Yes. It's time-consuming work."

Tony popped open the tab and took a long sip. He nodded in approval and held up the can to examine it closer. "Since when do you drink beer?"

"I don't really." He shifted and leaned back against the counter.

Tony brought the can back to his lips. "Then why do you have it?" he asked before taking another swig.

Loki tipped back the water bottle. "It was left over from the other night when I had my date with Thane."

Tony choked on the beer and sprayed it in the direction of the sofa at the mention of the other man's name. "He was _here_?"

Loki eyed the sofa and other items caught in the spray, and nodded. He went into the kitchen and returned with a kitchen towel to wipe down the sofa and a few pillows.

Tony felt the tiniest sliver of embarrassment and made such a face behind Loki's back. "I could've done that if you'd given it to me," he mumbled.

"You don't like to be handed things, remember?" Loki said quietly as he took the towel back into the kitchen.

Tony's eyes went to the couch and his mind filled with ugly, horrific images of Loki and Thane rolling around on it, breathing heavy and touching each other. He noticed Loki had returned and set the beer down on the table. "Look, I don't know if I'm kinda out of line asking this…" He tore his eyes from the couch, slowly lifting his gaze to Loki's. "But did you sleep with him?"

Loki's brow furrowed as he leaned one hand on the counter behind him. "_Kind of_ out of line?" Tony only shrugged. Loki scratched the back of his neck. "I don't see how that's any of your business, but I'd like to point out that I made you wait two and half months before we slept together. I've only known Thane for barely a month."

Tony swallowed, his heartbeat starting to pick up at Loki's vague answer. "Is that a no?"

"That's a no."

Tony's half-heartedly attempted to hide his relief. At Loki's smirk, he realized he didn't do a good enough job. "So, then…what's going on with that whole situation? Are you two still…uh, doing whatever it is you were doing?"

Loki chuckled. "Well, now, that depends on you, doesn't it?" Loki moved around Tony and sat on the arm of the sofa, facing him. His hands were laced together and he was smiling up at Tony as the shorter man turned with a frown on his face.

"What is that supposed to mean? Are you keeping him on the back burner or something?"

"In a manner of speaking," Loki answered with a lift of his shoulders. "If you don't manage this situation with Pepper, am I to pine away for you for the rest of my life in celibacy?"

"I would." That was a bold-faced lie.

Thin red lips curved widely. "You would not." Tony was mildly cursing Loki in his mind as he pointed a long finger toward the door. "Before our little interlude earlier, how long has it been since you've had sexual contact with someone else?"

"A month," Tony answered as he took one step closer. He cocked a brow when Loki's face fell. "Yeah, it's driving me crazy. I haven't been with anyone since you got back into town." He moved even closer and reached out, trailing his fingers up the column of Loki's neck, enjoying the erratic pulse he felt under the pads of his fingers. "How long has it been for you, Loki?" Tony's lips twitched when Loki swallowed hard.

"Longer. Much longer." He cleared his throat because his voice came out as a cracked whisper. Tony fought a wave of disappointment when Loki removed his hand from his face and stood to put some distance between them. "I've not ended my association with Thane because I don't feel the need to end something that started nicely enough. Particularly, if you and I…don't work out," he added softly. "Also, it has only been two days since I last spoke with you. I'm not quite as impulsive as you tend to be."

Tony's face screwed into a hard scowl. "I don't want you with him."

Loki tilted his head to the side and smirked. "Darling. You know me better than that. I will do what I want."

"You _want_ me," Tony pointed out, his tone harsher than he meant it to be. "Loki, this thing with Pepper is…" he sighed in frustration. "I can't fix it overnight. But I…" he paused again, and again, reached out to touch Loki's face. "I can't stay away from you anymore either. I won't."

With just a slight angle of his head, Loki leaned into Tony's hand. "What do you suggest we do, love? Sneak around like we used to in the beginning of our relationship?"

Tony dropped his hand, his eyes darting down, to the side, and then back up to Loki's eyes. He pursed his lips and lifted a shoulder. Loki barked out a short laugh.

"Are you mad?"

"It's not a _bad_ idea…"

"No, it's ridiculous!" he shouted. "Anthony, we are not college students hiding from our roommates or my brother any longer. We are consenting adults. And I will not be shoved into a dark corner because your assistant cannot understand her boundaries." He tried to storm away but Tony moved to block his way.

"I'm not asking you to do that, Loki."

"Then what are you asking?" He tried to move forward again, but Tony reached out to take him by the arms and pushed him back until Loki's back hit a wall again. Loki grunted in what sounded like annoyance. "Is this a new turn-on for you? Shoving me against walls?"

Tony bit back a smart response and tightened his grasp when Loki tried to move again. Only this time Loki shoved him back, harder, and Tony's hands fell from him. Loki moved around him and he caught him by the elbow. "Loki…"

He shook him off and continued to walk away.

"How do you expect me to talk to you if you keep walking away from me?"

Loki came to a stop and turned to give Tony an indiscernible look. "Fine." With a firm nod, he moved to the sofa and, turning his back to Tony, lowered to it slowly. "I'm listening."

Tony rolled his eyes and walked around the green piece of furniture to sit on the table facing Loki. "Thanks," he replied in the same sarcastic tone Loki had used. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, and set his eyes on Loki's. For a moment, he just looked at him.

Though it didn't detract at all from his handsomeness, Tony didn't care for the shorter hair Loki had been sporting. He preferred the long silky locks he used to run his fingers through when Loki would sleep with his head on his chest and Tony would be wide awake, unable to. There were lines lightly etched in his forehead, around his mouth, and when he smiled, that fanned out around his eyes. Loki was a thinker and, when he was in a good mood or being mischievous, he smiled wide; his face told that story.

Tony still got butterflies when he looked long and deep into Loki's emerald eyes. It remained the one place he saw the truest reflection of himself. And it frightened him a little bit. Loki had always been his one place of comfort, the one person he felt the most comfortable with; the one bit of calm in his mostly chaotic life. Loki was home. If he wasn't in his life again… Tony's jaw set at the thought. He was determined not to let that happen again. At any cost.

* * *

Loki was baffled. It amazed him that after all this time Tony still had the ability to get him so riled up. In a good and a bad way.

Despite how much he enjoyed Tony's greeting—and, _dear gods_, did he enjoy it—the entire situation felt like a repeat of the St. Patrick's Day dance they attended in college. Their first official outing as a couple that had ended with Loki drenched in green punch all because Tony didn't have the guts to tell Pepper that they were dating.

It all felt too déjà vu-ish and he just wanted to leave and forget all of this unnecessary drama.

Then Tony made him feel petty for wanting to run away. He hadn't the slightest idea what more Tony was going to say, or _could_ say, but the way he was sitting there, watching him…those deep dark chocolate brown eyes saw through him so easily. And made his insides turn to jelly.

"Speak, Anthony." Damn his voice for shaking.

"Oh…yeah…" Tony nodded. "Just give me some time to work on her."

Loki clucked his tongue in disapproval and looked away. "_Work_ on her? She isn't a damn car or one of your machines in your lab that you can manipulate any which way you wish, Anthony. She is a human being who should understand human emotions. I don't understand why you cannot simply tell her that we…" Loki stopped himself before he uttered the L-word. "That we wish to be together and it is something that she will just have to learn to live with."

"Because she won't believe me," Tony explained quickly. Loki was grateful he didn't focus on his slight pause. "She'll think I'm only saying it because you're telling me to. Here's my idea. Let me let her think _you_ walked away for exactly the same reasons she doesn't think I should be with you. Then I can whine and bitch about you not being with me until she gets so sick of it that she forces _me_ to go after _you_."

Loki eyed Tony for a moment. "And in reality, you will actually…_be_ with me?"

Tony's eyes lowered to his hands, each resting on a knee, and lifted his own, touching Loki's fingers, toying with them. "If that's what you want," he said softly.

"You know what I want." Loki's lips curved up at the ends when Tony's eyes flicked up. "I've already told you. But you've yet to tell me what it is you want."

Tony held his gaze for a long, lingering moment, before dropping his fingers and moving to the sofa. He sat with one leg tucked under him, facing Loki, who turned only his head toward him. "I thought it was obvious…" He lifted a hand, resting his arm on the back of the sofa, and brushed aside a black lock of hair from Loki's face. "I want you, too."

Loki inhaled deeply, more to calm his racing heart, and turned his head away again, throwing his head back against the cushion. "And how long do you expect to keep your dirty little secret, Anthony?"

Tony chuckled and ran the backs of his fingers down Loki's cheek. It made Loki shiver. "You'd only be a secret from Pepper, babe."

"No," Loki said with a shake of his head and a small grin. He moved a little, shifting away from Tony, and crossed his right leg over his left. "She makes your life run like clockwork. She handles all of your business, personal and otherwise." He looked at Tony. "She communicates with every single person you do on a daily basis." He chuckled. "How do you imagine we would get away with this?"

Loki started to turn his head but Tony caught his chin and kept his gaze fixed on him. "Are you asking because you're willing to do it?"

"I am asking because I am curious. How are you going to hide me from her and the press that will surely be tracking you here, which I assume would be the point of rendezvous, considering the tower would be far too easy for her to find us in?"

Tony shrugged, dropped his hand, and straightened on the sofa because his leg had started to go numb. "Fooling the press is easy. That's why I keep Happy around."

"Happy?"

"Yeah. Oh, that's right. You were passed out when he met you. Happy's my driver and bodyguard. He used to be a boxer. He sucked at it but he's still a pretty big and intimidating guy. He's Milton's nephew or great-nephew or something. I don't know; they were related. I met him at Milton's funeral a while back and we hit it off, became friends, and after his boxing career tanked, I offered him a job with me. He's been pretty overprotective ever since the kidnapping. He wanted to go with me, but I thought it would be such a waste for him to follow me around and, he'd totally get in my way. And look what happened, right? I mean—"

"Anthony," Loki interrupted, laying a hand on Tony's thigh. "Take a breath, darling. You're rambling."

"Sorry." He chuckled at himself. "I don't know why I felt the need to explain all of that to you."

"You're nervous."

Tony's head whipped around and he frowned. "Why the heck would I be nervous?"

Loki smirked, shrugged a shoulder. "You always ramble when you're nervous." Loki felt a flutter in his chest when Tony's face cleared and he set that mesmerizing gaze on him again. There was something almost determined in those pools of chocolate brown.

"I'm not nervous, Loki. I'm…" Loki cocked a brow. "Anxious."

"Anxious? Why should you be anxious?" He watched, a little cautious, as Tony inched closer, until he was a breath away from Loki's face.

"Because," his voice was low, husky, and made Loki's entire body vibrate in what felt like anticipation. "It's taking every ounce of my willpower not to rip all of your clothes off right now and have my way with you."

Loki stared at Tony's mouth as he spoke. At his lustful words, the tip of Loki's tongue poked out to moisten his lips. "Don't feel the need to hold back on my account."

The words were barely out of Loki's mouth before Tony was on him, clamping a hand to the back of his head and slipping his tongue past his parted, and welcoming, lips. Tony pushed his body against Loki's and his pale hands lifted to his chest, but didn't push him away, even as his back was pressed into the cushions. Loki grunted and groaned softly as Tony's mouth moved aggressively against his own.

He felt a hand curve around his right leg at the knee and Tony pulled it toward him then ran his hand up his inner thigh. Loki sighed as Tony moved his lips' attention to his jaw then his cheek, his ear, and down the line of his neck.

"Anthony…this does not mean…" He moaned as Tony roughly turned his head and covered his mouth. Tony hooked his hand around Loki's other leg and hauled him into his lap. "Anthony."

"Stop talking, Loki." Tony bit into the skin of his chest, through the thin t-shirt, and in response, Loki hissed in pleasured pain. "Talk later." Loki parted his lips to speak again, but found himself forced down to meet Tony's mouth and had a tongue between his lips instead.

Despite himself, Loki moaned loudly, clutching onto Tony, and shifting his body until he could grind himself into Tony.

"Unnh…yeah…there you go…." Tony's hands moved around and up to Loki's chest. "Are you attached to this shirt?"

"No…" Loki breathed, his hips moving a little faster. He was about to question him and instead let out a breathless laugh, and felt a hot rush of lust, as Tony curled his hands into the flimsy material and ripped it in half over his pale chest. The shredded piece hung loosely from Loki's arms as he cupped Tony's face laughing as the man beneath him continued to lick and bite at his lips. "Why did you do that?"

"I told you." Tony reached for the fly of Loki's jeans and shoved them down over his narrow hips as far as he could. "I wanted to rip your clothes off."

Loki shook off what was left of the shirt and went for Tony's. "Don't make that a habit, darling. Now take this off." He leaned back as Tony pulled off his two shirts and the black tank he wore under those. And then he went still.

"What? What happened?" Tony followed Loki's gaze directed to the center of his chest.

Loki swallowed. "I've never seen it…not up close, at least." Tentatively, he touched a finger to the quietly humming blue light then to the skin surrounding it. "Does it hurt?"

Tony trembled slightly, as the skin around the arc reactor was very tender. "No." He curled a finger under Loki's chin and lifted it. "It's a pain in the ass. But it doesn't bother me."

Loki rested his hands lightly on either side of the reactor then rubbed up to Tony's shoulders, cupped his neck. "It won't cause you any trouble during…strenuous activities?"

Tony chuckled and brought their mouths together again, moving Loki until he was under him on the sofa. "No." He pulled at Loki's pants, accidentally scratching his thigh in his haste to yank them off his long legs, and Loki cried out softly in pain. He muttered an apology before lowering himself onto Loki's body again.

"No need to rush, love. We've all night to—" He was silenced again with hard kiss.

"I want you naked," Tony grunted out, using his knee to spread Loki's legs so he could rest between them. Loki's fingers trailed down his spine and crept under the band of his jeans and boxers, squeezing the flexing muscles of his ass.

"Am I to be…" he moaned softly as Tony's tongue made a wet trail over his jaw and throat. "…the only one naked?"

Tony dipped his hand between them to undo the snap and zipper of his jeans, leaving the rest to Loki. Once the material was past his knees he pressed himself into Loki. And growled in frustration. "Jesus Christ, why do you wear underwear now?"

Loki laughed because Tony made no attempt to remove his underwear even as he complained about it. He hooked his thumbs on each side of his black briefs and tugged them down. "It's a funny story."

"I don't care right now."

Loki let out a soft cry as Tony wrapped his hand around his now released cock and roughly stroked him. "Wait…Anthony…unhh…"

"No. I need you now, Loki."

"Mmm, I assure you…" His hips rocked slowly as he pumped himself into Tony's hand. "Oh, gods, yes…the feeling—tighten your hand, love—mmmnnnh…is mutual."

Tony lifted his mouth from its attachment at Loki's shoulder and Loki could feel them hovering above his own. He opened his eyes and grinned. "Would it kill you to just say _me too_?" Tony lowered his mouth before Loki could reply and the paler man moaned again instead. Tony kissed him roughly, his tongue darting into his mouth and tangling with his own.

Loki whined, licking his own lips when Tony pulled away yet again. This time he turned his head to shove a finger in his mouth, coating it before returning to Loki's swollen lips. "Mm!" Loki protested, his arm shooting out to grab Tony's. "Anthony."

"What? I thought you wanted…"

"I do," Loki finished on a laugh, taking Tony's face in his hands. "It's been some time, love. We may need something more substantial than…" his eyes darted down toward Tony's hand again, "…that." He shifted until Tony took the hint and moved off of him, stood and looked down at him. His lips curved. "And perhaps you'd like to take off your shoes."

* * *

Tony had never felt so impatient in his life. And that was saying something. If he didn't get Loki naked soon, he was sure he would spontaneously combust. He had never felt so much need; he had never felt so driven by lust. He had spent three and half years taking his fill of Loki's pale flesh and sweet-tasting lips; of engaging in every fantasy he had ever had—that Loki was willing to indulge for him. And he realized now it had not been enough. He still desperately wanted to touch, to taste, to hold, and _be_ touched, tasted, held.

No one had ever made him feel half the things he felt with Loki. Even the simple sound of Loki's breath catching, gasping, sighing in his ear turned him on. The way his black lashes fluttered, the way his teeth bit into his bottom lip that was swollen from his rough kissing…the way his long, lean body softened beneath him, wrapped around him. The way Loki completely surrendered to him…

Tony didn't know why he had wasted his time on women all these years.

The loss of contact when Loki removed himself and got up from the couch was so stunning he stared up at Loki in shock. When Loki pointed out he was still sort of dressed, he looked down at himself, chuckling. His pants and boxers were scrunched together just above his boot-clad feet. He swung his legs down to the floor and when he looked up Loki was turning the corner to his bedroom, his underwear floating to the floor behind him as he had flung it away. Tony continued fumbling with his pants and his shoes which thudded heavily on the wooden floors as he tossed them aside. He finally got himself free and walked toward Loki's room.

"Loki?"

Tony tentatively stepped into the large room, neat as a pin—as usual; Loki always had managed to make him look like the sloppier one when they shared a bedroom. He passed by a long dark wood dresser with a mirror hung above it as he headed straight to the king-sized bed. He grinned at the built-in bookcases on either side of the bare window, overflowing with books—it was so Loki.

"Babe? Where are you?" A second later he felt two arms slip around his waist and lips on his neck.

"Here."

Tony spun around and captured Loki's lips again as he pulled him down to the bed, rolling until the taller man was beneath him. Loki's fingers slid up the skin of Tony's back, to his chest around the reactor, and down his abs, and hummed appreciatively. It all left goosebumps on his olive-toned flesh. He shifted his body and reached down between their bodies, taking Loki's cock in his hand. He stroked him a few times then reached further, stroking his finger around the sensitive muscle of Loki's entrance.

"Ohh…Anthony."

"Hmm?" Tony was so focused on what he was doing to Loki to make him writhe the way he was that it took him a second to understand why Loki was interrupting him. A small bottle was shoved under his nose and he finally lifted his head. He took the bottle in his hand and chuckled. "Still with the apple scent, huh?"

He moved his body to Loki's side, keeping one leg wrapped around one of Loki's.

"You know I still get a little turned on whenever I smell them."

Loki pulled him down for a kiss. "Me, too."

Tony smiled and continued to kiss Loki, lapping at his lips while his hand trailed down his body, over the narrow line of his hip, and hugged him closer. Still kissing him, Tony popped the top of the bottle with his thumb and blindly coated two of his fingers. "You ready?"

"Mm-hmm." Loki followed him with his eyes as he slid down his body and, with his eyes on Loki's, Tony slid his tongue up the side of his cock. "Tease," he moaned, throwing his head back on the pillow.

"Yup." Using his free hand Tony began stroking Loki again, swirling the tip of his tongue around the swollen head, licking up the precum. Loki's hips twitched when Tony pressed his lubed up finger to his entrance. Tony laid a palm on his stomach. "I'll try not to hurt you."

Loki smirked and laid a hand over Tony's. "It's all right if it hurts a little."

Tony snorted, nipping at Loki's hipbone. "Slow down, kinky. Let us both get used to this again." Tony watched Loki's face as he circled his finger around his entrance. He could tell Loki was holding his breath and when he pushed his finger in, he let it out on a pleasured moan. "Like that, baby?" He asked, moving his finger incredibly slow.

"Mm-hmm. Just a bit faster, darling. Mmm…!" Loki's free leg lifted, bending at the knee and he reached down to stroke himself. Tony shoved his hand away and raised himself to his knees to take him in his mouth, his finger still moving. Loki's body arched, his back lifting from the bed, his fingers twisted in Tony's hair, as he moved against Tony's finger. "Anthony, another…" he demanded breathlessly.

Tony obeyed and slid a second slicked up finger into him, lifting his head from Loki's lap. "Good?"

Loki groaned and pushed against him. "Oh, yes…though not as good as you I presume."

"So impatient…," he chided playfully, pressing a hand to Loki's lower abdomen to get him to slow the rolling of his hips. He continued to finger him and stroke him, watching his face, fascinated by his expressions of pleasure. Amid his writhing and lip-biting, Loki reached out for Tony.

"Anthony…" he whined.

Tony reached for the lube again. "Hold on. Not yet."

Loki groaned and clenched his fists into the black duvet they were lying on. Tony smirked and inserted a third finger that had Loki's hips lifting off the bed. "Unnh…ohh, gods yes…!" His hand clamped onto Tony's arm, his nails digging into his skin.

"Ow! Loki."

"Now, Anthony…"

Tony shook his hand off and moved between Loki's spread and bent legs. He quickly added a few drops off lube to his so-far-neglected cock, gave it a few strokes, pulled Loki to him by wrapping his arms around his thighs, and slowly pushed into him. "Jesus…" he grunted.

Loki's arm flew out, his hand gripping the edge of a shelf on the bookcase and his body tensed under Tony, his face a grimace of tortuous pleasure. "Ahh…"

"You okay?"

"Yes…again…"

Tony pulled out and entered him again, just as slowly, swearing under his breath once more. He did this a few more times, and groaned softly, nearly growling. "Loki. I don't know if I…_ohjesusfuckingchrist_…I can't go this slowly for much…longer."

Loki moaned again, louder this time, and widened the spread of his legs. "Take me, Anthony."

* * *

Sweet Valhalla, he had missed this.

From the age of sixteen—fourteen, if one counted oral and manual stimulation—when he had had his first sexual experience, Loki had always enjoyed sex. With anyone. Boys and girls had always attracted him. Kissing was something he enjoyed early on as well—and was a skill he excelled at. Full breasts were always nice to cup and massage and toy with, but, then again, so were a nice pair of testicles.

Loki had never denied himself pleasure from a man or woman and never saw a difference between being pleasured by a man or a woman. But Tony Stark had always been different.

Despite the various lovers Loki had had, there were none that compared to Tony. Even from their very first time. He knew this had to be because of how they felt about each other. Like Tony, Loki was emotionally unattached to most of the people he took to his bed; they were similar creatures in that aspect. And as he had brought unquestionable change to Tony's life, Tony had had a major effect on Loki's.

Tony was the first, and only, person he had ever fallen for—and he had fallen hard. Tony urged him—or tricked, really—to mend the broken ties between him and Thor. Amazingly, Tony had even helped Odin and Loki to not only take the steps to fix their damaged relationship, but brought them closer together with his clever wit and undeniable charm.

To be the one to end all of that, to be the one that said, "Enough," hurt Loki more than the people close to them could have ever imagined. And it nearly broke him. It took a long time—longer than it took Tony, he imagined—for him to bounce back from it. And even then, Tony had always remained in the back of his mind. And heart, as Natasha, insightful as usual, had pointed out to him.

Loki hadn't wanted to jump so quickly back into this facet of their relationship. Sex and intimacy had never been a problem for them; it was the emotions behind it that they had difficulty navigating. He worried it may be too fast, but as was always the case when it came to Anthony Edward Stark, Loki couldn't resist temptation.

His mind was reeling, heady with anything and everything Tony Stark. He had been voluntarily celibate since he and the mother of his son had parted ways, and the idea that he would ever feel Tony's hands on him again—much less any other body parts—was not a notion he had ever entertained. It almost felt too good to be true. And he knew the moment this night was over they would be forced back into reality. Pepper, Thane, work, life.

But until then…

Loki slid his thigh up along the outside of Tony's and held his thrusting hips between his pale hands, feeling the flexing muscles between his fingers. Allowing for Tony to go even deeper, Loki raised his leg higher, resting his ankle over Tony's shoulder.

Tony grunted and groaned with each effort to bury himself into Loki. In return, Loki sighed and moaned. Tony's hips slowed and he lowered his mouth to Loki's, kissed him deeply, bending Loki's leg back until his knee brushed his chest. But Loki hadn't had enough yet.

"Harder," he demanded against Tony's reddened lips. Tony's breathless chuckle told Loki he was enjoying every second of this. When Tony reared back to adjust himself, Loki wanted to do the same.

He swung his leg over Tony's head and rose to his knees. Tony didn't hesitate and positioned himself against Loki, entering him from behind.

"Oh yes…" Loki hissed as Tony picked up his rapid pace again, sliding a hand up and down Loki's spine before he gripped him by the hips and slammed into him. Loki dropped his head to the bed, pressed his forehead into the duvet as one hand clenched into a pillow and the other reached between his legs for his swinging cock. "Harder, Anthony."

"Fuck, Loki." Tony reached for him, pulling at his arm until he was flush against his chest. Fingers were gripped tightly in his raven hair, yanking his head back until teeth were gnawing at his neck and jaw. Then finally they were nibbling on his lips. "You like this, baby?"

"Ohh, yes…fuck me, Anthony. Ohh…!" Loki fell forward onto his belly, his hands reaching blindly behind him as Tony followed, landing on top of him and shoving his hand under Loki's hips, stroking him in time with his thrusts. He whined softly when all the attention suddenly stopped. He didn't have time to question Tony as his body was forced to turn over and Tony was kissing him again.

"Look at me when I make you come," Tony commanded, lifting Loki's head so he could see him, and roughly wrapped a hand around his cock.

Loki's eyelids were hanging heavy over widely dilated eyes and he had trouble keeping them open. Tony repeated his command, tightening his fingers in Loki's hair and his fingers around his cock. "Mmnnh! Tony…"

"Yes…come on, baby…"

Loki felt every muscle, every nerve, every inch of his body tighten and tense. "Oh, gods…Tony…!" Loki's arms went around Tony, holding onto him tightly as the orgasm ripped through his body.

"Yes…oh, Loki….fuuuuck…!" Tony's hips pumped into Loki as the taller man's body jerked beneath him with each wave of release until he reached his own peak. His body fell against Loki's in a limp heap, his breaths coming heavy in Loki's ear. "Oh, god…holy shit…uunnnhh…"

Loki lied still, keeping his arms around his lover's warm body. Once their breathing had slowed and returned to normal, the room went silent. Tony moved, marginally, to remove himself from inside Loki and to rest his head more comfortably on his chest. Loki let him resettle and found himself about to fall into unconsciousness.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" he asked softly into the quiet.

Tony sounded near sleep himself as he answered, "I thought you'd never ask." Loki chuckled, the sound vibrating in his chest against Tony's cheek. Tony moved against him and once again resettled on top of Loki with a blanket. "Hey…I don't remember you being that flexible. You were always kinda bendy but…"

"Hmm." Loki ran a hand over Tony's bare back. "Pre-natal yoga isn't just for mothers."

"Christ," Tony mumbled making Loki laugh again. "Are you comfortable?"

"Hm, very. Are you?"

Tony inhaled deeply and let out the breath slowly. "Yeah."

"Talk in the morning?"

"Sure…" Tony said through a yawn. "After I fuck you again."

Loki chuckled once more and when he drifted off to sleep, there was a small grin on his face.


	8. Sex for Breakfast and A Master Plan

Thane walked into his office at eight am sharp, dressed in a dark blue suit with a gray satin tie pinned to his crisp white shirt with a sterling silver tiepin. He headed straight for his desk, his azure eyes searching for the little pink slips of paper his assistant left in the center of his desk, right next to the ready steaming cup of coffee—two sugars and one cream. There was a small stack already, since the international offices of the firm were already up and operating, as were several of his business contacts that were located in other parts of the world. But as he set his Calvin Klein black suitcase in the lower drawer of his desk and sorted through the thin pieces of paper, there was really only one name he was looking for.

And, god damn it, his name wasn't there.

It had been almost a week since he had seen or spoken to Loki; since the elegant and intriguing man had gotten his temperature—amongst other things—up, and his blood rushing to one particular part of his body. He decided to be the nice guy and not push, but now he was second-guessing that choice, especially because it was all he could think about since he left Loki's Greenwich apartment. Loki hadn't called him or his office; he hadn't sent a text asking to have lunch or go to a movie or even grab a cup of coffee. It bewildered Thane because, hey, who wouldn't want him?

He was an upstanding guy, well-educated, and wealthy enough to show a man a good time. So what was Loki's deal? Though Loki had assured him he was over whatever traumatic experience he had gone through a decade earlier, Thane couldn't help but wonder if that was the truth. He liked Loki a great deal but he had noticed a bit of a change in the tall, pale man between their first few dates and his behavior at Captain Rogers' benefit dinner. Loki was an extremely good-looking man; there were bound to be others interested in getting closer to him. The few times they had been out together, Thane did notice the attracted glances sent his date's way—from both sexes. Though, Thane hadn't quite expected the most attentive of that attention to come from one Tony Stark.

By all accounts, public and otherwise, Tony Stark was a notorious ladies' man, with the number of notches in his bedpost rivaling that of the world's most infamous playboys. There were never any reports of males making that list. When they had discussed it, ever so briefly, the senator's son hadn't given Thane any insight as to how well he knew the billionaire—just that they went to college together. Thane hadn't stressed the subject lest he push Loki away. And he wanted Loki. But he was starting to think that there was much more to the story than others, especially Loki, were willing to divulge.

Taking his seat behind the large dark oak desk, the view of the Hudson at his back, Thane quickly checked his email, sorting through what was the most important, responded to a few of the more urgent ones, and shot off a quick, and fairly vague, email to the private investigator the firm employed from time to time on their criminal cases. Thane himself was a corporate attorney and rarely needed the services of such a person.

Before he knew it, it was half past nine and, impatient with this waiting game, he decided to pay Loki a visit himself. He checked the time and figured with the downtown traffic the way it was, he just might catch Loki before his first class of the day began.

He slipped on his heavier coat again, walked out of his office and paused by his assistant's desk. She was a pretty middle-aged Hispanic woman who had been assigned to him since he was a junior associate fresh out of Columbia, still fairly new to America, and helped him learn the ropes working at a big-name law firm in the US. She was efficient, friendly, and always had a smile on her face. He was just about to inform her of his imminent departure when BJ Allen, one of the senior partners of the firm, approached.

"Thane. Do you have a minute?" he asked in a gruff, gravelly voice.

Thane half-grinned. "Actually, I was on my way out for just moment."

BJ smiled thinly. "This won't take long," he said before walking into Thane's office without another word.

Thane shared a confused glance with his assistant, who sent him a reassuring smile. "Hold my calls," he said flippantly and followed BJ. He closed the door behind him and was surprised that BJ hadn't taken a seat, instead standing grandly by the corner of Thane's desk, looking out at the view outside his window. "What can I do for you, Mr. Allen?"

BJ turned, gave him that thin smile again. He looked like an odd cross between George Hamilton and Malcolm McDowell with his overly tanned face and shock of bright white hair. "First of all, call me BJ."

Thane nodded politely. His upper class breeding and training would not allow for him to do that.

"How long have you been with the firm, Thane?"

"About six years now."

BJ propped his hips on the desk and crossed his arms. "It's come to my attention that you've been entrusted with a rather important new client of ours."

"Yes," Thane answered, slipping his hands into the pockets of his coat. "A client I brought in myself actually."

"And you've just brokered a big contract for them, is that right?"

"Yes, sir, a deal with a very prominent company in the East," he answered with a curve of his lips.

BJ nodded, rubbed at his chin. "And this client; he has something else planned. A takeover?"

Thane hid his surprise well behind a polite smile and a steady gaze. He hadn't realized the firm kept such a close watch on his work. "Yes," he confirmed. "I'm afraid I am not at liberty to discuss the details with anyone but my client; aside which, it's in the beginning stages so I don't have many details myself. At this point, not even our assistants correspond; we speak only between ourselves. It's not yet public knowledge and we plan to use the element of surprise to our advantage."

BJ raised both hands, shook his head, in a hasty attempt to placate Thane. "No, no, I understand. I don't need any details; not just yet anyway," he added in undertones. "I just wanted to inform you that the senior partners had a meeting recently to discuss those up for partner."

Again, Thane hid his emotions well. But it was hard to the excitement building in his chest and to keep himself from smiling. "Oh?" he said unaffectedly.

"Yes," BJ affirmed. "Your name has been mentioned, among a few others." He got to his feet, adjusted the sleeves of his shirt and suit jacket, and stepped toward Thane. "And I wanted to tell you, in confidence, that if you manage the takeover successfully, you will definitely see your name on our letterhead."

Thane managed a small smile, his lips threatening to widen from ear to ear. "Thank you, sir. I don't think I could really express to you what that would mean to me."

BJ held out his hand, shaking Thane's briefly and left him alone in his office. Once the door had closed behind him, Thane pumped his fist into the air. Prompted even more so now to see Loki, Thane rushed out to explain to his assistant his plans and headed for the elevator.

* * *

The brightness of daylight streaming through Loki's bedroom window forced Tony to slowly come to. He turned his face into the pillow, groaning at the thought of having to leave the warmth of Loki's bed, and burrowed further into it. Under the covers, he stretched out his arm, snaking it along the sheet, looking for a cool body to curl up against. And found an empty space. His eyes opened and, with a frown on his face, he lifted his head and looked around the room. No sign of Loki.

As the grogginess and fog of sleep—a deeper sleep than he had had in a very long time—finally cleared, Tony could hear water running. Just when he had decided he might join Loki in the shower and wash away the smell of sex and sweat, the water stopped. He sat up in the bed, pouting, and scooted to the edge so his legs dangled just above the floor. He was rubbing his fists over his eyes when he heard Loki enter his bedroom.

"Ah, you're awake," he said more cheerfully than Tony would have liked first thing in the morning.

He dropped his hands and gaped, open-mouthed, at Loki. Having seen the man fully naked more times than he could count, it amused Tony that the sight of Loki simply standing there with a green towel draped low around his hips, his chest pale and glistening with drops of water, could arouse him so easily. "What time is it?" he wondered, his voice thick with sleep and probably lust.

"Twenty to eight."

Tony blinked up at Loki. "You were up before ten am?"

Loki had moved to his closet, pulling out a dark pair of jeans, a white v-neck shirt, and a black cardigan. He chuckled at Tony's question. "Yes, I woke up at six-thirty, actually."

"Oh, dear god, why?" Tony watched Loki move about his room from his closet to his dresser, gathering his things to dress. It felt very comfortable and domestic.

"My sleeping schedule is much different now."

"Why's that?" Tony asked through a yawn.

"Well, when I was teaching overseas, class began at eight am, so I had to get used to rising earlier. But then my son was born and since I didn't have to get up at three am to breastfeed him, I got morning duties. And he is a very early riser."

"Oh…" Tony shifted a little, uneasy. If that wasn't a violent shove back into reality, he didn't know what was. He did his best to shake off the edgy feeling.

"Anthony?"

"Huh?" he looked up and Loki was staring at him from his spot by the dresser. He watched Loki set a pair of boxer briefs on top of the short pile of his other clothes. He needed to know this underwear story.

"Are you all right? You looked…upset for a moment."

Tony forced a small smile and held out his hand to Loki. "I'm fine. Get your ass over here."

Loki turned toward him with a questioning look. "Why?"

"Because I wanna say good morning to you the right way," he said urging him forward by curling his fingers to beckon him forward.

Loki took slow steps toward him, smirking softly. "All right…but there are to be no distractions."

Tony pushed out his bottom lip. "What do you mean by distractions?"

Loki slipped his fingers into Tony's hand. "We have to have a talk, Anthony, before you head back to your tower. And I do have a job to keep myself."

Tony grinned and tightened his fingers around Loki's. The taller man's skin was still damp and Tony could smell his soap and the signature forest-like scent wafting off of his body. "I don't even know what's on my schedule today." He tugged Loki closer. "What time is your first class?"

"Eleven-thirty."

Tony scoffed. "Plenty of time." If Loki had a response, Tony didn't give him a chance to say it. He yanked gently on the long pale arm, pulling Loki down to the bed, and rolled on top of him so he couldn't get up. Loki's laugh echoed in the room.

"Anthony!"

"What?" Tony used his knee to nudge Loki's leg aside and settled himself between his lover's stretched open legs. "You shouldn't have come in here looking so good and smelling so nice." He kept his eyes on Loki's as he took a small bite of his chest, just beside a hard pale pink nipple. "I said I would have that talk with you and I will. After."

"Anth—" Loki's protest was interrupted by a slow, wet kiss. Giving in, he slinked his arms around Tony's neck and pushed his hips up to meet Tony's, the towel the only barrier between them. "Mmm…make it fast. We've a lot to discuss."

Tony smirked as he leaned part of his body off of Loki's so he could flick aside the towel. He reached for the lube, still sitting on the bedside table. "Fast, huh?" He popped the top with his teeth, coated two fingers and made quick business of preparing Loki. "That's definitely a first…" he repositioned himself and pushed himself inside Loki, "…coming from you."

Afterwards, Tony dragged himself to the shower while Loki just lied in the bed for a while, sated and relaxed. Tony poked at him when he came back into the room and eventually he got Loki to get up and begin to dress. He strolled into the living room, buck naked, to retrieve his clothes. He picked up the shreds of Loki's t-shirt and pressed it to his nose, inhaling his scent, before setting it aside. Once he was dressed he wandered into the kitchen to make coffee. He was disappointed to find that Loki didn't even own a coffeemaker. So instead he filled the kettle, sitting on the stove, and settled for tea. He could get his caffeine fix on the way home.

Loki finally came out of the bedroom and Tony let out a loud wolf whistle, to which the pale man responded with a small chuckle. "Hel-lo, Professor Sexy."

Loki rolled his eyes and pulled out a loaf of bread from a breadbox Tony hadn't even noticed. "Would you like some toast, love?"

"Yeah, sure," Tony answered. He jumped onto the countertop, his legs dangling against the lower cupboards. "So…?" Loki glanced up at him as he counted out four slices. He held out his hands. "Discuss."

Loki shook his head as he loaded the toaster. "Are you still intent on sneaking around like we are carrying on some sort of sordid affair?"

"It sounds bad when you put it in those terms." Loki cocked a brow at him as he moved to the refrigerator to take out the butter. When he started back to the toaster, Tony gripped the arm of his cardigan between two fingers and tugged until Loki was close. He plucked the tub of butter from Loki's hand and set it aside then slipped his arms around Loki's waist. "Don't you miss this?"

Loki's hands settled on his shoulders. "Miss what?"

"This. Waking up in the same bed…" He leaned forward and placed a small peck on Loki's lips. "…starting the day with a refreshing quickie…" Tony kissed him again even as he laughed quietly. "…making breakfast together…" He laid his lips on Loki's once more, rubbing them slowly together, humming with it, before flicking his tongue out, and gliding it across his upper lip.

Loki's hands coasted over Tony's neck, up to hold his face. "Of course I have." Tony blinked up at him when he leaned away a little. "But I won't let myself get my hopes up. I can't. I don't know yet if I get to have this permanently. Do I?"

Tony grimaced. "Why, 'cause of Pepper? Babe, I told you I'm gonna take care of that."

The toast popped up and Loki took himself out of Tony's arms. "I know you said that, Anthony." He placed two pieces each on two small plates he had pulled from the cabinet just above his head. "And I do believe you. But until you do take care of it, you're asking me to behave as if I am ashamed to be with you." He turned those darkened emerald eyes to Tony and aimed a butter knife at him. "You once told me I should not feel ashamed to be with you."

Tony sighed irritably and jumped off the counter, landing with a smack on the tiled floor. "God, Loki, you make it sound like I'm asking you to sacrifice your soul or something. Where are your mugs?" Loki pointed to the upper cabinet behind Tony, without looking, and went back to buttering the toast. "I'm just asking for some time to calm her down and get her used to the idea of you and me together. That's it." Tony turned back to the stove with a mug in each hand just as the kettle started to whistle.

"Yes, but for how long?" Loki grabbed the box of tea, plucked out two packets and replaced it before dropping one into each mug. "A few days, a couple of weeks, or months even?"

Tony felt rather than saw Loki turn toward him when he made a derisive noise in his throat. After he had poured the water into the mugs, he spared Loki a look. "I don't know, okay?" He kept his eyes locked on that penetrating green gaze as Loki slid closer.

"I don't mean to upset you, darling."

Tony faced him fully. "Then just go along with it and let me handle Pepper." He eyed the piece of toast Loki held up to his lips for a brief moment before opening his mouth and taking a bite. He took it from Loki and Loki moved out of the kitchen, carrying his plate of toast and tea to the dining table. Tony followed with his and leaned against the counter while Loki stacked and piled the papers, stuffing them into his bag to clear the table, before he finally sat.

They ate in silence and drank in silence. A silence that started peaceful but as the seconds ticked by grew more and more tense.

"Loki—"

"I suppose—"

They started at the same time and chuckled nervously. Tony motioned for Loki to go ahead.

"I was going to say that I suppose I could go along with this…ruse."

Tony brushed the crumbs off his hands and moved to the seat next to Loki at the dining table. "You mean that? Are you sure?"

Loki's fingers tapped against his mug and he lifted his head, giving a short nod. "Yes…" Tony leaned forward and crushed his mouth to Loki's. He sat back and took hold of Loki's hand in both of his. "_But_…"

Tony didn't like the way he emphasized that 'but.'

"I'm not going to break up with Thane."

* * *

Loki kept his eyes on Tony, waited for the inevitable outburst.

"_What!_"

And there it was. Loki held up his hands in surrender when Tony abruptly released them. "Let me explain."

"I don't need an explanation. I don't want you to go near him, Loki!"

Loki sighed, sounding exasperated and exhausted at the same time. "Yelling at me like I'm a child isn't going to make this go any smoother." Tony jumped up and, calmly, Loki lifted his eyes to him, as he stomped around, the table now between them. "Sit down, Anthony."

Tony whirled around. "If you don't want me to yell at you like you're a child, then don't talk to me like I'm stupid."

Loki blinked, surprised at the reprimand. "I wasn't. Please…let me explain why this is a good idea?"

"I don't give a shit if it's the answer to all the world's problems." Loki's eyes rolled up before he dropped his head in his hand. "I. Don't. Want. You. With. Him."

"Do you trust me?" Loki asked the question softly, waited patiently for Tony's answer. The standing man glared at him, confusion swimming in his eyes, mixing with the rage that turned chocolate brown to near black.

"That's not…" He began to furiously shake his head. "That's not why I don't want you with him."

"Anthony."

"Of course I do, Loki." Tony pushed a hand through his hair then curled his fingers over the back of the chair in front of him. "I trust you more than I trust myself."

"Then trust me." Tony's eyes, calmer now, flicked up. "I will continue to date him casually to keep the focus on him and I and not…you and I." Loki watched Tony walk back around the table, returning to his seat next to Loki.

"How well do you know this guy?"

He shrugged a shoulder. "Not extremely well, but that's the pretense, isn't it? I am supposed to be getting to know him. We are figuring each other out and seeing if we fit."

"Yeah," Tony scoffed and smiled sardonically. "I'm not an expert at this, 'cause, you know, I tend to skip the actual 'dating' part of dating, but isn't one way of _seeing how you fit_ sleeping together?"

Loki's brows drew together. "Sweetheart, is that what has you in a fit?"

"Loki, don't fucking talk to me like—"

"I don't plan on sleeping with him," Loki rushed to say before Tony blew up again. He paused at Loki's statement, but, Loki noted, he didn't look at all appeased. "He is already aware I've not been with a man in nearly a decade. Until last night," he added as his lips curved further into his trademark smirk and laying a hand over Tony's curled fist on the table. "He agreed to move slowly and let me make the decision about going further."

Tony pulled his fist from Loki's hand and grabbed his head with both hands, chuckling darkly. "Loki, you're not getting it. I mean… Have you looked at you lately?" he asked, moving his face close to Loki's.

His black brows came together. "I don't understand."

"Exactly!" Tony threw up his hands and sat back. He eyed Loki closely, running his gaze up and down his body, and Loki had to clamp down on a surge of lust. "In college, you were…you were _hot_." Loki felt himself redden and fought a smile. "You were this tall, dark-haired, pale-skinned, lean piece of ass that walked around with this air of…confidence and mystery. And you practically oozed sex."

Loki jumped a little when Tony lurched forward again.

"Do you have any idea how attractive that is?" Loki smiled hesitantly, unsure if that was a compliment or not, a rhetorical question or if Tony expected an answer. "_Everyone_ was drawn to you; guys, girls, straight, gay…including me—_especially_ me. Why do you think I couldn't leave you alone?"

Loki chuckled softly. "Silly me, I thought it was because you enjoyed irritating me."

"I did! I loved pissing you off and getting into those little verbal battles. You had better comebacks than Clint and you weren't confused like Steve." Tony cupped Loki's folded hands between his. "You were beautiful, Loki," he said softly. He raised his eyes and Loki saw something come into them that looked like worry. "And you've only gotten better with age."

Loki let out a breath, for some reason embarrassed. "Anthony…" He stopped when Tony tightened his hold.

"Did Thor tell you anything about Thane before setting you up?"

Confused again, Loki only shook his head. "We had met previously, at their graduation from law school. I didn't see him again until I returned to the States. Thor was attending some sort of reunion with his law school friends the weekend I came back and Thane was there, with the others. Why?"

Tony's lips pressed together, his eyes focused on Loki's long, pale fingers. Loki got the feeling Tony knew something he wasn't sharing. "He's not gonna take no for an answer for long."

Loki reached out and took Tony's chin in his hand. "I can handle it, Anthony."

"Can you?"

Loki's back went stiff at the challenge in his tone. "He wouldn't be the first I've had to fight off, you know." He pulled his hands back when Tony let out a frustrated breath and dropped them.

"Jesus Christ, Loki. I've seen you after you've had to _fight off_ someone, remember?"

Loki sighed heavily and leaned away from the table. "Must you bring that up?"

"Yes!" Loki eyed Tony closely when the other slammed his fist against the table. "I almost lost you once, god damn it. Do you remember that? Do you remember how I had to fly to Michigan to pick you up because that son of a bitch Laufey beat the shit out of you for no other reason than because he was probably too high to know what he was doing?"

Loki rubbed at his forehead, wishing this conversation had gone another way. _Any_ other way. "Anthony…"

"I'm not going to come close to losing you again just because some asshole doesn't know how to control himself, Loki. I just got you back," he added in a much softer voice.

Loki lifted his eyes, set them directly on Tony. "Well, then the sooner you handle Pepper, the sooner I will end it with Thane." He watched Tony's face darken, his brows draw together.

"Fine…," he answered, almost hesitantly. "You're not…staying with him to get back at me for Pepper, are you?"

Angered by the question, Loki looked away. "Of course I'm not. And I am not pleased you would even think to ask me that, Anthony." Loki looked back at him, and Tony lowered his eyes _almost_ shamefully, but his jaw still clenched. "I may not fully understand your loyalty to her—someone who has always treated me so contemptuously—but I would never purposely do anything to hurt her." For something to do, Loki reached for his cooling tea, but didn't drink.

"She was _there_, Loki."

Tony's voice was so soft it drew his attention. He could tell Tony was fighting some emotion, but he was having trouble identifying it. "What do you mean?" Loki watched him struggle, looking as if he was fighting tears.

"Pep. She was there…when Howie bit the big one, when all the shit with Obie went down. When I would wake up in a cold sweat 'cause I thought I was still in that goddamned cave and I needed someone to talk me down…I called her and she was there. Even after all the shift I've done to her...she was still there."

Loki listened, fighting his own emotions, blinking back his own tears. He thought he understood Tony's loyalty now, but it didn't make it hurt any less. He quickly calmed himself down and let out a sharp breath. "And I wasn't." He felt Tony's eyes on him, and something hot and seething building in his chest. "Because I was too busy having babies with strange women. Excuse me." He got to his feet, taking his cold tea and plate of toast crumbs with him and, with a dark glower on his normally handsome face, stomped around the dining table, snatching up his bag with his school papers in it.

"Loki," Tony said on an impatient sigh.

"I have to get going."

"Loki, that's not what I—" Tony was coming after him as he headed for the kitchen to set his cup in the kitchen sink. "You said you would never make me choose."

Loki whipped around and glared at Tony, standing at the edge of the kitchen, and tossed his bag on the kitchen counter. "I don't believe I have."

Tony barely blinked at Loki's outburst. "You might as well have with that cheap shot."

"Cheap shot? And what do you call shoving it in my face that _Pepper_ was there for you when your father died and _Pepper_ was there when your father's friend betrayed you and _bloody Pepper_ was there when you very nearly lost your life?"

Tony started to speak but Loki cut him off.

"Do you not think I wish it was _I_ who had been there for you? Do you have any idea how often I almost gave up, swallowed my pride, and came crawling back to you? The only reason I never did is because...I never thought you would want me back."

Halfway through Loki's rant, Tony had rushed forward and tried to take Loki's hands in his, but he was gesturing too wildly. "Okay, okay…" Loki's wrists were caught in Tony's tight grip and they struggled back and forth. "Loki, stop. Just...stop. I wasn't trying to shove anything in your face. I'm just trying to make you understand why I need to fix this the right way with her. I owe her."

Loki was breathing heavily, nearly panting, and attempting to gather himself. "You owe her nothing but the truth," he said through his heavy breaths. "I won't make you choose between us, Anthony, but you cannot pit us against one another."

"I wasn't—I didn't mean to do that. I swear."

Loki relaxed and Tony loosened his hold. "She despises me for what she believes I did to you," he began, "but she knows _nothing_ of what I went through, of the hate I had for myself for ending the best relationship in my life." Tony dropped his hands and started to back away, but Loki's arm snaked out to bring him back. "And I don't just mean a romantic one, Anthony." He took Tony's chin in his hand forcing his face up when Tony started to look away. "She doesn't know the hell I went through trying to make that decision."

"Then tell her."

Loki released his chin. "What?"

"Tell her. I know you hate her, but I can only say so much, Loki. Tell her where you're coming from. Make her understand. She's probably the only person on this planet who _would_ sympathize with you having to deal with me."

Loki inhaled deeply, let the breath out on a short, hard laugh. "I don't think _you_ understand, darling."

"What?"

"I don't care if she knows how I feel." Loki felt a sliver of remorse when Tony's face fell. "I do not hate her, Anthony. Truth be told, she means nothing to me. I have tried to make amends with her, to be civil; she wants no part of it. But I will continue to try because she is important to you. And you are important to me."

To make himself feel better, as much as to comfort Tony, Loki lowered his mouth. The kiss must have surprised Tony because he stumbled back into the counter, but Loki didn't stop until he'd had his fill of Tony's lips, tongue, and taste. Eventually Tony gave in to him, was clawing at him, trying to pull off his sweater.

Loki eased himself back, chuckling while trying to tame Tony. Tony's breath was coming fast and he leaned heavily against the counter to let it slow. Loki placed his hands on the counter on either side of his body. "This whole argument could be a waste of time, you know."

"Why?" Tony asked on a pant of breath.

"I haven't yet told Thane of my son. And if his reaction is anything like yours…" He grinned and cupped Tony's cheek when he lifted his head and glared at him.

"That's not fair. I have history with you; he just wants a quick fuck." The bluntness of the comment had Loki taking a step back. Tony slammed his palm against his forehead. "Fuck. I'm sorry. I didn't—"

"Mean it," Loki finished. "I know." He turned his back to Tony and lifted his keys from the hook they hung on, on the side of the upper cabinets. "You had better head down first. It wouldn't do to be seen coming out of the building together, would it."

The seconds stretched between them as they faced each other in the narrow kitchen, the air thick with a tension neither man could explain. Finally, Tony slipped a hand into his pocket, jingled his keys. "Okay…so…" With his head lowered, Loki slowly lifted his eyes to Tony's face, peeking up at him through his lashes. "Can I call you later?"

Loki said nothing for a long moment. Letting go of the resentment he felt strike up so quickly, he grinned softly. "Of course you can," he answered finally. Tony returned the grin, stepped forward, and gave Loki a long, drawn out goodbye kiss before slipping out the door. He wandered to the window facing the street and watched Tony exit his building and start down the sidewalk. After a few steps, the billionaire stopped and looked up, immediately spotting Loki. He lowered the dark shades Loki hadn't even known he had on him, smiled and winked, before continuing on until he reached his car.

Loki watched the Acura drive off in a screech of tires and loud rock with a small smile. But something heavy and melancholic settled uneasily in his stomach as he turned away from the window, gathered his things and walked out of his apartment.

* * *

Thane couldn't wipe the smile from his face. It was a beautiful early autumn afternoon and he was about to share some good news with a man that excited him. He made it to the NYU campus in record time and decided to stop at the campus café. He knew Loki preferred tea over coffee and ordered one for him and a dark roast coffee for himself.

He was humming happily to himself as he wound his way to Loki's building, grinning like a fool at anyone who met his eye. As he turned the corner, he peeked through the open blinds to make sure Loki was there. Spotting the head of black hair, he moved around to the open door. He was about to tap his knuckles to the door when Loki spun around in his desk chair. And shrieked.

"Loki!" Thane jolted the cups in his hands and immediately remembered there were hot beverages in them and tensed his arms.

Loki was clutching his shirt at his heart. "Thane…" he breathed. And put a smile on his face. "What are you doing here?"

"I brought you this." He held out the cup to Loki. "It's tea."

"Oh." Loki took it, lifting the cap, and taking a sniff, before setting it aside. "Well. Um, thank you. That was very nice of you, but I've got class in about five minutes."

"I know. I haven't heard from you in some days. I thought I'd pop in, say hello, and see if you were free tonight." As Thane spoke, he leaned against the doorjamb of Loki's office.

Loki chuckled, sounding almost nervous or anxious. "Well… I apologize for not calling you. It's been a…full few days." Thane angled his head, an urge for Loki to explain further. "I'd love to explain but…" he aimed a finger toward the hall outside his window. "My class," he added with a smile.

"Oh, right." Thane straightened. "Are you free for dinner? I'd love to hear what you've been up to and share some good news of my own. And spend some…alone time with you."

The smile on Loki's seemed to freeze in place. "Haaa…what good news is that?"

Thane laughed, set down his cup on the nearest flat surface, and stepped forward to press his lips to Loki's in a brief kiss. "You'll get that answer at dinner. Shall I pick you up at six?" His eyes roamed over Loki's black hair and pale face. His hand rested lightly on Loki's hip and, as he tugged him closer, hooking a finger in one of his belt loops, his brows came together. "What have you done to yourself?"

Loki's hand automatically lifted to Thane's chest and he chuckled awkwardly. "What?"

"You look…I don't know…almost serene." Thane smirked and held Loki's chin between his fingers, turning his face this way and that. With a warm smile, Thane dropped his hand. "You're beautiful, Loki." He pressed a kiss to his cheek when Loki flushed a bright pink and moved back to the door, retrieving his drink. "I'll see you at six." He sent Loki a playful wink and walked out.

Stunned, and glued to his spot, Loki's eyes followed Thane until he was gone. He was starting to think that maybe Tony was right; Thane wasn't going to be held off for long. Barely a week had gone by since they had seen each other and the man couldn't keep his hands off of him. With a shake of his head, he grabbed his folder for his class—and after a brief debate with himself, he picked up the tea—and headed out of his office.

* * *

**A/N: thanks so much for your lovely notes/thoughts/reviews, etc. I'm sorry the chapters are taking a little longer, but I promise I have a plan here. Just bear with me! :)**

**XOXO, LL**


	9. Science Projects and Miniature Vikings

The first thing Tony did upon returning to the tower was search for Pepper. She wasn't in her office and when he asked Jarvis, his AI irritatingly informed him that Pepper hadn't been near the building in four days, eighteen hours, twenty-two minutes, and forty-six seconds. It was moments like this that the genius sometimes regretted giving Jarvis a personality.

After changing into fresh clothes, he tried calling her cell and home phones, but got no answer on both. Just as he was about to go back down to the garage, hop in his car, and hightail it to her place, Jarvis informed him that Director Fury and Agent Coulson were on their way up to speak to him.

Tony let out a long, drawn-out half-scoff, half-groan. "Send them to the lab." He headed to his own elevator. "Meet them on my turf," he mumbled to himself. He reached the lab before them and had Jarvis boot everything up. He was sitting in front of three computer screens when Fury and Coulson entered.

"Good morning, Stark," Phil said with a much cheerier tone than Tony would have liked to have heard at the moment.

"It was," he said in loud enough for them to hear without turning around. He pressed a button and brought up three screensavers before spinning around on his desk chair. "What do you want now?"

Fury sent him a look reminiscent of a patient parent losing their patience with a child. Tony didn't buy into his big tough guy exterior, in his black warrior attire and long black trench coat. He wondered if Fury knew they didn't actually live in the world of _The Matrix_. "We're getting incredibly close to starting this project, Stark. But we would like to make one more overture to you. We need your intellect."

Tony made a static noise in his throat and rolled his eyes up to the ceiling. "Do you enjoy rejection, Fury? Because…no." Tony turned away again.

"We've spoken to Senator Odinson." Fury grinned when Tony looked at him again. He knew he had gotten his attention.

Tony's eyes moved to Phil for confirmation. He got it in a brief nod. "He's flying in to hear us out."

"Does Loki know?"

"Does he _need_ to?"

Tony's eyes flew to Fury. Irked and slightly embarrassed, he feigned indifference. "So what are you telling me for? If Thor wants to get involved that's his problem. Not mine."

Fury sighed like the discussion was a big inconvenience and relaxed his stance enough to uncross his arms—only to plant his fists at his hips. "It literally pains me to admit this, Stark…"

Tony hopped up to sit on his worktable. "Oh, good, this should be fun."

"We need you," Fury said, his one black eye set on Tony. He frowned when Tony only shrugged lazily and smirked.

"Tell me something I _don't_ know."

"Since you've elected not to join us, we've decided to ask Dr. Odinson."

Tony's smirk vanished. "Jane?" Fury nodded. Tony went blank for a moment, looking between the tall, intimidating Fury and the smaller, yet still intimidating, Phil. "And…you think these two are going to just drop everything, drag their kids away from everything and everyone they know, and come up here, just to help you with your little science project?"

Phil looked away, hiding a small grin while Fury glared at Tony, the farthest thing from amused. "It is _not_ a science project, Stark. We are trying to save lives."

Tony snorted and jumped off the table. "Yeah…because a nuclear deterrent _always_ calms everything right down."

The room immediately went quiet; the silence broken only when Fury's coat rustled against his legs as he looked accusingly at Phil, who shrugged and looked as surprised as Fury was incensed.

"He didn't tell me," Tony finally said, drawing both men's attention, and letting Phil off the hook. He scoffed. "Who do you think you're dealing with, Nick? I know _exactly_ what it is you want from me," he spoke, closing the distance between him and the two government officials, stopping just before reaching them, "My money, my equipment, and my resources."

Fury seemed to relax. Minutely. "Stark…" he began.

"What you people fail to understand is that I didn't create this element…" he flicked a finger against the reactor, "…to help you destroy some unknown enemy and kill innocent people." He gritted his teeth on his next sentence. "I did it to save my life. Yes, I found other uses for it, like running my tower, my future mansion in Malibu, and Jarvis and a whole shitload of other stuff—other _small_, _safe_ stuff."

He took one more step closer to Fury.

"Let me make this clear for you. I am _not_ my father. I do not want to be known as the Merchant of Death. And I refuse—_adamantly_—to help you build weapons of mass destruction."

Fury's chin lifted as a sharp breath came out of his nose, and he eyed Tony. "What about working with Dr. Odinson to find another element?"

Tony scoffed again and turned away, wandering back toward his worktable as he spoke. "Jane's not gonna be interested. She's an _astro_physicist; she deals with what's above our heads. Added to that, she's a mother of, what, three kids? She's not gonna want to help you build something that could destroy her kid's future."

"Then we'll go to Dr. Banner."

Tony took pause because the statement came from Phil. He slowly rotated his body to look at him. "…What?"

Phil's mouth drew down slightly, his shoulders shifted up briefly. "He has a lab, equipment—or at least access to it—and he could help us find a resource."

Tony didn't like it, mostly because he knew Banner was close to retiring, and this would keep him working much longer than his old professor aimed to. But… "That's Banner's choice."

"You should know that we'd really prefer you."

Bored and vaguely irritated now, Tony pulled out his phone, and muttered distractedly, "I don't blame you." He didn't see Fury rolled his eye toward Coulson. "If you guys don't mind, I've got a missing assistant to find."

"She's not missing; she's at her mother's." Phil grinned uneasily at Fury when the tall black man cocked a brow at him. Tony's head snapped up from his phone.

"She went all the way to New Haven?"

"Yeah," the agent answered flatly.

Tony frowned. "…How'd you know that?"

"She told me," the agent answered on a rare laugh. "We are still friends, you know."

"No, I…yeah, I know." He thought about the last time he had seen Pepper. And then he thought of Loki. "Did she happen to mention why she went to her mom's?"

"No…" Phil's deceptively friendly blue eyes focused on Tony, his lips barely curved. "Not really. But she seemed pretty upset with you."

"Yeah," he rolled his eyes. "Welcome to my life."

"Could I ask a favor of you?" Fury asked just as Tony started to walk away again. He turned back and threw up a hand.

"You've been after me for this project for months now. I keep saying no, you keep asking, and _now_ you want a favor? I promise nothing. What do you want?"

"Could you house Senator and Dr. Odinson?"

Tony's jaw went slack and he glanced briefly at Phil. "You mean here, in the tower?" Fury nodded. Tony's mind worked, considering all the factors. This would definitely cut down on his time with Loki. Even if he managed to find time to sneak away, Thor would most likely want to spend time with his brother, and his kids with their uncle. _Shit_. He looked at Fury, grimacing darkly. "What, you guys can't dish out a few bucks for a hotel?"

"We could. But I'd rather not draw attention to him being in town."

Tony slowly, dramatically rolled his eyes. "Because staying at Stark Tower really cuts down on attention. Paparazzi stake the place out every day, you know that, right?"

"Yes, but…"

Tony didn't let Fury finish, turning to address Phil. "And have _you_ suddenly forgotten the—let's call it history—between Thor and I?"

Phil grinned softly again. "That was years ago, Stark."

"I haven't spoken to him since Steve's wedding."

"We were kind of hoping by the senator staying with you, some would wonder less why he's here and assume he was paying a personal visit," Fury interjected.

"You're both adults now, Tony," Phil said drawing both men's attention again. "Besides, aren't you and Loki…friendly again?"

Tony forced his face to go blank and not to show that he was affected at all by Phil's pause. How much did that son of a bitch know? He looked at Fury again. "If I agree to this, will you leave? I've got things to do."

"Of course." Fury and Phil's eyes met, and the director signaled for the agent to start out, as he moved closer to Tony, lowering his voice. "Stark. I implore you. Reconsider joining us. I promise; you won't regret it."

Annoyed, Tony watched the two government officials leave, thinking that he really needed to talk to Loki. He checked the time and figured he would text him in another hour, during his break between his classes. He decided to busy himself checking the progress of some of his project, and completely lost track of the time as he got involved with the next upgrade of the StarkPhone. When he next looked, it was nearly the end of the workday.

He decided to give Pepper the week to pout, mostly because he was just too lazy to make the nearly two hour drive to Connecticut. And maybe he would give her the weekend, too, so he could spend his with Loki. If Pepper didn't show up for work by eight o'clock Monday morning, he would track her down at her mother's.

He took out his phone and sent off a quick text to Loki that they needed to talk. The only response he got was, _don't call tonight, we'll speak in the morning_. When Tony returned to his lab work, he was _not_ happy.

* * *

Thane wasn't kidding about wanting to spend time with him, was all Loki could think, as they were led to their seats in the theatre. For the third night in a row, Thane had taken him out. So far Thane had taken him to some of the fanciest restaurants in Manhattan, an advanced screening of the new Quentin Tarantino film, and now tonight, second row seats to a very popular musical on Broadway. It was a Friday night and this show was almost always sold out.

Loki knew when he was being courted. And Thane was definitely trying to court him. It was maddening. In the short span of thirty-six hours he had become so conflicted.

Loki loved Tony; he knew that because he never really stopped. And he would do anything for them to get past this hurdle and be together. Even if that meant spending his time with another man. The problem was that he didn't necessarily dislike Thane. The more time he spent with Thane, the more he felt guilty for deceiving him.

Thane had a lot going for him. He had good taste in music, movies, and fashion. He was intelligent and funny—though his humor often leaned toward the darker side. And he wasn't too bad to look at.

Still. He was no Tony.

And for some reason Loki couldn't explain, Thane made him nervous. Not in the way Tony used to, in the beginning of their relationship, but there was just something about Thane's ability to quickly change his demeanor that could immediately and instinctively set Loki on edge.

Like now, he had to ignore the little clench in his gut when Thane took his hand during the show's romantic duet and made his fingers relax in the thicker, darker ones wrapped around them. He focused on the show and found himself longing for Tony. Something about the characters—an outcast finding forbidden love with a rich, handsome, popular boy—struck a chord in him. So he made the decision to tell Thane about his son. And perhaps end this twisted scenario before it went much further.

Thane had rented a car for the evening, a black sedan driven by a formally dressed chauffeur. They slid into the backseat and Thane told the driver to return to Loki's apartment.

"Did you enjoy the show, sweetie?"

"I did. Thank you," Loki replied with a sincere but tiny smile.

"So…what should we plan for tomorrow?" Thane hadn't released Loki's hand, but he did move it from the seat between their legs to being held between both of his hands in his lap, forcing Loki to scoot closer, else he strained his arm too much.

Loki chuckled. "Thane, we've spent nearly every night together this week. Aren't you tired of my company yet?"

Thane's head swiveled around. "No. I don't think I could be. You're very entertaining. And fun." He leaned over to press his lips to Loki's. When all he got was a half-hearted peck in return, he sat back. "Have you tired of me?"

Loki lowered his head. "No, I haven't. I just…" He pulled his hand from Thane's grasp and slid back to his original spot. "Thane, I have to tell you something."

Thane tried to lighten the mood with a soft laugh. "You sound so serious."

"It _is_ serious." Loki glanced up at Thane and involuntarily shivered at the blank expression on the cinnamon-skinned man's face.

"You aren't ending this, are you?"

"I…I may not have to. Not after you hear what I have to say."

Thane turned slightly in his seat to study Loki's face. "Go on then."

Loki's eyes dropped to his lap. "Do you recall me telling you that I've had relationships with women as well as men?" He snuck a glance at Thane, lowering his eyes again when the blank expression turned dark.

"Please don't tell me you're leaving me for a woman, Loki."

"No," he answered with a small smile. "I'm not."

"Then what…?"

He paused. He hadn't told the story to anyone who wasn't there while it all happened. Not even Tony. "Some years ago, I met a woman while I was on vacation in France. I was taking a break from teaching and she was just finishing up at college." He looked up at Thane with a half smile. "It wasn't love at first sight, but I did stop paying for my own room after a few days. And when she returned to her home in London…I went with her."

Thane looked at him like he had just declared himself king of the planet. "All right…um, my first question. Why did you go to London with her?"

Loki lifted one shoulder. "She asked me to. And I wasn't ready to end it yet."

Thane didn't bother to hide his eye roll. "Why are you telling me this?"

He paused again, let out a long breath slowly. "Nearly six months into the relationship, she discovered she was pregnant."

The interior of the sedan went dead silent, but for the squeal of the brakes as the car pulled up to a red light. Thane's bright blue eyes narrowed at Loki. "Is this your way of telling me you're a father?"

"…Well…yes…"

Thane took a deep breath through his mouth, almost on a gasp, and turned his head, looking out the window. Loki kept quiet, allowing him to absorb the news, and waited patiently for the moment he was ready to speak. "How old is the child now?" he finally asked, after a long uneasy pause. He kept his face turned away, his hand in a fist at his lips, and his voice was quieter than Loki had ever heard it.

"Just turned four in July," Loki answered just as softly.

"Four?" Thane sounded almost incredulous, whipping around to face Loki, as much as his seatbelt would allow. "Well—then—where is…he or she? You live in a one-bedroom apartment."

"_He_ lives in London with his mother."

"Why didn't Thor tell me about this?"

Loki's brows rose. "Would that have changed anything?"

"Ye…no—I don't know! I feel lied to, Loki."

"I'm sorry for that, but I haven't lied to you. Perhaps I should have told you sooner. I have no excuse, except that…I'm out of practice, I suppose. I've not dated anyone since he was born."

The car went silent again as it pulled to a stop in front of Loki's building.

"If this is something you cannot deal with, Thane, I will understand. And I won't hold it against you if you want a clean break." Loki reached down to undo his seatbelt. Then a large, warm hand clapped over his.

"When did you hear me say I wanted to break it off?"

Loki did well in hiding the shock from showing in his face. "You don't?"

Thane loosened his hold and popped the buckle out of its hold himself. "Give me some time to think about it, yes?" Loki looked away, frowning slightly. He jolted when his chin was taken and his face was turned up roughly. "I've conceded to your request of going slow in the physical department for some time now, Loki. Longer than I would normally." Loki's brows lowered, his eyes flashed bright green. "I don't think giving me a few days to contemplate a relationship with a single father is too much to ask. Do you?"

After a moment, Loki forced his lips to curve. "No. Take your time and call me when you're ready." The hand around his chin tightened a little and he was pulled into a goodbye kiss that involved more tongue than he expected. He bid Thane a good night and was almost up the steps when Thane called him back, rolling down the window in the backseat.

"Are you telling me the truth?"

Loki frowned. "About my son…? Why would I make that up?"

Thane's lips curved up on one side. "I was just wondering, sweetheart. I'll call you. Maybe we can do something this weekend."

Before Loki could respond the window rolled up and the black sedan drove off into the dark night.

* * *

By the time the weekend had rolled around, Tony was still unhappy. Thane had taken up most of Loki's time during the week and when Tony had phoned Loki late Friday night about spending Saturday together, the professor said he couldn't because "something came up," and hurriedly ended the call.

So Tony did what Tony always did when he was rejected: he got wasted. For the first time in months, he ventured out with an agenda to party. And he partied hard. He found himself a willing group of cronies, had Happy chauffeur them around town, and drank anything that was set in front of him in a glass or a bottle. He didn't even know how long he had stayed out. The sun rose and set again before he returned to the tower. And when he finally came to early Sunday afternoon, his head was still full of Loki.

He needed to see him, to touch him, to taste him. Hell, at this point he would settle for cuddling in front of a television and taking a nap with his head nestled in Loki's lap; or even soaking in a hot bath with him while his wordless music played. He actually missed Loki's taste in music.

He showered and washed the grogginess from his eyes and his brain, and decided to go for a long drive to get some fresh air. He stopped first at the nearest convenience store and bought a bottle of water, for the drive, he told himself. Not becauee he was feeling nauseous from dehydration or anything. When he got back behind the wheel, he thought maybe he would make his way up to New Haven.

At least that was the idea.

Somehow, the car steered itself to an apartment building in Greenwich, his legs carried him up four flights of stairs. And his fist knocked on the door of apartment 4B.

Whatever had been ailing him at all before completely melted away the moment those bright green eyes appeared and those red lips curved. Tony stepped forward to give him a kiss in greeting, meaning to make the most of it. But Loki's hand was on his chest, pushing him away after only a few moments.

"What? I can't kiss you?"

Loki cupped his face, ran his thumb over his cheek. "Of course you can, love. The thing is…" he glanced over his shoulder and lowered his voice. "I've got company."

Tony's hands fisted at his sides. "Is that asshole here?"

Loki grinned and shook his head. "No, not him…"

Tony was about to inquire who but the sound of fast footsteps approaching stopped him. And suddenly Tony was staring at a miniature version of Loki running towards them, a plastic Viking helmet on his head and a toy sword in his hand. He was growling as ferociously as a little boy could. His big green eyes landed on Tony and he jerked to a stop, his tiny arm reaching out for Loki's leg, wrapping around it as he hid half of himself behind his father. Loki's hand landed on his jet black hair, cupped the back of his head.

"You're not Uncle Thor," he said in a soft accent that was a higher-pitched version of Loki's deeper timbre.

Tony froze cold. Something was crawling under his skin, blooming in his chest, at the way the little boy stared at him with a mixture of fear and curiosity. He unexpectedly forgot how to put two words together. That was _still_ always happening around Loki.

The taller man must have noticed. He bent down and hefted the little boy into his arms, settling him on his hip. It made Tony grin the way the little boy started combing his fingers through Loki's hair, almost absently, like it was a habit. "Anthony, this is my son…Sebastian."

_Christ, that was the perfect name for him._

"Sebastian, this is my very close friend, Anthony. But you may call him Tony. Say hello."

"Hello, Tony," he said with a big smile that curved his pale red lips. Just like Loki's.

Tony let out a soft chuckle and made himself smile back. "Hi, Sebastian," he said and added an awkward wave of his hand.

Loki grinned at him then kissed Sebastian's cheek. The little boy's arms enveloped his neck and he hugged him close even as Loki set him down again. "Go on back inside." He pinched the little boy's chin. "Try stealing all of your mother's treasure."

"Treasure!" Sebastian yelled and ran back into the apartment.

Tony was in awe. And terrified at the same time. And he grinned nervously at Loki when he returned his attention back to him. "He looks just like you, Loki."

"I know," he replied with a sheepish shrug. "Natasha calls him my clone." Nothing else was said, but Loki noticed the alarmed look in Tony's eyes. After a short moment of confusion, Loki pushed the door open wider. "Come in."

Tony shook his head and stepped back into the hallway. "I don't want to intrude."

Loki scoffed and held out his hand to him. "You're not an intruder, Anthony. You want to be with me, you have to take them, too. And I want them to know you, as well. Come inside, love."

_Them?_ Everything inside him was telling him, screaming at him, to run. Those knee-jerk reactions, the ones that always had him gunning for the door the second whoever he had spent the night with wanted more, were making his muscles itch to turn around and do just that. But just like he had all those years ago in D.C., when Loki had first questioned him about his feelings and he froze up, he reminded himself: _it's Loki_.

Without taking Loki's hand, Tony stepped in and to the side, looked up at Loki. "You sure this is okay? I don't want to interrupt your…f…family time."

Loki closed the door and wrapped his fingers around Tony's bicep, pulling him closer and away from the view of the living room. "Yes, it's just fine." He touched a finger to Tony's bearded chin, tipping it up. "I've missed you," he whispered just before he laid his mouth on Tony's.

His whole body was a lead foot landing on a gas pedal. His heart started to race and his mouth instantly turned aggressive against Loki's. The second Loki's lips met his he went into overdrive and pressed himself against the lean body, in effect pressing Loki into the wall as he had done earlier in the week. Loki moaned, but Tony was sure it was in pain or protest; and he was sure he didn't really give a fuck.

Clearly, he still had the libido of a sixteen year-old when Loki was anywhere near him. Yet at Loki's continued insistence, Tony reluctantly pulled back. "You started it," he accused through light pants.

Loki chuckled, his tongue poking out between his teeth as he did. "I should know better." He groaned again and arched his back, making Tony step back even further.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Sebastian crawled into my bed in the middle of the night." He made a pained face and rubbed at his back. "He's a bit of a kicker."

Tony angled his head, turning serious again. "Why didn't you tell me they were here?"

Loki sighed guiltily, lifting his brows in a slight wince. "I told you something had come up when you called. I didn't know what to say just yet. But it was them. They showed up, out of the blue, on Friday night, sitting in the lobby when I came home from…being out," he finished abruptly.

Tony had a good idea who he had been out with and didn't need to hear it.

"Come in," he started, taking Tony's hand, "be sociable. And I'll explain."

"Loki." Tony tugged on his hand to keep him from going further. "We need to talk."

He grinned again, showing no teeth. "I know. I've some things to discuss with you as well, but seeing as I have company, it will have to wait a little longer." He pressed a quick kiss to Tony's lips and, ignoring his hesitation, pulled him into the apartment.

Tony was anxious and jittery, but he did his best to mask it. Meeting the woman who had given birth to his lover's child was not a situation Tony Stark ever thought he would find himself in.

"Siflena…?" Loki called in singsong, pausing by the sofa, still holding Tony's hand. It occurred to Tony that Loki was making sure he didn't up and flee. And he had to give credit where credit was due; had Loki released him he probably would've.

"_Stop calling me that!_" An exasperated and accented female voice came from behind a partition behind the sofa Tony had noticed but didn't really pay any attention to the last time he had been there. Then she laughed and poked her head out.

_Damn_, Tony thought.

"Why do you insist on calling me that awful name?" she asked mock-angrily in a British accent that held a hint of something else. Then she looked directly at Tony. "Oh. I didn't realize you had compa…ny. Is that Tony Stark? _Are you Tony Stark_?"

"Siflena," Loki's eyes rolled up.

The dark-haired woman had stepped out from the partition and zoomed toward them. She was almost as tall as Loki—and taller than Tony, damn it—with an athletic build and bright hazel eyes. "Oh my word, Loki, you never told me you knew Tony Stark."

Tony dropped Loki's hand and, feeling a little more comfortable now because of the praise in her tone, he crossed his arms over his chest. "You didn't tell her about me?"

Loki sent him a bland look, but couldn't fight the curve of his lips. "Don't get your panties in a twist, sweetheart. I never call you Tony." Tony dramatically gasped at the panties remark and muttered something under his breath about, _not 'never_.' Loki turned back to the woman. "Siflena, this is—"

"Sif! _Drittsekk_. Sif or Lena, okay? The only one who calls me by my full name is my mum."

Loki sighed shortly. "Watch your mouth, Sif." He looked toward the partition. "He does understand some Norwegian, you know. This is Anthony."

"Yes, I gathered. It's nice to finally meet you, Tony." She rolled her eyes drably toward Loki. "I've been hearing about you for years."

"You have not," Loki said stepping away from them both, but not before giving Sif a playful shove. He picked up his cup of tea from the dining table and sipped. They all looked toward the partition as Sebastian made fighting noises. "What is he doing?"

"He's playing, darling," Sif said as if it was obvious. "So…Tony…" She smiled at him with a dark glint in her eye. "Why haven't you spoken to this Pepper Potts yet?"

"Are you out of your mind?" Loki sputtered in Sif's native language, which only made her giggle. "Zip it, you mad woman," he said in English before looking at Tony. "I'm sorry."

Tony looked back and forth between the two. "Are you guys always like this?"

"No," Loki answered firmly just as Sif answered, "Yes."

Tony laughed softly then playfully glared at Loki. "You told her about Pepper?"

Loki had the decency, to Tony at least, to look a little guilty. "There are a lot of things I share with her that I always later wish I hadn't. She has _such_ a big mouth."

"You weren't complaining about that four years ago," Sif said sarcastically as she moved around the sofa to sit. Loki let out a loud laugh before catching himself and slapping a hand to his mouth, his eyes shooting to Tony, and he lifted a hand in apology.

"Sorry," he muttered to Tony. "Could you please not make jokes like that when my son can hear you?" he said to Sif.

"What?" Sebastian piped up from behind the partition.

"Nothing," both Sif and Loki said simultaneously.

Tony watched the entire scene with a grin on his face. He liked Sif already and could see right away why Loki had been attracted to her. "She ran away," he said to no one in particular. Two pairs of eyes focused on him and he moved to the sofa to sit on the opposite end from Sif.

"Who?" she asked, her curiosity peaking.

"Pepper," Tony clarified.

"Anthony, you don't have to talk about it now."

"Why not?" Tony turned to look at Loki and followed the pale man as he moved into the living room, settling on a chair across from the sofa. "Maybe I should get a woman's perspective."

"That's a great idea." Sif crossed her legs and sat back on the sofa. Loki made a derisive noise and shared a glance with Tony. "My perspective, since you asked, is that Pepper is in love with you and unwilling to give you up to…this guy." She flung a hand lazily toward Loki.

Loki grinned. "Thank you, darling."

"You're welcome, dear."

Tony's neck was starting to hurt from moving side to side. This was why he hated tennis. "Wait a minute," he threw out both of his hands. In the back of his mind, he was relieved that he wasn't so anxious anymore. "Pepper's not in love with me."

"How do you know that for sure, Tony?" Sif asked, like they were old friends, leaning forward toward him.

"Because she told me she wasn't, years ago."

"She was lying."

"Sif," Loki's tone was slightly warning. Sif only shushed him and brushed him off.

Tony glanced at Loki then frowned at Sif, even leaning back from her a little. "You don't even know her," he said with a half-smile.

"I don't have to, dear. Women know these things about women. You're her life's special project. You're damaged but redeemable and she wants to be the one that changes you, who saves you. Her distaste for Loki has nothing to do with you choosing to be with him and not her. It goes back further, from what I understand of it. She resents Loki because he managed to do in a few months what she couldn't do in two years."

"…What?" His eyes narrowed in curiosity.

She smiled. "He got you to change. Your drinking habits, clearly the fact that you were in a relationship with someone that wasn't her had to bother her."

"Sif, that's enough," Loki murmured. Both she and Tony looked at him then Tony looked at her. She shrugged and sat back.

"He asked," she replied in the same tone.

Tony looked at Loki again, his lips slightly curving. "What _didn't_ you tell her?"

"To open her big mouth, for one thing," he said flippantly.

Tony was about to say more but Sebastian came running out from the partition interrupting them all and ran straight into Loki's arms, pretending to stab him in the chest with his plastic sword.

"Got you!"

"Ohh!" Loki clutched at his chest. "You got me. But now I've got you!" He snatched the little boy up in his arms, his fingers tickling him.

"_Pappa_! Stop!" Sebastian giggled hysterically.

Tony watched them with a mixture of contentment and melancholy. It made him think of his own contentious relationship with his father, and wonder if there was ever a time Howard had played like that with him. But thinking of Howard always filled him with a vague sense of rage and regret, so he forced himself to stop.

"They're almost sickening together, aren't they?" she asked, her voice loud enough for Tony to hear, but low enough that Loki could not.

Tony started a little at her voice, coming from so close next to him as she had slid over to sit closer. "Nah, not really…"

"Hmm…I considered following him here, you know." Tony turned his head. "I'm sure he would enjoy having more loved ones closer."

Tony looked at Loki and Sebastian again. They were huddled together, examining Sebastian's sword. "He'd probably like seeing his dad every day, too."

"I wasn't talking about Sebastian." Sif smiled at Tony when his head whipped around to her again. She glanced briefly at Loki. "He won't say it out loud—not yet—but he still loves you. Don't throw this second chance away. I would rather not hear about it for the rest of my life."

Tony's brows came together and he chuckled softly. "You know, for someone I've known for barely ten minutes, you sure act like you know me."

"I feel as if I do," she said as she slumped back against the couch. "I told you; I've been hearing about you for years."

"It doesn't bother you…that he's been with…men?"

"Should it?" She let out a low, almost husky laugh at Tony's dumbstruck face. "I've done a little experimenting of my own. My last relationship before Loki was with a woman; a woman I was with for two years in college. Lovers are like cars, Mr. Stark. You've got to test drive a few different makes and models before you find the one that fits."

Tony chuckled. "That was cheesy as hell. But I can see why Loki was drawn to you."

"You should. He often told me, usually when I drank too much and did something silly like trying to skinny dip in the Thames, that if you had been born a woman—had breasts instead of facial hair—you would have been me."

"That's sweet and…kinda creepy. No, just creepy."

Sif laughed loudly and drew Loki's gaze. "What are you two talking about over there?"

"You," Sif and Tony answered in unison.

Loki groaned. "Gods, I should've never let you two meet," he mumbled before Sebastian pulled his attention again.

Tony continued to laugh softly and leaned toward Sif once Loki was looking away. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I really need some alone time with him."

Sif cocked a slim black brow and smirked. "Have an itch that needs to be scratched?"

Tony giggled harder than he meant to. "No," he said trying to be serious. "Something's come up and I need to talk to him about it."

"Sure. I know he has some things to speak with you about as well." She sat up, laid a hand on Tony's arm, catching him off guard. "As you said, we've just met, and though it feels like I know you, I know I don't really. I need to ask something of you, but I want you to know I'm not asking as the mother of his child, thought that is what I am; I'm asking as his friend."

The humor of moments before vanished and Tony sensed he was about to hear something he wouldn't like. "Asking what?"

"Don't let him see Thane anymore."

Yup, he was right. "You've met him?"

"No." Her hazel eyes slid toward Loki, and when she was sure he wasn't paying attention to them, she looked back at Tony. "But I saw him last night when he brought Loki home. There's something about him, Stark. I'm not sure if Loki sees it, but…I don't know, call it my female intuition, but he strikes me as very dangerous. I understand his reasoning behind keeping the relationship for appearances, but I wish you would speak to your friend as soon as possible. I don't want that man in my life."

Tony didn't like the guy, but he had his own very personal reasons for that. And he had to give Sif credit. She hadn't even been introduced to the attorney, but she could already see he was bad news. And after what Jarvis uncovered about him, Tony knew she wasn't wrong. He laid his hand over hers, already feeling a kinship with her. "I won't let anything happen to him."

His eyes lowered briefly toward Loki and Sebastian. "Either of them."

Sif smiled and leaned forward to kiss his cheek.

"Excuse me."

Tony turned to Loki.

"I'm sitting right here," Loki pointed out. "I can see you."

"Oh, keep your pants on, _sølv__tungen_," Sif said, taking back her hand and getting to her feet. Loki scowled at her.

"Why do I tell you anything?"

"Did she just call you Silvertongue?" Tony asked through a snicker.

"_Pappa_, what's a sliver tongue?"

Loki snorted. "Thank you, Anthony."

"What…I didn't say it!"

Sif laughed and took Sebastian from Loki's lap. "It's an old nickname _pappa_ doesn't like, Bash. So don't call him that." She tapped a finger to his nose. "Only mamma gets to. We're going to go out for a walk."

"All right, let me get my coat," Loki said as he started to rise.

"No." Sif reached out and pushed him back down to the chair by the shoulder. "You have things to talk about." She carried a wriggling Sebastian toward the door and plucked the Viking helmet from his head, setting it on the kitchen counter. She grabbed the little boy's coat from the back of a chair and set him down to get him into it. "So it's just going to be the two of us."

Loki rose anyway, as did Tony. "Why? We can talk later. You don't have to leave."

"Actually, it's kind of urgent, Loki." Loki looked at him and smiled softly at him. A loud scoff was heard from the other end of the room. Sif slipped on her own coat and took Sebastian's hand.

"I'll make sure we stay out for a couple of hours. Give you boys enough time to _talk_."

Loki smirked at Tony. "Is that what's so urgent?"

Tony held up both hands. "I didn't say a word."

"You didn't have to, dear. Say bye, Bash."

"Bye, pappa!" The little boy turned and waved at Loki. Loki lifted him up for a kiss then set him back on his feet.

"And say bye to Tony," Sif instructed.

"Bye, Tony!" He repeated the gesture to Tony and followed his mother to the door, Loki trailing behind them.

"I'll call you in a few; maybe we can meet up somewhere for dinner instead of heading straight back. You'll join us, won't you, Tony?" she called back into the apartment.

"Sure," he answered absently.

Loki held the door for them and stopped Sif with a hand on her arm. "Thank you for not making that too awkward."

"It wasn't awkward for me," she said with a cheeky smile. She lifted a hand to his cheek, patted it lightly. "He's wonderful, Loki; not at all what I expected. He doesn't seem very much like the misogynistic and aloof scientist the papers make him out to be. Wait, Bash," she said to keep the little boy from repeatedly tugging on her arm, though he continued to babble to himself.

Loki grinned. "Give him another twenty minutes; you might change your mind."

"I doubt it. Now go on." She pressed a light peck to his cheek then turned his face away. "Go get your man."

Loki chuckled and closed the door after the two of them disappeared down the stairs. When he went back into the living room, Tony wasn't there. "Anthony?"

"What?"

Loki smiled and followed Tony's voice into his bedroom. Tony was already naked from the waist up and kicking off his shoes. "I thought you had something urgent to talk to me about."

"I do." He tossed his socks to the floor next to his discarded shirt. He straightened, set his eyes on Loki, and began to undo his pants. "But then I realized…" His pants dropped to the floor and he stepped out of them, moved forward to grab Loki's hand and pulled him toward the bed. He stopped to begin unbuttoning Loki's pants. "I'd rather have you fuck me before we get into all that."

Loki hissed softly when Tony's hand made contact with his cock, his eyes never leaving Tony's. "You and that dirty mouth."

Tony set his jaw, cocked a brow, as his hand began to stroke and fondle. "You know you like my dirty mouth."

Loki's eyes rolled close on a soft groan. "I do…" His pants and underwear were shoved down and Tony replaced his hand with his mouth, making Loki half-gasp, half-laugh. "Especially when it does that… Ohh, gods…"

Loki's hand gripped Tony's head, curling his fingers into his hair, and he slowly began to pump his hips. He moaned and reached for Tony, pulling him up by his arms. Once Tony was on his feet, Loki crushed his mouth to his and swallowed his moans. Tony returned the kiss just as aggressively, their tongues clashing, teeth biting, and slid his hands down Loki's smooth back to cup his ass, kneading the firm muscle with his fingers and palms. His head fell back when Loki began to massage him through his boxers and nibble and lick at his throat.

"Fuck. Bite me, Loki."

Loki laughed against his skin. "Mmm…someone wants it rough today."

"God, yes, please…" He grunted as Loki gnawed on his collarbone and, in turn, dug his nails into Loki's sides. "Oh, yes, oh, Loki…"

Loki lifted his mouth and slapped a hand to Tony's ass. "Take these off and get on the bed. On your knees."

Tony's laugh was more a pleasurable moan. He flung away his boxers and got into the position Loki told him to, idly sliding his fingers along his hardened length. Loki had retrieved the bottle of lube and crawled onto the bed behind Tony. He poured some of the apple-scented substance onto his hand and pressed his coated hand to Tony's entrance. He laid his body over Tony's, pressing him into the bed, and placed open-mouthed kisses to his back and up to his neck.

Tony pushed his hips back against Loki's hand, but Loki moved his hand away to rub the tip of his cock along him instead. Loki slid his other hand along Tony's throat, tilting up his chin, to lap at his lips. He lifted up, keeping his mouth on Tony's, and pushed his finger into him slowly.

"Ahh, shit…!" Tony groaned and fisted his hands into the duvet. "More," he demanded breathlessly. Loki moved his hand, striking a balance between it and Tony's hips, as they lifted from the bed, and he moaned wantonly with each pump. "More, damn it," he growled between his teeth.

Loki laid a hand on the small of Tony's back. "Anthony. Relax."

"I am! Fucking do it already," he nearly whined.

"Just remember; you asked me to."

The bed shifted beneath him then he felt Loki's hands at his waist, popping up his hips. He peeked over his shoulder, watched Loki add more lube to his cock, rubbing it all over before getting into position, and drove himself into Tony.

"_Ohholyfuck! _Aannghh…" Tony's arm flew out, grasping Loki's by the wrist. "Go, go!" he shouted into the pillow he had clutched to his chest with his other arm. Loki did as Tony ordered. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh echoed in the room; along with Tony's grunts, in synch with each of Loki's thrusts.

"Mm, Anthony…"

"Yes—yes—fuck—yes—baby—unh—flip-flip!" Tony pressed against Loki, slowing Loki's movements, his breath coming in heavy pants. "Flip…me…over…"

Loki pulled out and did as Tony asked. "Are you sure?"

"Mm," Tony settled onto his back. "My knees hurt."

Loki chuckled and lowered himself to kiss Tony. "Age catching up with you, darling?" He teased with both his words and the tip of his cock at Tony's entrance, moving over him, rubbing along his erection, trapped between their bodies.

"Mmnff. Fuck you. You're heavier than I remember," he said with a smirk.

Loki sucked at his tongue, nibbled at first his top then bottom lip. "I believe it is you who is getting _fucked_, love. And insulting me isn't the way to get me to do it the way you want."

"Less talking, more fucking, babe."

Loki silenced him with a long, slow-building kiss. "Warn me before you release." He continued to glide his body up and down Tony's, building the tension again, making Tony squirm beneath him as the friction made him ache.

"Why?"

Loki kissed him again. "With my house guests, I don't know when I'll get to have you again." Another long, drawn out kiss. "I want your taste to linger on my tongue for as long as possible."

Loki buried his face in Tony's neck and Tony's arms slid around him. "Jesus, that sounds fucking hot."

"Mmm…." Loki lifted Tony's legs, spreading them wide, before reaching down to position himself, and pushed into him. "Ohhhh, Anthony…"

"Oh…god damn, Loki…"

"Nnnn…hold your legs for me, darling." He pushed himself up, waited for Tony to hook his hands around his knees and keep his legs spread. Sitting up on his knees, he fitted himself better into Tony, entering him until he was fully sheathed by Tony's body. Finding his grip on the bed, on either side of Tony's body, Loki got into the position he desired. And started pumping away.

"Ahh….fuck yes….yes-yes-yes…"

"Anthony."

"Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me…."

"Stop saying everything in threes!"

"Sorry, sorry." Their eyes met briefly. "Sorry!" Loki chuckled shortly and resumed his fast-paced rhythm. "Ah, yes! Unnnnnhhhhh…Loki…" He panted out three sharp breaths. "I can't…hold my legs…much longer…_fuck!_"

Loki shifted, slapping a hand against the wall above the headboard, and moving even faster. "Wait…! Unh!" He pressed his face into his own arm, holding it there, as his body trembled through a lingering orgasm. His hips continued to thrust hard into Tony, even as Tony's hands dropped his legs and moved to Loki's hips, holding him in place.

"Oh, yeah…press harder…right there…unh…Loki…Loki, Loki!"

Moving fast, Loki slid down and took Tony into his mouth just as his shorter, compact body tensed and he found his release. Tony's body began to relax and he chuckled as Loki hummed between his legs. It reminded him of the time Loki first tried lasagna.

He was still trying to catch his breath when Loki crawled up to lay beside him, resting his head on Tony's outstretched arm. "You know that…urgent thing…I wanted to talk to you about?"

"Hmm…?" Loki lazily ran a hand down his damp torso, licked his lips.

"Thor's coming to New York."

Loki's head turned. "What? When? Why?"

"Fury got to him."

"About that clean energy project…?" Loki turned onto his side and Tony removed his arm, lowering it to his side and linking his fingers with Loki's.

"Yeah, only it's got shit to do with clean energy." He paused, wondering if telling Loki would somehow get him in trouble. _Fuck it_, he decided. "Fury's after making defense weapons."

"Weapons? Is that why he wants you involved; because of your father's work?"

"No. He wants my element."

Loki released his hand and propped his head up to get a better view of Tony's face. And he laid his other hand over Tony's chest, over the reactor. Tony's hands immediately covered his. "Are you planning to join the project?"

"Hell no. I want nothing to do with making weapons."

Loki watched as Tony lifted his hand from the reactor and held it between both of his, rubbing them together. "Why do they want Thor involved? I know he's a big, blustering bully but he knows nothing of weaponry. He's a senator, a paper pusher."

"I know." Tony tugged on Loki's arm until the paler man shifted closer, lifting his leg to rest across Tony's lap, and laying his head on Tony's chest. "I think they want him for that reason exactly; to make the push on the government side of things. But since I don't want to do it they're going to ask Jane."

"Jane?"

"I don't think she'll do it." Absently, Tony combed his fingers through Loki's hair, much like Sebastian had done.

"I don't either."

"But, I haven't told you the real zinger yet."

Loki pushed up to his elbow to look at Tony. "What?"

"Fury wants me to let them stay at the tower."

Loki's lips curved. "Your tower?" Tony nodded. "Well…that's good and bad. Good, because I don't have to make up an excuse to visit. Bad, because I wouldn't be able to kiss you or touch you anyway. Not with Pepper around. Where has she run off to anyway?"

"Her mother's house; she lives in Connecticut. Fucking baby, I swear. I'm gonna drive out there if she doesn't show up by Monday."

Loki pushed up further, looking down at Tony now. "You should go tomorrow."

Tony moved black strands from Loki's face. "End it with Thane." Loki chuckled and lowered his head. Tony cupped his chin and brought it right back up again. "I'm serious, Loki. I don't like you being near this guy. I'll go talk to Pepper tomorrow. But you end it with Thane…like yesterday."

"He'll want to see me again. I will break it off then. What if Pepper doesn't…?"

"Hey." Tony laid a finger over Loki's lips. "Let me take of it. You just get rid of that psycho."

"Psycho?" Loki asked on a laugh; a laugh that was cut off when Tony brought him down for a kiss.

"I'll tell you about it later. I'm ready for another round. And you're about to get payback for that getting too old crack."

Loki's giggle was lost as Tony latched onto his mouth and rolled him onto his back.


	10. Pepper's Choice and Sebastian's Hero

**A/N: Sorry for the long break between updates again. Winter session is only 6 weeks so school is going quick and taking up my time. But, anywho...!**

**Have some salty Pepper (ha-ha), and...warm and fuzzies. :)**

**XOXO, LL**

**P.S. If anyone is wondering I'm totally picturing Blythe Danner (as a combo of Marilyn Truman on Will & Grace and Beatrice in To Wong Foo...) as Pepper's mother. Fits since she plays Gwyneth's mom often when they appear in movies together.**

* * *

Pepper awoke in the bed she had slept in for the first seventeen years of her life and checked the clock. Immediately, she was irritated that even on her self-imposed vacation she was still waking up every morning at six am sharp.

After an hour of just lying there, unable to fall back asleep, Pepper decided to get up. She showered, dressed, made her bed, cleaned her room, and then finally headed downstairs. She whipped up a quick breakfast of eggs, bacon and toast for her and her mother that was done just as her mother returned from church.

After breakfast, Pepper went through the first level of the house dusting furniture, rearranging decorative throw pillows on sofas, and sorting through tabletop magazines, throwing away old issues. By noon, she was just plain bored. She rummaged through the refrigerator and fixed a lunch of ham and cheese sandwiches and leftover potato salad for her and her mother, and decided since it wasn't too cold out just yet, that they would eat on the back patio.

Marilyn Potts, a vivacious woman in her early sixties, wandered out of the house carrying a pitcher of freshly brewed iced tea. Both blondes froze at the sound of a single doorbell ring. Marilyn looked up at Pepper.

"Are you expecting visitors?" she asked in her raspy, lightly southern-accented wisp of a voice.

Pepper shook her head. "No one knows I'm here, mother."

"Huh." Marilyn stirred the tea. "Well, go answer it, dear."

Pepper eyed her mother and the tea and suspected the second she walked away, Marilyn was going to spike that tea with something. She wound her way through the house and pulled open the door and stared. On her doorstep stood Happy Hogan holding a large bouquet of flowers in his arms.

"Hi, Pep," he said shyly.

Her lips curved tentatively as she pushed out the screen door. "Happy. What are you doing here?" She stretched her neck to peek behind him at the car parked in the street. It was empty.

"I heard you were sick, so…" He offered her the flowers, already set in a glass vase. Pepper hesitantly took them, holding the vase to her side.

"These are from you?"

"Of course they're not." Tony popped out from behind Happy's bulky frame, who bowed his head shamefully as he stepped aside. Pepper pouted and her face went dark red. "Easy, Pep, don't blow a gasket." He started to move forward into the house and Pepper blocked his way, shoving the vase into his chest. "Ow," he said pointedly before pushing them back.

"Where do you think you're going? I haven't invited you in."

"No, but you were going to. I know some of your mother's southern hospitality has had to rub off on you." He grinned.

"Virginia?" Pepper rolled her eyes at the sound of her full name coming from her mother. "What's going on out here?" Marilyn approached and gasped when she spotted Tony. "Tony! Well, this is a nice surprise! And you said no one knew you were here." Marilyn swatted her hand at Pepper and reached out for Tony's arm. "Come inside, sugar."

Tony smiled widely—_smugly—_at Pepper as Marilyn pulled him inside the house.

"Is that Happy?" she asked Tony in undertones.

"Yes, ma'am, it is."

"Mother!" Pepper stomped her foot. "I did not invite them to stay."

"Well, now, don't be rude, Virginia. Bring Happy out with you." She returned her attention to Tony, looping her arm around his and leading him to the back of the house. "Come on outside, Tony. We were just about to have some lunch. And I've got some fresh iced tea waiting on the back patio."

"Hmm, I'm not really an iced tea kind of guy, Mrs. P," Tony said, patting her hand lightly.

"Oh, now, you just call me Marilyn. And don't worry about that, honey. I've made it the Long Island kind," she added a conspiratorial chuckle and wink.

Tony pressed a kiss to her temple. "That's my girl." Pepper watched incensed as her mother led Tony to the patio.

"How are you feeling, Pepper?" Happy asked as he stepped inside the house, closing both the screen door and inside door behind him. She didn't take her eyes away from Tony and Marilyn.

"How do I look like I feel, Happy?" She carried the vase into the dining room and slammed the vase onto it before making her way to the rear of the house. Happy trailed behind her.

* * *

While Tony and Marilyn conversed animatedly, Pepper sat between them, pouting through the entire lunch. She was especially ornery since her mother made her make sandwiches for both Happy and Tony. Finally, after about an hour of their incessant, inane chatter, Marilyn rose to join a nearby neighbor for their weekly card game and cocktails. Out of the corner of her eye, Pepper saw Tony motion to Happy with his head.

Suddenly, Happy jumped up and offered to walk Marilyn to her friend's house, and just like that, Pepper and Tony were left alone. Still, she pouted.

Tony shifted in his chair and she could feel his gaze on her. "Pep, would you stop making that face? You look like a five year old." Pepper said nothing and didn't move an inch. "O-kay then…" She could practically hear Tony's eye roll. "So…why are you hiding up here?"

"I'm not hiding," she muttered.

"You're not sick either."

After a beat, she sniffled and coughed. "I was."

Tony let out a short sigh. "Pepper, we both know you were never sick and we both know that you ran home to mommy because things weren't going your way."

Pepper's head turned sharply. "How did you even know where I was?"

"I have my ways," he said without hesitation.

She very nearly snarled and looked away, out at the backyard she played in as a child. "Since you're obviously not here to beg me to come back, and it's taken you this long to bother to show up at all, I'm going to assume you've made your choice."

Tony let out a hum that was part laugh, part scoff. "I'm not _choosing_ at all."

Pepper huffed and her lips curved in what was supposed to be a sarcastic smile, but it didn't quite cut it. "I bet the second you realized I wasn't coming back, you took him straight to your bed." It irked her to no end the way Tony slowly grinned.

"I would have, if he had stuck around." She continued to glare at him and he nonchalantly shrugged one shoulder. "It took a couple of days for me to talk him into bed. His, for that matter, not mine."

"Yeah, right," she scoffed derisively and sipped from her tea.

"It's true. I really had to sweet-talk him into it. He didn't want to do anything until I had settled things with you." Slowly, Pepper glanced at him, a curious glint to her blue eyes. "Shocking, I know. At first, he wouldn't even _entertain_ the idea of us getting back together until he knew you were okay with it."

"Why would he care what I think?" she asked quietly, utterly confused.

"He doesn't," he answered bluntly. He smiled when Pepper's face crumpled into a grimace. "He just knows that you're important to me. And I am important to him. And he doesn't want to…complicate our relationship—you and I, I mean."

Pepper considered that for a moment. Before deciding it was bullshit. "You're just saying that to try and butter me up. He's probably all moved in at the tower, making one of those stupid dinners you always raved about, right now, as we speak."

Tony sighed softly, almost wistfully, as if he wished that were true. "No…he's not, Pepper. If you want to know the truth, we made a deal to sneak around behind everyone's back."

"Why?"

"It's not important. We're not doing that anymore—for several different reasons. We're together, Pepper." She felt her stomach drop. "And we don't care who knows it; not even you."

Tears pricked her eyes and she turned her head to quickly blink them away. "So you did make your choice."

"I'm not making a choice!" Tony shouted making her jump and rear back in her chair.

"But you have," she pointed out. "You're _with_ him, Tony!"

Tony's breath was coming fast and heavy with his excitement. "You're not getting it, Potts. Listen to me," he demanded when she started to turn away again. He leaned forward so she could look directly at him. "I _can't_ choose between you and Loki. Because _you_ are _not_ an option for me."

Pepper searched his chocolate brown eyes, her own tearing up again. It was a bitter pill to swallow. "So that's it? After all these years I've watched you chase after anything with a short skirt and a pulse, you're suddenly declaring yourself gay?"

Tony sat back, sneering at her. "No. Based on what you just said, and considering my history, I don't really think anyone would put the label of gay or homosexual on me. It's insulting to people who genuinely are. I certainly wouldn't. But, hey, if it makes you feel better, be my guest."

Pepper narrowed her eyes before looking toward the house, a questioning on her face. She pushed up to her feet and disappeared into the house. When she returned she slammed a thick, heavy book down on the table, her finger pointing at a page. "Read it."

"Pepper…"

"Read it!"

Tony made a show of letting her know he didn't appreciate having to do this and leaned over what he startlingly realized was a dictionary. He flicked Pepper's finger aside and read aloud, "Homosexual—of, relating to, or characterized by a tendency to direct sexual desire toward another of the same sex." He lifted his head and raised his brows at her. "What's your point? This doesn't describe me."

Pepper huffed again, shook her head. "You can't even be honest with yourself for one second, can you?" She moved to lower herself to her chair again.

Tony closed the book with a thump. "What the fuck are you talking about, Pepper?" His voice rose in volume again.

"If you can't admit this to yourself, how the hell can you expect _me_ to believe it?"

"What do you want me to do, huh? You want me to wear fishnet tank tops and black leather pants? You want me to paint my nails and wear mascara or—or start talking with a lisp and waving my rainbow flag just so _you_ can feel better about me being with Loki? It's the twenty-first century, Pepper! Grow up and get over it!"

Pepper crossed her arms over her breasts petulantly. "You can't have sex with another man and _not_ be gay, Tony. It doesn't work like that."

"According to who? You? You—who hasn't been in one relationship in, what, a decade?"

Pepper jumped to her feet. "Screw you, Tony!"

Tony rose as well, taking her by the wrist before she could storm off into the house. "Wait, wait! Wait. I'm sor—that was…that was a shitty thing to say. I'm sorry. Sit down. Please?"

After a moment of inner debate, Pepper calmly sat again, crossing her legs under the table.

"Pepper. Look at me."

Pepper stared at her lap, refusing to look at him. She felt his fingers under chin and her head being turned. Reluctantly, she lifted her gaze to his. "…What?" She stifled a sad whine when Tony dropped his hand from her face.

"I care about you very much. You know I do." He reached out and held her hand between both of his. "You are one of my closest friends—and I don't have a lot of those. You are very important to me, Pepper…"

Pepper felt herself soften, fill with warmth, and smiled.

"…But so is Loki," he finished solemnly. He sighed when her face fell, her lips parting as her jaw dropped slightly. "I love him. I lost him once, and I…" He looked down, clenched his jaw. "I can't lose him again. I can't and I won't. Not even for you."

Pepper's brows furrowed. "He had a child with some woman."

Tony swiped a hand over his eyes as he muttered, "Christ, Pepper…" He threw the hand up and slapped it down on his thigh. "Yeah, he did. And I slept with a slew of women in the same time frame. At least, she wasn't just _some_ woman. They were in a relationship. And, I might add, she's actually a very nice person."

Pepper stared in shock, her eyes growing wide, her body going numb. "You…you've met her?"

Tony let go of her hand and shrugged. "She surprised him with a visit. I had dinner with them last night. I met his kid, too." He grinned to himself. "He's pretty cute."

Pepper made a disgusted noise in her throat. "Who _are_ you?"

Tony made a face and sat up straighter, like he was insulted. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means the Tony Stark I know doesn't do relationships. He doesn't like to be around kids; he hates kids. The Tony Stark I know is a self-centered, alcoholic obsessed with his work!"

"I'm not an alcoholic anymore!" he yelled back, quite offended. "And I _am_ capable of change, you know."

"I don't understand," she started, shaking her head, "how you can just forget everything he did to you."

"And I don't understand why it affects you more than it affects me." Pepper sent him a dirty look and he sighed in frustration. "Is that why you hate him so much? Because of what you _think_ he did to me? He's not the only one who screwed up that relationship, Pepper. I'm lucky he wants to give _me_ a second chance."

Defiantly, Pepper lifted her chin. "I never said I hated him. I just don't like him."

"Why?" he demanded.

She hesitated. "He's…he's _weird_."

"Aren't we all in our own little ways?" Tony countered.

She looked up, annoyed. "He's arrogant."

Tony nodded. "He's mellowed, which I think becoming a father had a lot to do with. Besides, he's not as arrogant as I am."

"No one is."

"True. What else…?"

Pepper grunted in frustration because she couldn't seem to think rationally at the moment. "He's too…pretty."

Tony stared blankly, fighting not to laugh. "Seriously?"

"…For a guy, at least. I don't know!"

He chuckled at her, sighed impatiently. "What is it about him that brings out your inner Mean Girl?"

That was the last straw for Pepper. "Why do you care what I think anyway?" she exclaimed angrily. "It's not like my feelings will have any effect whatsoever on your behavior." Her lips formed a tight pout as she fought hot tears.

Tony had reached his breaking point, as well. "You're right it won't," his voice was soft and deep, and immediately put Pepper on alert. "You're my friend and I want you to be happy for me. That's why I came up here. But I can see now it was a waste of time. This has nothing to do with Loki, does it?"

Pepper knew he wasn't expecting an answer and could barely look him in the eye.

"It's you. You can't stand the fact that I may not need to depend on you for everything, can you?" Her head snapped up, her breath coming quicker than she could control it. "It could be Loki, it could be a woman, and you'd still be pissed because whoever it is, they'd be taking me away from you."

Fat tears spilled from Pepper's eyes. "That's…not true," she managed through the heavy emotion making it hard for her to speak.

"Yeah, it is," Tony said flatly. "So this is what I'm putting on the table: you accept the fact that I'm with Loki and come back to work—and we'll forget this whole thing ever happened. Or you turn in your resignation."

Ignoring Pepper's quivering chin and still-filled eyes, Tony didn't even give her the chance to respond. He just rose from his chair and left her alone on the patio.

* * *

Tony felt like shit, like complete and utter shit. But he knew it was what he had to do. He told happy to take him to Greenwich, and to stop at a local supermarket so he didn't show up empty-handed. Happy drove, but Tony had a vague feeling that his friend and personal driver was upset with him. But he was too upset to care. All he really wanted was just to talk to Loki.

* * *

"How do I look?"

Loki looked up from his position on the living room floor, playing with Sebastian, at Sif as she came out from behind the partition. She was clad in a form-fitting turquoise sheath dress, towering over them in three-inch beige pumps. "Oh…" his eyes travelled down to those pumps and gradually back up. "…Very nice. I thought you were just going for drinks."

Sif attached a dangle of gold each to her ears and smoothed her hands down her sides. "I am."

Loki got to his feet and stretched. "_Pappa_, where are you going?" Sebastian whined as his fingers clenched in Loki's pant leg. "We're playing!"

Loki chuckled and bent to tap a finger to his nose. "I'm just seeing mamma out. I will be right back." He waited for Sebastian to let go and joined Sif. She was standing in the natural light of a window overlooking the street, holding up a black compact mirror to her face and applying a coral lip gloss to her lips. "This looks like more than just drinks."

Sif's hazel eyes slid briefly toward Loki. "Are you jealous?"

He grinned softly, rolled his eyes. "Should I expect you in late?"

"No…" She brushed him off with a dismissive wave. She had started to turn away then stopped and smiled coyly. "On second thought, maybe you should put Bash in bed with you tonight. You know, just in case I stumble in closer to four than one." Loki laughed and nodded. "Help me with this?" She handed her white pea coat to him and Loki held it out for her and she slipped into it. "All right," she murmured, checked her watch. "I'd better leave soon or I'll be late." She turned and faced Loki.

"You look lovely, darling."

"Thank you." She smiled and it vanished, her expression turning to concern. "Will you be all right for the night?"

Loki's eyebrows rose. "Yes…"

"You have my number and the number of the restaurant." She was wringing her hands in front of her then suddenly aimed a finger at Loki. "Don't let him drink anymore cola; he had enough at lunch."

Loki's eyes went blank. "Sif…"

"And don't let him stay up too late. He's gonna beg you to let him," she added softly, craning her neck to peek at her little boy.

"Are you being serious right now?" He laughed cutting off whatever response she had. "I am not the baby-sitter, _Siflena_. You know, we're pretty close friends, Sebastian and I. It's weird, really. It's almost as if I am his father and he my son."

Sif smiled apologetically. "I know! I'm sorry…I'm just… I'm just not used to leaving him like this." She glanced at Sebastian again. Loki stood and took her hands in his.

"You have nothing to worry about, sweetheart. We are just a couple of boys who are going to spend the evening racing cars and trucks and…" He turned to look over his shoulder towards Sebastian, who was making car and crash noises rather enthusiastically. He faced Sif again. "You know…drink too many juice boxes and watch too many cheesy family movies."

Sif chuckled and let Loki swing their joined hands.

"I fully intend to let him bounce himself off the walls until he tires himself out."

"All right then. I'm going to say goodbye to him." She walked over to the little boy, squatting next to him. "Bash…? Mamma's going out for the night, okay?"

"'Kay," he answered without looking up from his cars.

"Be a good boy for _pappa_?" She ruffled his soft black hair, but still he didn't look at her.

"'Kay."

"Give me a kiss goodnight?" Sebastian dropped the cars in his hands and clambered to his feet to place a quick kiss on Sif's cheek. Then he immediately returned to his toys. Sif let out a breath through her nose and walked back toward Loki, a small pout on her face. "He doesn't even care that I'm leaving."

Loki slipped an arm across her shoulders, handed her the white evening bag on the counter, and led her to the door. "Give him a break; he got some new toys today. Have fun. And be careful."

"Please, Loki," she said glibly. "I have partied in these streets harder than you ever have."

"I don't doubt that for a second."

Sif absently blew him a kiss and waved as she made her way down the stairs. Loki returned to Sebastian and together they played with his cars until Sebastian decided he wanted to play Viking again. Loki internally groaned but gave in to his little boy. He could kill Thor for passing on the stories and myths of their ancestors to his kids and letting them rope in Sebastian when he visited once. But, like the good father he wanted to be, Loki armed himself with a plastic sword and pretended to be the bad guy Sebastian could heroically defeat.

Sebastian had just tackled him to the sofa and victoriously stabbed him in the heart when the doorbell rang. It rang two more times as he struggled to get his excited child to let him up. When he finally stumbled to the door, he found Tony leaning heavily against the doorframe.

"What's wrong?" he asked, immediately notice his long face.

Tony frowned. "Why do you think something's wrong?"

"You look upset, love." Loki reached out, cupped his cheek and moved closer. Tony didn't answer, only lowered his eyes again and leaned into Loki's open palm. "You went to see Pepper, didn't you?" Tony nodded. "Did it not go well?"

Tony made a face and half-heartedly shrugged. "I totally lost my cool. I gave her an ultimatum: get used to us or quit."

"Oh, Anthony…" Loki lowered his hand to Tony's chest, rubbing his palm against his hard pectoral. "Is there anything I can do? To make you feel better?" Tony looked up at him and his lips curved meaningfully, making Loki chuckle. "Keep in mind my son is here."

"Oh." The grin lost some of its salaciousness. "Then…how 'bout making me dinner?"

Loki's brows came together but his lips curved as he crossed his arms. "Are you joking? When did I become a housewife in the 1950s? I don't even know what I have to make."

Tony straightened and brought a grocery bag out from behind his back. "I thought of that. So I had Happy stop at the store and got this."

Loki pulled one side of the bag toward him with one finger and peeked into it. "Lasagna and a bagged salad. Why am I not surprised?" When he looked at Tony, the genius smiled widely. "Come here." He curled his fingers into Tony's t-shirt and pulled him close to kiss him hello.

"Does that mean you'll make it?" Tony asked, a little out of breath, when they came up for air.

"I suppose it does." Loki took the bag and motioned for Tony to enter so he could close the door. Just as Tony stepped in Sebastian came barreling around the corner and stabbed Tony in the leg with his sword with a ferocious shout.

"Shi—!" Tony nearly had the word out but Loki was able to clamp his hand over his mouth and had to catch him as he staggered back.

"Sebastian, be careful!" Loki lightly scolded through giggles.

"_Seier_! I got him, _pappa_!" Sebastian barked out a loud, hysterical laugh then ran back into the living room.

Tony started to straighten but Loki tightened his hold on him. "I got you first," he murmured near his ear. Tony chuckled and pulled himself up.

"Yeah, yeah, sure you did. What did he just say?"

"Victory. I'm going to kill Thor."

Tony snickered and followed Loki into the apartment and lingered around the kitchen while the taller man preheated the oven and searched for a cookie sheet to set the lasagna on. Tony still felt too unfamiliar with Sebastian—kids, in general—to be alone with him. He searched Loki's refrigerator for something decent to drink, settling for an apple juice box, as Loki put the lasagna in the oven.

"Where's Sif?"

"Having drinks with an old friend from college. We ran into him while we were out with Sebastian today." Loki rummaged through the cabinet that held all of his storage containers until he found a bowl big enough to hold the salad. He noticed Tony out of the corner of his eye anxiously glancing Sebastian's way, and smirked. "Tell me what else happened with Pepper." Tony meandered over and plucked a crouton from the bowl.

"Me trying to figure out why she hates you so much and her being all pouty and crying, that's what. Same shit we've been through before."

Loki went still and looked at him. "She _hates_ me?" Tony shrugged and nodded. "Did she give you an answer to that?" He turned back to the salad, searching for the tongs to toss it then set it aside.

"Yeah, she gave me ridiculous answers that mean shit. She thinks you're weird and arrogant and…"

Loki crossed his arms, cocked a brow, as he leaned back against the stove. "And…?" He waited for the answer but never got to hear it. His heart nearly stopped when Sebastian let out a wail and came into the kitchen rubbing at one eye with his fist and his other arm outstretched to Loki. "What? What happened, darling?" He lowered to his knee and gathered the little boy into his arms as he cried.

"My truck broke," he said through quivering lips.

"The one we just bought you today?" Sebastian nodded and dropped his head to Loki's shoulder, whimpering. Loki straightened. "Ohh…sweetheart…" He glanced at Tony and continued to rock Sebastian, running a soothing hand across his back as he continued to cry. He tried to get Sebastian to look at him as Tony walked out of the kitchen. "We can get you another. It's all right…"

"You got a screwdriver?" Tony asked as he returned carrying the truck in one hand and the broken off wheel in the other.

"That drawer," Loki pointed at the corner drawer. Tony fished out a screwdriver and Loki grinned as his face morphed into his "working" face. "Hey," he whispered to Sebastian, shifting him in his arms so he would lift his head. "Look."

Sebastian watched—and still cried quietly—as Tony rotated his toy truck this way and that, turning and twisting the screwdriver. He slowly went quiet, unaware of the way his father watched him as he watched Tony, fascinated, with a small smile curving his lips.

"There," Tony suddenly called out, flipping the truck in one hand. "Good as new." He held it out to Sebastian. The little boy's green eyes were wide as saucers as he blinked at Tony, his black lashes clinging together, still damp from his tears.

"You fixed…it?" he asked in a soft voice even as his breath itched.

"Yeah," Tony answered with a shrug. "I can fix anything. Here." He inched a step closer so Sebastian could pluck the truck from his hand. The little boy gasped a little and clutched the truck to his chest. Loki met Tony's eyes over Sebastian's head and mouthed 'thank you.' He pressed his lips to Sebastian's soft cheek and whispered something near his ear. Sebastian's eyes flicked up to Tony and glittered.

"Thank you, Tony."

Tony's eyes followed him as Loki set him on his feet again. "Ha…you're—" He froze when Sebastian threw his arms around his leg and squeezed. Then he was dashing out of the kitchen again. "…Welcome." He chuckled and glanced toward the living room. "Well…that's new."

Loki cupped Tony's chin in his hand and turned it back to him so he could press his mouth to his. Tony was taken by surprise and nearly giggled.

"What was that for?"

"You saved the day." Loki gave Tony's butt a quick pat and moved away to pull a box out from the freezer. "Why don't you go keep him company? Dinner will be ready soon." He glanced at Tony and saw the worried expression in his lover's eyes. "Anthony, he won't bite you. And you have to get used to him eventually."

Tony only shifted uneasily. Loki set the box of frozen garlic bread on the counter and moved to Tony, setting his hands on his chest then sliding them up until he linked his fingers behind Tony's neck.

"And besides, you've just gone and made yourself his hero."

"All right, all right…I'm going. Wait." Before Loki could pull himself away, Tony pulled him back for another longer, deeper kiss.

"Behave yourself, love," Loki admonished through chuckles, struggling to pull himself away. Tony caught his wrist and tugged him back one last time. "Anthony…" he sighed almost impatiently.

"I love you."

Loki paused and stared. Then he sighed in relief because he had been holding back from saying it for so long. He slowly smiled and cozied up to Tony again, caressing the side of face before dragging his fingers through Tony's dark hair. "I love you, too." Tony lifted a hand to rest on Loki's cheek and he covered it with his own. "But you still have to keep Sebastian company."

Tony scoffed and grumbled as Loki turned him and gently shoved him in the direction of the living room.

* * *

When Tony got back to the tower later that night, there was a grin on his face he couldn't wipe away and a weird feeling of warmth in his chest. It turned out Loki forcing him to spend time with Sebastian wasn't so bad.

At first he just sat on the couch near the kid while he played with his toys and awkwardly tried to talk to him. He was a lot more responsive than Tony had expected him to be. For a four year old he was a lot more intelligent than any other kid he had ever been around—not that he had been around many in his adult life, or his life in general. And after awhile, Tony realized he shouldn't have been shocked—it was Loki's kid for Christ's sake—and soon he found himself sitting on the floor with Sebastian, building a crazy racetrack on the coffee table out of the magazines, books and coasters on the table, thrilling Sebastian to no end.

They were both disappointed when Loki called them to dinner.

But it was what happened after dinner that had Tony feeling oddly happy. They had eaten the lasagna and salad, making him feel extremely loved and cared about. And he earned some bonus points with Loki—like he needed any—because Sebastian, a naturally picky eater, actually liked the Italian dish and ate more than a few bites. After they had cleaned up, Loki invited Tony to join him and Sebastian while they watched _Reel Steel_—Sebastian's choice. Tony had nothing better to do, and being with Loki made him feel content, like everything was right in the world, so he agreed.

When they started the movie, Tony and Loki sat next to each other in the middle of the sofa, and Loki had his legs lying across Tony's lap, while Sebastian remained on the floor. But during the excitement of one of the robot fights, Sebastian had jumped up to the sofa, crawling over Loki's leg, and sidled up next to Tony. Loki had grinned like the Cheshire cat and lowered his legs, righting himself.

At first, Tony felt weird. They had sat like a family would—parents on either side with the kid in the middle. Gradually, he relaxed again, and had draped his arm over the back of the sofa and, like he always loved to do, let his fingers toy with Loki's jet black locks. It wasn't until the movie finished that Loki had pointed out to him that Sebastian had fallen asleep…curled up against his side. The only other person to have ever done that was Loki himself. Tony found he didn't mind Sebastian doing it, too.

Quietly and carefully, so as not to wake the sleeping child, Loki had lifted Sebastian into his arms and carried him into his bedroom. Tony had waited for about ten minutes, absently flipping through the channels, as Loki did his fatherly duties and put Sebastian into his Buzz Lightyear pajamas and left him to sleep. He had returned to the sofa, to Tony's side, and Tony finally got to indulge a little.

It wasn't long before they were making out like teenagers, but, much to Tony's chagrin, Loki wouldn't let him do much more than that; not with the very possible chance of his son waking and walking in on them. Loki wouldn't even let him lie him down on his back, though he was able to distract him enough to get his pants undone. Tony had just slipped his hand down those impossibly tight jeans and filled his hand with Loki's cool flesh, when Sif stumbled into the apartment and interrupted.

Only just a bit past tipsy, Sif had apologized for cutting short what was "meant to be a good night for Loki," and even offered to give them the bed behind the partition. And as much as Tony would have liked to, and though it killed him to deny a pleading Loki, Tony had declined and called a taxi, not wanting to bother Happy.

Presently, he exited the elevator into his lab and sighed. Truth was, Tony hadn't felt comfortable sleeping in a bed twenty feet away from Loki's kid. What if they started fooling around and he popped out from behind the partition? What if he heard them—more Loki than him because the guy doesn't know how to moan softly? He was embarrassed to say this to Loki, so instead he made up some early morning meeting Jarvis had sent a reminder to his phone about, and his suit was at home. As they kissed goodbye, Loki had suggested that maybe Tony should start keeping some things at his place. When he had flippantly said that the whole problem could be solved by Loki moving into the tower, the air between them positively seemed to sizzle.

Loki hadn't yet solved the Thane problem and they hadn't really discussed where they were in their relationship—though Tony assumed they had just picked up right where they left off. They both acknowledged that they were probably getting ahead of themselves, but after Tony's declaration today—a huge weight lifted off of him, not just an attempt to distract Loki—he realized they were both anxious to start the rest of their lives together.

As much as the evening had given Tony the warm and fuzzies, there was still a small part of him—that dark side he thought he had ridded himself of years ago—that still had nuggets of doubt tumbling around in his head. Being with Loki meant dealing with Sif, which he found the more time he spent with her, wouldn't really be a problem. He enjoyed her and thought she enjoyed him, too. But being with Loki also meant having Sebastian in his life.

It was this thought that kept him tossing and turning every night since he first set eyes on Loki's clone. He had had the shittiest relationship with his father his entire life. He didn't know what a father's love was supposed to be as a recipient; how was he supposed to know how to give it? He didn't like to compare, but sometimes it was worse than what Loki had gone through with Odin. At least Loki and Odin had settled their differences before Odin passed on. Tony never got that chance. He hated Howard Stark right up to the second the last shovel of dirt was tossed onto his grave.

Did Loki really expect him to step up and be a step-father to Sebastian?

He liked the kid, but would Tony ever be able to fully relax around him?

And, worst of all to Tony, would Loki want more kids? Kids, who essentially, would be _theirs_?

Tony took a deep breath, and made his way to his bedroom. As he stared up at the ceiling, unable to find repose, his mind whirling with thoughts of Loki, Sif, Sebastian, Thor, Fury, Howard….everything, he finally told himself, _Enough!_

He was getting closer to being thirty-five years old. Stark Industries was going to have to be passed down to someone eventually. And he would be damned if he was going to spend the rest of his life without Loki by his side.

_So_, he told himself as he turned onto his side and made himself more comfortable, _you're just gonna have to suck it up and learn how to be a dad, Stark_.


	11. Thane's Sketchy Past & Sif's Iffy Future

**A/N: Wow, so I didn't realize I would get such a reaction from the Tony/Loki/Sebastian scene! There was some SnarkFamily feels (as I call them; idk what everyone else would call it) and it was all fluffy and warm. I'm glad you all enjoyed it!**

**So enjoy this chapter...some Tony/Thor interaction, Thane's past, a fun-filled family week, and angsty/silly Sif & Loki with a dash of Bash. Cuz it might just suck after this...**

**XOXO, LL**

* * *

First thing Monday morning Tony received a message that Thor, Jane and their kids would be arriving sometime later that afternoon. He hadn't been given any specifics, like if they needed transportation from the airport, if they wanted their kids in the same room, or if he was expected to entertain them in some way. He was still uneasy about seeing Thor again after all these years—considering their last encounter wasn't very long after Tony and Loki had broken up and chock-full of awkward tension and general uneasiness—and the genius decided to make himself as unavailable as possible.

Pepper, for her part, decided to still not show up for work, and Tony couldn't very well assume she would appear magically the next day or week, for that matter. He hated to admit that he was completely lost without her—regarding work, at least. Thankfully, Pepper was an over-organizer, probably had a generous case of OCD, and everything she did Jarvis was able to access, so he could still check his schedule and check his email. If the need arose, that is.

Then, he went into hiding. He locked himself away in his lab and had Jarvis send a message to Happy to greet the Odinson family when they arrived. Silently, in the privacy of his lab, Tony watched them arrive at the tower sans Thor. After some digging—okay, hacking—Tony discovered that Thor had apparently headed straight to meet with Fury, wherever Fury's secret batcave, or whatever, was. Jarvis informed him that Jane had asked for him and had him pass it on that he was in meetings all day and couldn't be disturbed. He only felt a little guilty for that tiny lie. He wasn't in meetings, but he _was_ working.

It was already dark when Tony decided to head upstairs and get himself a much needed drink—never mind that he had only eaten a Snickers bar and a small bag of BBQ chips all day. He took one step out of the elevator and froze.

Sitting at Tony's bar, in Tony's lounge, with his back to the rest of the room, was the blond mountain himself. He should have had Jarvis alert him when he arrived at the tower, or lock down his levels. Tony's eyes had grown wide and, as quietly as he could, he pivoted on his toes and attempted to sneak back into the elevator. But he wasn't fast enough.

"Stark?"

_Fuck_. Tony spun back around and waved a hand stiffly. "Hey, Thor…" Thor grinned softly at him and Tony hesitated a little before he started to walk over to the bar. "I didn't think anyone would be up here."

Thor spun around on the stool at the bar, following Tony as he moved behind it. "I've only just returned to the Tower of Stark."

Tony plucked a short glass from under the bar and a decanter of Irish whiskey from one of the shelves, for a slight change of pace. He was too used to Thor—even after all this time—to be put off by his way of speaking. "You barely got back? What time is it?"

"_It is one thirty-eight am, sir._"

Thor jerked up straight and stared at the ceiling.

Tony lifted a brow. "Did no one tell you about Jarvis?"

"No. No, I was informed," he answered, still looking up. "I just…have not yet…interacted with him—it—him…yet."

Tony chuckled, but it sounded off and he brought the glass of whiskey to his lips, noticing that Thor only had a bottle of water. "You want something to drink?" he asked before sipping.

Thor grinned broadly again and shook the plastic bottle in his large hand at Tony. "I'm fine, thank you. I rarely indulge in the alcohol these days."

Tony nodded, still feeling a little weird. As he continued to drink, his eyes roamed around the room, avoiding looking directly at Thor.

"How have you been, Tony Stark?" Thor inquired quietly.

He caught Tony in mid-sip, and Tony paused as if surprised by the question. He took a beat to swallow the whiskey in his mouth. _Oh, I've been awesome since I've started fucking your little brother regularly again_. "Good." He cleared his throat because the word came out hoarsely and repeated, "Good. How-how about you? How're Jane and…the kids?"

Thor frowned at him.

"I've been in the lab all day," he said by way of explanation at Thor's unasked question. The blond man—who looked bigger than Tony remembered, or maybe it was just the shirt that was too small for him, stretching across his massive chest and shoulders, buttons threatening to pop and possibly take out one of Tony's eyeballs with it—nodded and smiled again. Thor was still way too cheerful for his taste.

"We are all well."

"How was the flight up?"

"Short, thank Valhalla. Young Erik is not fond of flying, we have learned."

Tony had no idea who Erik was, but he figured it was one of his kids, so he just nodded awkwardly again and refilled his glass. Thor must have sensed his unease. His cheeks tinged pink when Thor spoke up again.

"There is no need for you to feel anxious in my presence, Tony Stark."

"I don't!" he denied a little too strongly, meeting Thor's blue-eyed gaze. "I mean…I…I'm not."

One side of Thor's mouth lifted. "I have spoken to Loki."

_What does that mean?_ Tony didn't move.

"I am happy to hear that you have reconciled."

Tony stared, still unmoving, for a few silent beats. Then his brows twitched before drawing together. "Really…?"

Thor grinned widely again, like the big goof he was. "Yes! Why would I not be? You are the only one who has truly made him happy in this life, Tony. You bring him a certain…peace."

Tony finally relaxed a little, smiled lopsidedly. "He does that for me, too, you know."

"I do," Thor answered with a nod.

Tony reached up and scratched at the back of his head. "I have to confess…I thought you might still hate me…y'know, because of…Loki and me—and the break up—it was so…"

"I do not hate you." The blond chuckled softly and shook his head. "Tony, no one in this world knows better than I that things are never so black and white when it comes to my brother."

Tony nodded agreeably, cocking a brow briefly in sarcastic amusement, and drank more.

"I was hurting for you both." Their eyes met and Thor smiled almost remorsefully before lowering his gaze again. "I had sensed things between you two were not going well for awhile. I had hoped you would be able to work out your differences. But after Loki confided in me about going to Berkeley on his own, it was clear to me that that was not a possibility."

Tony held his half-full glass to his chest, cradling it, staring blankly at the bar counter. Remembering that time had his heart aching dully and a vague sadness washing over him; he had to remind himself that Loki was here now, close to him.

"I did not like that."

Tony's eyes flicked up to Thor's frowning face, but he kept quiet because Thor had never spoken to him so freely about his and Loki's relationship.

"I didn't like the idea of him going out to California alone—which he wanted to do when he left Switzerland, but father had forbidden it. He was so unhappy," he said gruffly, as if he blamed himself. "I knew it was difficult for him to make the decision to walk away from you, but the night he had returned from gathering the last of his belongings…"

Because he hated thinking about that night himself, Tony felt a hot flush rise up from his neck to his hairline.

"He looked absolutely wrecked." He took a moment to drink from his bottle. "To give my own confession," he began, lifting his head to look at Tony, "I thought he would come back after a month or two. Or that you would follow him regardless of what had happened."

Tony dropped his chin, looking down at his hands. _He didn't want me to…_

Thor must have noticed the look on his face. "I'm sorry, Tony." Tony gave a shake of his head, a stunted jerky movement. "I did not intend to upset you."

He forced a smile and a chuckle. "I know that, big fella." Thor grinned at the familiar nickname. Tony stared into the auburn liquid in his glass before swallowing it all down and adding more. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," he motioned for Tony to continue with a grand sweep of his large hand.

"Why did you set Loki up with Thane?"

Thor managed to look embarrassed and ashamed at the same time. "He-he asked about Loki when he saw him just after Loki had returned from England. Tony, had I known that you and he would—"

Tony waved him off. "No, don't—I'm not concerned about _that_."

Thor lifted his brows. "But you _are_ concerned…?"

Tony lowered the glass to the counter after taking another swig and eyed Thor. "How well do you know this guy?"

"Thanos—uh, Thane…" He shrugged. "We were in the same study group in law school our first year, and our paths crossed here and there the next two, but we were more acquaintances than friends. Why?"

Tony inhaled deeply and held the breath. He hadn't shared with anyone—except Jarvis, of course—the results of the quick research he had done on the rising attorney. He didn't like what he found at all. It was worse than that crazy bitch Amy who tried to break him and Loki up in college—thanks to Odin. He slowly let out his held breath through his nose. "I did some digging on him."

"Why?" Thor realized what he just asked and, closing his eyes, brushed it off. "What did you find?" Tony made no move but to work his jaw. Thor's eyes darkened. "What did you find, Tony?"

"Jarvis," Tony spat the command and walked around the bar. He laid a hand on Thor's back when the bigger man jumped back in his seat as three sets of images popped up in front of him. "Relax, Point Break. It won't hurt you."

Thor shoved Tony in what he thought was a light, playful manner but it had Tony nearly losing his balance. He shifted his muscular frame on the barstool and turned to look at the images. One was a projected copy of Thane's New York driver's license, the other two, very official-looking documents. "Tony…what is this?"

"He has a record, Thor." Tony reached up, pressed three fingers to the image of the driver's license, and tossed it aside, focusing instead on one of the two official documents. "He got into some petty theft and vandalism stuff as a kid; no biggie. His dad was pretty important in Parliament, so he got him out of a lot of it and had a bunch of it erased from his record even."

"Then how did _you_ find it?"

"I'm Tony Stark, Thor." He twisted his upper body to glance at Thor over his shoulder. "There's not much I _can't_ find." Thor rolled his eyes in jest, but turned serious again when he returned his attention to the images. Tony moved one aside and called for Jarvis to pull up more official records. "He had a few disciplinary incidents in what would be high school here. It was an all boys' academy so most of it was just a few fights and scraps here and there."

He flicked so quickly through the records Thor was having trouble reading anything.

"But, occasionally," he paused to blow up one of the documents up. "He got a little rough with the boys he took a liking to."

Thor's face dropped as he read the print. A second-year student had filed a complaint on the third-year student Thane, for leaving bruises on his arms and painful twisting of his ear—he skipped over the brief sentences describing how he received that particular injury. When the superiors of the academy discovered this happened during a school-sanctioned event, and that the two boys had attended this and other such events as a couple, the matter was dismissed with Thane only receiving a stern warning to be kinder to his chosen dates.

"What happened to the boy?"

Tony fixed him with a hard glare. "He _mysteriously_ broke his wrist, the one on his dominant hand, and had to be sent home."

Thor's brows came together and his expression turned to worry. Tony simply turned away again.

"The thing is he got away with all this because he's good-looking—to some people—charming, and smart. As much trouble as he got in, he still got really good grades—not even just good, he was in the top of his class. He's a brilliant sociopath. And…Columbia wasn't the first law school he attended."

"What?"

Tony continued to sort through the images until he pulled up what he wanted. "He did a couple of short stints at Oxford _and_ Cambridge." He looked over his shoulder again. "Talk about playing for both teams."

It was at this point that Thor got to his feet and moved next to the genius. Short next to Loki, Thor positively dwarfed Tony and he took two steps to the side so he wasn't so close to the monstrosity. "How is that possible, Stark? And how could he go on to such a prestigious law firm with that kind of record?"

"Well…" Tony pulled up a picture of a distinguished looking gray-haired, blue-eyed man and pointed at it. "Daddy came to the rescue again. He paid off the schools to keep the records sealed. In fact, he made sure even Columbia didn't know about it. As far as they were concerned, he was just another rich kid who took a few years off to fuck his way around Europe until he was ready to get serious about his education."

Thor sent him a sideways glance. "I would have you mind your language when my children are in your presence, Stark."

Tony laughed breathlessly. "…Yeah, will do." He was already getting practice on that with Sebastian anyway—not that Sif paid any attention to that rule herself.

"Why did he leave Oxford and Cambridge?"

"Harassment and assault charges at both," he answered as he pulled up more transcripts and copies of reports. "All of the charges were either dismissed or secretly settled by Daddy Dearest. He pretty much got expelled from Oxford for assaulting some guy for…" He folded his lips in and peeked at Thor when the other faced him fully.

"For what…?"

He sighed. "They word it differently here, but…basically, because this guy said 'no.'"

Thor's jaw clenched and Tony took another step back because he looked so menacing. "Have you shown any of this to Loki?"

"N-no…" He shrugged at Thor's glare. "I get the feeling he wants to end this—respectfully, I guess is the term. Thor…" He called when Loki's big brother huffed and puffed and spun away. "You have only yourself to blame."

Thor's head whipped around at that, his hands fisted on his narrow hips, and Tony had to forcefully remind himself that Thor wouldn't hurt him. Because under all those intimidating muscles was really just a big old teddy bear who was concerned about his baby brother. And said baby brother would have his hide if he laid one finger on Tony.

"He's under the assumption, as are other people, that you two are friends. He probably doesn't want to make things weird for you. Look," he cautiously stepped forward, throwing out his hand to swipe the projected images away, and they disappeared. "Sif and I have both talked to him about this. We've both asked him to end it, as soon as possible. Don't say anything more about it to him."

Thor bristled at that and said indignantly, "Why should I not, Stark? I am his brother; Sif and you are—"

"His former and current lovers," he finished. Tony kept his eyes on Thor's, even as the blond's bearded cheeks reddened and he looked physically uncomfortable. "From us the motive is selfish because, in my case, I want him all to myself. For Sif, she doesn't want the guy around her kid. But if you start pressing him, you know what it's gonna do." His lips curved just thinking about it. "He'll think you're bossing him around and put it off even longer just to piss us all off. And then he'll say that stupid shit he just loves to say: I do what I want."

Thor seemed to be mulling that over and ran a hand over his blond locks, tied back in a sleek tail at the nape of his neck. "You speak the truth, Stark, but I do not like it."

He lifted his shoulders, spreading his hands. "None of us do. I mean, short of calling Natasha out here…" He trailed off but met Thor's bright eyes again.

Thor grinned. "I will make the call first thing in the morning." Tony nodded firmly. Thor's head bobbed as well, but he quickly sobered again. "I am uneasy about his association with Thane now."

"Join the club." Tony walked to the bar and snatched up his forgotten glass of whiskey.

Thor crossed his arms and leaned back against the bar. "If he hurts Loki…"

"You're gonna have to get in line behind me to kick his ass."

The seriousness of Tony's tone made Thor laugh and he slapped a hand to Tony's back, making him stumble forward and choke on the whiskey a bit. "I enjoy having you close again, Tony."

Tony smiled uneasily, still coughing. "Thanks. I missed you, too, Shakespeare in the Park." Thor laughed loudly and Tony turned to move around the bar when he was suddenly enveloped in two thick arms and crushed against a brick wall. "Thor!"

"_What_ are you two doing?"

Thor turned toward the elevator, with a struggling Tony still in his arms. Jane stood by the opened doors in a baby pink terry cloth robe, her arms crossed threateningly. Thor set Tony down, clamping a hand on his shoulder. "Tony and I were just catching up, dearest."

"Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"_It is two-oh-three am, ma'am." _Jane blinked and glared at the ceiling.

"Shut up, Jarvis," Tony muttered. "Hi, Jane."

Those deadly brown eyes fixated on him. _Should have stayed quiet, Tony_. "It's two in the morning, Tony. I'll say hello to you tomorrow. You." She shot that glare at her husband. "Get your ass in here. Your daughter needs you."

That's when Tony noticed the brown head of hair peeking out from behind Jane's leg. She had Jane's hair color, but Tony could also see she had her father's bright blue eyes.

"Well. That is my cue, Tony. My little Katie hasn't adapted to traveling just yet." Tony nodded sympathetically and they both looked toward the elevator when Jane lifted the three year-old in her arms and walked back onto it. "Thank you for sharing this information with me. I only hope Loki understands the urgency of ending his relationship with Thane."

"Don't call it a relationship. That gives it a significance it doesn't deserve. They only went out for barely two months and they never even slept together."

Thor cocked a brow. "You know this for a fact?"

"Yeah," Tony answered cockily.

"How, may I ask?"

Tony gave him his favorite shit-eating grin. "He couldn't get me out of his head. Put a damper on things, if you know what I mean."

Thor rolled his eyes again. "I surely do not miss your suggestive remarks and innuendos, Tony."

"_Let's go, Odinson!_" Jane yelled from the elevator followed by a soft, "_Why are you yelling, Mommy?_"

"Coming, my love," Thor called back calmly as he started toward them. "I wish to discuss Director Fury's proposal with you on the morrow, Tony." Tony pursed his lips, but made no response. "Until then, I bid you good night." He stepped in and must have taken Katie in his arms because Tony could hear him murmur a Norwegian word that he had heard Sif use on Sebastian before.

He waited until the doors closed on the family before picking up his glass, rinsing it in the bar's sink, and replacing it to its spot under the bar. He felt much more at ease now that he and Thor had spoken, and that Thor was aware of Thane. Things were definitely falling into place, he thought to himself as he stretched out on his bed, curling onto his side. He grabbed the pillow he wasn't using and clutched it to his chest, hugging it to him, as he closed his eyes.

All he needed to do now was get Loki in the tower, in his bed…in his arms.

* * *

Loki couldn't remember ever being happier in his life.

Aside from those first few days after he and Tony had finally said "I love you" to each other for the first time, he had never spent so many consecutive days with a silly smile on his face. What wasn't there to be happy about?

Every single person that meant the most to him was in one place at one time. Sif and Sebastian extended their stay when Tony told them Thor, and his family, were in town. Thor surprised Loki by calling Natasha and Clint to fly out east for a visit. Natasha and Ana came in on Wednesday, but Clint couldn't make it until Thursday night. Loki had his love, his son, his brother, and his best friend all together at once—something he never thought he would ever have.

The most satisfying part of it all to him was, in that short span of time, how close Tony and Sebastian had grown. For all he went on to Loki in private about being anxious around and impatient with kids, Tony went to great lengths to impress the little boy any chance he got and to win him over. And, boy, did he ever.

Sebastian fell in love with Stark Tower the second he stepped foot in it. And why shouldn't he? His father's boyfriend had the best and biggest toys anyone could possess. Loki wondered if the "Rec Room," as Tony had dubbed it—filled with every game console known to man that were all connected to big screen HD TVs, a vintage Spaced Invaders arcade game, an AC/DC pinball machine, a two-lane bowling alley, a pool table, and an area stuffed with possibly the largest coloring book collection he had ever seen, something Loki _knew_ Tony had added specifically for Sebastian—had even existed before everyone came to stay at the Tower.

But, knowing Tony, it was probably where he himself blew off steam when the need arose. Tony even took Sebastian into his sacred lab and showed off more of his inventions and toys. He even let the wide-eyed tot play with Dummy and test out a Starkpad. Sebastian had been demanding a Starkpad of his own every day since.

Loki was in awe of Tony. Not only was he making an effort with Sebastian, but he took time off of running Stark Industries and spent every day with Loki's family, even when Loki couldn't be there himself—because, unlike everyone else, he still had a job to go to. And he finally got to meet Happy and Tony's friend James, though Tony referred to him as Rhodey.

Things got back to normal a little for Tony, when one day Pepper walked into the tower, dressed and prepared to work. Tony hadn't even known she was there until the end of the day, when she was on her way out and ran into him and Tony, on their way in. To be polite, and not embarrass her anymore than she already seemed to be, Loki made his way to the elevator to wait.

He heard Tony ask, "You're back?"

And Pepper's quiet, tight response: "I'm back."

He couldn't hear the rest of the conversation, but, as he discreetly watched them, he noticed Pepper's already stiff stance, tense even more at something Tony said before she huffed, "Don't push it, Tony," and walked out. Tony later revealed that he had asked her have a drink with them. It put Tony in a better mood, but Loki observed that he was actively avoiding Thor, and wondered if the whole purpose for Thor being in New York, this secret project, was the reason. The one time he was about to question Tony about it, Clint decided it was the perfect moment to announce Natasha's pregnancy, and during the celebration it completely slipped his mind.

The week also brought a reprieve from having to deal with Thane. Loki got lucky, in that Thane had suddenly been called away on important business in Los Angeles. A "high-priority" client, Thane had told him through a quick text, had suddenly needed to meet with him in person ASAP. So Thane headed out to an undisclosed location for an undetermined amount of time. Loki felt uneasy about ending it all through a text message, so he figured he would just wait for his return.

Until then, he was enjoying the freedom of being able to spend what free time he could with Tony. They didn't have much of it alone, but he noticed that Sif did her best to keep Sebastian occupied with his cousins—or Ana, since it was clear she was very attached to him—so he and Tony could steal a few moments together.

But, eventually, all good things had to come to an end. Natasha and Clint headed back to LA, with a promise from Loki that he, Sebastian, and maybe Tony, would head west for Halloween. And Tony had business to attend to, with a much better behaving Pepper behind him.

She and Loki had come across each other a few times when he had been visiting the tower, and while she still refused to say a word to him, he had to give her credit for not snarling at him or hurling anything at his head. And he should definitely be rewarded for not tossing any insults her way either.

Lying in his bed in the brightness of morning, coming out of a peaceful slumber, he smiled to himself, remembering _exactly_ the reward Tony had given him for his good behavior. Thinking about it only added to the already impressive morning wood he was sporting. And had he not heard the tickled giggle of his son outside his closed door, he might've taken care of it, but as it was, remembering his houseguests had him deflating fast. He sighed out loud, and not for the first time, wished he was sharing a bed with Tony.

* * *

Sif smiled wide at her baby boy, sitting on the counter behind her, his legs dangling over the edge, hitting the lower cabinets with each excited kick. She was entertaining him, showing off by flipping one pancake at a time in a skillet. Every time she flipped one, he squealed in delight and begged her to do it again.

"That's impressive."

"_Pappa_!" Sebastian raised his arms toward Loki as he entered the kitchen freshly showered and dressed smartly in light blue jeans and a gray sweater over a white collared shirt. "Hug me!" Loki obliged and hooked his hands under his arms and swung him around once, hugged him to his chest then rested him on his hip.

"Not impressive enough. Nobody wants to hire a chef that can flip pancakes, do they?" Sif muttered before turning back to the stove and placing the flapjack on a plate with two others. She held out the plate to Loki. "Here. Sit him down, would you?"

Loki narrowed an eye at her and she shooed him away with one hand and added more batter to the skillet. She felt rather than saw him come back a few minutes later and lean back against the counter next to the stove.

"What?" she muttered when he didn't say anything.

"Is that why you came to visit? Because you can't find work?" Loki asked in a soft voice.

Sif quietly poured another circle of batter onto the skillet. "Did my sour mood give me away?"

"What's going on?"

"Nothing, darling," she said with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. She set aside the batter and picked up a spatula.

He cocked a brow at her. "Really…?"

She rolled her eyes from him and sighed. "My mum called. I applied for a head chef position at…well, it doesn't matter. I didn't get it."

"I'm sorry," Loki murmured sympathetically. She answered with an indifferent shrug. "Are you…um, struggling? I can raise the amount I send you every month."

Sif bent her legs to check the underside of a pancake. "Don't concern yourself. I knew my chosen profession wasn't in high demand. And I've yet to stumble on that bundle of cash that would allow me to open my own restaurant."

"Sif—"

"We're fine, Loki, really. We'll just move in with my mum for a stretch until I can catch up again." She cleared her throat and flipped the pancakes, hoping Loki couldn't hear the catch in her voice from the tears that had clogged her throat. "How many do you want?"

Loki watched her quietly for a moment, knowing better than to try to comfort her any further. "Two will be fine." He moved around her to pull down a plate for himself. There was already a hot kettle of water ready, so Loki prepared himself a mug of tea. He checked on Sebastian, grinning at the little boy when he flashed him a toothy cheesy smile, his mouth already slathered with syrup. He leaned against the counter, contemplating Sif again. "You could always move here, you know."

"What, to America?" she said on a chuckle.

"I could help with expenses for Sebastian more, watch him while you search for work."

"Loki, stop." Sif spun around to face him. "I cannot do that. I can barely afford to live in London; how would I fare any better in New York? I know you would love to have Bash closer, but…" She sighed again and checked the pancakes, adding two more circles of batter.

"Anthony wants me to move into the tower." Sif turned her head and set her hazel eyes on Loki. "With him," he added with a smile. "You could take over the apartment."

Her eyes still on him, she started to smile slowly. "You two don't waste any time, do you?"

Loki lifted his mug to his lips, smirked. "Remind me who it was that asked me to move to London with them after eight days in the Riviera."

"Touché." Sif laughed and returned to the pancakes, flipping them. Her smile softened as she thought about Tony and Loki together the past couple of weeks.

They were truly a very adorable couple. She enjoyed Tony's company with or without Loki present, and the two of them did enjoy needling Loki about his eccentricities and odd pet peeves. It pleased her to see Loki with someone, finally. She had gone through two long-term boyfriends and one girlfriend since they had separated. And she idly wondered if _he_ knew how happy he was. She watched them sometimes, when they thought no one was looking. Even in a large group, they always found their way to each other, drawn to each other like magnets.

"I never stood a chance, did I?" she said softly, her back still to him.

Loki noticed it wasn't really phrased as a question. "Don't compare yourself to him, sweetheart."

Sif plated the pancakes and twisted the knob, turning off the fire. She handed him a plate then leaned back again the cooler part of the stove. "I'm not. I _don't_ compare, not in your eyes."

Loki set the plate down. "Sif."

"It's not a bad thing, Loki," she said on a short laugh, smiling up at him as he moved closer. "I'm envious, really. I wish someone would devour me with their eyes when I walked into a room, the way he does with you."

Loki grinned, not remotely amused, and took her face in his hands. "I love you, Sif. Maybe not the way either of us hoped, but I do. And I am eternally grateful to you." He took her by the shoulders to push her forward as he moved behind her, and wrapped his arms around her. They watched Sebastian eat, using his fork and fingers on the pancakes, creating a mess neither of them looked forward to cleaning up. Loki set his chin on her shoulder, angled his mouth at her ear, and finished, "Because you gave me him."

Sif leaned back against him, smiling, and laid her hands on his arms. "You helped some." She hugged her arms to him when he kissed her temple. "Eat your breakfast," she said pulling away from him.

Loki reached for the syrup and poured some on his pancakes. "There are plenty of restaurants here, Sif. And hotels and rich people who don't like to cook for themselves."

Sif laughed and picked up a plain pancake to take a bite out of it. "If I say I'll think about it, will you shut your trap?" Loki audibly gasped and they both laughed again. "Answer your phone."

Loki fished his cell, blasting something loud and of the metal rock persuasion—damn it, he told Tony not to touch his phone—out of his pocket and put it to his ear. "Hello?" Sif poked him in the ribs as she passed by him to join Sebastian at the table. He swatter her and said into the phone, "Morning, Thor."

Sif chuckled at the mess on Sebastian's plate. "Bash! Stop playing with it. Eat it!"

"I am!" he protested. Scooting her chair closer, Sif took the fork from Sebastian's sticky hand, wiped with a napkin, and scooped up some soggy pancake.

"_Åpne_ _opp_."

He whined and turned his head away from the forkful of pancakes aimed at his lips. "Mm, no! I don't want you to feed me."

"Well, look at the mess you've made, _min __sønn_. If you're not going to eat properly then I'm going to feed you like a baby." Sif clamped a hand on top of his head to try to still it. She would normally cup his chin, but as it was currently covered in maple syrup she didn't want to touch it.

"No!"

"Hold on, Thor. What are you doing?" Loki pressed lowered his cell phone and grimaced at Sif.

"Trying to get him to eat," Sif answered, flustered, and her voice laced with impatience.

"_Pappa_, tell her to let me eat like a big boy." Loki moved his eyes from Sebastian, pushing his bottom lip out for full effect, to Sif and cocked a brow.

"Fine," she held out the fork for Sebastian and he took it with a big smile. "You clean him up then. I'm not touching him while he's all sticky."

"Whatever you say, _mother_. Finish up, sweetheart," he said to the little boy before bringing the phone back to his ear. "Thor? Is Anthony near you? Let me speak to him."

"Uncle Thor!"

"Shh, Bash!" Sif mildly scolded through chuckles. "_Pappa's_ on the phone."

"Oh." He giggled and pushed a piece of pancake past his lips,making a loud _pop!_ with his finger. Sif propped her elbow on the table, resting her chin in the palm of her hand and just watched her son as she finished off her food. Sebastian's green eyes lifted to Loki and followed him as he moved across the room. Sif could tell by the way Loki's voice had lowered and the way he toyed with a wayward strand of hair that Tony had come on to the line. "Mamma. Mamma, I'm done."

Sif glanced at his plate. "Are you sure? There's still a bit left there."

Sebastian nodded. "No more," he affirmed in Norwegian. Sif grinned and took his plate, carrying it with hers to the kitchen sink and quickly rinsing them both then dampening a paper towel. When she returned to Sebastian Loki had joined them at the table.

"What did Thor have to say? And Lover Boy?" She handed the paper towel to him when he held out his hand for it. She ignored the annoyed glare he was giving her.

"Look at me," he said to Sebastian and proceeded to wipe down his mouth, cheeks and chin, fighting Sebastian's whining and head-jerking. "He and Jane are taking the kids to the Bronx Zoo today. He asked if we'd like to join them."

"Can I see the T-Rex?" Sebastian asked as Loki moved on to his fingers and hands. Both Loki and Sif chuckled.

"No, _babyen_, dinosaurs aren't around anymore," Sif answered.

"But they probably have snakes and alligators," Loki supplied, folding his arms on the table, his pancakes long forgotten.

The dark-haired boy clapped excitedly. "Oooh! Can we go? Please? Please, please?"

Loki laid a hand on Sebastian's dark head of hair, sliding it down to cup his cheek. "Of course, you can, love. _Mamma_ will take you and all of your cousins will be with you."

"Oh, I will, will I? It's not like I had any plans today," Sif interjected.

"Did you?" Loki inquired, with an expression on her face that told her he didn't believe her.

"Yes! I was supposed to meet up with Sammy again."

Loki smirked. "What is that, the fourth or fifth date?" He lifted a hand to bat away the crumpled napkin that nearly hit him square in the face. "Tell him to come along."

"_Pappa_, _pappa_, _pappa_! Is Tony coming, too?" Sebastian was tugging on Loki's sleeve until his father would look at him. Loki grinned at the question.

"Well, that makes it official." Sif grinned when Loki lifted his eyes to hers. "We no longer matter. It's all about Tony now."

Loki rolled his eyes. "Yes, Anthony is going. Now hurry and go brush your teeth so we can put on your shoes." Sebastian climbed off the chair and cheered all the way into the bathroom. "I can't go," he said once the door to the bathroom closed.

Sif frowned. "Why can't you? You've no classes today."

Loki winced. "I know." The way he paused made Sif anxious. He was about to tell her something she wasn't going to like. "Thane's just gotten back into town."

Sif felt a cold chill run through her. "So what?"

"So, I need to go break it off with him."

She sighed, pressed a hand to her forehead. "Loki, I wish you would just end this over the phone."

Loki scoffed and rose, snatching up his plate and the used paper towel. "Please don't start this again," he groaned as he made his way into the kitchen, with Sif following close behind. "I've heard enough from you _and_ Anthony _and_ Natasha. And Thor." He irritably flipped on the water.

"Clearly,you haven't heard enough."

"Stop it," he said forcefully, turning his head to fix her with a hard emerald gaze. "He's asked me to lunch; I will end it then and you all can get off my back about it. Is that all right with you?"

Before Sif could give her answer, she saw Loki's eyes dart off somewhere behind her before he turned away ashamed.

"Why are you yelling at her, _Pappa_?" Sebastian's voice was small and frightened. Loki looked at him but struggled to answer.

"It's all right, _babyen_." Sif moved to kneel in front of Sebastian. "He wasn't yelling. I was just being a little pushy, that's all. Are you all ready for the zoo?" He nodded and Sif laughed to lighten the mood. "No shoes. Go put your shoes on." As soon as Sebastian was out of earshot, Sif turned back to Loki. "Promise me you'll be careful."

Loki slid his fingers through his hair, a little longer now, almost reaching his shoulders, and smiled tightly. "I always am, darling."

"I mean it."

"I…I know," he nearly shouted, remembered at the last second that Sebastian could hear him, so it came out like a growl. "You're making a much bigger deal of this than need be, Sif. I'll either meet you at the zoo or wherever you are when I'm done. Either way, this will be quick and painless. Sebastian!" He walked around her, his words doing nothing to comfort her.

Sebastian ran out with untied shoelaces and Sif sighed to herself, making a mental note to try teaching him again. Loki lowered to one knee and began tying them for him. "I can't make it to the zoo with you today, my darling, but I will see you later, all right?"

Sebastian pouted and Sif had to cover her mouth to hide her smile. He looked even more like Loki when he did that. "Where are you going?"

"I have to meet someone for lunch. But _Mamma_ will be there, and Uncle Thor, Auntie Jane, all of your cousins—and Anthony, of course."

Sebastian's lips curved shyly. "Can he carry me on his shoulders again like he did that one day?"

Loki laughed and encircled his son's waist with his hands, shaking him from side to side. "If you ask nicely, I'm sure he will. Have fun and make sure you stay close, hold someone's hand, and _do not run off_. Do you hear?" Sebastian nodded and threw his arms around Loki's neck. "I love you."

"I love _you_!"

Loki pressed a kiss to his cheek then picked up his keys and phone from the table. He stopped by Sif on his way to the door. "Don't you run off either," he murmured before repeating the gesture to her cheek as well.

Sif wrapped her fingers around his arm. "Just come back in one piece, will you?" Loki laid a hand to her cheek.

"Stop worrying. I'll see you soon."

Sif clutched onto his hand and he gave one last squeeze before walking out the door.


	12. Not All Animals Live At the Zoo

**A/N: Hello, lovely readers. I won't beat around the bush; this was a difficult chapter to get through. But before you read on I have to give you some warnings. I had to research the terms so I could make sure I got them down correctly. I wasn't too confident on what fit, so really, if what I wrote had an element of what was in the definition, or a chance of being a trigger, I'm putting it down here. **

**I'm so sorry for doing this to you! But I do balance it out with some Tony/Sif fluff, so...**

**WARNINGS: (*spoilers*) Bondage, Non-con, Rape.**

**XOXO, LL**

* * *

On the walk to the restaurant Loki had planned to meet Thane at, he received a text message from the lawyer asking him to meet somewhere else. He gave him the address to a building in the Upper West Side, so he found the nearest subway entrance and headed that way. When he turned the corner to the building, Thane was standing just outside the double doors that were the entrance, shaking hands with a lady in a smart suit. She was gone before he reached the doors, having driven off in a sleek white Mercedes.

Thane had a wide smile on his face when Loki approached him. "You found it!"

Loki grinned back. "What exactly have I found? Why are we here? I thought we were going for lunch." _In a much more public place_, he finished in his head.

Thane leaned in to kiss him and didn't seem to notice his hesitation. "We'll get there. I have something to show you first." He took Loki's hand and led him inside the fancy lobby, straight to the elevator. As the elevator rose, to the eighth floor, Loki noted, Thane kept his hand wrapped around his. His fingers tightened a little when Loki discreetly, or so he thought, tried to remove it. He turned his head and Loki smiled thinly. "Have you ever made love in an elevator, Loki?"

Loki had to fight to not visibly recoil at the lustful look in Thane's eyes. "Uh…I'm afraid that is one of the few places I have not."

The darker man chuckled lewdly and nuzzled Loki's cheek. "Something to keep in mind for later."

Loki internally cringed and his eyes lifted to the camera in the corner above their heads. He hoped this distraction went quickly. He was starting to wish he had just ended it over the phone, so he could have spent the day with his family. Relief flooded through him as the doors finally slid open. He let Thane lead him through to what looked to be a large entryway. Thane fumbled a bit with a set of keys before getting the door unlocked and pulled Loki into a fully furnished grand apartment.

"Ta-da!" he said with a flourish as they stood in the middle of a living room with a full panoramic view of Central Park. Loki took in the view, for it was a beautiful sight on a sunny autumn day, and sent Thane a confused grin as he stepped away from him.

"What are you ta-da-ing?"

"This!" He spread his arms wide, encompassing the room, and spun a quick circle. It was a ridiculous reimagining of _The Sound of Music_.

"Yes, I see that. Though I'm not sure I understand. Who's place is this?"

"Mine! Well…" He came back to Loki, taking both of his hands now and pulled him toward one of the large windows. "…_Ours_, if you'd like." He breathed out, as if he was running out of breath with all the excitement. "I've just put down a deposit on it today. Moments ago, in fact."

Loki was dumbstruck, and stared at Thane in such a fashion. "What do you mean _ours_?"

"What do you think I mean? I want this to be our home, sweetie." He reached for Loki's face as he spoke. Loki responded with a short, sharp, shocked breath and stepped back, putting an uncomfortable-looking chair between them.

"Wait a minute. Ha…we've only known each other for barely three months. We—we've only been out a handful of times. You cannot possibly be serious about us living together."

Thane's smile looked as if it was frozen on his face, but Loki could see his blue eyes tighten sharply. "Why should I not? You started sharing a hotel room with a woman you had known for only a few days. Then you moved to London with her."

Loki inhaled deeply and exhaled it slowly through his nose, keeping his irritation at having his past thrown back in his face at a very low simmer. "It isn't that I don't appreciate the…sentiment, Thane. But do you not think this is moving a bit too fast?"

"No," he answered quickly, his smile turning almost sardonic.

"Well…I do." Loki realized this was probably the best opportunity he was going to get. "If I'm to be honest, I don't really think this working out for me."

Thane's lips had straightened, his smile vanished, and at Loki's statement, his head angled to the side minutely. "…What?"

For lack of anything better to say, Loki responded, "I'm sorry," with a helpless shrug. He moved around the chair, nearing Thane, but didn't touch him. "I don't want you to think it was anything you've done—or have not done, for that matter. This is all on me." He laid a hand on his chest, emphasizing his point.

The taller man was nearly glaring at Loki now. "Why?"

Loki lowered his hand to his side again. "I am not ready to be in such a serious relationship right now." He paused, looked away, and sighed. "That's not true." He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Tell me the truth." Thane's voice was low and flat.

Loki lifted his eyes to his again, his brows drawn up. "Is that really necessary, Thane? It's over."

"Tell me…the truth."

His eyes fixed on Thane's, Loki lifted his chin. "I've recently reconnected with a former lover. Not the mother of my son, but the man I was with before her. We have decided to give ourselves another chance."

"Would this be the one that broke your heart?"

"I'd say we broke each other's."

Thane's jaw muscles tensed. "And when did this _reconnection_ occur?"

Loki's eyes lowered briefly before setting them on Thane again. "About a week after our first date."

Thane gave no response, and at first, made no movement. Then he lowered his head, swiped his forefinger and thumb across his nose then around the line of his mouth, and over his clean-shaven chin. Loki watched him closely, trying to read his body language. Thane finally lifted his head, and started to move forward, reducing the space between them, but didn't yet look at Loki.

Loki refused to back away.

Thane's straight white teeth dug into his bottom lip as he lifted those oddly blank blue eyes to Loki's. "Did you fuck him?" he asked conversationally.

Loki's face folded into a glare before he remembered _he_ was the one that had technically been unfaithful. So he relaxed his face and shook his head at the question. "What good is going to come of me answering that question? If I say yes, you will be insulted and likely call me some unflattering name. If I say no, you would be assured that the problem in our relationship is _me_ either way."

Thane laughed once, shortly. Bitterly. "So you _did_ fuck him."

Loki forced himself to ignore the short pang of guilt he felt, and the simultaneous irritation. "It isn't about that, Thane. Quite frankly, sex has nothing to do with this. Because the truth is, I love him and we—" He gasped sharply when Thane abruptly raised his hand and slapped him hard enough to have him seeing stars behind his eyes for a moment. He looked at him in shock.

Thane eyes were narrowed, his jaw squared, and his lips in a tight white line.

Loki touched the back of his hand to the corner of his mouth. His knuckle was spotted with blood when he pulled it back and he licked at the broken skin of his lip. "_That_ was unnecessary." He moved to walk away and Thane's arm darted out to snag his arm, and he jumped in front of Loki, blocking his way.

"Wait! Loki…" he laughed softly, anxiously. Loki inched back at the sudden change in his demeanor. "Look, I'm sorry. You're right. That was uncalled for. But what did you expect, sweetie, telling me something like that?"

Loki frowned and glanced at the door, gauging its distance. "Thane, I know I am in the wrong here. So I apologize if I've bruised your ego or hurt your feelings. But you have just crossed a very serious line, so I am leaving now."

Once again, Thane prevented his exit. "Loki, please. You can't, you can't just walk out like this…"

Loki was quickly losing patience and he noticed Thane's sentence was left lingering in the air, as if he hadn't finished his thoughts. "I do what I want. And I _want_ to leave. Move." He shoved Thane back, and he lost his balance momentarily, but quickly grabbed for his arms again.

"Loki," he pleaded with both his voice and his eyes, but still gripped him like a vise. "Give us a chance. You haven't given us a chance. I know I've been away but that was for work. I'm working on something _big_! I can't say much more, but…"

Loki sighed in frustration, trying to push past Thane with his whole body, but damn it, the man was stronger than he. "It doesn't matter!"

"Listen!" He gave Loki a rough shake. "That is why I've found this place for us. This thing I'm doing; it's going to make major headlines and bring me loads of money for years to come! I'll be rich _and_ famous. I can set you up for life, sweetheart." He lifted his shoulders in a jerky shrug. "And your kid, if you like," he added, almost as an afterthought.

Loki stopped struggling to search Thane's empty gaze and shook his head again. "Money and fame mean nothing to me. Perhaps if you knew me better, you would know that." He wrapped his fingers around Thane's on each of his arms and forcibly removed them from his person. "There is no point in pretending anymore, Thane. I told you. I love Anthony." At Thane's curled lip, Loki swore quietly to himself.

Thane just stared, his curled lip trembling, in eerie silence. "_Anthony_?" he spat at last. "You're leaving me for Tony fucking Stark? _That's_ the last man you were with?!"

_Too late to take that one back._

"Because that son of bitch doesn't have enough already, now he wants you?!"

Loki's jaw clenched, his brows furrowing at the odd statement. "When you take a moment to think about this, you will see it's the best thing for both of us. I've never gotten past my feelings for him; it'd be unfair for me to stay with you. You deserve someone who _wants_ to be with you. That someone is not me."

Thane inched even closer, but still, Loki didn't back away. "So you're _choosing_ to walk away from me for that philandering philanthropist?"

Loki bristled at the insult. He lifted his chin so he was looking at Thane through hooded eyes. "He wasn't a philanderer when he was with me."

Thane grinned darkly. "No, because apparently you gave it up pretty freely to him. Didn't you, _slut_?"

He chuckled, cocked a brow, and smirked. "Every single night."

Thane only tightened his lips. Loki stepped back and sneered at him before he moved around him. He hadn't taken more than two steps before a hand curled tightly in his hair and yanked him back, causing him to lose his balance, and fall against Thane's hard body. He tried to lift himself but it caused more pain in his scalp and when he reached behind him to shove and punch, his arms were caught and held painfully behind his back.

"You think I'm going to just _let_ you walk out on me like this?"

* * *

Sif sipped from a Styrofoam cup filled with Diet Coke as she made her way to Tony. He was standing alone at a railing that wrapped around a carousel, leaning his arms on it as he watched the bug-themed ride start its rotation. She spotted Thor, standing next to the grasshopper his daughter Katie was clinging to. Jane was behind them, riding a lady bug and holding eighteen-month old Erik in her arms. He was laughing and clapping his hands together excitedly every time his father looked at him. In front of them were Sebastian and Matthew, Jane and Thor's oldest at five, on a praying mantis and a blue beetle, respectively. Sif was coming up just behind Tony when he raised his arm and waved at a smiling Sebastian, frantically waving back.

"Have I told you how much I hate zoos?" she asked, resting her elbows on the railing.

Tony glanced at her and chuckled. "Why?"

Her shoulders lifted. "It smells. It's expensive. There are annoying children everywhere. It _smells_," she emphasized more emphatically.

"Children, like that one?" he pointed a finger at Sebastian as he went by again. She blew a kiss to her son and laughed.

"No, I like my kid. It's other people's who bother me."

Tony turned and leaned back against the railing on his elbows, lifting his head, enjoying the unseasonably warm autumn sun. "I like your kid, too," he murmured.

"He's enamored of you, you know." She saw his eyebrows twitch above the dark sunglasses covering his eyes.

"Enamored?"

She nodded. "He really, really likes you. He talks about you all the time. Anytime Loki and I make plans it's, _will Tony be there_?"

Tony grinned and watched people pass by the carousel, pointing at the different bugs that replaced the normal horses. Sif watched him, his profile, for a moment. She could tell he was thinking but she couldn't guess about what and returned her attention to the ride, smiling just in time at Sebastian. She felt Tony's gaze lingering on her. "Does he know…? Why I'm around so much?"

Sif turned her head, pursed her lips. "You mean does he know that you are his father's—for lack of a more appropriate term—boyfriend?"

Tony turned his body toward her, still leaning most of his weight on the railing. "Yeah."

She smiled softly. "Well, we haven't had a formal discussion about it with him, if that's what you're asking. But my son is no stranger to same-sex relationships, Tony. In the years that Loki and I have been platonic parents, I've had three long-term relationships, one of which was with a woman."

"You had a girlfriend?" he asked with a smirk. Sif giggled and rolled her eyes.

"You men. Slightest mention of a little girl-on-girl action and your imagination goes wild. Yes, I did, and she wasn't my first girlfriend; just the first post-Loki. And Bash liked her. Though, I think that was because she was always sneaking him cookies." She frowned lightly at that then shook it off and looked back at Tony. "You two aren't very subtle about your feelings, so I'm quite certain he has seen you holding hands and even kissing. I'm not sure if you're aware of this, but you really have a hard time keeping your hands off of him—mind you, in a very respectable, loving and not very overtly sexual kind of way, but still."

Tony's lips curved as he looked away, toward the carousel. "Yeah, I'm aware."

"Bash also knows what it means to be gay." Tony's head whipped around. "At least, we've had _that_ conversation with him. I don't know that he retained any of it."

Tony lowered the glasses and stared at her over the edge of the lenses. "He's four, Sif."

She laughed and sipped at her soda again. "I know how old my son is, Tony. But we had to talk to him because of Matty."

He aimed a finger at the still-going carousel after pushing the glasses back up. "Thor's kid?"

"Mm," she was drinking again. "He overheard Thor and Jane talking to someone about Loki and the word 'gay' was tossed in there. Naturally, being the oldest of the cousins he felt was in possession of some important information. I wasn't there so I can't say for sure, but I think Bash beat Matty at a board game or something and Matty found his opening to share that information. It wasn't until the next day that he casually asked us what that meant, being gay."

"What did you tell him? How do you make a four year old understand that—_and_ that his parents aren't even strictly gay? It took me a while to get Loki and I'm a genius."

Sif was drinking from the straw again and when Tony said that she spit the soda out on a loud laugh. She still laughed as she wiped at her mouth. "Sorry. Did I get any on you?"

Tony brushed his hands over his shirt and pants, grimacing. "Yes, nasty."

"_Mamma_, what are you doing?" Sebastian came running over, the rest of the family following close behind. He went straight to Tony's side and slipped his little hand in his then opted to wrap his tiny fingers around just his ring finger.

"She spit all over me, that's what!" he told the boy, sounding overly horrified.

"That's gross," he said scrunching his nose at his mother. She pinched his cheek. "I wanna ride a camel!"

"A camel?" Sif questioned as Thor and Jane joined them, still carrying the little ones.

"Yeah, I wanna ride the camels too! Can we, dad, please?" Matthew tugged on the hem of Thor's blue shirt incessantly.

"All right, all right, my son." Thor ruffled the boy's blond hair. "But, first, we need to make a quick stop. Your mother needs to feed Erik." As if on cue, Erik began to fuss, squirming in Jane's arms. She walked around them to the stroller next to Tony to fish out her feeding blanket, struggling for a moment trying to balance Erik on her hip and search. Sif stepped over and took the crying baby and did her best to calm him while Jane searched the bottom storage area of the stroller.

The group made their way to the restrooms, and Sebastian pulled Tony into the men's room with him because he didn't want to go with Matthew. When they came out they joined Sif, sitting on a low stone wall nearby. Thor was next to her, Katie in his lap, and Matthew next to him excitedly telling him about the cobra they had seen earlier. When Tony sat, Sebastian crawled into his lap before he could say anything. And Sif grinned smugly at him over the little boy's head after handing Sebastian her drink.

"Who did Loki go to lunch with?"

Sif glanced up at Tony. "He didn't tell you?"

Tony lifted Sebastian's small frame and repositioned him so his butt was on one leg instead of on the gap between them. "No. Why?"

She waited for him to meet her gaze. "He was meeting with Thane."

"What?" Tony said the word so sharply, Sebastian turned his head toward him with calm but curious eyes. "Sorry, kid." He just shrugged and turned back again.

"_Mamma_, can I have an ice cream?"

"No, _sønn_, you'll ruin your appetite. Remember, _pappa's_ joining us later to eat."

"Pleeeease? Just a little one." Sif lifted her head to respond and caught Tony whisper something into Sebastian's ear. Sebastian set those big green eyes on her and popped out his bottom lip, making it tremble on purpose. "Please, _mamma_?"

Sif couldn't ignore the tug on her heart at that forlorn face. She aimed hazel-hued daggers Tony's way. "You're evil."

Tony laughed loudly. "Come on, kid. Ice cream's on me." Sebastian was so lightweight that Tony was able to grab him at his sides and flip him onto his back. Sebastian squealed in delight and clutched at Tony's neck and his skinny legs wrapped around his torso. Sif smiled at her son's glee and stood.

"Well, as long as you're buying," she said with a sweet smile.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Figures. Hey, B-Man, you're never too young to learn," he spoke to Sebastian, "Never let a woman manipulate you into buying her things. And if you do, get your reward first."

"Could you please not teach my son your sordid ways of enticing women into bed? Let him think they are all heavenly creatures, like his mother, for a little bit longer." When Tony only laughed, she thumped her fist against his bicep. "If I hear it again, I will beat the shit out of you."

"Sif," Thor scolded from behind her.

Sebastian's mouth dropped comically. "_Mamma_, you said sh—"

Sif pressed her fingers to his mouth and made a quick buzz sound with her teeth. "Don't. That's a grown-up word. I told you, you can't say that until you're eighteen." She glanced at Thor and shrugged. "Sorry!"

The three of them started toward the snack area, Sebastian fully enjoying his higher view of the park, while Tony and Sif chatted lightly. Then Tony returned to a previous subject. "Why didn't he tell me he was going to see Thane? And why does he insist on being so decent to that…"

"Careful," Sif murmured with a grin. Tony lifted his hands and held onto Sebastian's folded arms under his chin, puffing and pouting. It made Sif giggle. "I don't know the answers to those questions, Tony. But if you're that concerned, why don't you just call him?" She checked her watched. "It's been an hour; he should be done by now."

They reached the snack area and got in line behind two other people. "Nah. He'll just think I'm pushing again. And I'd rather not tick him off tonight if I can help it."

Sif glanced at him sideways. "Got big plans, do you?"

Tony chuckled suggestively. "Maybe."

"Tony, I can't see what it says." Sebastian laid his hands on Tony's cheeks to take his attention away from Sif.

"Dude, you can't _read_ what it says anyway. And hands off the face. This is precious material here. You want chocolate or vanilla?"

"Vanilla!"

Tony scoffed. "Just like your dad."

Sif ordered vanilla, too, just to irk Tony, and then they headed back to meet up with the rest of the family. As a large group they made their way to the camel rides area. They waited a few minutes so Sebastian could eat some of his ice cream. He got about halfway through it when he decided he was done and handed it off to Sif. While Thor and Jane took Matthew, Sebastian, and Katie in, Tony and Sif stayed outside with a dozing Erik.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked between licks of the ice cream he had decided to finish off for Sebastian. Sif was munching quietly on her cone as she glanced at him, using her foot to rock the stroller when Erik whined in his sleep. "It's kind of personal…I just haven't gotten around to asking Loki about it."

Sif sucked ice cream off her thumb and popped the last of the cone in her mouth. "What is it?"

"What happened with that whole almost-getting-married thing?"

She frowned and jerked her head back. "He never told you about that?" Tony shook his head and bit into the cone. "How did he tell you about Bash?"

"He was drunk. And he had just gotten into a spat with Thane that I may or may not have instigated." He snickered at himself.

Sif was amused and giggled too. "Liquor is a bit of the kryptonite for old Silvertongue, isn't it?" She drank from a bottle of water she pulled out from under the stroller. "What do you want to know?"

"Well…how long were you guys together?"

"As a couple?" He nodded yes. "Hmm…almost a year." Tony acknowledged that with a nod but didn't say anything. "Did he tell you anything about me?"

"No. But…" he spoke quickly at the small pout she had on her face. "I didn't really ask either. I didn't really want to hear." Sif waited as he finished off the cone, wanting to give him reign over how the conversation would go. "How did you meet?" he asked finally.

"We were on vacation in the French Riviera—separately, but in the same hotel. My father gave me the trip as a graduation gift. I was supposed to go with my girlfriend, but we broke up just before the trip so I decided to go on alone."

Tony turned his body toward her, listening intently, and pushed his glasses up onto his head, so she could see his brown eyes clearly now.

"I had seen him at the bar every night. Sometimes he talked with men, sometimes with women. I was struck by the fact that we were in the south of France, in the middle of summer, and he was still so pale, like he cannot tan _at all_."

"Hey, I like his milky white skin," Tony interjected with a soft smile.

"Of course you do. Anyway, after a few nights I sent a drink over to him and we started talking. The next day we spent together at the beach. The day after that we went sailing and had our first kiss. And the day after that we spent the entire day shopping and…" she chuckled feeling a little awkward telling Loki's lover about their past relationship.

"What?" Tony urged her.

her lips curved into a light, poite smile. "He came back to my room with me that night. And never left."

Tony cocked a brow at her and eyed her over the glasses again. "And I thought I was moving fast when I asked him to move in with me after four months."

Sif chuckled, amused, but it quickly died away. "There was something about him then, Tony. A certain melancholy. He seemed…not desperate, but _hungry_ for affection, for a connection." She crossed one leg over the other and grinned at him. "Remember I told you that you were this Pepper woman's special life project?"

Tony rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Well, Loki was mine. Or so I thought. I sensed that he needed something fixed and, at first, I wanted to be the one to fix it. But, looking back now, I can see that it wasn't me who could fix whatever it was that was damaged. Clearly, he was still trying to get over you."

Tony's lips parted at that, but it took him a minute to speak again. "How…how long was it before…you know?" he motioned toward her belly.

"Before he knocked me up?" Tony laughed. "About six months after we had moved back to London. He was shocked—we both were, but…I knew he was being honorable when he proposed. I said yes anyway."

Tony nibbled on his bottom lip. "Did you love him?"

"Of course I did—I _do_. But I wasn't _in_ love with him, and he wasn't in love with me either. My parents divorced when I was a teenager, but they fought my entire life. My mother didn't speak to me for weeks after I told her because she was upset that I was making her a grandmother before she reached fifty."

"And I bet she loves and spoils him now, right?"

"No," she said with a shake of her head. "She refuses to let him call her grandma. And she wonders why he prefers Frigga over her. He even prefers my father over her. See, I wanted my child to have a better life than what I did. That's why I agreed to marry Loki. So we planned the wedding, in London, for around the end of my second trimester, because I wasn't showing very much even by the fifth month. I just looked pudgy. Then about three weeks before the wedding, he suddenly called it off."

"Three weeks?" he yelped, his voice rising a little in pitch.

"I know! Terrible timing, right?" She laughed and Tony shook his head in disbelief, at her and at Loki. "I was livid. I wanted to scratch his eyes out, and all he could do was apologize repeatedly with those big beautiful eyes of his begging for forgiveness, the bastard."

"So how did you get to the point you're at now? You guys are like best friends." Sif smiled. "Seriously, I don't think I've ever seen two people who weren't together co-parent as smoothly as you two do."

Sif sighed, trying not to let Tony see how pleased she was to hear that from someone else. Her parents didn't understand hers and Loki's platonic yet loving relationship and neither did a lot of her significant others. And it wasn't that it didn't take some work for them to parent together, but Loki really was her best friend. "Because after I stopped crying my eyes out for a few days, I realized I wasn't crying because he canceled the wedding—and the relationship, add to that. I was upset because I had just spent six thousand dollars on a wedding dress that very day."

Tony scoffed. "While I appreciate the concern over such a large amount of money—six thousand is a lot right?" Sif raised a hand to her face, discreetly flipping him off as she pretended to scratch her cheek. "Are you fu-ricking kidding me? You were crying about a dress? Ow!"

Sif socked him in the arm again, hard. "It was a very pretty dress, I'll have you know. Besides, I'm an only child, like _you_, Stark. And Loki, technically. I'm a full-tilt diva. I want flowers thrown at me and parades given in my honor. Not all of us can have a monument built to the skies with our name plastered on it, now can we?"

"Fuck you, that's my dad's name," he said with a smile making Sif laugh again. "So that's it? You guys just went friendly after that?"

"Pretty much. We still spoke every day, he took me to Lamaze classes, he was there, in the room, when my beautiful little monster was born, and he's been a very hands-on father to Bash. He had been staying at a hotel after I kicked him out but after we made up he started sleeping in my basement and stayed there until he moved to New York."

Tony nodded and looked toward the entrance to the camel ride area.

"You know it's been hard for him, not seeing Bash every day," she said after a brief but comfortable silence. He looked at her again, grinned softly.

"Yeah, I know. I told him he's got access to the StarkJet anytime he wants to fly to London."

"That was very kind of you." She drank from her water again and couldn't help the smile on her face. "He told me that you asked him to move into the tower."

Tony's eyebrows rose high. "He did?" Sif nodded, biting back the giggles at his apparent surprise. "What…what do you think about that?"

"I think it makes sense." He smiled and looked away again. "He also offered the apartment to me."

His brown eyes went wide. "His apartment? That's awesome! You gonna do it? You gonna move out here?"

Sif eyed him closely. Now _she_ was the surprised one. "You wouldn't mind that?"

He grinned crookedly. "Should I? Look," he faced her fully again. "You know I love Loki with everything I've got. And he loves you and the Bash-Man _almost_ as much as he loves me." Sif rolled her eyes and he crowed out a tickled laugh. "Seriously," he laid a hand on hers over her knee. "Loki wouldn't be the only one happy to have you here. _Both_ of you."

Sif felt her heart swell in her chest and wanted very much to grab that goateed face and plant a kiss—a very platonic one—smack on his lips. But their one-on-one bonding moment came to an abrupt end when Sebastian came hurtling out of the camel ride place like a rocket, and straight into her arms, regaling the adventure of how he rode a camel and how it spit everywhere. And he had apparently earned bragging rights because he was the only one of the three cousins who sat on the camel and hadn't burst into tears.

Sif glanced up as Thor walked over, carrying Matty, who was hiding his face in his father's loose blond hair. Jane was holding Katie's hand, whose eyes were red and swollen, along with her nose. Tony high-fived Sebastian and said his victory called for a celebratory dinner; once again, his treat.

As they were leaving the zoo, Tony pulled out his cell to call Loki but got no answer. He left a message and sent a text telling him where they were headed for dinner and left it at that. Sif pondered that. It didn't make sense for Loki not to answer his phone. Unless he had gone somewhere after lunch with Thane. Putting it all in the back of her mind, distracted by Sebastian, begging for her to carry him to the car. She settled him first, then climbed in to join him in the back of one of the rented cars Tony had gotten for the day. With a wry smile on her lips, Sif figured Loki was probably lost in a book somewhere.

* * *

_This isn't happening. Dear gods, tell me this isn't happening._

"Let go of me!" Loki struggled to free himself, but because of the angle at which his body was being held, if he moved a leg he would fall straight to the ground, likely with Thane on top of him.

"Oh, I'll let you go, all right." Thane twisted Loki until he was on the ground and started to drag him back by the hair. Loki yelled to be released, grunted as his scalp sung with sharp pain where the hair was being pulled, kicked out his legs knocking over chairs and a wooden stand that held a blue vase that smashed to pieces on the floor, and fought as hard as he could to free himself. "But I'm going to send you back to Stark a tainted man."

"Thane! _Stop_ _this!_" he screeched. Panic and adrenaline were making his heart race erratically. He momentarily stopped resisting, struck with fear at the realization that Thane was taking him into a bedroom. He shouted his name again as his body reared up and his fingers latched onto his wrist, his short nails digging into the skin.

"Keep screaming. These walls are so thick no one will hear you."

Loki was suddenly yanked up by the hair and tossed onto the foot of a four-poster bed. He stared at Thane, undoing his tie then stretching it between his hands. He sat up to try to make a run for it and was struck with an open palm again. His body fell to the bed, onto his side, then Thane was reaching for his hands to bind them with his tie. Loki tried to shake off the sting of the slap and when he felt Thane's hands on him he shoved and kicked at him, but couldn't seem to find anything to get his feet in contact with. His hands were bound tightly at the wrists and Thane stepped back to remove his jacket. Loki took a chance and sprung forward again, only to have Thane's hand catch in a death grip around his neck. His joined hands automatically went to Thane's wrist and, again, he scratched and dug his nails in.

Thane brought his face down to Loki's, ignoring the choked sounds he made and the hands, now pushing into his chest. Loki shoved at his face, but it didn't deter Thane's advance at all. "Did you honestly think I was going to let you walk away unscathed after telling me you've been sneaking around behind my back? You've made a fool of me, Loki. And now…" he shoved at Loki's hands and reached for the front of his jeans.

Loki bucked up again, trying to twist his body away.

"I'm going to make you pay for it."

Thane hauled him to his feet, turning him so his back was flush against his chest, his hand still wrapped around his slim neck, squeezing intermittently, as he attempted to unbutton his jeans with one hand.

"Thane…!" Loki choked out. "Stop! Don't! Not—like—this…uhh!" He cried out when Thane's fingers scratched him, still he tried to twist and turn away.

"Shut up, you stupid little bitch!" The jeans fell to pool around Loki's ankles and Thane shoved him, bent him over the edge of the bed and held him there as he tore down his underwear.

Loki was grunting, groaning, and crying out, struggling to free himself or release his legs—stuck between Thane's—so he could somehow hurt Thane enough to distract him. He felt the cold air of the room hit his skin, heard someone screaming in protest, and realized, with something like lead filling his stomach, that it was him. Thane leaned over his body and he shied away from his hot, heavy breath at his ear, and something was roughly pushed into him.

"Well, how do you like that? Nice and tight. And all for me."

"Thane…please. Don't." Loki felt the sickening taste of bile in his throat because of the way his voice shook.

"Too late, sweetheart. Can't you feel what you do to me?" He pressed his semi-hard length against the back of his thigh. Loki groaned and whined in disgust and tried to move away from it. He couldn't go far.

"Let go of me, you sick bastard."

Thane removed his finger and gripped Loki's hips. "Keep running your mouth, Loki, and I'll fill it with something else." He grabbed a handful of Loki's hair again and jerked his head up so he could speak into his ear. "Tempt me. I dare you."

"Fuck you, Thane!"

Thane dropped his head and laughed scornfully as he moved behind Loki. Loki involuntarily shivered at the sound and his body tensed when he felt Thane's bare flesh against his. He began to tremble at the sensation of the tip of Thane's penis touching him, slapping repeatedly against the flesh of his ass.

"I believe I'm going to be fucking you, _darling_." He disregarded Loki's resistance and, without lubrication, without any preparation, Thane lined himself up to Loki's entrance and pushed himself inside him.

"_No, aah…!_" Loki slammed his bound wrists to the bed, his fingers clenching into the bed linens, searching for purchase, as Thane ignored his pleas and pulled out, only to push back in. He buried his face in the bedspread, grunting and wincing and trying his hardest not to cry. He failed.

"Oh, fuck yes. Christ, you've got a sweet little ass, baby." Thane smacked Loki's ass once, twice, and once more.

_Don't call me baby!_

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"Ah! …I fucking _hate_ you! Nnh! Gods…!"

Thane pretended he couldn't hear him. He lovingly ran his hand over Loki's smooth back, under his sweater. "Go on and struggle all you want, sweetie," he said, starting to rotate his hips. "You're only—_mmm_—hurting yourself."

Loki gritted his teeth until it was hurting him, doing his damnedest to keep still, to ignore the pain. He still gripped the bed, his knuckles deathly white with the strain. The one shred of silver lining was that Thane apparently had little stamina. After only a few hard thrusts, barely ten minutes of this torture, he was fully pulling out of Loki.

"Oh, fuck, I'm gonna come." He shoved Loki onto his back. Loki raised his arms and legs to block him, but Thane just shoved his legs away with one hand, stroking himself with the other. He climbed over Loki's half-naked body. With his free hand, Thane grabbed his wrists where they were bound and held them above Loki's head and straddled his chest.

"Get off of me!" Loki shouted, making his face turn bright red. "I'm going to kill you, you lowly piece of—_no!_" Loki began to scream in Norwegian, hurtling slurs at a man who couldn't care less, even if he knew what was being said. Loki's head flopped from side to side, trying to prevent Thane's dick from getting near his mouth. But he wasn't strong enough.

Thane cackled—he _cackled_. "I'd like to see you try, princess." He grunted with the effort to restrain Loki, pressing his knees into his thin biceps, moved up and shoved himself past Loki's lips. Tears spilled unwillingly from Loki's eyes. But somewhere in the back of his mind, he was laughing. While Thane was by no means small in the size department, Loki wasn't choking or reacting much at all as Thane's tip hit the back of his throat—not like he did with Tony.

After he gave a couple of thrusts, Thane was coming in Loki's mouth, moaning obscenely as he emptied himself. Well-practiced at this, Loki tightened his throat so he didn't swallow anything. As soon as Thane pulled out, Loki lifted his head and spat the come right back at him, earning another blow across his face, that had blood coming from somewhere.

"Fuck! You little cunt." He looked down at himself disgusted to be covered in his own seed. He swiped some off of his stomach with two fingers and pressed them to Loki's mouth, forcing them into the hot orifice even as Loki tried to bite down on them. He grabbed Loki's chin and pulled his face over, their mouths a breath apart. "I hope the first thing you do when you see that diminutive bastard is lay a big, fat wet one right on his cock-sucking lips. I want him to taste me on your tongue."

Loki spit in his face this time, and glared at him, panting heavily. "Go to hell, motherfucker."

Thane worked his jaw then grinned, laughed. With an attempted peck to Loki's cheek—the paler man snatched his face away and he missed—Thane crawled off of Loki and picked up his pants, hanging off of one ankle. "Say hi to _Anthony_ for me."

Loki remained still on the bed until he heard the door close, signaling Thane's exit.

Eventually, he would get up and right his clothes. Eventually, he would leave that apartment and crawl into the backseat of a taxi and head to the safest place he could think of. Eventually, he would see his Tony and seek comfort in his warm, comfortable arms. Eventually, he would do all of this.

But, first, he would curl up into a tight little ball and he would weep.

* * *

**2nd A/N: I AM SO SORRRYYYYY. :( *hugscookiesshockblanketsfory ouall***


	13. Affairs, Agreements, and Tony Has A Fit

**A/N: Here's a nice long chapter to make up for the horrible-ness of the last one (I'm still so sorry!). **

**Sadly, I have to warn you there may be a longer break before I post the next one. A) it's not written yet (thought it's plotted). And B) Next week is my last week of Winter Session so I need to concentrate on a couple of papers. They're due Tuesday and Thursday, so after that I've got a week of free time, a break until Spring Session starts on Feb. 25th. My course load for Spring Session is pretty heavy this time (math, mythology, biological anthropology, and poli sci-yikes!), so I'm going to do my best to keep up with everything. Though, honestly, even thought I can't say how many chapters are left, I'm almost certain CBTM won't be as long as Dark Side.**

**Thanks to you all for the comments, reviews, and the various suggestions for Thane's death. Y'all scare me and amuse me all at the same time! :)**

**Lastly, I want to thank the Anonymous commentor. I am so sorry for what you had to go through and I agree with you that my Loki is not a victim, but a survivor. That's why I took an extra long time writing this chapter. I wanted to make sure I wrote this as realistically as possible (within the context of my story). I hope I did it justice. My thoughts and prayers to anyone reading this that has ever been assaulted or attacked.**

**XOXO, LL**

* * *

Loki had the taxi take him to Stark Tower. He entered the building from the back, away from the prying eyes of the paparazzi that littered the front entrance. He figured the others were still at the zoo and he would be able to get up to Tony's levels unseen by anyone. He rode up in Tony's private elevator and walked himself slowly into the lounge and collapsed against the bar, leaning heavily on a stool.

"Jar…Jarvis?" He rubbed at his throat, sore from both Thane's choking and his relentless screaming.

"_Yes, Mr. Odinson? How may I be of service?"_

"Does Anthony have any—"

"Hello?"

Loki froze at Pepper's voice.

"Tony? Are you in…?" At the way her voice trailed off, Loki realized she must have spotted him. "Oh. I didn't know it was—how did you get—did you have—" She sighed in either confusion or frustration at herself. "Of course, Tony gave you access."

Careful not to make any sudden jerks or strain on himself, Loki turned to look at her.

"I'll just leave you to—oh my god! What happened to you?" Pepper rushed to him, her hands initially reaching for him then pulling back. Loki sighed, still in some pain.

"I just had a…" He glanced up at her, confused, when she moved one of the stools he was standing between and lightly laid a hand on his shoulder, easing him back onto the other. She had a deep look of concern on her face. "…an accident."

"An accident?" Her eyes were raking over him, her hands curling and uncurling in front of him; he could tell she wanted to check his body for more marks like the ones darkening his face and neck. He watched her then suddenly those cornflower blue eyes were on his. "Did you trip and fall on someone's fists?"

He laughed then groaned because it hurt.

"Oh, god, don't laugh!" Her hands flew out toward him again, but she stopped herself before she actually touched him. "Do you need something?" She scrunched her nose. "Besides a tissue…" She skittered around the bar and returned with a cocktail napkin.

When she jumped up, Loki had pressed two fingers to his nose He could feel something hard on the edge of his nostril and when he pulled his hand back, there were spots of blood on his fingers. "Oh, damn."

"Here." Pepper came back around and with a shaky hand she touched her fingers to his chin to lift it. She wiped up the small amount of blood starting to trickle out of one nostril, folded the napkin and pressed it to his nose. "Hold that there. Do _not_ dip your head back."

Loki quietly obeyed and watched her almost warily. Using another cocktail napkin, Pepper erased the blood from his hand.

"We should go into the bathroom. If you get blood on any of the furniture, Tony will have a conniption. Come on." Without waiting for him to respond, Pepper slipped an arm around his waist, dipped her head under his bent arm, and helped him to his feet.

Loki blindly followed, thankful she moved slow, taking her cue from him, especially as he still had his head dipped back. Once in the bathroom she tapped a hand to the counter, telling him to sit on it. He did so, cautiously, and with as little cause of pain as possible. Silently, Pepper took his once-bloodied hand and washed it with soap and water. She moved in front of him and took his chin again, hand less shaky this time, and lowered the tissue from his nose, squinting one eye as she examined him.

"Looks like it dried up."

Loki still hadn't said a word. He was silenced into shock that it was Pepper helping him. She grabbed a strip of toilet paper, dampened it then cleaned the dried blood on Loki's nose and upper lip. When she was done, she washed her hands and stepped back, looking him in the eye. It wasn't the way she had stared at him before, her usual glare of contempt. There was still concern lingering in the stern look.

"This was no accident."

Loki slumped a little in the corner of the sink he didn't want to move from.

"Did…that other guy do this to you?"

Loki could actually feel his face harden. Even the mention of _that other guy_ had embarrassment and rage filling him like the air he breathed in. "How did you know about him?" He voice cracked, but he ignored it. "I wouldn't think Anthony would talk to you about that."

Pepper lowered her eyes and busied herself cleaning up, discarding the dirty linens. "He didn't. I overheard him talking to Natasha when she was visiting." She briefly looked up at him. "Did he do this?"

He turned his green eyes away when he felt hot tears begin to sting them. "Yes," he barely whispered. The large bathroom went awkwardly silent, the silence almost echoing, for the next few long seconds.

"Can I get you anything?"

"No."

Pepper's hands fidgeted with her skirt, with her hair; her ankle rocked, the heel tapping on the tile. "Um…L-Loki, I noticed that you were…" she swallowed when he looked up. "I noticed you were having trouble walking."

His eyes closed on a soft sigh.

"And sitting." Her voice shook. "Did he, um…" He opened his eyes again and caught her gaze drop to his lap. Her cheeks reddened and quickly met his gaze again. "Did he f-force himself on you?"

Loki's red lips tightened as his eyes unwillingly filled. "Please don't tell Anthony." His voice was stronger than he expected it to be.

Pepper was stunned. For a moment all she could do was stand there and blink at him. She gave a nod, almost to herself, and stepped closer. "Should I take you to the doctor? Do you need to get checked? Should I call the police?"

Loki sat up, as much as he could, and reached for Pepper's hand. When he caught her by the wrist he pulled her to stand in front of him. "Pepper. Pepper, calm down. Listen to me."

She stopped fluttering about but stared at him and his hand on her arm.

"I am fine. There is no need for hospitals or doctors. Really, I'm just fine."

She started to shake her head. "N-n…police."

He licked at his dry lips. "No."

"Loki—"

"I can't!" He grunted softly in pain at the outburst. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be short with you. But I…I don't want anyone to know," he added softly.

Pepper yanked on her arm until she caught Loki's hand in hers, her mouth set in a hard line. "Look, I get that; I really do. But you cannot let him get away with this." She continued even as he shut his eyes, closing them tight. "I can…I can take you to the hospital if you don't want to go alone."

Loki's eyes snapped open and he lifted his head. "You would do that?"

She inhaled deeply. "If you need me to, yes, I would." Loki sighed in pain again. "Loki, I can't imagine what you're going through. And I know this isn't easy to deal with—for anyone. I've given you no reason to trust me…" She tightened her grip on his hand and he lifted his eyes to hers. "But you can trust me with this."

Loki contemplated her offer. He knew if he went to the hospital he would be poke and prodded at; and embarrassed. But he also knew, somewhere in the back of his mind behind the mortification, that he couldn't allow anyone else to go through this.

"I won't tell Tony, but _you_ have to talk to the police."

He shifted, rubbing a hand over his sore scalp. "He'll find out eventually."

"Yes. On your time." She turned the wrist holding his hand, checking her fancy gold watch—a thirtieth birthday gift from Tony. "Look, they've barely been gone an hour. They'll be gone for awhile. The sooner we go to the hospital, the sooner they get you through this, the sooner I can get you back here."

Loki regarded her for a brief moment. Then gave her a nod.

"Good." Again, Pepper wrapped an arm around Loki's waist and helped him to his feet. "Jarvis, send a message downstairs to have my car ready, please? As close to the elevator as possible," she added as she led Loki to the elevator on that level.

"_Done, Miss Potts,_" the AI replied after a brief pause. "_Your vehicle will be ready._"

"Does Anthony have…mm, any pain medication?"

"Aside from the alcohol?" Loki laughed, groaned and hissed when he smiled too wide, reopening the slit in his lip, as they entered the elevator. "Ooh, sorry! They'll give you something at the hospital. Let's just get you there." She leaned him against the wall and watched the floors decrease.

"Thank you, Pepper."

Pepper looked at him over her shoulder and nodded. "Jarvis?"

"_Yes, Miss Potts?"_

"If Tony gets back before us or asks for my whereabouts, you tell him I went home, okay?" Another pause.

_"Are you asking me to lie to my creator?"_

Pepper exchanged a look with Loki. "Just this once, yes. Is that a problem?"

_"No, ma'am. Just clarifying."_

"And, Jarvis? Wipe the footage of me and Loki from today from all servers." The elevator doors slid open and Pepper took Loki to her side again. Her black Audi s5 was waiting a few steps away, the engine running.

"I see why he likes having you around," Loki said as she eased him into the front seat. She smiled and stepped back to close the door. Her laugh was heard even through the closed windows.

* * *

When asked what he wanted to eat to celebrate with, Sebastian said lasagna. So the group of four adults and four children drove to a family-friend Italian restaurant on the fourth floor of a corner hotel. There was an arcade for older kids and a play area for the younger ones. All the kids, but Erik, ran off to play once they had finished their meals. As soon as they were gone, Tony regretted this idea. It had just given Thor the opportunity to corner him.

He plopped down on the chair next to Sif after returning from the bathroom. "Save me."

Sif chewed on her supreme pizza and cocked a brow at him. "Whuh?"

"Just, talk to me. I need us to be in a deep conversation like _now_."

"Did you lose some brain cells in the loo?" She reached for her drink.

Tony rolled his eyes. "You coming to America, Murphy, or what?" The way she narrowed her eyes at him told Tony she didn't get the reference. He caught sight of Thor heading toward their end of the table and swore under his breath.

"What the hell is wrong—" Tony pinched her thigh under the table. "Ow!"

"Wow! That's amazing, Sif!" He ignored the look on Sif's face and dodged her well-aimed fist. "I don't know why I never thought of that."

"Thought of what?" Thor asked as he took the seat across from Sif. As soon as he sat Jane came over, laid a blanket over his shoulder, and handed over Erik to be burped. Tony glanced at Sif, who glared at him, ready to rip his head off.

"Nothing, just…" His eyes fell to Jane. She had moved to sit next to Thor, occasionally making faces at Erik as Thor rubbed a large hand over his back, when she wasn't shoveling her dinner salad into her mouth. "Easy, Augustus."

Jane fixed him with an annoyed glare. "I'm not sure how long I have to eat, Tony. I don't have the luxury of enjoying my food."

Thor reached out to run his knuckles down her cheek. "Slow down, my love. I will watch the children." Sif giggled at the look Jane gave him.

Thor looked at Tony. "Have you heard from Loki?"

Tony shook his head. "No. He hasn't answered me back yet. I'm starting to get really irritated about it, too."

Sif tore off a piece of bell pepper from her half-eaten slice and popped it into her mouth. "What could he be doing?"

"I dunno. But I told him to get his ass to the tower."

"Tony, may I speak with you?"

Tony groaned quietly. "About what?"

"The project," Thor answered with a grin. He looked at Sif when she asked what project he was speaking of. "I'm sorry, Sif. 'Tis not my place to—"

"The government wants to make mass destruction weapons using my element," Tony said in a very bored fashion, while scrolling through his phone.

"Stark!"

"Tony," Jane scolded in a very motherly tone.

He lifted his head, his eyes moving between them, unconcerned, and shrugged. "What? I already told Loki. And if you didn't want her to know about it, you shouldn't have brought it up in front of her."

"He's kind of got you there, honey." Jane went back to her salad.

Thor huffed and switched Erik to his other shoulder. "Tony, this is a secret project."

"No, it's a _stupid_ project, Thor." He set his phone on the table and crossed his arms. "I know they brought you in to be the diplomat or whatever, but I'm not letting myself be responsible for ending a bunch of innocent lives."

"Is it not also meant to _save_ innocent lives?"

He scoffed in response. "Boy, have they got you fooled. Just because the weapons are _meant_ for our enemies, and made from clean energy—which I know tickles your pickle because you've got a hard-on for that shit like your dad did—does not mean that it is a good idea."

Thor sent a stern glance to his wife when she snickered at Tony's pickle comment. "Perhaps you should hear Director Fury's proposal and the details, before you decide to—"

"Do you know who you're talking to?" Tony lurched forward, uncrossing his arms to plant his palms on the table.

Thor let Jane take Erik as Tony's outburst made him cry. "Tony."

"I am the son of the man who produced the majority of weapons this country _still_ uses to 'defend' itself. The bulk of the money I inherited, that I stuffed right back into the company after getting rid of that particular department, is blood money, Thor. _Maybe_ the weapons saved us. _Maybe_ they saved thousands of military personnel, but I know, _I know_, they also killed thousands of men, women, and children, who were nothing but collateral damage to the government. And thanks to my money-obsessed father and his traitorous best friend, those weapons got into the wrong hands and almost killed _me_."

Thor stared back at him. Tony's rage was only incensed by the pity and sadness aimed back at him. "Tony…" Jane murmured.

He shoved back from the table. "There isn't a damn thing you or Fury can do or say that will make me agree to do this." He looked at Jane. "And _you_ shouldn't want to either," he said before he snatched up his phone and walked away.

Jane watched him push through the door leading to the outside seating area and blindly pushed Erik off to Thor again and rose to follow him.

* * *

Loki stared up at the ceiling of the hospital. He had been waiting for over an hour to be seen by a nurse or a doctor, and get this damn exam over with. Surprisingly, Pepper had stayed by his side the entire time. She was as anxious as he was, her legs bouncing incessantly, as she sat beside his bed in an uncomfortable-looking chair.

Apparently tired of waiting, Pepper suddenly jumped up and chased down a nurse. When she returned, she handed Loki two tablets of ibuprofen and a Dixie cup of water. "Here. They're just finishing up with a guy who was in a car accident. Then the nurse will be over. Luckily, the police are already here."

Loki swallowed the pills. "Why is that lucky?"

"So…they can take your report. You don't have to wait any more than we are." Embarrassed, Loki looked away. Pepper laid a hand on his wrist. "I can hold your hand, if you need me to."

Loki frowned down at her hand on him then up at her. "Why are you being so nice to me? I thought you hated me."

She scoffed, rolled her eyes, and returned to her chair. "Did Tony tell you that? I do not hate you, Loki. I know I've behaved like I do. But…what was I gonna do, leave you there? As helpful as Jarvis can be, there wasn't anything he could do. Besides, I kind of like taking care of people."

"I appreciate your help."

Pepper nodded, but could barely keep eye contact with Loki. It went quiet for a moment between them, the hustle and bustle of the hospital continuing around them. "That's why I came back…you know? Cause he was right—Tony."

"Don't tell him that," he said with a smirk. She laughed but didn't elaborate. "What was it he was right about exactly?"

Her laugh melted away. "My issues…" she lowered her head, toying with her fingers. "With you and you and him. My problem wasn't with _you_, per se."

Loki cocked a brow at that. "May I ask what it was then?"

"Well, it started that way. In college. I mean that whole—ugh." She pressed a hand over her face then lifted her head, brushing her bangs out of her eyes with one finger. "I am so sorry I threw punch on you, that one time."

Loki's lips parted. "Oh…uh…"

"That was _so_…I tend to overreact. It's just…" She sat up straighter, moved to sit on the edge of her chair. "This might sound really stupid and banal to you, but…I like feeling needed. I like taking care of people." She paused, nibbled on her bottom lip. "No one ever really needed me like Tony did. That changed when…you came along. He didn't need me anymore. And it…"

"Scared you?"

Her eyes briefly went wide, her head tilted. "Most people would have said pissed me off." She sighed heavily and shook her head. "It kills me to know that you're kind of perfect for him."

"I'm not apologizing for that."

"Good, you shouldn't."

Their eyes stayed on each other for a few long moments, the wall of resentment between them slowly coming down.

"May I ask why you have been so adamant about breaking us apart?"

"Oh, god…okay. The thing is…I made a promise to look after Tony and to make sure that he focused on Stark Industries. And…" her eyes flicked up to his, "I swore that if you ever came back into his life, I wouldn't let you do anything to distract him from his responsibilities."

Loki's brows drew together and his chin lifted. "Who asked you to make this promise?"

Pepper shifted a little in her seat, straightening the hem of her skirt at her knees. "Howard."

His brow relaxed and he nodded. He tried to change the weight of his body, but it still hurt to move too much. "He never did like me."

"No. He was apathetic toward you. He didn't like how happy you made Tony."

"He told you this?"

She shrugged. "Not in so many words. He saw you as a threat, Loki, to this empire he built. He raised Tony—and I use that in the loosest of terms—to focus on science, inventing, and business. Not affection, nurturing relationships that weren't involved in business, or…love. His last words were of making me make that promise." She sighed sadly, looked away thinking of that moment. "How did we know he was about to die?"

Loki lowered his eyes to his lap, surprised and impressed by Pepper's words. "Wait." A thought struck him and he frowned. "Howard died of a stroke."

"Yes."

"Howard died of a _sudden_ stroke." When he glanced at her, Pepper had gone still. "Alone, in his bedroom, in the early hours of the morning, if I remember correctly what the papers said."

Pepper's eyes had gone wide again and she was still frozen.

"Pepper…?" She swallowed and her mouth parted slightly. Loki's own eyes had gone wide and he sat up from the hospital bed, ignoring any stings of pain or sore muscles. "Pepper…were you sleeping with…Howard Stark?" he lowered his voice to a whisper on the name.

"Oh, god." She slapped her hands to her face. "Oh, my god." Her words were muffled and she moved her hands down to cover her mouth and she stared at Loki before pushing her hands up to her hair. "Jesus Christ, please tell you're not going to tell Tony?"

Loki released a loud incredulous giggle then quickly covered his mouth.

Pepper bolted to her feet. "Loki!"

"What—! Calm down." She started to pace, a hand still on her forehead. "Pepper. Pepper, I cannot catch you if you faint right now." He reached for her arm and pulled her down to sit on the bed. "Listen to me." He waited for her to focus on him. Her breath was coming very quickly. "Breathe, please. Are you going to tell Anthony about _this_?"

"No…" she breathed quietly.

"Then your secret is safe with me."

"Oh!" Pepper's breath came rushing out in relief and she threw her arms around Loki. "I am so sorry for everything I have ever done to you. And for being a gigantic raging bitch."

Loki winced at the contact and patted her on the back. "Uh…all right."

Before they could say anything more on the subject, a nurse came in and asked them to follow her. Pepper helped Loki off the bed and they were led to a more private area for the exam. Loki was asked to remove all items of clothing and placed them in a large plastic bag. He learned he wouldn't be getting those items back, because they were now evidence, and Pepper offered to go get him some new clothes. He told her his size and gave her cash because he didn't want her to use her corporate account and be questioned about it later—which was what she had planned to do.

Once in the hospital dressing gown, and alone with the nurse—he refused the presence of a rape counselor—the examination began. Photos were taken and samples were collected from him. Four strands of his hair, residue from under his fingernails and nail clippings; then swabs of his gum line, cheek and saliva samples. In the more humiliating, and painful, part of the exam, samples of his pubic hair were taken, then swabs of his genital area. And, finally, two tubes of blood.

By the time Pepper returned with a new set of clothes, Loki was in the middle of describing the assault to the two policemen that had come into the room and his wounds being treated. His frustration was growing at the glances exchanged between the policemen. He could tell they found it preposterous that a man could be raped by another man.

Thankfully, the whole process was over in a few hours, and with Pepper's help he got dressed. He was given a prescription for pain medication and sent on his way. By the time they got back to the tower, it was the late afternoon. All he wanted was a hot shower, to eat the food they bought on the way home, and a nap.

Pepper settled him on the sofa with his food and he pulled out his cell phone. He had turned it off while they were in the hospital and once he turned it on he found he had several voice and text messages from Tony.

"He must be having a fit because I've not answered him back." His phone was plucked from his hand. "Hey! What…"

"You've had a shitty day. You can talk to him when he gets home or tomorrow. Eat your food, take your meds, take a shower or bath, and then bed."

"Well, you certainly give Frigga a run for her money."

She grinned. "I'm going downstairs to take of some stuff. I'll be back to check on you…" she studied her watch, "in an hour. And I'm taking your phone with me."

"Now, wait a minute…"

"I don't want you to be bothered." Pepper moved to the coffee table in front of the sofa and sat before Loki. "Loki, you've gone through something very traumatic today. I have first-hand knowledge helping somebody through a traumatic experience."

Loki thought of Tony and lowered his gaze. Then Pepper's hand was on his shoulder.

"And I'm gonna pull you through it, just like I did him. I'm a Jarvis-call away if you need anything. But I abandoned my work pretty quickly earlier so I need to get back to it. I just want to give you some time to process all of this."

Loki's fingers wrapped around her wrist. "Pepper, I…I don't know how to thank you for your help. If you hadn't been here…"

"I doubt it's enough to make up for everything I've put you through."

"No, it's more than enough."

She squeezed his shoulder. "Eat. I'll speak to Tony when he gets home." Loki rushed to speak, but she quickly took his hands in hers. "I'm not going to tell him everything. I just, I want to give him a head's up. He doesn't do surprises well and if he just walks in and finds you bruised up—well, he's gonna flip his shit anyway when he hears, but at least I can warn him a little."

"You're a very good friend to him."

Pepper sighed and pulled her hands from his. "I'm an efficient assistant. I'm a crazy ex-girlfriend who slept with his dad. That doesn't make me a very good friend."

"How long did it go on?" Pepper froze halfway to getting up from the table. "The affair."

She stood fully. "Not long after I started working here. At first I was doing it to get back at Tony for, you know, moving in with you."

"And then…?" She shrugged helplessly. "He needed you."

"I don't know," she answered honestly. "I'd rather not delve into it too much, psychologically. It might make me go crazy." She patted his shoulder as she walked past him toward the elevator. "Get some rest. I'll check on you later."

He had only taken a few bites of his hamburger, before Loki pushed his food aside. He swallowed down a pill and made his way to Tony's bedroom. He found a pair of pajamas in his closet that looked brand-new, and probably were knowing Tony, whom he knew slept in just boxers or nothing. He would have enjoyed a bath, but he was so tired he would most likely fall asleep in the tub. So he took a quick, hot shower letting the hot water work miracles on his sore muscles and wash away every trace of Thane. He slipped into the pajamas and crawled beneath the covers.

Perhaps it was because of the medication, perhaps because of his exhaustion, but within minutes, Loki was fast asleep.

* * *

Tony called Loki again once he reached the balcony, but this time, it went straight to his voicemail. "Dammit, babe, where the hell are you? I'm about to get _very_ pissed off now." He stabbed a finger to the phone to end the call. He almost missed the days of slamming down the receiver.

"Feel better?"

Tony jumped around, his arms set in a defensive, almost karate chop move. When he saw it was Jane, he relaxed, but scoffed, and glared at her. "No," he said petulantly. She grinned at him. "If you came out here to talk me into doing this, you're wasting your time." He turned and moved to the edge of the balcony to look out at the busy street below.

She came up beside him. "I didn't, Tony."

"Well, I'm not great company right now."

"Like that's ever stopped me from hanging out with you?" He didn't respond, not even to smile or laugh, so she let him stew in silence for a moment. When she felt he had calmed down enough, she turned to look at his profile. "He wasn't trying to piss you off, you know."

He still didn't speak.

"You've been avoiding him the entire time we've been here. I thought it might have had something to do with Loki, but…"

"It's because I didn't want to talk about this."

"Tony, he just wanted your input."

He turned his head now. "My input is that he shouldn't do it. My input is that the whole fu—" He remembered where he was and censored himself. "The whole thing is stupid and should be scrapped."

"I agree," she said with a small smile. "That's why I declined their offer to take your place."

Tony pursed his lips, tried not to show that he was impressed. "Did you?"

"You were right; my business is in the heavens, not weapon making."

He nodded then frowned. "Wait, how did you know I said that?"

"Phil told me."

"Ah. Phil. Of course." He looked out over the city again, at the setting sun lighting the sky in shades of yellow, orange, red, purple and blue. "This means they're gonna go to Banner."

"And he'll decline."

"Will he?"

Jane crossed her arms on the railing. "He's ready to retire. He's getting older, losing patience with the interns and younger scientists. His moods are swinging all over the place and his face nearly goes green when he's angry. Next thing you know he's just gonna start ripping his clothes off and wailing on people."

Tony chuckled lightly. "That sounds unlikely for our mild-mannered Brucie."

"What's unlikely is this project going anywhere without you attached to it."

Tony grinned and briefly glanced at her. "You flatter me, Foster."

"That's _Mrs_. Foster-Odinson to you, buddy." She poked her finger into his arm.

"Yeah, sorry."

"I agree with your reasons not to do it, Tony, but I still think you should." Tony's head whipped around and his back straightened. "Hear me out." She raised her hands in a peaceful gesture. "You're the only one that can wield that element and not make this a total disaster, Tony. You're the only one who can keep this whole thing from getting out of control."

Tony stared at her, his eyes wide, his brow knitted, his lips parted in a small 'O'. "Are you freaking kidding me right now?"

"No," she answered bluntly.

"Then you're crazy!" Tony threw his hands up and stomped away from the railing. "I can't go there, Jane. I can't do it. I almost died, okay? Maybe not by the hands of my father and his best friend, but they certainly did help. I didn't create this by mistake," he pointed at the reactor. "I did it to survive."

"I understand that. But—"

"No, you don't," his head shook insistently. "Not if you're asking me to do this. I'm just getting my life back, Jane. I've got _Loki_ back. _My_ Loki. And with him," he aimed a hand toward the restaurant, "I've got Sebastian and, in a way, Sif. I want—I want to promote Pepper so I can work less." He moved closer to Jane, his hands pressed together in front of him. "And I want _nothing_ to do with this project. I don't want to be like Howard, Jane. I don't want work to consume my life. I don't want to ignore my family because I'm too busy trying to make the next big deal. I don't—why are you smiling at me like that?"

Jane pressed her fingers to her mouth. "You just said 'my family.'"

He straightened again and dropped his hands. "No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did." She continued to smile. "You consider them your family now, Bash and Sif. Don't you?"

Tony could feel that panicky feeling again and suddenly couldn't breathe. _When the fuck did that happen? _He turned his back to Jane.

"Hey. Tony, this is a good thing."

He clawed at his neck, tugging on the collar of his shirts. "Then why do I feel like I'm suffocating?"

Jane watched him wander aimlessly on the balcony. "That's your father's influence kicking in. Ignore it, Tony." She moved to him, taking him by the arms to make him face her. "You're right not to want to be your father. As great an image he presented to the world, only you knew him for the true Howard he was. A distant, cold, calculating man who had no business becoming a father."

Tony stared into those pools of brown, more golden than his, pleased that the panic was starting to subside at her words. She cupped his face in her tiny hands and he thought he understood why Thor fell so fast for the petite fireball.

"You may have inherited his intelligence and abilities at science and business, even though you're lazy as hell when it comes to actively running that business…" They both chuckled. "I have watched you these past couple of weeks. The Tony I knew in college still lingers in there somewhere. You're still whiplash fast with the sarcastic quips and an arrogant jerk ninety-eight percent of the time, but…"

"There's always a 'but'…"

"Watching you with Bash, I can tell you honestly, no bullshit, you are _nothing_ like your father."

Tony was quiet for a moment, afraid if he opened his mouth, he wouldn't sound like the genius he was. Composing himself quickly, he let out a laugh that sounded more nervous than he would have liked. "Thanks," he muttered. "Guess I need my ego stroked every once in awhile."

"Isn't that what Loki's for?" He laughed harder, accepted the kiss Jane pressed to his cheek, and gathered her closer for a hug.

"Jane…?"

Tony turned away quickly to wipe away the tears that had dampened his eyes.

"Yes?"

"We must take our leave. Katie has purged her dinner."

Jane groaned angrily, curling her fists in the air. "I _told_ you not to let her have that pretzel _and_ the cotton candy _and_ that soda at the zoo. See what happens when you don't listen to me?"

Tony had turned at the beginning of her rant and suppressed a laugh when Thor blindly followed her, mumbling a humble, "Yes, dear." He trailed after them and they all piled into the cars again.

They stopped first at Loki's apartment to drop off Sif and Sebastian. Since the little boy had fallen asleep across Tony's lap, he offered to carry him inside. And it gave him a chance to see if Loki was there. He wasn't. He bid Sif goodnight and when he made it back down to the car, Thor was in the backseat of the one he was riding in, with Katie curled up next to him.

_Shit_. "Hey, big fella."

Thor put a finger to his mouth and pointed to Katie's sleeping form.

"What are you doing in here?" Tony whispered as he buckled himself in.

"I wanted to speak with you again," he responded back in as soft a voice as he could.

Tony sighed. "Look, I'm sorry I lost it at the restaurant."

Thor held up a large hand then returned it to its former resting place on Katie's back. "You've no need to apologize, my friend. I should have understood your feelings before questioning you."

He nodded and watched the streets of New York fly by his window. "So? What are you gonna do?" He looked Thor's way.

The blond man was quiet for a moment and moved his hand to Katie's hair, running his fingers through it slowly. "I'm going to speak with Director Fury first thing Monday." He lifted his head to look at Tony. "And decline the offer."

Tony lifted his brows. "Really?" Thor nodded. "Why? Because of me?" He slowly grinned and wiggled a brow.

Thor chuckled, cutting himself off when the action caused Katie to stir. "In part, yes," he continued softly. "Also because of my own reservations about the project."

His grin softened and he reached out to pat Thor's shoulder. "Good for you. What are you going to do now?"

"I must return to Washington. I have responsibilities waiting for me to attend to. And Jane is anxious to return to her work as well."

"She's going back to work already?"

Thor yawned, nodded. "She has been for some months now. Did she tell you that Dr. Banner is intending to retire soon?"

"Yeah, she mentioned it."

"Did she also tell you he has offered ownership of his labs to her?"

"Shut up!" He glanced down at Katie to make sure he didn't wake her. When she didn't move, he looked back up at Thor. "Is she gonna take it?"

"She is still considering her options."

"What's to consider?"

"It takes a lot of time and energy to run a lab, you know that. She loves her work, but she enjoys being a mother, as well. I, myself, will not be seeking reelection when this term is over."

Tony's jaw actually dropped. "Why?"

Thor chuckled once. "Tony, I spent my life as a senator's son. I enjoy my work and I very much looked up to my father. As different a story as Loki might tell, my father's attention was not focused solely on me." He looked down at Katie again. "I do not want to miss out on anything in my children's lives the way my father missed out on mine."

"What will you do?" Tony asked after a moment.

"Two friends of mine, one from law school, the other I met a few years ago at a work event, have been after me to join their firm for some time now."

"That's cool. Who are they?"

"I don't think Loki would remember Val, and he's never met Jaime." The car rolled to a stop and they both looked out their windows to see that they had arrived at Stark Tower.

"Well, I hope that works out for you, man," Tony said as he unbuckled himself. "Your brother better be here with a good excuse for not returning my calls."

Thor laughed as he easily lifted Katie into his arms and walked around the rear of the car. "Careful what you wish for. You might just get one of the Liesmith's great tales." He paused just outside the door, waiting for Jane to enter the tower with Erik and Matthew first.

"Unless it involves his imminent death, I am not giving in so easily."

Thor sent him a wry look over Katie's head. "I see his lying talents have rubbed off on you."

Tony jerked to a stop, his mouth hanging open. "Whatever, Thor."

* * *

Tony called Loki's phone again on the ride up to his lounge, but again, it went straight to voice mail. He grunted in frustration, and when the doors opened, he headed straight for the bar.

"God damn it. Where are you?" he muttered to himself, reaching for the Jack Daniels on the top shelf.

"Tony."

"Jesus!" Tony jumped, nearly half on top of the back counter of the bar.

Pepper made a bland face at him. "Tony."

"What the hell are you doing here, Pep? Isn't it past your clock-out time?" He climbed down from the bar counter he had landed on and grabbed a glass.

"Yes, but—"

"Hey, I know this is an out of the blue question, but has Loki, by any chance, called?" He poured himself some whiskey as he asked.

Pepper stepped forward. "No, but he—"

Tony picked up his phone again. "He was supposed to have lunch with Thane today and no one's heard from him since. I've been calling him all afternoon to find out what happened, but he hasn't even bothered to—"

"Tony!"

Tony's eyes flicked up to her and he made a face. "What?"

She sighed. "He's here."

"Who? Loki?"

She moved closer. "Yes."

His brow knit and made a weird incredulous noise. "Wha…why would he come here? Did something happen?" Pepper was lost for words for a second. At her silence, Tony's face cleared. "Where is he?"

"Tony…"

"Where _is he?!_" Tony could feel his heart start to pound, dread settled in his stomach.

Pepper blocked his way, pressed her hands to his chest, pushing back against him. "Calm down."

"What happened?"

"I'll let him tell you, but I need to talk to you first, so _calm_ _down_."

"Pepper, what happened? What did that fucker do to him?"

Because he stopped pushing against her hands, Pepper loosened the pressure of her hands and moved them to his arms. "It doesn't matter. He's fine now. He's in your room. He's probably a little groggy from the pain meds, so try not to keep him up too long." She paused to take a breath. "He's going to need to lean on you, Tony. Be patient with him, like I was with you when you came back from…"

Tony's eyebrows slowly came together.

"When you came back," she finished softly.

"Have you been with him all day?"

"Sort of. I kind of stumbled onto him in here earlier." She tried her best scolding face. "You didn't tell me he had access to the floors. I thought Jarvis' security protocols had been breached. Anyway, I just wanted to warn you before you went in to see him. He doesn't look his best, but in no time, he'll be back to himself. Whatever that's like." She checked the time on the clock at the bar. "God, I've been here for too long. I'm going home." She pressed a kiss to his cheek and made for the elevator.

"Pepper?"

"Yeah?"

Tony hadn't moved from his spot yet, fear had nearly paralyzed him. He didn't turn his head, but he did move his eyes her way. "Schedule some time next week. A lunch. Just you and me."

She cocked her head. "Something wrong?"

He smiled as best he could. "No. Just something I want to talk to you about. And thanks…for whatever you did here today." Once the doors closed on her, Tony sprinted to his room. When he walked in, it was completely dark. "Jarvis, low lights."

The lights came up dimly and Tony could just see the lump in his bed that was Loki, but he couldn't tell which way he was facing. He was wrapped up in the blankets like a long Loki burrito. Tony walked around the bed to the edge Loki's body was closest to. He squatted next to it and laid a hand over Loki's hair.

"Loki…?"

"Mmm…?" Loki stirred and lifted his head, pushing back the covers. "Anthony?" he asked sleepily.

Tony's hand stayed on his head, but he couldn't really see Loki's face. "Yeah."

Loki dropped his head back to the pillow but turned onto his side and sighed softly, contentedly. "You finally came back to me."

Tony felt his throat tighten at the familiar words and brushed at Loki's hair with one finger. "I always do." Loki's fingers searched for his hand, found it, and held it to his cheek. "Loki. Baby, what happened?"

"I ended it." Barely, in the hardly lit room, Tony could see the semblance of a smile curve Loki's lips. "He didn't take it very well."

"A little brighter, Jarvis." The lights came up more. Loki winced and blinked at it and Tony's eyes were first drawn to the cut on his bottom lip and the light bruising on both of his cheeks. Tears started to sting his eyes. "God, Loki…"

"No, don't." Loki sat up, keeping Tony's hand in his, pulling on his arm until Tony was sitting beside him on the bed. "Anthony, I'm fine."

"You're fine?" He almost laughed. "You're _fine?!_" He ignored the way Loki winced. "How many more times do I have to see your face like this, Loki?"

"Anthony, please stop yelling at me. I'm not a child."

"What's the fucker's address?

Loki watched, slack-jawed, as Tony jumped up and tightened his hold on the other's hand. "His what?"

Tony grunted in frustration because he couldn't move far. He tried unsuccessfully to shake off Loki's hold. "I'm gonna go grab Thor and we're gonna beat the shit out of this guy!"

"You will not! Sit down!"

"Yes, I am!"

"This is not Medieval Times, Anthony! And I am not the fair maiden whose hand shall be settled by a jousting tournament between the prince and the ogre. Now sit down!"

Tony stared down at him, breathing heavily. He was surprised at Loki's conviction, but wouldn't be distracted from his goal. He tapped a finger to the underside of Loki's chin to tip it up. "Look what this guy did to you! He deserves to meet the heavy end of a baseball bat. With his face!"

"Would you sit down?" he asked calmly. "Please don't make me raise my voice again." At that, he lifted his free hand to his neck, rubbing at the soreness of it.

Giving in, Tony lowered to the bed again, closer to Loki, taking his face between his hands. "Babe. This isn't a damn family squabble with your dad or some junkie taking years of rage and bitterness out on you. This is some asshole having a hissy fit. He attacked you."

"Anthony." Loki's fingers wrapped around his wrists. "I know exactly what that man is." He moved Tony's hands from his face, clutched their hands together tightly. "He is dangerous. He's psychotic. And I want you to swear to me that you will not go after him."

"Loki—"

"Promise me." Loki hated that he was nearly begging. "As of today, he is out of our lives for good. I want to keep it that way. Please?" He pulled Tony closer, bringing their foreheads to rest together. "Please?"

Tony sighed because he knew he wouldn't do it. He lifted Loki's face to look into his eyes. "You sure you're okay?"

"Better, now that you're home."

"Is this it? Are we done fucking around now?"

Loki grinned at his frustration; he appreciated it. "Yes. All I want right now is for you to come to bed and hold me."

"I can do that." Tony stood and kicked off his shoes, removed his jeans. Loki shuffled over in the bed to make room for him. Tony climbed in and gathered Loki close, burying his face in Loki's raven hair. Loki burrowed into Tony, feeling more and more like himself with every second that passed. He laid a hand over the reactor, comforted by the quiet hum and dim blue light.

"Babe…can I ask you something?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you and Pepper friends now?"

Loki chuckled softly, the vibration rumbling against Tony's body. "I wouldn't go that far just yet, but…I suppose you could say we are on our way there."

Tony trailed his fingers through Loki's hair, repeatedly. His eyelids lowered and he let the worry, fear, and concern slip away from him; his muscles relaxed with the release of the tension. "Are you staying with me tonight?"

"Yes." He pressed his nose into Tony's shirt, inhaling his scent deeply. "More, if you don't mind."

"I don't. But why?"

Loki pushed up into a sitting position to look at him face to face. "I don't want Sebastian to see me like this."

Tony cupped his cheek, careful not to press against the bruised skin. "Babe, I know a made a big deal about it, but you don't look bad. Aside from the visible cut to your lip," he touched his thumb to it, "your bruises are really light. And you can't really avoid him, not while he's here."

"You're right. But I still want to stay."

"No argument here." Tony slid his hand down Loki's neck, his brows coming together at the faint ropes of bruising there. _That fucker choked him?_ He squeezed his eyes shut tightly for a moment, forcing all the rage that had sprung up, back down again. "Make me happy and make it permanent." His hand lowered further and reached for the buttons of Loki's pajama shirt.

Loki felt a bolt of panic and covered Tony's hands with both of his. "Anthony, no. Not tonight."

Tony's eyes fluttered open and he turned his hand over to link his fingers with Loki's. "I don't want sex. I just want…" he spread his other hand against Loki's pale chest, inside his shirt, over his heart. "I _need_ to feel your heart beat. I need to feel your skin against mine. Is that okay?"

Loki could feel his heart racing, sure that Tony could feel it too, but he knew being that close to Tony, even without sex, would help him sleep better. He nodded and started removing the pajama shirt himself. Tony yanked his shirts over his head and lowered himself in the bed, holding up the covers until Loki settled himself next to him. They curled around each other, legs tangled, face to face, emerald eyes on chocolate brown. Tony eyes roamed over Loki's face as the other traced a pale finger around his goatee.

"I'm glad you came here."

"I feel—me, too."

Tony grinned and kept running his hands up and down Loki's back. "Baby?" he whispered.

Loki watched his own finger trail down Loki's throat. "Hmm?"

"Can I kiss you?"

Loki smirked. "_May_ I."

"Really?"

"Hmm," Loki hummed out a laugh. "You may."

Tony's tongue darted out to dampen his lips as he leaned forward to press them to Loki's. There was no heat, no unbridled lust to the kiss, and no slip of the tongue, but there was warmth, there was tenderness, and there was love. He took Loki's top lip between his, then the bottom lip, sucking on it lightly. He increased the pressure and Loki's hand pressed into his chest. Tony dropped his chin, effectively breaking the kiss.

"I'm sorry," Loki quickly apologized.

"Don't be." Tony gathered him closer and pressed Loki's head to rest on his chest. "Did you talk to the cops?"

Loki bit his lip, remembered the cut, and released it. "Yes. At the hospital."

"Did Pepper take you to the hospital?"

"Yes."

"What happened? What'd they say?"

Loki forced himself to yawn so Tony would take a hint. "They took pictures and wrote down information. But it may take a couple of weeks for anything to happen."

"Why?"

He pressed his lips together. "Anthony, I'm tired."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Lights, Jarvis." As the room went dark, Tony hugged Loki closer and slipped his leg between his under the covers. "I love you, Loki."

As he fell back sleep, Loki told himself he would tell Tony one day about the sexual assault. But for now, he didn't need to know. He was confident he could distract Tony for at least a week, maybe more, with other activities in bed, until he was ready to try sex with him again.

"I love you, Anthony…"

When he fell asleep that night, curled up in his love's arms, surrounded by his scent, his warmth, feeling safer than he had felt all day, it was with a smile on his face. And he vowed never to think about Thane Anderson again.

* * *

**2nd A/N: Just a side info note: Thor's two friends, Val and Jaime, are "modernized" names for Volstagg and Heimdall. In this case, Jaime would be pronounced as "Hie-mee" (get it? "Hiem-dall") :)**


	14. Back to Normal

**A/N: Happy Belated Valentine's Day, lovelies!**

**This is not how I intended Chapter 14 to turn out, but I am happy with the result. I think after everything that's happened this was much needed!**

**And I definitely have to thank the RPing FrostIron couples I follow on twitter. They all have such wonderful relationships and do awesome smut that I feel like they all inspired this chapter, too. :)**

**Ok, go forth and mend your previously shattered hearts!**

**XOXO, LL**

******P.S. Thanks to a tip on tumblr, there's been another slight edit, this time to Chapter 13. :)**

* * *

A week had gone by since the attack, and life was almost back to normal. Thor and his family returned to Washington D.C.—and Tony got an expletive-filled hand-written message from a very frustrated Director Fury angry at Thor's decision not to participate in his project, which Tony promptly had framed and hung up in his lab. A few days later, Tony and Loki had convinced Sif to stay in New York for a little bit longer—so they could have more time to convince her to make the move to America.

For his part, Loki kept himself busy concentrating on work, even putting in extra hours with some of the more promising writers emerging in his Creative Writing classes. And he was enjoying the mid-term presentations in his French class. And little by little, box by box, he had begun to move his things into the tower—which presented an entirely new problem all its own.

When Tony designed the tower, he did so for a bachelor—a great space built for one person. And there wasn't much room for Loki's clothes in his closets—for a man who rarely wore anything but band t-shirts and jeans, Tony Stark owned a considerable amount of designer suits. Then in one restless night, fueled by coffee and the excitement of having Loki permanently in close proximity again, Tony drew up a new design for the top floor and started a remodel of his bedroom areas for the two of them. For the time being, the couple slept in one of the guest bedrooms Thor's family had just evacuated on a different level of the tower.

To Loki's amusement, and immense pleasure, Tony had even more plans for the remodeling. He decided he wanted the second floor to be a space for Sebastian. He drew up more designs with plans to split the Rec Room in half: one side Sebastian's play area, the other his bedroom area. While Loki enjoyed that Sebastian would have his own spot in the tower, all it meant for him right now was a lot of noise and hammering that annoyingly woke him up in the morning.

Like this particular morning. Almost a week into the remodel, and several doors away, Loki could hear the buzz saw and the hammers becoming less and less muffled the further he was pulled out of sleep. He lifted his pillow, turned onto his stomach—no small feat in the full-size, yet not king-sized bed on the top floor he had gotten used to and sorely missed—and slammed the pillow back down over his head, groaning softly.

Then he was being repeatedly shoved. "Babe. Turn off the alarm."

Loki grumbled and, taking Tony's wrist, moved his hand away from him. "There is no alarm," he mumbled from under the pillow.

"Huh?" Tony shifted in the bed, tugging at the sheets, exposing Loki's bare back to the morning chill.

He shivered and pulled his head out from under the pillow, yanking back on the covers. "There is no alarm, you idiot." He turned onto his side, facing Tony, who saw this as an opportunity to snuggle. Loki pouted a little as Tony's warm body burrowed into his, before settling into the warmth and wrapping his arms around him, closing his eyes again.

He had barely had them closed for half a minute before Tony was pulling him even closer, running his hands up and down his back and side, and burying his face in his neck. Loki involuntarily giggled at the brush of Tony's facial hair against his skin.

"Anthony. That tickles."

"What? I'm not doing anything."

Loki's lips curved and he lifted his chin, giving Tony more access. "You're nuzzling." His pale hand lifted to the back of Tony's head, toying with his dark hair as Tony began to leave light love bites along his throat and collarbone. "No marks."

"I know. And you call me vain."

"Mm…you are vain, darling." Loki's eyelids lifted when he felt Tony's hand move from his side down to cup his ass. Tony groaned unhappily.

"Why do you insist on wearing these damn pants to bed?" he growled, struggling to undo the tie at the front.

"It's cold at night," Loki explained lamely. "And especially in the morning with the windows open for the workers. And it's _October_."

"I get it. Stop talking. I'm working here."

Loki bit his lip in both anticipation and trepidation when Tony's hand slipped inside the pants. He didn't reach immediately for Loki's quasi-erection, instead teasingly trailing his fingers along the inside of one of his thighs.

"Maybe we should sleep closer, huh…" Tony murmured against his Adam's apple. Loki laughed, breathy and distracted, focusing on the way Tony's fingers made a lazy path over the sensitive skin of his groin, touching everywhere but where Loki most wanted his hand to be.

"Anthony…" he pleaded. His hips moved toward Tony's hand and he bumped against the palm. Tony grinned, scraped his teeth over his collarbone, and skimmed his hand over Loki's hip to the upper back of his thigh. And Loki immediately reached behind him, laying a hand over Tony's and stopping his movements.

Tony sighed, pressed his forehead to a pale shoulder. "Loki."

It had become a force of habit to stop Tony when things got to this point and distract him with something else. But he didn't get a chance to this time.

Tony leaned his head back to look at him. "We haven't had actual sex in twenty-one days."

Loki should not have been surprised that he was keeping count. "I know," he replied guiltily, his eyes falling to the reactor. "I just…have not been in the mood." He felt even guiltier at the lie. He actually had been in the mood for a while now, he was just afraid of the possibility of pain. He knew first-hand now that Tony was bigger than Thane. He hadn't personally assessed the damage but the discomfort he had had following the assault lasted no more than a week and he was nervous about trying and revealing his secret to Tony.

Tony shifted closer, and once again, dipped his hand between Loki's legs. "I think you're in the mood now." He started to touch, to fondle, to stroke. Loki's breath caught in his throat and his lips curved up on one side.

"We…we don't have time."

Tony licked a long ling up the side of his throat to his ear. "Jarvis, time."

"Speaking another's man's name in my ear while touching me like this is not very conducive to seduction, my darling."

"Zip it. Jarvis…?"

_"Eight-thirty-one, sir. Shall I open the windows?"_

"No," they both answered at the same time. "Give us an hour," Tony said before returning to sucking on Loki's earlobe and slowly starting to pump his hand. Loki moaned softly and lowered his head, pressing his open mouth to Tony's shoulder, and wrapping his fingers around Tony's wrist.

"Darling…"

Tony stopped again, scoffing a little, and pulled back just enough to be face to face with Loki again. He didn't say anything for a few moments and Loki frowned.

"What?"

"Is it a coincidence that we haven't had sex since that asshole attacked you? Or is my overactive imagination making me paranoid?"

Loki lifted the hand around Tony's wrist to his face. "I'm sorry, love. I've just been in a low sex drive phase, that's all. It has nothing to do with him or you. It's me."

"Is that why every time I try something you just brush me off and give me head instead? Not that I'm complaining. You _are_ good at that." Loki grinned and nodded. Tony resumed his fondling, reveling in the way Loki's eyes rolled closed and his breath stuttered in short gasps. "Still not feeling it, babe?"

"Mmnnn-no, no…I believe it-it is…coming back to me now. Ah…mmm…"

Tony removed his hand from between their bodies to cup Loki's chin, bringing it down for a kiss. "Loki…?" he murmured, breaking for breath. The man in question grunted in response, too busy wrapping his tongue around Tony's and sucking it into his own mouth. "Can we…?"

"What?" he gasped out between increasingly aggressive kissing. Tony had to tear his mouth away to respond.

"Twenty-one days, Loki."

Loki kissed him again, hard and desperate. He wanted to. He wanted to feel Tony inside him again, if only to remember how good it felt being taken, making love with someone he loved and whom he knew loved him. Tony had to know he was lying, no matter how good he was at it. Even though they had yet to have sex since the assault, they still performed other methods of pleasure and they both still found release. Heat coiled low in his belly at the thought of Tony grinding against him, plunging into him, losing himself inside him, but, understandably, he was nervous about letting Tony take him from behind—or at all.

And clearly Tony's impatience was through the roof and he didn't wait for a response this time. He maneuvered Loki onto his back, kissing him breathless, situating himself between his legs. He moved down the length of Loki's body, kissing, licking, tasting every inch of his pale skin. "Lift," he commanded softly as he tugged the pajama pants over Loki's hips and pulled them off. Tony placed his hands at each of Loki's knees and spread his legs apart before diving for his now fully erect cock.

Loki moaned loudly, thankful at the moment for the screeching buzz saws, and his back arched when he felt Tony's mouth and hands on him. He tensed a little when Tony's finger started for his entrance. Surprising himself and Tony with his strength, Loki sat up, took Tony by the shoulders and flipped their positions. Tony laughed and sucked in a sharp breath.

"There you are."

Loki chuckled and dipped his head to run his tongue along the underside of Tony's erection, eliciting a loud moan and long hiss. Loki took Tony's length into his mouth, bobbing up and down a few times, before moving lower to lick and suck on his balls.

"Loki," Tony groaned impatiently.

"Patience, love," he murmured, teasing Tony's entrance with two fingers. "Gods, Anthony. Do you awaken every morning ready for me to take you?" Tony moved to rub against his hand.

"Lately…? Yes. Please, baby, come on." He reached for Loki and Loki started to move up again, nipping at the trail of dark hairs leading up his torso, while pushing his fingers into Tony. "Ohh, yes…"

Loki's mouth moved from one nipple to the other, over his neck, until he reached his mouth. He shifted his body, draping it half over Tony's, still moving his fingers into him. Tony's arms came up, circling Loki's neck, his body moving faster and faster against Loki's hand.

"Loki…baby…" he drew out the whine.

Loki rolled until he was on top of Tony, shifted until he could slowly push himself into the body beneath him. Tony cried out and almost laughed, as Loki grinned down at him, finding a pace that suited them both. He grunted and growled with the strain of using muscles he hadn't used for some time. But it still felt heavenly. As he drove himself into Tony, Loki hadn't realized how much he needed this, to be close with Tony again, to feel surrounded by him, tightening around him, lovingly repeating his name on pleasured sighs and moans, reaching for him, holding him close.

Tony trembled against Loki as his body emptied itself, and still he held tight to him when Loki pulled out and ground himself against him, aching for his own release. And when he finally found it and went lax on top of him, Tony rolled them so they were both on their sides, and rubbed his lips over Loki's slack mouth.

"Mmm…Anthony…"

"Did you miss me?"

Loki sighed and relaxed, letting Tony continue to nuzzle him. "Like that, yes, very much." His chin was cupped and lowered, lips nipped at his, a tongue darted between his teeth, and he hummed happily again.

"Tonight it's your turn."

Loki's eyes opened and focused on Tony, but he moved to sniff and snuggle at his neck. "We can't."

"Why not?"

Loki stretched, purring like a cat, and Tony shifted away. "We're flying to Los Angeles tonight, remember? We promised Natasha we would take Sebastian to spend Halloween with Anastasia tomorrow."

"Oh yeah…" He sighed as he rolled onto his back. "Well, bright side." Loki turned his head with a brow cocked. "We've never done it in LA." Loki laughed harder than he intended. "Plus, we can check out how the Malibu house is coming along."

"I suppose this is where being a billionaire comes in handy? Building a home from the ground up while simultaneously remodeling your tower—"

"_Our_ tower," Tony corrected. Loki smiled affectionately and tapped his thumb to Tony's chin. But he said nothing in response. He would have liked to have pointed out that the name on the tower was _Stark_ and that Stark was not _his_ last name. But it made him nervous to bring up such a subject—one that could easily bring up a word that would scare off Tony faster than a clingy woman: marriage.

Loki would have been lying if he hadn't admitted to thinking about it and wondering about Tony's thoughts on the matter. The excuse for not bringing it up in their earlier relationship was that they were young and enjoying life, and that at the time, a marriage between two people of the same sex was not as widely accepted, legally or socially, as it was presently. But they were adults now, sharing not one, but soon _two_ homes, and raising a child, at least part-time, anyway. It was something that would have to be addressed eventually, but Loki would sooner jump off the tower before bringing it up himself.

"And, yes, it is _very_ handy," Tony answered, bringing Loki out of his reverie. "Come shower with me?" Tony laced their hands together, bringing Loki's hand to his lips.

"After all these years, it still amazes me the way your mind bounces from one subject to another."

Tony's lips widened, showing his teeth. "I'm just looking for an excuse to spend more time with you naked." He leaned forward to press his mouth to Loki's, making Loki roll onto his back. "Will you…do me… a favor?" he asked between kisses.

Loki framed Tony's head with his hands, _mmm_'ing incessantly at the taste of Tony's lips. "Perhaps…what is it?"

Tony lifted his mouth. "Stop wearing those pants to bed. I like you naked." He touched his fingers to a sharp-boned cheek and trailed them down the side of a pale column where a pulse thudded heavily, over collarbone and a pebbled pale pink nipple, down a narrow slip of hip and thigh, and back up to tease a well-groomed patch of short black hairs. "In case I dream about making you scream and feeling the need to flip over and do just that."

Loki's eyes rolled close and he whimpered softly when Tony covered his mouth again. His mind clouded with erotic images of the two of them, and he almost forgot why they weren't doing it at that very moment. Once Tony pulled away again, Loki's tongue poked out to moisten his bruised lips and opened his eyes to the brown ones staring back at him. "You do realize if Sebastian sticks around it will make things…difficult, don't you?"

"That's why he's not sleeping on the same floor as us, babe." He pecked Loki's lips again, ignoring Loki's chuckle, and scooted up to his knees. "You gonna come shower with me?"

"No. You go." He lazily ran a finger around Tony's mouth. "I'm going to lay here, watch you go, and think about you all soaped up in the shower."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Fine, be that way. Just don't touch yourself." He rolled off the bed, landing on his feet, and faced Loki again. "Unless…you're thinking about me touching myself in the shower. Because…I'm not gonna lie…I probably will."

Loki snickered. "Don't. You'll use up all the hot water." Tony _pfft_'d at him as he moseyed butt-naked into the adjoining bathroom. Loki stretched again and, like he always did when he was alone lately, thought about the secret he was keeping from Tony. He continued to tell himself it was best that Tony didn't know. It would only make him angrier at Thane and, if Loki did tell him, there was nothing he or anyone could do to stop Tony from going after him. He hated to admit he feared what Thane would and could do to Tony. That's why he wanted to keep him as far away from them as possible. And Loki would rather just leave it all in the hands of the police.

He frowned now, wondering when they would call and tell him that Thane was in their custody and locked away for good. It had been almost three weeks since the incident and he had yet to hear a peep. He was happy though that the aftermath brought he and Pepper to more friendly terms and even had them speaking on a regular basis, now that he virtually lived in the tower. Tony had promoted her to a co-CEO position, giving her stock in the company and much more control. She was still performing assistant duties for Tony until a competent replacement could be found, but not much of her workload had changed, since, with Tony's laissez-faire approach to running the company, she did most of the work anyway.

Still, it gave Tony more time in his lab and with Loki. They had dinner together every night, which Loki usually prepared, with Sebastian and sometimes Sif, who, while she was still in town, continued to casually see her old college friend Sammy Hogun. On the nights she planned to go out with Sammy, Sebastian got to spend some time at the tower with Tony and Loki. It was on one of those nights that Sebastian asked Tony point blank if he was his _pappa's_ boyfriend. Tony nearly choked on his rice, and just to toy with him, Loki calmly continued to eat his dinner silently, leaving his lover to answer the curious little boy. Tony's eyes had been wider than ever as he pleaded with Loki for help.

After a few more minutes of torture, Loki had laughed and explained in the simplest terms about his and Tony's relationship to Sebastian who, in response, shrugged his shoulders, nodded, and went back to his fish sticks. And the subject was closed.

At this point, they very nearly were a family, which made Loki and Tony both happier than they would ever admit out loud to each other. Loki supposed then that it was only a matter of time before either he or Tony decided to make it legal.

* * *

They took the StarkJet to LA that night as soon as Loki returned home from work. Sif decided to stay behind so she could spend the weekend with Sammy. Sebastian was practically jumping up and down and Loki swallowed down a few glasses of champagne during the flight to cope with the four year-old's overexcitement. Tony didn't help matters by showing off all the fancy equipment and his other toys and the both of them kept bothering the stewardesses with nonsense requests. Loki apologized profusely every single time.

The next day, Tony and Loki drove out to Malibu to see the mansion. Loki complained as Tony drove up the Pacific Coast Highway about the billionaire renting a flashy sports car instead of one that could transport more than just two people. Tony only smiled and slammed on the gas. The force of the coastal wind—he just _had_ to pick a convertible, didn't he?—had Loki's black hair flying over his face.

Tony steadied the car on a long stretch of road, going further and further into the hills, and getting nearer and nearer to the coast again. When they finally reached the peak of the hills, Loki spotted the grand white structure—it was hard to miss—sitting precariously, or so it seemed, on a bluff over the Pacific Ocean.

Loki was an experienced traveler. He had been all over the world and seen some of the most beautiful sights it had to offer from the Great Pyramids to the Great Wall of China. And still, as he exited the little maroon speedster, his breath was taken away at the sight of the mansion that was yet another creation of his brilliant love's mind.

"What do you think?" Tony asked closing the car door and going around the hood to join Loki at his side. Tony peered at him closely, but the dark Ray-Bans Loki wore, kept his eyes hidden.

"Anthony…" he pushed the sunglasses up, wearing them now like a headband, keeping his unruly hair out of his eyes, as he gaped at the building. "It is exquisite."

"Wait 'til you see the inside." Tony took his hand and pulled him along to the entrance doors. Loki stepped in and was still in awe. There was no furniture inside yet, but the building itself was nearly complete. The walls were a crisp white and wherever there wasn't a wall there was floor-to-ceiling glass. Loki wandered to one, more a window, with an expansive view of dark blue water and a cloudless periwinkle sky, and laid a hand on one of those windows, only his fingertips touching it.

"Great views, huh?" Tony came up next to him. "It's why I chose this spot."

"Magnificent…"

Tony spared Loki a sideways glance. "But…?"

Loki looked at him and dropped his hand. "No but. I was just thinking…" He glanced out at the Pacific again, smirked and slid his green eyes toward Tony once more. "You are quite fond of these floor-to-ceiling windows, aren't you?"

Tony's lips curved. "They offer the best views."

"Hmm," Loki chuckled and clasping his hands together behind his back, began to wander, inspecting the vast space. "How many bedrooms are there?"

"Four." Tony watched him roam around what would be the lounge. "Come here." Loki stopped and turned, his eyes dropping to Tony's outstretched hand. "I wanna show you something. "

Loki grinned, slipped his hand in Tony's, and let himself be pulled along as Tony led him to the staircase leading to the second floor. Loki looked around and realized there was a serious lack of doors in the whole building. In fact, except for the entrance doors, he had yet to see another one. When they stopped they were in an area bookended by a curved piece of wall that didn't reach the glass on either side of it and another curved wall with a rectangular space carved into it.

"So…?"

Loki brought his eyes to Tony's and politely smiled. "What is it?" he asked on a laugh.

Tony tugged on his hand until he could wrap an arm around Loki's waist. "It's our bedroom, babe." Loki looked back and forth between the two walls.

"This is our bedroom? Anthony, there are no walls, no doors. And what is the purpose of that?" He pointed at the rectangular empty space.

"Fireplace," Tony answered as if it was obvious. "We don't need walls and doors, babe." He placed his other hand on Loki's hip and turned him so they were face to face. "Just a bed and Jarvis, of course."

Loki ran his hands up and down the length of Tony's arms and grinned down at him. "Jarvis is to be installed here as well?"

"Jarvis goes where I go. He's been programmed into the house already; he's just not up and running yet." His arms tightened around Loki, bringing him closer.

"Does it not concern you that anyone can see inside your home if they walked by? You do enjoy strolling around nude quite often. That should be for my eyes only."

Tony grinned and started to move forward, steering Loki around the open space. "It's private property, hon. There aren't any neighbors around for miles. I could fuck you up against that window all day if I wanted to," he jutted his chin toward the wall of windows. "And no one would ever see it." He reached up on his tiptoes to kiss Loki's lips.

Loki chuckled softly against them as Tony continued moving him backwards. "That sounds ambitious."

They came to a stop when Loki's back hit the wall the bed would be set against, in Tony's mind. "Is that a challenge?" Loki's smile faltered when he hit the barrier and realized what Tony meant. It shot a spear of desire right through him, but he gave Tony the sternest face he could.

"No, Anthony. Not here."

Tony's hands moved from Loki's hips to cup his ass through the dark denim he wore. "Are you sure? We can christen the place like we did our first apartment."

Loki liked that idea, but they didn't have the time, and he wasn't yet ready for the marathon lovemaking Tony often enjoyed. He took Tony's hands from his backside but Tony only laced their fingers, on both hands. "As lovely as that sounds, we cannot." Tony yanked on his hands, bringing him forward for a kiss.

"Sure we can," Tony cooed, moving them away from the wall. "All we need is a sturdy wall or a flat surface, right?" He spread their joined arms to encompass the room, still compelling Loki to follow him. Said man only smiled at him affectionately and laughed. "There's a lot of ground to cover." They stopped and Tony looked around him. Spotting the empty rectangular space again, Tony grabbed Loki and swung him around until he could press him against it. His sunglasses went flying.

"Anthony—!" Loki barked out a laugh when his lower back and legs hit the wall. "Stop—_ehehehe_—no, Anthony!" Loki wriggled and twisted in an effort to avoid Tony's invasive hands doing their best to, if not remove his clothes, grab at the closest piece of flesh they could.

"Stop laughing, damn it," Tony said through his own laughter. "I'm trying to get both of our rocks off! Now work with me!"

Loki finally got a grasp on Tony's hands. "Anthony, stop—stop, stop!" Their pants echoed through the empty room and Tony leered playfully at him. "We don't have time, darling," he managed, trying to slow his breathing. "We have to get back to the house. Sebastian will have my head if he's not ready to go the second that sun goes down."

Tony let out a long breath and pulled his arms from Loki's grasp, taking a step back. "Okay, fine. But we're still gonna do it, right? Screw on every spot available?" Loki's eyes drifted closed on a tickled chuckle before he cupped Tony's chin and brought his mouth to his own for a quick, hard kiss.

"Yes, my love, we shall." He darted around Tony and picked up his sunglasses. "Now come. I promised Natasha I would help her with her costume as well." He took Tony's hand and started out of the room toward the stairs.

"Do you remember our first Halloween?" Tony asked as they reached the first level.

"You mean the one at our apartment? When Jane forced Thor to dress as Peter Pan." Loki waited, holding the entrance door open as Tony stopped to bend over laughing his ass off.

"Shit, I forgot about that!" He finally calmed and wiped at his tearing eyes. "Oh, man, that poor guy. I thought for sure when he sat down those green tights were gonna burst." They stepped out and Tony locked the door. "Actually I was talking about the one before that. Before we got together," he said as he reached the car.

Loki lowered the Ray Bans over his eyes and fell to the passenger seat. "You mean the one when you tried to follow me home after you spent the entire night drooling all over me?"

Tony scoffed as he sped out of the circular driveway. "First of all, I did not follow you. We lived in the same dorm, for crying out loud. And then you went and accused me of spying on you for Thor."

"I wasn't wrong about that one, darling." Loki gripped the edge of the windshield tightly as Tony raced down the hill toward the highway a little faster than he would have liked.

"That was later—and I wasn't spying. He asked me to keep an eye on you while he was gone. I was just being a nice guy and helping out my roommate." He spared Loki a glance and winked at him. Loki cocked a black brow.

"Did he also ask you to get me drunk? Or was that part all your own idea?"

Tony laughed and reached for Loki's hand, bringing it to his lips to press his lips to the knuckles. "That was all me. It was the only way I could get you to open up to me. But back to that Halloween party." He lowered his hand, keeping Loki's, to his lap. "Do you remember what you were wearing?"

Loki frowned. "No," he laughed. "Why? Do you?"

Tony smirked and glanced at him again. "Oh, yeah." Loki turned the hand in Tony's so the palm pressed to his thigh.

"Remind me."

His lips curved again. "I thought I was gonna die, you looked so…_delectable_." Loki's fingers flexed over Tony's thigh. "Tight pants, loose open-collared shirt, and your hair?" He gave a quick turn of his head and practically guffawed. "All slicked back and shit. Holy fuck, Loki, I had never had a reaction like that to a chick, let alone a dude."

Loki smirked and moved his hand back and forth over Tony's leg. "Is this why you were always extra frisky when Halloween neared?"

"Was I?" Tony steered the car onto the highway and Loki nodded. Tony reached over and curled a finger under Loki's chin, peeking between the road and his face before dropping the hand back to the steering wheel. "Even though I wasn't the one to make the first move and it was almost a month before we kissed, I think that was the night my feelings for you changed."

Loki's lips parted and his hand froze. "Are you…do you mean that?"

"Yeah," he answered with a shrug and a nod. "I mean, I was already kind of trying to figure you out, but after that night…I didn't realize it yet, but I wanted you. Bad."

Loki bit his lip in thought. He glanced ahead at the highway. "Pull over."

"What?"

"I said, pull over."

Tony frowned and looked up at the rearview and drove a little further until he spotted an area he could drive the car into. He steered the little red car off to a curved, paved half circle surrounded by thick bushes overlooking the ocean. Loki's seatbelt was unbuckled before the car rolled to a stop and he tossed his sunglasses onto the dashboard. "What's going on?"

"Put the top up." He pressed the button that had his window going up and Tony, spurred on by Loki's rush, pressed the appropriate buttons to have the top closing over their heads.

He leaned back a little when Loki reached over him to close the driver's side window, and made a noise of surprise when Loki pressed his mouth to his. But he didn't hesitate to start kissing him back. Loki turned the key and shut off the engine and reached for the fly of Tony's jeans. Tony pushed Loki's hair back from his face and broke the kiss. "Loki, what—"

"Put your seat back and lift the steering wheel. It's in my way."

"Do I ever pay attention when you give me orders?"

Red, swollen lips curved in a smirk and Tony gasped and sighed when a cool hand cupped him inside his boxers. "I think you will right now." Their eyes locked on each other, Tony reached for the adjustment switch and lifted the wheel as high as it would go. Loki leaned in to kiss him as he blindly searched for the seat adjustment button. Once he found it Loki pressed a hand to his shoulder, following him down with the seat.

"I thought we didn't have time," Tony murmured against Loki's lips. He lifted his hips and shoved down his jeans and underwear to his knees. Loki smirked and started stroking him.

"We don't. It just feels like something I need to do."

Tony reached up to kiss him. "Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

Loki pressed a hand to Tony's chest, pushing him back down to the seat as he pushed up the faded Ozzy Osborne shirt the genius wore and placed open-mouthed kisses to his abdomen and moved lower. "Yes. But you may tell me again and again in a few minutes."

* * *

Clint and Natasha were in the kitchen, Clint putting the finishing touches on their early dinner as Natasha complained about the smell of the chili he was stirring. Sebastian and Ana were in the living room playing with her chest of toys.

"How am I supposed to eat that if it smells like crap?"

Clint blew out a breath and prayed for patience. "Tasha, baby, you're the one who asked me to make chili. It's too late for me to start something else. If you don't want it, just eat the cornbread."

Natasha's bottom lip popped out, accompanying her furrowed brow. "I'm carrying your devil spawn; the least you could do is be nice to me." He moved over and pressed a kiss to her nose.

"I'm trying." He checked the time again. "Where the hell are they? If they're not back in ten minutes we start without them. I can do Sebastian's make-up but you have to do the princess' and yours." Clint turned, looking suspiciously at Natasha, when her arms came around his waist. "What?"

"Nothing, god. Can't I just hug my husband?" Before she could turn away, Clint lifted his arm and wrapped it around her, hugging her to his side and kissing her hair. "Can I give you rosy cheeks?"

Clint laughed shortly. "No. I may have to dress up as a prince but there's no way in hell I'm letting you put makeup on me unless I'm a _dead_ prince."

"What if Your Majesty asks?"

"That's cruel."

Natasha laughed but it was cut off abruptly when the front door flew open with a loud bang.

"_Anthony, stop acting like a child_," they heard Loki say. "_Go fuck yourself_," was Tony's childish response. Clint and Natasha exchanged a look and walked out of the kitchen to greet them.

Tony walked in with a dark frown on his face, clearly out of sorts. Loki strolled in casually behind him, an amused smirk on his lips.

"I said I would pay for it," Loki said quietly. Tony rounded on him.

"That's not the point, Loki!"

Loki didn't react to his theatrics; he simply slipped his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "No, the point is you're having a fit because the officer didn't fawn all over the great Anthony Stark and you couldn't talk your way out of ticket."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Natasha stepped further into the room toward them, stopping whatever Tony was gonna say—or do judging by the way his hands curled into fists. "What happened?"

Tony and Loki looked at each other and Tony scoffed disgustedly before turning away. Sebastian saw his opening and jumped up, running straight to Loki. "_Pappa_, guess what? Auntie Tasha has white makeup so I can do my face!"

Loki had knelt to be face level with Sebastian and cupped his smiling face. "That's wonderful, darling." He could smell that food had been made and when he looked toward the kitchen Natasha stepped in his line of sight, her hands folded together under the barely-there bump of her belly, her head angled to the side in curiosity. He grinned at her and took Sebastian by the shoulders. "Why don't you and Ana go wash up for dinner? And I mean with soap."

Sebastian's good mood deflated and he made a nose in the back of his throat that sounded suspiciously like the one Tony had made seconds before. "Come on, Ana," he called over his shoulder. The little girl jumped up and willingly followed Sebastian out of the room as Loki straightened.

"I am not happy about the way my child so eagerly follows yours," Natasha muttered as Loki moved to sit on one of the sofas—the one Tony wasn't currently slumped on, his arms crossed over his chest. Clint moved around and lowered himself next to Tony.

"You okay there, sport?" he asked genially. Tony glared at him.

"Suck it, Barton," he muttered.

"Not for a million dollars." Across the way, Loki lifted a hand to his mouth to hide his grin. Natasha moved behind the sofa.

"So, what happened, boys? You were playing nice when you left."

Loki dropped his gaze from Natasha to Tony. "Do you want to tell them or shall I?"

"I don't really frickin' care," Tony spat before staring at the television. Loki sighed heavily in response.

"This isn't some kind of weird sex story, is it? 'Cause I already know too much about your guys' sex life from college. I can only imagine it's gotten more inventive." Natasha bopped him on the side of the head.

"You're the one who kept trying to get Tony to catch us with your hand up my skirt."

"That was payback; that's different." Loki chuckled at them.

"Shut up. I want to know what happened."

The couple turned their eyes on Loki and he shrugged one shoulder. "He got a ticket on the way back from the Malibu home."

"For what, speeding? We all knew that was gonna happen one day," Natasha said.

"No, it wasn't for speeding, smart ass!" Tony shouted, sitting up and making a face at Natasha.

"Anthony." He looked at Loki at the reprimand and silently returned to his position staring at the TV. "It was a parking violation."

"Just tell them," Tony said on a long breath, covering his face. Clint cocked a brow. He was close enough to see Tony's face had turned a dark red.

"Let me guess," Natasha spoke up. "You pulled over for a quickie and got interrupted halfway through by CHP." Clint laughed once, scrunched up his nose, and laughed again when Tony shrunk into the sofa further.

"Well…" Loki began, "It wasn't quite a quickie and actually he _had_ finished. But only just as the officer came to tap on the window." He looked at Tony, grinning softly, even though the other man was still hiding behind his hands. "The officer didn't see anything and Anthony tried to get out of it, but the officer didn't want to hear a word he had to say, and he was given a $300 ticket—which _I_ will pay for, as it was my fault," he said looking directly at Tony.

Tony peeked out over his hands at him. After a moment, his lips curved a little, letting Loki know all was forgiven. Natasha mumbled something about them needing to learn to control themselves and Clint jumped up, making an exaggerated shudder, before heading into the kitchen to start serving dinner. Sebastian and Ana raced back into the room and Sebastian stopped by the armrest next to Loki.

"Can I get dressed now?"

Loki tore his eyes from Tony's and touched a finger to Sebastian's chest. "No, darling, we're about to eat. You don't want to get any food on your costume."

"I won't. I promise. Please?"

Loki smiled. "No. But the moment you're done eating, you can change."

Sebastian clucked his tongue, slumped his shoulders. "That's not fair," he mumbled walking between the couches and climbed onto the sofa to sit beside Tony. He sat slouched, crossing his skinny arms over his chest, mimicking Tony's position.

Loki sighed and got to his feet. "I've got two four year olds on my hands." He snatched up Sebastian, hauling him over his shoulder, making him forget why he was unhappy and squeal with laughter, and reached for Tony's arm. "Come, love, dinnertime."

Tony let himself be pulled up and playfully smacked Sebastian's behind as the little boy wriggled in Loki's arm. "Sorry," he murmured to Loki, not sounding all that apologetic. Loki grinned and rubbed the backs of his fingers under his bearded chin.

"No, you're not. But I appreciate the effort." He pressed a kiss to his lips then took his hand and led them to the table.

After dinner, as Clint cleaned everything up, Loki helped Sebastian into his zombie costume, while Natasha put Ana in her Princess Ariel dress. After Natasha applied the zombie makeup for Sebastian, and put some mousse in his jet black hair to make it look disheveled and dirty, she did a quick job of adding some color to Ana's cheeks, dabbing her lids with a shimmery green to match the color of the skirt, and stained her lips a bright red.

Once the kids were done, Loki accompanied Natasha to her bedroom to help her with her makeup and costume. She was going to be Ursula and Clint would be Prince Eric.

"I still don't get how I ended up as the villain in this weird little set up," she said, jumping onto the bathroom counter so Loki had easy access to her face.

"Because the princess had to be the princess," Loki answered absently as he searched for the right shade of purple he needed.

"I still say Bash should've been a crab."

"He wanted to be a zombie, Natasha. And I didn't name him after a damn Disney crustacean." Loki picked up the paper Natasha had printed out as the guide for what she wanted, ignoring her laugh. It was the shades similar to the character's own makeup with an added flourish on the tail end of the eye that resembled the octopus tentacles. "You really expect me to get this right?"

"I did the outline," she motioned to the curled black lines accenting her eyes. "And you've done a good job before. I'm sure you'll do fine."

"All right," he said with a shrug. He started with a white base and covered the entire lid.

"So how are things in New York?" Natasha asked after a moment.

Loki dipped a brush in turquoise shadow and applied it along her lash lines. "Wonderful."

"Has Sif decided to stay yet?"

"Hmm. Anthony and I have been trying to persuade her. She's still concerned about being able to afford living here and finding a good school for Sebastian."

Natasha opened the eye he wasn't working on. "Isn't your apartment rent-controlled?"

"Close your eye, woman. You're making the other one squish together." She obeyed and he picked up a black pencil. "And yes, it is. I think she really wants to. She's been there for almost a month now and I know she's enjoying it."

Natasha's lips curved. "_You're_ enjoying it."

"Yes, I am."

"What about Bash? Has he adjusted well?"

Loki chuckled and dipped a different brush in a light purple. "He loves it."

"How's Tony doing with it all?"

Loki paused and stepped back, prompting Natasha to open her eyes. "Did you ask me to do this so you could interrogate me and avoid doing your own makeup?"

Natasha's lips pursed a little. "Be nice to me. I'm pregnant." He rolled his eyes and went back to work.

"For a woman who did not want to be pregnant in the first place, you sure are milking it." She made a noise that he supposed was to be a laugh. "Have you found out when you're due yet?"

"In the spring—and before you ask, no, I don't know the sex yet. I'm only getting into my fourteenth week so we won't know for another month."

Loki focused on applying a layer of darker purple, his tongue poking out the corner of his mouth. "Hmm. Do you want a boy this time?"

"_Yes_," Natasha answered emphatically. Loki clucked his tongue at her. "I know; I'm horrible. I love my little girl, I do. I just…I don't think I can deal with two of them."

"I don't blame you. All right, open." Loki stepped back and checked his work. "It's not so bad, if I say so myself. I'll do the mascara after I finish the other eye. Close," he used the brush to motion for her to close her eyes.

"So…how are _you_ doing?"

Loki paused again and Natasha's eyes hesitantly opened. "Who told you?"

Her lips pressed together. "That's not the point, Loki, because _you_ didn't."

"I didn't want you to worry, not in your condition."

"_Fuck_ my condition. Don't treat me like I'm helpless and fragile, god damn it."

Loki's hands flew up. "Enough," he said calmly. "Perhaps I didn't want to hear you tell me, 'I told you so.' I got enough of that from Anthony."

"Well, good, 'cause we did. We told you to end it a long time ago."

"Natasha," he warned softly.

She sighed and brushed it off with a literal wave of her hands. "I'm assuming things are back to normal now. And the asshole's gonna get what's coming to him?"

Loki pretended to busy himself dipping a brush in turquoise shadow. "I've not heard from the police yet."

"And…?" Natasha added after a beat of silence. Loki's eyes flicked up to hers and he shrugged noncommittally.

"I'm fine." He smiled and again motioned for her to close her eyes.

"I don't believe you," she said softly after another brief silence. She took him by the wrist and moved his hand from her face so she could open her eyes. "What aren't you telling me?"

Loki suddenly felt very warm in his light sweater and wanted badly to look away from her penetrating gaze, but couldn't. He curved his lips. "Nothing, darling, I've told you everything."

Her head angled the other way. But for whatever reason, Natasha let it go. She nodded, closed her eyes and let Loki finish her makeup.

* * *

"I can't believe you're going out in public like that."

Clint scratched at the itchy black wig on his head. "Shut up, Stark. Hand me that." He pointed at the dark blue cape on the back of the sofa next to Tony. Tony tossed it to him. "My little girl needs a prince to go with her princess costume." Tony rolled his eyes as Clint affixed the cape around his neck and faced Tony. "How do I look?"

"Like a douche."

"You're such a dick. Are you coming out with us?" Clint sat next to him on the sofa, tucking the legs of his sky blue pants into his black boots.

"Hoofing it up and down the street with a bunch of whiny kids hyped up on candy? No, thank you." Tony went back to fiddling with his palm-sized tablet.

Clint turned to look at him. "You do realize your boyfriend has one of those, right?"

Tony made a face. "Bash-Man is not whiny and I doubt Loki would let him eat enough candy to get that hyped up." Clint's laugh was high-pitched and incredulous. "What?"

"Clearly you haven't spent a lot of time with 'Bash-Man,'" he made finger quotes on the name. "I have. And believe you me that kid can be as whiny, tired, screaming, and crying as any other kid. He's well-behaved most of the time, but he's got his moments."

"Well, maybe he just likes me better than you, Barton," he muttered, focusing on the tablet. Clint only shook his head in amusement.

"Do you know what Loki's going as?"

"Uh, yeah, something to go along with the zombie thing, I think."

"Daddy, daddy!" Ana came speeding into the room, her face scrunched in worry.

"What, what happened?"

"I can't find my basket for my candy," she said before popping out her bottom lip.

"Okay, don't worry. We'll find it, come on." He took her hand and led her out of the room, leaving Tony by himself, and rolling his eyes.

He was concentrating on the figures on his tablet and almost didn't hear the quiet shuffling coming from behind the sofa. He looked up, the deep-thinking expression on his face melting into a smile. He pretended to be looking at the tablet again and out of the corner of his eye saw a tiny hand, painted gray and green to resemble rotting flesh, land on the arm rest. "Oh no," he drawled dryly. "What is that?"

Sebastian's head popped up, his face painted entirely white with black shading around his eyes and cheeks, giving his already thin face a sunken look. One corner of his mouth had been splotched with red, a thin line drawn down his chin to resemble dripping blood. He breathed out in a raspy effect and held his hands out toward Tony. "Brains!"

Unable to fight it anymore, Tony burst out laughing, clutching his belly and rolling onto his side. Sebastian, only slightly offended, got to his feet, walked around the sofa and jumped on Tony, pretending to scratch and claw at his head. "You're dead now! All your brains are mine! Bahhh!"

Tony still laughed even as everyone entered the room again.

"Sebastian, stop that," Loki said with a laugh.

Tony felt Sebastian being lifted off of him and heard Loki and Sebastian laughing together. He was still giggling himself, but the laughter choked off when he sat up and caught sight of Loki. He wasn't sure what he expected him to be dressed as to compliment Sebastian's zombie but he sure wasn't expecting the skin tight sheriff's costume.

"Cat got your tongue, Stark?"

Tony's eyes flew to Clint, standing with Ursula-Natasha and Ariel-Ana, and scowled. "Shut up." His eyes moved back to Loki and, starting at his booted feet, traveled up his long legs, narrow hips, and flat stomach then skipped up to his smiling face. And _slicked back hair_. The hat that went with the costume was now on Sebastian's head.

Loki angled his head. "Are you all right?"

Tony swallowed. "Uh-huh. What are you supposed to be?"

Loki pointed at the gold badge on his chest. "Sheriff Rick Grimes from _The Walking Dead_. It seemed easiest to go with Sebastian's and not have to wear makeup. Do you like it?"

"Uh-huh."

Clint snickered. "Come on, Romeo. Let's go before Juliet decides to keep you here."

"Two letters, Barton. Two letters: F and U," Tony called out as he got to his feet. Loki set Sebastian down and handed him his pumpkin candy bucket, taking back his hat. He was about to move forward when Tony tugged him back. "Did you buy or rent this?" he asked softly, fingering the collar where it was open at Loki's chest.

"_Pappa_, let's go!" Sebastian called impatiently.

"I'm coming, darling." He turned back to Tony, lowering his voice. "I bought it. Why?"

Tony flicked his finger up and under Loki's chin and smirked. "Just wondering."

Loki chuckled and ran his tongue over his bottom lip before running his teeth over it. "You'll be all right alone? You don't want to come with us?"

Tony leaned back, checking out Loki's ass in the tight costume, where a gun belt sat nicely above it with a plastic gun in the holder. "I don't know. I'm thinking I might trail behind you all night." He laid a palm against one cheek and squeezed. Loki jumped.

"Stop that. My child is right over there."

"He's gotta learn someday how it's done." Loki swatted a hand at his chest and started to walk away, but Tony tugged his arm again, puckering his lips for a kiss. Loki obliged and headed toward the entryway, fixing the hat to his head. "Bring me back some Tootsie Pops!"

Loki waved a hand. "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

Tony spent the next few hours watching slasher movies on cable, munching on the popcorn Clint left out for him to make. _Child's Play_ was just starting when he heard voices outside the front door and seconds later the three adults and two kids filed in. He flipped the TV to a channel showing _It's The Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown_ and got to his feet. "Hey, how'd it go?"

Sebastian came running toward him. "I got a truckload of candy! Look!" He held up the orange pumpkin for Tony to see.

"Nice! High five." He held up his hand and Sebastian slapped his own to it. Ana presented her fairy princess bucket to Tony as well.

"I got a lot of candy, too, Uncle Tony."

"Awesome. You get a high five, too." He repeated the gesture with Ana. Clint and Natasha came in and both plopped onto the sofa as Loki walked straight to Sebastian and plucked the bucket of candy from his grabby little hands. He headed for the dining table with Sebastian hot on his heels.

"That was so exhausting," Natasha complained.

"Why do we do this to ourselves?" Clint whined.

"Just one!" Sebastian begged, looking up at Loki, drawing everyone's attention.

"I said no. It's time for bed. You've got to clean your face and brush your teeth."

"Please, _pappa_, just one candy…!" He drew out the word and started bouncing up and down then making whining noises.

"Told ya," Clint said to Tony. Tony rolled his eyes.

"Stop it." Loki fisted a hand against his hip, watching his son with a very impatient look. "You can do that until you're blue in the face, darling, but you're still not getting anymore candy tonight. I already let you eat three pieces. Now let's go. Bedtime."

"No!" When Loki reached for his hand, Sebastian flung his arm away and stomped his foot. Loki aimed a stern look at him.

"Young man, you do that one more time…."

"I don't want to go to bed. I want candy!"

"Sebastian." Loki sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Hey, Bash-Man." Both of them looked at Tony. For a moment, Tony went blank. He wanted to stop whatever was about to happen, and now that he had gotten Sebastian's attention, he wasn't really sure what to do with it. "I need to brush my teeth, too. Come with me," he said finally, holding out his hand for the little boy to take.

Sebastian hesitated only a moment before walking around to slip his tiny hand in Tony's and let him lead him out of the room. Loki's eyes met Natasha's and he grinned smugly.

"Huh. Who knew Stark had it in him?" Clint commented.

Natasha chuckled. "Loki knew. Come on, princess, bedtime for you, too." Natasha stood and took Ana's hand.

"Can I sleep in my dress?"

"Nope."

"_Pleeeeeease_?"

"Oh, my _god_, Anastasia!"

Loki chuckled and bid them goodnight as Clint followed them into the hall. He found storage bags in the kitchen and put both Sebastian and Ana's stash of candy in separate bags, grabbing a cherry-flavored Tootsie Pop, or three, from them before sealing it, and labeled them with their names. He set them on the highest shelf he could find, but still in clear view so they wouldn't forget to grab Sebastian's bag before they left in the morning. As if Sebastian would let them.

He shut off all the lights and the television and made his way to the guest bedroom that was still a guest bedroom—at least for another month or two—before Clint and Natasha turned it into a nursery. He tossed the hat into the room and toed off the boots, barely listening to Tony and Sebastian's quiet chatter, interrupted here and there by the turning on of the water or laughter.

He left the room again, going to the family room at the front of the house, to make up the pull-out bed for Sebastian. Once it was made, he left the stuffed penguin Sebastian liked to sleep with on the pillow and returned to the room. He changed into pajama pants and a plain shirt and headed to the bathroom, leaning against the doorway, watching as Tony finished drying Sebastian's face, playfully grabbing his face with a towel and shaking it.

"Hey, babe," he said with a grin. "Look, no more zombie child." He held up Sebastian's face and Sebastian sent Loki a toothy smile. Loki pinched his little nose.

"Beautiful."

"Do you need the room?" Tony asked.

"Yes, but I can put him to bed first."

"It's okay. I'll do it." Loki's brows lifted in surprise and he watched Tony turn his back to Sebastian and instruct him to climb on. Sebastian did and Tony piggybacked him out of the room. With a smile on his face, Loki quickly went through his nightly rituals. When he reentered the hall it was dark, but for the light coming from the family room. He was about to slip into his bedroom when caught part of Tony and Sebastian's conversation.

Sebastian had just asked Tony if he was the smartest man in the whole entire world.

"_I don't know about the smartest, but I'm certainly the best-looking_," he answered with no shame and completely serious. Sebastian laughed.

"_Do you love my _pappa_?_"

From his position, Loki froze, and wondered if he should go out and rescue Tony. But then Tony answered calmly, "_Yeah, of course I do._"

"_Do you love him like I love him?_"

"_No._"

"_Do you love him like _mamma_ loves him?_"

"_Mm, I love him like your mom loved him a long time ago. She still loves him, but not like I do._"

"_Do you love him like Auntie Tasha loves Uncle Clint?_"

Tony chuckled. "_Yeah, something like that._"

"_Are you going to marry my _pappa_ like them?_"

Loki nibbled on his thumbnail as he waited to hear Tony's answer. He could practically hear the gears in Tony's head turning.

"_…Yeah, maybe…someday…_"

Loki had to hold back a chuckle at Sebastian's casual response of, "_Cool._" He was ready to turn back when Tony's next words made him take pause again.

"_Would you like that? If I married your _pappa_…?_"

"_I don't know, I guess so_," Sebastian answered softly.

"_Cause, you know, if I did, then…that would make me your dad. Well, your _other_ dad._" He laughed nervously. "_Would you like that? _Me_ being your dad…?_"

It was quiet for a moment and Loki thought he would scream at the tension. "_Could I call you daddy?_" was Sebastian's question.

Tony laughed again, and Loki could tell it was more relief than amusement. "_Yeah, Bash-Man, you can call me whatever you want._"

"_Okay! I want to call you daddy._"

Grinning from ear to ear, Loki quietly slipped back into the bedroom and waited for Tony's return. Moments later the door was slowly pushed open and Tony closed it behind him before facing Loki. "He wants to start calling me daddy," he said softly, almost breathlessly.

Loki motioned for him to come closer and Tony lowered himself to the bed, immediately pulling Loki close. They sat like that, entwined for a few long, quiet moments.

"Thanks for having that kid," Tony finally said into the quiet. "I kind of adore him."

Loki leaned back to look at him, caressed his face. "I don't think I have ever loved you as much as I do at this very moment."

Tony's smile was slow and interrupted as Loki leaned forward to kiss him, harder than he had expected, making him fall back a little. Enjoying Loki initiating for the first time in weeks, Tony let himself fall back to the bed, pulling Loki over him. That he went willingly, made Tony feel a little more excited and a little hopeful. His blood rushed straight to his groin when Loki's mouth went soft against his and he moaned softly. His hands, resting at Loki's sides, slipped under the t-shirt and up his ribcage. To his surprise, Loki reached behind him and tugged the shirt over his head, tossing it aside, before returning to kiss him.

"Mmm, Loki…" Tony cupped Loki's face, holding him in place so he could deepen the kiss. He felt Loki's cool hands finding their way under his shirt, seeking warm flesh, pushing the black Ozzy Osborne tee up until it bunched under his armpits. He crossed his arms, breaking the kiss, taking the bunched part in his hands to pull off the shirt, and Loki's mouth started to roam down his torso and back up, peppering his flesh with small kisses and nibbles, pausing to run his tongue around the skin of the reactor. Tony involuntarily giggled at the sensation then grabbed Loki by the arms to bring his mouth back to his own. One hand moved up to wrap around the black tail Loki's hair was still in; the other slid down the length of his spine and he dipped his fingers under the elastic band of pajama pants and boxer briefs.

Loki felt the warm fingertips pressing into the firm muscle of his lower back, and the way they inched lower, almost testing. Instinctively, his hips ground into Tony's, hardening flesh pressing against already hardened flesh, and a guttural purr passed through his red lips. "Anthony…" He lifted his mouth to speak again, but a moan came out in its place when Tony's mouth attached itself to his neck.

"Hmm?" he hummed against the pale throat.

"Mmm, make love to me…" In the next second, Loki was on his back with Tony on top of him.

"Try and stop me," Tony murmured, sliding his hands down the sides of Loki's body, hooking his fingers into the bands of his pajama pants and boxer briefs underneath them, yanking them over narrow hips and long legs.

Loki's heart raced with conflicting emotions again. But this time, he was determined to go through with this—especially since his body was practically screaming for it. His jaw clenched, a pleasured hiss came through his teeth, as Tony spread his legs and buried his head in Loki's lap. He had to bite his lip to keep the moans from giving them away to the whole house. "Anthony…did you bring the lubricant?"

"Mm-hmm," he hummed and lifted his head to look at Loki, his hand still stroking and twisting his length. "You want me to get it?"

"Please, love," he answered breathlessly. Tony jumped up and dug his hand in one of the pockets of his travel bag. He started for the bed again and Loki quickly said, "The light, darling. And lock the door."

Tony chucked off his jeans and underwear, locked the door, and flipped the switch, casting the room in darkness but for the eerie yet oddly romantic orange patches of light peeking between the bushes in front of the window and through the thin curtains from the street lamp in front of the house. They displayed oblong shapes on the wall, but the bed was still in near darkness.

Loki had pulled down the sheets but didn't crawl under them yet and Tony came back, draping himself over his body like a warm, cozy blanket. "We have to keep quiet," he whispered into Tony's mouth.

Tony wrapped his hand around Loki's cock again, nibbled along the line of his throat when his head fell back at his touch. "_I'm_ not the one you should be telling that to," he chuckled.

Loki hummed out a short laugh. "I meant more…mmnnhh…your tendency to make, unh…the bed bang against the wall."

"Damn." Tony moved Loki to the position he wanted, cupping his ass with both hands. "I guess that means I'll have to go nice…"

Loki tensed minutely when he felt a wet finger at his entrance then forced himself to relax.

"…And slow," Tony finished as he pushed a finger in. He felt Loki clench every part of himself and didn't move again until he felt him loosen up. He frowned a little, though Loki couldn't really see. "You okay?"

"Yes…again." Loki bit his lip again, thinking he could hear his heavily thudding heartbeat in his ears, and welcomed the tightening of his belly at the molasses-slow pace Tony started.

In the dark, their lips sought and finally found each other, moving, rubbing together slowly. A tongue prodded at lips, drawing out the other, curling around it. At a quietly whispered command, Tony added a second digit. He pressed his mouth to Loki's when the moan grew just a little too loud. His face was caught between Loki's hands, and he was being kissed thoroughly and properly, his hand still moving slow. Without waiting for permission, Tony slipped in a third digit, pausing at Loki's drawn out grunt that turned into a sigh.

"Loki…?" he asked impatiently.

"Now, Anthony." The bed dipped as Tony shifted, removed his hand. Loki held his breath for the split second before his lover was pressing into him. "Wait," he said quickly, his hands pressing to Tony's thighs under his own raised ones. "Don't move."

There was a slight burn and Loki could feel himself stretching around Tony, getting used to him again. Oddly, he enjoyed the sensation of the pain—different from the pain of the last time—and sighed before instructing Tony to start moving again, as slowly as possible.

Tony did so, rolling his hips, burying his face in Loki's neck. His grunts, groans, and confessions of love, heard only by his lover's ears, were answered with soft moans and sighs, and long limbs winding around him, holding him close like he never wanted to let him go.

"Anth…unnnh, Tony…don't…ah, come in me," Loki managed, his voice deep but breathless.

"Why?" he grunted back.

Loki whimpered, unable to form his words as everything quickly started to build inside him. "No…mess…" His voice had risen a few pitches.

Tony moaned and swore. "'Kay. Tell me…oh, Jesus, baby….so good…tell me when—"

"Now. Now! Tony—!" Loki's moan was silenced by Tony's hand, clamping hard over his mouth as he moved swiftly, catching Loki's cock in his mouth just as he started to come. Loki's fingers wrapped around his wrist and forearm, digging into his flesh until the orgasm finished wracking his body. He still trembled with it as Tony lifted his mouth from him.

Sleepy, darkened, hazy green eyes opened to focus on Tony, and pulled him down for a kiss, his other hand reaching for his lover's still raging erection.

"Ahhh, Loki…" Tony sucked in a sharp breath as Loki shifted their positions and pushed him onto his back.

"Are you close, love?"

"…Mmnnf, think so…" Tony gasped when Loki wrapped his lips around the head of his cock, when his long velvety tongue licked around the circumference of it, along the slit, then took him fully into his mouth, completely, until he hit the back of his throat.

After a few more licks and pumps, Tony was coming hard, and Loki, mimicking his previous action, covered his mouth with his hand to suppress his loud moans. Moving fast, to keep in the warmth, Loki gathered the covers and brought them over them both, curling into Tony.

Tony let Loki fuss with the covers and busied himself with kissing his lips, puffy from all the lip-biting. He slid a hand down the length of Loki's body and brought one leg up around his waist.

"Mmm…keep doing that and we'll have to go another round," Loki said softly, still dodging Tony's eager mouth.

"I don't mind if you don't," he mumbled, making do with Loki's neck and earlobe.

Loki grinned because he could feel that Tony hadn't softened much. "Let me sleep a little first, hmm?"

"You got ten minutes, fifteen at the most."

"Why bother waiting for me to be awake?" he chuckled.

"Good point." Tony untangled himself from Loki only to roll him over and curl around him from behind. "Sleep all you want, babe. I'll keep myself busy."

Loki had to fight laughing out loud. He reached up to touch Tony's hair as the other already started to move against him. "I love you, Anthony." His eyes rolled closed when Tony's hand slipped between his legs again.

"I know," came the response, making him smile and burrow further into the bed and Tony's arms.

Yes, things were definitely getting back to normal.


	15. A Walk in the Park Shot To Hell

**A/N: Yay for a quick update! No school + brain working = fast writing. Next chap should be up in a day or two. Also, I'm not sure how many more chaps are left. We may be on the last few!**

**And very quickly, I would like to address a complaint I received on the last chapter. **

*****JUST A WARNING THIS GETS VERY PERSONAL ON MY PART. IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW SKIP TO THE CHAPTER*****

**I had a reader say they were disappointed that Loki wanted to be intimate so quickly after being raped and didn't find that very realistic. I would like to apologize to that reader, but I don't feel like I should. ****I'm not sure if it didn't come across well that Loki _was_ hesitant and _did_ fear being intimate with Tony, and in fact, tried to find other ways to be intimate without penetration-to either himself or Tony. He waited nearly a month before they even tried and when they did he was nervous about it.**

**To be honest, I can't say how realistic that is or isn't because I've never been raped. However, I have been in a situation (several actually) where I have performed a sexual act, with a boyfriend, that I was not comfortable doing, but did anyway because, at the time, I loved him and wanted him to make him happy.**

**I AM NOT SAYING AT ALL THAT THIS IS WHAT MY CHARACTERIZATION OF LOKI WAS FEELING. NOR AM I SAYING THAT WAS AS TRAUMATIC AS ACTUALLY BEING RAPED.**

**That was a long time ago, and I would NEVER put myself in that situation again (it was 10 years ago), but I can't deny that I understand doing something you may not be ready for (and finding you actually enjoy it-which _was_ the case for me) because of/for the person you love. Also **SPOILER ALERT**...**

**...SERIOUSLY SKIP DOWN IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO RUIN THIS CHAPTER FOR YOU...**

**...Tony does find out in this chapter about the rape. There is a reason I write things the way I do, you guys. There is a plot, a storyline, that I have set, that I follow (mostly).**

**Anyway, at the end of the day, as realistic as I try to make my stories, it is in fact, a work of fiction and things are done for dramatic purposes. Sorry for making this so long. Let's get on to the chapter. Thanks if you read this far. Apologies for the oversharing.**

**XOXO, LL**

* * *

Soon after Tony, Loki, and Sebastian returned to New York, Sif made the decision to make the move from London. Tony and Loki were elated. Tony wanted to throw a big party at the tower—complete with live bands, open bars, and the ever present media—to celebrate, but both Loki and Sif talked him down to a nice dinner, just the four of them. Sif commented that he and Loki could celebrate their own way later.

A few days later, Sif flew back to London to begin the process of sending hers and Sebastian's things across the pond, selling her flat, and taking care of all the other details. Her mother wasn't very excited about the move, but Sif explained it was the best thing to do, not only for her, but especially for Sebastian. He was too attached to Loki, and now Tony—whom she discovered Sebastian had now begun to call 'Daddy,' to her happy surprise—to keep them apart. Sebastian decided that he didn't want to go back to London with her and wanted to stay behind with Tony and Loki, so they made room for him at the tower.

It took the little boy a day or two to get used to Jarvis, but it was amusing now, to hear him have conversations with the A.I. about nothing at all, asking him questions about the tower and finding out just what the extent of Jarvis' knowledge was. The remodel on the upper floors was almost complete and it couldn't be any sooner. Between the startling wake-up calls by the workers, Tony trying to work through all the noise, and Loki stressing out trying to find a school for Sebastian and activities to keep him busy, things had been chaotic. He had resorted to taking Sebastian with him to work and leaving him in the campus daycare, instead of letting him run wild in the tower, or more likely, trailing Tony wherever he went, making it very difficult for the scientist to get anything done.

And they had had very little time to spend as a family together, much less as a couple.

Tony was in his lab, Iron Maiden drowning out the construction noises, when Jarvis informed him that the foreman wished to speak to him. He figured it was about the surprise he had planned for Loki and left the lab to meet him. After they spoke, he returned to the lab, to his work, and after more time slipped by, he got the notice that Loki and Sebastian had just returned home—a notice he got every day so he knew when to stop working.

"Where're my boys at, Jarvis?" he asked once he had finished up a new update on the software for the StarkPhone almost an hour later.

"_The older Mr. Odinson is in the lounge, sir. And the younger is with him."_

"Cool, thanks." He headed for the elevator. "Shut everything down for the day," he called out as he picked up his Starkpad on the way out.

When he reached the lounge, Loki was alone, stretched out on the sofa and grading exams, judging by the small pile of blue books in his lap and the red pen he twirled between his teeth before lowering it to mark and scribble something in one of the blue books. Loki hadn't noticed him yet, so he quietly walked over to him, moving behind him, and cupped his chin to lift his face up for a short, but deep upside-down kiss. "Hey, beautiful."

Loki smiled after he pulled back. "Hello, love. What was that for?"

"Haven't done it in awhile." He moved around to the other end of the sofa, lifting Loki's bare feet and placing them across his lap as he sat. He set the Starkpad on the coffee table, choosing instead to start rubbing the soles of one of Loki's feet.

"Yes…since this morning," he said with a soft chuckle. "Oh, my, that's lovely. Please don't ever stop." He sighed contently as Tony's fingers worked their magic on his sore feet.

"Babe, if I could do this all day, I would."

Loki smirked as he returned to the open blue book in his lap. "If you could find a way to get paid for it, too, I'm sure you would."

Tony chuckled. "You know me so well. How was your day?"

Loki let out a half grunt. "Only about a month left, so the focus isn't really there. I've a smart-ass or two in my writing class and a few students failing French."

Tony frowned, still kneading Loki's foot. "How do you fail Advanced French? Wouldn't you have already taken other French classes and know it pretty well by this time?"

"_Je ne sais pas, mon cher, peut-être que__totale incompétence__ou de la paresse_," Loki murmured as he turned a page. Tony rolled his eyes.

"Showoff," he muttered, making Loki chuckle again. Tony focused on Loki's foot and eventually moved to the other one. "We should go on a trip," he thought out loud, pursing his lips, "just the two of us."

"Oh?" Loki didn't glance up, made another mark in red. "Did you have a place in mind?"

"No, I was just thinking about it right now." He turned his head, watching Loki, and rested his head back on the sofa. "I might really enjoy watching you walk around in a little green speedo." Loki snorted. "I could have Pep get us some pamphlets to check out."

Loki glanced at him briefly, smiling affectionately, before returning his attention back to the next blue book. "Speaking of lazy. I'm sure you could easily have Jarvis pull something up for you and not bother Pepper with it."

Tony lifted his head. "I'm not lazy. She doesn't mind doing things for me."

"Yes, but she's no longer your assistant, remember, love?" He scribbled with his red pen again. "She has other things to worry about."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He leaned his head back again, and for a moment, just watched Loki silently. His lips twitched at the faint line that routinely appeared and disappeared between his black brows as he read the exams. Keeping his eyes on Loki, Tony moved his hand from Loki's foot to massage his ankle for a bit then further up to his calf. He dropped his leg back to the sofa and shifted so he was on his knees between Loki's feet.

Loki glanced up at the shift. "What are you doing?"

"Massaging," he answered promptly. He wrapped his fingers around one calf and moved them up, making Loki's leg twitch when his fingers touched the back of his knee. And he giggled.

"Anthony," he said seriously.

Tony grinned, quite amused with himself, but his eyes were conveying a much different mood to his lover. "Loki…," he said, mocking his tone. As Loki watched him slowly creep toward him, like a prowling tiger, he could feel arousal beginning to stir. "Where's the Bash-Man?"

Eyes locked on Tony, Loki absently licked his lips. "I…'m not sure." He frowned; he was sure he actually did know—he just couldn't think straight at the moment.

Tony paused, halfway up Loki's body. "Jarvis, where's Bash?"

"_He is in his temporary bedroom, sir."_

"Perfect." Tony reached for the blue books on Loki's lap and tossed them onto the table, plucked the red pen from Loki's fingers, and continued inching forward.

Loki watched him, his heart beating faster and faster by the second, wanting Tony's lips on his already. His legs widened as Tony came nearer, a hand on each side of Loki's hips. Finally, lurching forward, Tony captured his lips in a searing kiss that had him moaning at the moment of contact. His hands went to Tony's face, and he hoped that Sebastian didn't decide to come up to the lounge any time soon.

Tony took Loki by the hips and lifted, moving him down on the sofa so he could lay his body over him.

"Mmm…Anthony…" He arched his back, pressing himself into Tony.

"_Sir."_

Tony grunted. "Not now, Jarvis," he growled against Loki's lips, making him laugh. "Don't laugh at me," he scolded before laying his lips on his again.

"_Sir, I'm afraid I have to insist."_

Tony sighed and lifted himself up on his fists, which pressed the lower half of his body into Loki's. "What is it?" Loki took advantage of his distraction and lifted his hips. At the bodily contact, Tony looked down at him. The little vixen smirked at him and cocked a brow. Tony lowered his head and wiped the smirk off of his face with another steamy kiss.

"_Two officers from the New York Police Department have just arrived."_

Both Tony and Loki froze. Tony lifted his mouth and Loki looked away, his face a paler shade than normal.

"What do they want with me?"

"_Actually, sir, it is Mr. Odinson with whom they wish to speak."_

Tony glanced down at Loki again, who pushed at Tony's chest so he could remove himself from beneath him, and plant his feet on the carpet. His heart racing for a much different reason now, he began to put his socks and shoes back on. "I will meet them in the lobby, Jarvis."

"_Very good, sir."_

"Why in the lobby? Why don't you just have them come up?" Tony watched him, taking in his jerky movements.

Loki's lips were in a tight line and he shook his head in response to Tony. "I don't want Sebastian to walk in and overhear the discussion." He finished tying his laces and stood, but Tony grabbed his hand before he could leave.

"Do you want me to come down with you?"

"No." He sighed and squeezed Tony's hand because his response had come out much more clipped than he intended. "No, thank you, love. I prefer to speak to them alone."

Tony watched him go, an uneasy feeling in him about Loki going alone. Just as he reached the opened elevator doors, Loki turned back, and Tony hoped it was to ask him to come along after all.

"Don't eavesdrop through Jarvis," he said instead.

Tony scoffed and got to his feet. "It's still _my_ building."

Loki tilted his head and asked, almost as if it pained him to, "Please?"

Shaking his head, rolling his eyes, Tony walked to the bar. "Fine," he said shot back. He heard the doors close and heard them open again. Loki called him. "What?" he asked irritably. He twisted around to look at him.

"Don't drink too much, hmm? I'd like to continue what we've started."

Tony stared, trying not to soften or smile, but he couldn't fight it. "…Yeah, okay…" The elevator doors closed once more and he poured himself a tumbler of whiskey. He went back to the sofa with his drink and picked up his discarded Starkpad. "Jarvis, pull up the video from the lobby."

"_I'm sorry, sir. Mr. Odinson has asked me to cut communications to the lobby until the police officers have departed."_

"Damn it, he knows me too well," he muttered to himself. He contemplated overriding Jarvis anyway, but decided against it, knowing it would have just pissed off Loki. So he busied himself with ideas for decorating the Malibu house that he and Loki had started to look through. Ten minutes later, the elevator doors slid open. "I behaved like a good boy and I didn't listen in," Tony said without looking up. "How'd it go?"

There was no response. Loki headed straight to the bar and grabbed a glass from the stash under the counter. He looked at the shelves of alcohol, searching for what he wanted.

"Loki?" Tony set aside the Starkpad and followed. "Loki. What happened?"

Still not answering, Loki grabbed a tall bottle of Grey Goose and poured a generous amount into his glass. As Tony watched, he gulped down half of it, his breath rushing out after he swallowed it down. He raised the glass to his lips again, but before he could get near his mouth, Tony laid a hand on his wrist.

"Stop it. What happened?"

Loki looked at him, a mixture of fear and rage in his green eyes. "They can't find him."

The expression on Tony's face went from concern to disbelief. "What…? What do you mean they can't find him?"

Loki pressed a hand to his face, rubbing at his forehead. "I don't know," he sighed. "He's disappeared. He's abandoned his apartment—both of them; he stopped showing up at work. They spoke to his employers; he was on the verge of some big project and-and made some mistake. They think that's why he's disappeared."

As Loki explained, Tony moved around the bar to stand next to him, turning him to face him. "So…what, the chicken shit ran? Did you tell them he's from England?"

"Of course I did. They knew already." He pulled his hand from Tony's to pick up his drink and finish it off. Tony moved the Grey Goose out of his reach just as he grabbed for it. "Anthony."

"What else?" Loki frowned at him and Tony lifted a hand to his face, rubbing a thumb over his cheek, before lowering the hand to encircle his neck. "Just that wouldn't have you making a beeline to the bar."

"They've found some…," his lips pressed together, "…disturbing information about his past."

_Uh-oh_. Tony dropped his hand and reached for a glass of his own. "Yeah…?"

"They haven't been able to access everything; apparently there is some sort of restriction on the records. But he…" He sighed again, pushing a hand through his hair. "Gods, Anthony, he's attacked people before." He looked at Tony, who instantly dropped his gaze and walked around him for the whiskey. "What was that face?"

"What? Nothing." He filled his glass and started past Loki again. He didn't get very far. Loki stopped him and spun him around.

"Anthony Stark, I have told you many times I can tell when you are lying to me."

Tony frowned and set down the whiskey. "I didn't say anything! How am I lying?"

"Why did you make that face?"

_Jesus Christ_, he thought when he began to stutter. "I-I didn't, I didn't make a face!" He could tell it was too late. Loki stared at him and, Tony knew, could see right through him.

"You knew about his past, didn't you?" His voice was too calm.

Still, Tony's jaw worked as he did his damndest to find a way out of this—or at least to not have it all blow up in his face. "Loki…" Tony took him by the arms. "Babe, listen…"

"Tell me!"

"Of course, I knew! I looked him up, okay? I got past the barriers and I knew exactly how fucked up he was."

Loki choked out a short breath and wrenched his arms from Tony's grasp. "And you didn't think it important to tell _me_?"

"I wanted to, but you wouldn't have listened to me!" He reached for Loki again, but the paler man stepped back from him, snatching himself away from his fingers.

"This is different, Anthony!" He panted out a breath, still shocked by the revelation. "This wasn't just your selfish need to have everything for yourself. He had a history of assault; you should have told me!"

"When, Loki? You wouldn't listen to me—to any of us! Every time we tried to talk to you about him, you would just get pissed and blow us off."

"_I would have listened to this!"_ Loki's face turned a startling shade of dark red, but Tony wasn't about to back down.

"No, you wouldn't!" He yelled back, just as loudly. "Because I tried to tell you all the damn time! And so did Thor!" _Shit_.

Loki took a step back, a loud, appalled gasp tumbling through his lips, followed by a dark, mocking laugh. "You told _Thor_?!"

Tony fisted his hands in frustration. "I had to tell _somebody_, god damn it! I was worried about you."

"That's wonderful, Anthony. I could have been spared all of this pain and humiliation, but you were too afraid of, what, a _hissy_ _fit_?"

"No, Loki!" Tony pressed his fisted hands to his head, shaking it in confusion. This wasn't how he planned for Loki to find out what he did. Of course, he hadn't planned for Loki to _ever_ find out what he did. "That wasn't it. I just…" he sighed in annoyance again then looked at Loki, "I _tried_, okay? But you just—you just pushed me away." Anger started to lace his tone. "You kept saying _you_ could take care of it. _You_ had to be the nice one, _you_ had to be the big man, and you just _had to_ handle it all by your damn self. And look where that got you?!"

Loki bolted up, straightening.

"Shit. God damn it," Tony mumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Thank you. I hadn't realized it was entirely _my_ fault." Loki moved around him, and because of the small space, jammed him with his shoulder. "Jarvis, send Sebastian up, please."

"Loki! Come on, I didn't mean it like that," Tony tried to explain as he followed him out from behind the bar.

Loki started to gather his papers, stuffing them angrily into his bag. He straightened again at Tony's words and fixed him with a dark scowl. "I don't particularly give a _fuck_ what you meant, Anthony."

Tony's jaw dropped, gauging just how angry Loki was if he was swearing out loud like that. "Loki, please, just calm down."

"Calm yourself down," he muttered back. "Jarvis, where is Sebastian?"

"_He is on his way, Mr. Odinson."_

"Why are you calling him? Where are you going?"

Loki slipped on his coat and picked up his bag, hauling it over his shoulder, and moved past Tony to get Sebastian's, hanging on a hook near the elevator. "Away. I am not very much in the mood to be near you right now."

Hurt by that, Tony pushed it to the back of his mind, and rushed toward Loki, throwing his arms around him from behind, over Loki's arms. "Don't go. Not like this, babe." Loki was as rigid as a glacier of ice.

"Let me go."

"Loki," the one word was a plea. "I didn't think you'd listen to me if I tried to talk to you about it. I was afraid you'd think I was making it up because I wanted you all to myself. I'm sorry…"

Just then the elevator doors opened and Loki threw Tony off of him. "Put your coat on," he instructed Sebastian holding the charcoal gray pea coat to him.

"Where are we going, _pappa_?" he asked as he slipped his arms into it.

"Out," was all Loki said as he moved away from Tony.

"Loki—"

"Don't." Loki stopped Tony with the one word and the darkest glare he had ever been on the receiving end of. Tony glanced at Sebastian, still oblivious to the tension between the two men.

"Are you coming back?"

Loki urged Sebastian back on to the elevator and looked back at Tony, a blend of sadness and anger in his eyes. "I don't know," he said as he joined Sebastian.

"Loki…" Tony pleaded again, moving in front of the doors.

Loki looked away. "Close the doors, Jarvis."

* * *

Because he wanted time to think, Loki decided to walk through Central Park then, once through, catch a taxi back to his Greenwich apartment. As they walked hand-in-hand, Sebastian chattered on incessantly. Loki couldn't say about what because he wasn't paying much attention. Then suddenly Sebastian stopped, running in front of Loki, and started pulling on his arm.

"Look! There's a playground!"

Loki followed where he was pointing and spotted the fenced-in area. "Sebastian…"

"Can I go play, please?"

Loki tightened his fingers around Sebastian's, in case the little rascal decided to run off. "Not today, darling." Still fighting so many conflicting emotions, Loki clenched his jaw.

"Pleeeeeease, _pappa_?"

Too exhausted to fight his son, too, Loki gave in. "All right, but only for fifteen minutes."

Sebastian let out a cheer and started running, pulling Loki along with him. Once they were inside the fence, Loki released Sebastian and found an empty bench to sit on. He watched Sebastian darting around, laughing and yelling with the other kids. He wondered idly if he knew any of them, but figured it was easy for a care-free kid to make friends on the playground.

He sat, drowning out the noise around him, thinking about the fight with Tony. Looking back on it now, he wished he hadn't lost his temper so hastily, but he was still angry that Tony kept such vital information from him. Had he known of Thane's past, he would have thought twice before letting himself end up anywhere alone with him. The worst part was that he knew Tony was right; he _wouldn't_ listen to anyone and he _did_ have to do it his own way. He was always so stubborn.

He glanced up briefly when Sebastian ran to him and handed over his coat, dashing off before Loki could say anything. He folded it neatly across his lap and wiped the dampness from his eyes when someone sat next to him on the bench. It wasn't very big to begin with, but he slid closer to the edge on his left side, turning a little away from the stranger. He looked up and did a quick search for Sebastian. He saw him, throwing his hands up as he descended on a twisting slide and jumping up to do it again, and went back to his thoughts, to thinking about Tony. Damn frustrating, wonderful Tony.

"How's your day goin', beautiful?"

Loki rolled his eyes at the twangy accent. He never understood the allure to southern accents himself. He barely spared the man next to him a glance. "No offense, but I'm not really in the mood for conversation, thank you."

"No?"

Loki turned away from the man, wishing he had taken a taxi from the tower right away. Or just stayed at the tower. He heard a click that sounded strangely like a gun being cocked.

"D'you feel much like talking now, sweetheart?"

Loki's stomach clenched at the familiar British accent and he turned to get a good look at the man. Thane's face was hidden beneath a hoodie and a pair of dark sunglasses, and he was bundled up in a heavy jacket, worn jeans, and dirty boots. He grinned darkly when Loki finally looked at him.

"Hello, dear."

Loki stared and swallowed. "How did you find me?"

"It wasn't that hard, sweetie. There were only so many places you _could_ be." He uncocked the gun, wherever he had it hidden, and leaned back on the bench. "Did you miss me?"

Loki bit back a tart response and pretended to be relaxed, when really his heart was beating a mile a minute. "I thought you had left."

"Why's that? Because the cops told you they couldn't find me? They're pathetic," he said with a sneer, looking away. "They're even worse than the coppers back home."

Loki glanced around as discreetly as possible while Thane spoke, trying to figure out a way he could grab Sebastian and run back to the tower.

"Stop thinking about how to run. You're not going to."

His eyes squeezed shut tightly and swore quietly. "What do you want with me? Did you not get your fill the last time?" Thane slid his eyes toward him and he could literally feel his skin crawling, remembering his hands, his breath on him.

"I suppose you'll just have to wait and see." He grinned again and jerked his head toward the playground. "Grab the kid."

Loki inhaled shakily. "He's not here."

Thane laughed, shortly and wickedly. "How stupid do you think me, sweetie? I followed you here. Now get up and get him. And don't try to get him to run. I have no qualms about shooting your kid in broad daylight."

Trying not to shake, Loki got to his feet, cringing back when Thane followed. "Sebastian!" Loki called for him once more and the little boy came running toward him. Loki knelt before him and put on a smile for him. "It's time to go." He wrapped the coat around him, shoving the little boy's arms in himself, and dusted off his jeans.

"You said I had fifteen minutes. Has it been fifteen minutes?" He put on his sternest face, fisting his hands on his little hips.

Loki laughed nervously. "I'm so sorry, darling. We—we'll come back another day, I promise."

"Hello, Sebastian."

Loki looked at Thane with a warning glare as he got to his feet. Sebastian's eyes went from Thane to Loki and back to Thane. He took Loki's hand and moved a little behind him. "_Pappa_, who is that?" Loki opened his mouth to answer but Thane beat him to it.

Thane had bent down, his hands on his knees, so he was face-level with the little boy. He glared at Loki at Sebastian's question. "I am a close friend of your…_pappa's_."

Sebastian's response was to move even closer to Loki. "Stop it," Loki warned. "You're scaring him."

Thane straightened and shook his head with a small grin curving his lips. "Not yet. Let's go."

Loki's hands tightened around Sebastian's. "Why would I let my son go anywhere with you?"

Thane sighed loudly, like he was annoyed, like he was put out by Loki's defiance. "Because I am quite sure you don't want his brains splattered all over this playground, now do you?" He motioned to the gun in the pocket of his hoodie. Loki eyed it then lifted his gaze to Thane's.

"Promise me you won't hurt him."

Thane smirked. "Sure."

Loki felt Sebastian's fingers curl into the denim of his jeans and lifted him in his arms, keeping his face turned away from Thane. "Swear it or I won't go with you. I'd rather leave him here alone."

Thane's face instantly darkened. "Start walking or I will shoot in the next five seconds."

Loki hugged his little boy closer and turned toward the entrance into the playground. "Where are we going?" he asked once they were outside the playground and headed toward the street.

"See that taxi parked over there? Head for that."

Loki did what he was told, murmuring to Sebastian softly whenever the little boy's grip on him tensed. And keeping him from looking at Thane. Once they reached the car, Loki noticed there was no one in it, there was no driver. Still, he lowered Sebastian to the sidewalk as Thane pulled the back door open.

"Get in," Thane told Sebastian.

Loki laid a hand on his shoulder, prodding him forward. "I don't wanna go in there."

"Loki."

"Give me a moment," he muttered angrily to Thane. Smiling for Sebastian's sake, Loki lowered to one knee and ran a hand over his son's jet black hair. "Listen to you. Only a month in New York and already you're beginning to sound like an American." Sebastian didn't fall for it. Loki sighed at his failed effort to lighten the mood. "It's all right, darling. I will be right here with you." Sebastian frowned sadly at his father and shot a dirty look at Thane before climbing into the backseat. Loki moved to follow but the door was slammed closed.

"Get in the front," Thane ordered.

"I would rather sit in the back with my son."

Thane chuckled. "I don't really care what you want. Get in the front." Silently fuming, Loki turned to walk around the car but Thane grabbed his arm, which he snatched back, shoving Thane in the process.

"Do not put your hands on me."

"Ooh, touchy." He reached up to caress Loki's cheek, but Loki slapped his hand away. "Relax, sweetie. The door doesn't work on that side. You'll have to climb across." He opened the driver's side door and motioned with his hand for Loki to move ahead.

Loki nearly snarled at him. He ducked his head and started climbing across to the passenger seat, knowing full well it was probably just a trick, a way for Thane to get a good look at his backside. Thane followed and once he was settled in his seat, and Loki made sure Sebastian was buckled in, he maneuvered the car away from the park.

"Did you steal this taxi?"

Thane scoffed. "You always have to be the smart-ass, don't you?"

"That's not exactly a denial."

"Shut the hell up, Loki, how about that?" He reached out to flip on the radio, switching stations until he found one that was playing something he liked. And he hummed along with the music as he steered the car out of Manhattan.

It wasn't long before Loki realized Thane was driving toward his Greenwich apartment. Thane pulled up in front of his building and he looked at him, glancing first at Sebastian. "Why are we here?"

"Oh, I hope you don't mind, sweetheart. My place is a little off-limits at the moment, what with the police keeping a very close eye on it. Everybody out," he announced, doing just that, and moved to the trunk, taking a black backpack from it.

Loki crawled across again and lifted Sebastian out, keeping him in his arms, as they led Thane into the building.

"_Pappa_, I want daddy," Sebastian whispered in his ear, as he climbed the stairs to the fourth floor.

Loki laid his hand over Sebastian's cheek. "Me, too, my darling. Me, too."

"What?"

"Nothing," Loki snapped. Once inside the apartment, he set Sebastian on his feet. "What do you want, Thane?"

"Well, first thing I want is your keys." He held out his hand and Loki pulled his keys from his coat pocket and dropped them into his palm before removing his coat completely. "And now I want your phone." Still glaring, Loki pulled his phone out from his jeans and handed that over.

"Why are you doing this? What do you want from me?"

"Does he have a phone?" Thane motioned to Sebastian with his chin.

"Of course not, he's only four!" Sebastian, startled by Loki's raised voice turned to run behind the partition.

"Get back over here!"

Sebastian's shoulders hunched and he ran back to Loki whimpering and near tears. Loki's hands went to his shoulders, but he scowled at Thane. "Don't yell at him. I don't want you to talk to him. Don't even _look_ at him." Thane only laughed as Loki lifted Sebastian into his arms again. "It's all right, darling. _Pappa's_ right here."

"I've got a phone call to make. So keep your brat quiet." He shrugged out of his coat and tossed it onto the dining table.

Loki stared angrily at Thane's retreating back, rocking Sebastian. He moved to sit on the sofa, keeping Sebastian on his lap and pulled off his coat for him. He could hear Thane talking in the kitchen but couldn't make out any words. Sebastian sat up and Loki dried his tears with his thumbs. "Who is that man?"

He brushed stray raven strands of hair from Sebastian's small face. "Just a man I used to know."

"I don't like him."

Loki chuckled softly. "I don't like him much either. But I am not going to let him hurt you, darling." The little boy's lip quivered again and he laid his head on Loki's chest. Loki stroked his hair, humming quietly to him.

"_Fuck!_" Thane moved into the living room and stopped short. "Well, isn't this a pretty sight?"

Loki frowned at him. He stood and set Sebastian down on the sofa before confronting Thane. "Would you please tell me what it is you want from me?"

"What's the rush, sweetheart? We've all day."

"No, _we_ don't. Tell me what you're after. I want you away from my son and out of my life."

Thane's face darkened again. "Why? So you can run back to Stark? Tell me something…" He took a step closer, grinning sardonically when Loki visibly bristled. "Has he enjoyed fucking my leftovers?"

Loki lifted his chin and smirked softly. "I was his before I was yours, remember? Technically, you had _his _leftovers." Even though it made something skitter up his spine, Loki took some pleasure in the way Thane sneered at the reminder. "And would you be so kind as to watch your filthy mouth in my son's presence?"

Thane tore his eyes away from Loki long enough to glance at Sebastian. The little boy stuck his tongue out at him. "You little piece of—" Thane lunged for him but Loki blocked him, taking the brunt of the force, and pushed him back. Thane stumbled back and started forward again.

Everyone went still when Loki's phone started to ring, blasting AC/DC. Thane pulled it from the hoodie pocket and read the screen. He made a derisive sound in his throat. "I should have known he would be calling eventually." He held the phone out to Loki. "Get rid of him."

Loki took the phone, trying not to let Thane see the relief and hope he felt. He inhaled deeply before answering. "What?" he snapped into the phone.

"_Oh. You answered. I…I didn't think—"_

"What do you want, Stark?"

"_I just—Stark? Why are you calling me—?"_

"Is there something I can help you with?"

"_Jesus, what, are you in a hurry? I, I want to know if you're coming home. I'm sorry, okay, about earlier. I_ _didn't—you were right, babe; I should have told you as soon as I found out."_

"Shut up, it doesn't matter, Stark."

"_It doesn't—what's wrong with you? I'm trying to apologize here, which I never do! I just—just come home and_ _we'll talk, okay?"_

Tony went on and on and apparently Thane had had enough. He pulled out the black-handled silver revolver from his hoodie pocket, cocked it and aimed it directly at Loki's head. "Get off. The Phone," he whispered.

Loki tried his damndest not to shake, but what else could one do with a gun aimed at his head?

"_I love you, Loki. And I…I miss you. Come home, please? You and Bash—come home."_

Loki had to close his eyes, fighting back the tears. "I-I can't right now. I'm fine, _Stark_. We're fine. I have to go." Loki ended the call but he didn't relax until Thane lowered the gun. His breath came out in a fast rush of relieved breath.

"And what did he want?"

"Nothing," Loki answered through clenched teeth, blinking furiously to keep the tears from falling.

"He didn't call for nothing."

"He wanted to know when we would be home." He looked up again.

"Ah. _Home_," he repeated, emphasizing the word. He popped out the rotating cylinder on the gun, spun it slowly, counting the bullets, and then popped it back in. "I thought you didn't call him anything but Anthony." He looked at Loki again and it struck Loki that his eyes were hauntingly blank.

"Usually I don't. But we're fighting at the moment."

"Huh," he grinned and nodded, slipped the gun back into the pocket. "Excellent."

Loki's brows came together. "Why is that excellent?"

"Because then he'll stay away and I don't need him just yet."

"_Yet_? What do you need _me_ for?"

Thane looked away, pursed in his lips in thought, before returning those creepy blue eyes to Loki. "Bait. And fun, I suppose. You help pass the time. Him, however," he murmured, tilting his head to look at Sebastian. "He's in the way."

Instinctively, Loki reached behind him for Sebastian. The little boy got to his feet on the sofa and curled his fingers into Loki's sweater. "Leave him alone."

"You wait 'til my daddy comes."

Loki turned his head sharply. "Sebastian, be quiet."

Thane laughed once. He aimed a finger at Sebastian but asked Loki, "Is he slow?"

Loki shook his head. "My daddy will come and he'll save us," Sebastian spoke up again. Loki nudged him with his elbow, using his body to block him from Thane.

"Sebastian," he warned again.

Thane's smile vanished. "Is he talking about Stark?" Loki hesitated and almost shook his head. "_Is he talking about Stark?!_"

"Tony Stark is my daddy and he's gonna smash your face in!"

Loki turned and grabbed his son's arms, giving him one hard shake. "Sebastian! Enough!"

"You pathetic little cunt," Thane growled, shoving Loki aside to grab Sebastian's arm and yank him off the sofa. He let out a squeal and shouted for Loki.

Loki had nearly lost his balance at Thane's push, but straightened in time to see him dragging Sebastian away. "Thane! Let him go!" He roared as he ran after them.

"God damn little brat, doesn't know when to shut the hell up, does he?" Thane struggled with Sebastian, trying to drag him into the bedroom as the little boy grabbed anything his little fingers could catch onto. Finally Thane just hauled him over his shoulder.

"_Put him down, now!_" Loki grabbed for Sebastian, but Thane was able to snatch him back as they reached the door to the bedroom.

"Fine!" Thane carelessly, and too easily, tossed Sebastian into the room. Loki tried to push his way in after him, catching a glimpse of him sitting up and crawling onto the bed before Thane pulled the door shut, locking it in the process. Loki used all of his strength to get past Thane, but he wasn't strong enough, and the bigger man lifted him off his feet and carried him back into the living room. Loki kicked and shoved at him until he was thrown down onto the sofa. He quickly jumped up and swung at Thane, making contact with his jaw.

"Don't you _ever_ put one finger on my son again," he threatened, ignoring the sting to his knuckles.

Thane had double over, rubbing at his face. "Damn it!" He straightened and fisted in hands in Loki's sweater. "I'll leave the brat alone. And busy myself with you."

Loki took a backhand to the face, but before he could fall to the floor, Thane was hauling him back up again. He let out a yell and started pummeling with his fists, determined to fight back this time, but having a hard time getting through the jacket and the hoodie. Thane must not have expected resistance and Loki landed a few more punches to his face and neck. But then he got a fist to the gut and was on the floor, on his knees, gasping for breath. He glanced up to see Thane swipe the blood from the corner of his mouth.

"You want to fight back now?" He held out his hand to show Loki the blood on it. He reached down, catching Loki's chin in his other hand, and brought him close so they were face to face. "Bring it on, princess."

Loki pressed a palm to his face, shoving him away, and scrambled back, kicking two chairs out to block Thane's path. He only tossed them aside and flipped the table over to get to Loki. Loki kept moving until his back hit the wall. His breath was coming in quick pants; his stomach was still aching from the force of Thane's punch, and there was a very distinct coppery taste in his mouth that had to be blood. He thought of Tony, hoping the genius picked up on his hints and was on his way, as Thane crept closer, cracking his knuckles and pulling back a large fist.

* * *

Tony stared at his phone, extremely confused, after Loki had hung up on him. Why did Loki sound so weird? Why had he hung up on him? And why the hell had he kept calling him Stark?

Tony was so lost in his thoughts he didn't hear Pepper come in.

"There you are!" Pepper walked over to the bar, carrying two thick stacks of stapled papers. "I thought you were working in your lab, so I went there first and it was completely dark." She set the papers down on the counter and found Tony staring down at the phone and his abandoned drink beside it. "Uh, Tony…?"

"Huh?" He lifted his head, looking at her but not really focusing. "Oh. Hey, Pep."

Pepper pursed her lips. "Hey…is there something wrong?"

"Um…" Tony lifted a hand and scratched at his head. "I'm not sure."

"O-kay…" She leaned forward on her elbows. "Why don't we try talking it out?" When he looked at her this time, he was focused and made an irritated face.

"Pepper…"

"What?" she asked straightening.

"Knock it off."

"Ooh, someone's grumpy. Well, just give me your autograph on a couple of these pages and I'll get out of your hair." She pushed the papers toward him and pulled a pen from the pocket of her burgundy blouse. His face in a frown, Tony took the pen. Pepper dipped her head, watching him skim-read through the pages at a pace that, were it anyone else, she would wonder if they were actually reading and retaining it. "What's the matter?"

He briefly glanced at her and mumbled, "Nothing."

The noise Pepper made was very unladylike. "I know you better than that, Tony." She hesitated for only a second. "Did something happen with Loki?" Her eyes fell to his hand, which had frozen mid-signing. And he didn't look at her.

"We had a fight," he admitted softly.

She nodded. "What did you do?"

"Why do you automatically assume it was something I did?" he shouted. "Loki does some annoying shit too, you know? Why did your brain go immediately to me?"

Pepper folded in her lips, trying not to smile, and lifted her shoulders. "Shot in the dark?"

Tony's face pinched into a scowl and went back to the papers. "It's not what I did. It's the weird conversation we just had."

"…Oh…" Pepper's eyebrows shot up when he didn't elaborate. "…which was…?"

Tony finished signing with a flourish and set the pen down by the stack, and lifted his eyes to Pepper's. "Well, we fought and he left…pretty pissed at me. He even took Sebastian with him." He didn't shake it off when she laid a hand over his. "I gave him like half an hour, hoping he'd be cooled off by then. I called him and he…" He shook his head, not at her or himself, but his thoughts.

"And he…?" she prompted.

Tony frowned at the bar. "He kept calling me Stark."

Pepper nodded slowly. "I take it that's not normal."

"No," he said with a quick shake of his head. "He hasn't called me that since we first met. And he sounded really, I don't know, _off_. It was like he was in a rush to hang up with me, but…not." He pressed his fingers to his eyes.

Pepper cupped a hand over Tony's shoulder, rubbing it lightly. And she grinned softly at him. "You had a fight; that's not unusual, Tony."

Tony absently shook his head again. "Something's wrong, Pep."

"What do you mean?" She dropped her hand and straightened.

"I don't know. I just…I don't want to say it's a hunch or a gut feeling, 'cause I don't really rely on stuff like that."

"Yeah, well, you're a scientist, so that's understandable."

Tony had held his hands up in front of him and now pointed at Pepper. "But there was one time I did have a bad vibe about something. And it turned out I was right."

Pepper frowned and reached for the gold chain around her neck, toying with it, twisting it around her fingers. A nervous habit. "What happened that time?"

Tony set his eyes on hers—chocolate brown pools of worry. "Loki flew to Detroit and got his ass kicked by his birth father."

Pepper stared at him motionless for a moment. Then she cocked her head and blinked. "There are so many things I want to question about that sentence."

"Later. The police were here earlier."

Her mouth fell open and she quickly caught herself. "What did they say?"

"I don't know for sure because Loki wouldn't let me go down with him, but apparently they can't find Thane."

The pieces were beginning to fall into place for Pepper and she involuntarily shivered at the mention of Thane. She ran her fingers across her forehead. "Why did you fight?"

"What?"

"The fight, Tony," she said more forcefully. "What was the fight about?"

"Oh… the cops did a check on him. They found some stuff. Stuff I knew about because I did a check on him myself, but I didn't tell him and he—"

Pepper slapped a hand to his again, not so much in comfort this time. "What _stuff_?"

Tony looked pointedly at her hand then her face. "Stuff, stuff about his past. He has a bad history, Pep. Like a bad _criminal_ history."

Pepper's eyes fluttered closed and she squeezed his hand. "Be specific, Tony. What didn't you tell him?"

"He's attacked other guys before. Even got kicked out of school because of it, at one point." Tony leaned away from Pepper when she opened her eyes and fixed him with a very set glare.

"When you say _attacked_, what does that mean?"

Tony sighed shortly. "I don't know. Some guys he threatened, one guy 'accidentally' broke his wrist, others he assaulted."

"Assaulted how, Tony?"

"How do you think, Pep? He forced himself on some guy."

"Oh my god! And you didn't think you should have told Loki that?"

Tony scoffed and snatched his hand from hers and wandered away from the bar. "Yes, I know I should have! That's why we fought, okay? But he wouldn't listen to anybody, Pepper. We tried. Thor, Natasha, Sif, me—we all tried!"

Pepper threw up her hands and walked into the lounge area where Tony was currently ranting and pacing. "All right, calm down. Let's figure this out. Why would he call you Stark?"

"I don't know. Even when he's mad at me he still calls me Anthony." He stopped. "Pep. He has Sebastian with him. What if…? If Thane gets a hold of them…"

"Wait, okay…let's not freak out just yet, all right?" She let out a long breath, pressing a hand to her forehead and shoving her hair from her face. "Jesus, Tony, I can't believe you didn't say anything to him."

"I get it, okay, Pep? I fucked that up. But it's not like that happened!"

Pepper froze then immediately turned away, pulling out her cell phone from her skirt pocket. "What's Loki's number? Maybe he'll answer an unknown number."

Tony straightened and watched her aimlessly wander. "Pepper." He saw her look in his direction but not really at him and she wordlessly acknowledged him. He leapt over the coffee table, rushing to her, and spun her around by the elbow. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Wh…" She pressed her lips together and looked away, unable to look one of her oldest friends in the eye. "No…"

Tony's eyes narrowed, studying Pepper's face closely, and held her by both arms now. "Why did you take him to the hospital that day, Pepper?" he asked in very low voice.

She lifted a shoulder. "To…get checked out."

"For…?" he prompted. She angled her head in answer. "_For what?!_" Pepper jumped and her hands went to his biceps. "Did he…?" His breath came out short and clipped through his nose. "God damn it, Pepper, tell me he didn't." In a few short seconds, Tony thought back over the last month and Loki's behavior, and it all started to make sense. And he hated himself for pushing and pushing just so he could get what he wanted. "Tell me he didn't, please. Please tell me he didn't."

Pepper sighed softly. "I thought Loki would have told you by now. I'm sorry."

Tony suddenly couldn't breathe and Pepper had to rush forward to catch him as he stumbled backward and fell to the floor, his back sliding down against the sofa.

"Tony! Tony, take a breath." Pepper cupped his face and tried to get him to look at her. "Breathe, god damn it!"

"Why…? Why didn't he…?" His hand went to his chest, to the reactor, where he felt a pain he knew was never going to go away. "I have to find them." He moved Pepper aside and got to his feet and Pepper fell onto her bottom.

"You don't know where they are, Tony!" She crawled to her feet and continued to yell at him even as he left the room. "Unless you installed a chip in Loki's neck and Jarvis can find him, you are going to have a very hard time looking for him in a city this size!"

Tony had rushed to the bedroom to grab his keys and then came speeding back into the room. "Pepper, you're a genius!" He cupped her face and planted a kiss on her mouth. She shoved at his face.

"Ew, get off of me! Why am I a genius?" she asked after he was a sufficient distance away.

"Jarvis, get me a pinpoint on Loki's phone!" He turned back to Pepper. "When he moved in I gave him a StarkPhone! What do all StarkPhones have?"

Pepper shrugged. "I don't know; a quick and easy way to erase the porn from your phone?"

"No! Well, yes, actually—but, no. GPS. Howie had GPS installed in every single StarkPhone before any other mobile phone on the market. Jarvis, where is he?"

"_Mr. Odinson is in Greenwich Village, sir."_

"See?" Tony practically jumped up and down. "He's at the apartment!"

"_Sir, Director Fury—"_

"Not now, Jarvis. I'm going to head over there," Tony said as he sped-walked back to the bar to grab his phone. "If I don't call you in ten minutes call the cops." He headed toward the elevator.

"What?" Pepper nearly shrieked.

"_Sir, Director Fury is—"_

"Jesus, Jarvis, not…" The elevator doors opened and Fury stepped out. Tony nearly growled. "Are you kidding me? You made the NYPD stay in the lobby, but you let this ass clown up the elevator?!"

"Tony Stark, where are your manners?" Pepper scolded.

"Fuck my manners!"

"Stark, we need to talk." Fury pulled a file from behind his back. "It's urgent."

"I can't talk to you right now. My boyfriend might be in trouble." He started around the tall black man, but Fury blocked him, slapping the file to his chest.

"Trust me, Stark. If you don't listen to me right now, your company _will_ be in trouble."

* * *

_What. The. Actual. Fuck._

Tony plopped down to the sofa and immediately Pepper was by his side, words of comfort spilling from her lips. He finally had to tell her to back off because he was starting to feel crowded.

"How long have you known about all of this?" he asked Fury.

Fury, still standing in front of the fireplace, inhaled and slowly exhaled. "We knew about two months ago that someone was trying to infiltrate your company's holdings and doing some digging into your background. But it took us that whole two months to get his identity. He's very good at hiding."

Tony curled his fingers into his hair. "How the fuck did this happen?"

"It happens to a lot of companies, Tony."

"Not to Stark Industries!" he snapped. Pepper simply gave him a hard look. "Ugh. Yeah, I'm sorry," he said, not sounding sorry in the least.

Pepper turned to Fury as Tony got up to pace again. "Do you know where this guy's at now? I mean, is he coming in to at least talk to Tony?"

"I'll rip the fucker's head off!"

"Tony. Sit down, shut up, and start dealing with this like an adult." Tony blinked at her and glared at Fury when he chuckled. Quietly and calmly, Tony lowered to the sofa beside her again.

"We don't know for sure where he is right now. We've got eyes at all the airports since he travels mostly by private jet. However, word is he's coming in soon to scope out law firms for a new lawyer."

"Why now?" Pepper asked, absently patting Tony's back when he dropped his head in his hands again.

"His last one had some kind of mental break. In fact, he's the reason everything was shot to hell. He leaked information he wasn't supposed to a few weeks ago and disappeared."

Tony's head shot up. "What?"

Pepper turned to him, pulling back her hand, and Fury's eye moved between the two. "What?" he asked. The director almost sounded confused.

"What did you just say?"

Fury looked between the two of them again. Pepper shrugged. "About what, the attorney?"

Tony's eyes fell to the opened file on the coffee table and he dropped to his knees in front of it, searching through the papers. "The name—what's the attorney's fucking name?" The papers went flying in every direction, floating to the floor.

Pepper stood and picked up them up. She scoffed to herself, wondering when her job picking up after Tony would ever end—_if_ it would ever end. "Tony, what is this? What are you doing? Besides making a mess that I have to clean up…" she muttered under her breath.

Fury pressed his fingers to his bald head, trying to think amidst the flying papers and the redhead crawling around on the floor. "Uh, it starts with a, an A."

Tony located the paper he was looking for at last and scanned it quickly. "Shit!" He thrust it at Pepper and jumped up, disappearing into the other room again. Pepper fumbled with the paper before setting it on the table and smoothing it out so she could read it. She gasped, a hand flying to her mouth. "Oh, god! Tony!" She got to her feet, with Fury's help, and pressed the paper into his hands.

Fury read it, but didn't understand how this slip of paper was the reason for the chaos going on around him. "Will someone please tell me what the fuck is going on here?"

"You've got people, right?" Coming back into the room, Tony slammed a foot on the table and slipped a pocket knife into his sock.

"What exactly do you mean by _people_?" Fury asked.

"Are you kidding me right now? You are not Rambo, Tony Stark!"

"I can't just sit here and not look for Loki, Pepper. And if this sick bastard has popped up again, you can bet your ass the first thing he's gonna do is go after Loki. Fury." Fury turned to look at him. "Do you have people?"

Fury glanced at Pepper, crossed his arms and looked at Tony again. "Why should I help you? You have been uncooperative with me for months now."

"Seriously? This isn't about me, Nick. Loki is out there with a four year old. They are two of the most important people in my life—and I have no fucking clue if they're okay!"

"Not my problem," Fury shrugged, unaffected.

Tony fisted his hands at his sides and looked away, clenching his jaw. He sighed and met Fury's gaze again. "If I agree to do this damn project _and_ bring Thor with me…?"

Fury cocked a brow, nonchalantly tilted his head. "I might have some people."

Pepper's jaw dropped and she gasped loudly, completely aghast. "That's blackmail!" Neither man looked at her. "He's talking about his…" She stumbled, trying to find the appropriate word. "…his _family_!" Fury made a surprised face at Pepper then looked back to Tony.

Tony jaw muscles worked. He was going to go against everything he believed in, everything he stood for, if he agreed to this. But he was doing it for Loki. "Get me some backup and I'll join your super-secret boyband."

"I'll put in a call to Coulson."

"Send him to Loki's place."

Pepper's eyes shot back and forth between the two. "Tony…you can't seriously be doing this." Tony hurried over to her, taking her by the arms. Fury headed toward the balcony and was already on the phone. "You know how dangerous this guy is. You can't go alone!"

"Pepper, listen to me. I need you to call Sif."

"What?"

"Sebastian's mother, call her. She's in London. I need you to get her on the next flight out here, pay for it if you have to. Don't tell her anything. Once you get a hold of her, patch her through to me; I'll explain what's going on to her myself."

"I-I-I don't know her number," she said, speaking as quickly as he was.

"Jarvis, Pep."

"Tony, I don't know her!"

"No worries," he said, squeezing her arms. "She knows you." He kissed her cheek. "Hurry up and call. It's early over there, but she might be up."

"Tony." Pepper clutched at his arm, stopping him. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

He squeezed her forearm. "Don't be."

"Be careful, please. This guy is…"

"Hey." He grinned and cupped her chin. "I got this. I'm about to be a hero."

* * *

Tony had barely driven out of the tower's garage when Pepper called and connected him to Sif. And she was flipping out. It took him a good minute to interrupt. "Sif. Sif! Shut up! Calm down!"

"_Calm down? Do you know where my boy is?"_

"Yes, he's with Loki."

"_Where? Where are they?"_

"As far as I know, they're at Loki's place—_your_ place—the Greenwich apartment."

"_And you really believe that that horrible man is with them?"_

Tony sighed and veered away from a taxi. "He might be. Listen, Sif…did…did Loki ever say anything to you, about what Thane did to him?"

"_What do you mean? It was evident on his face what happened, wasn't it?"_

Tony didn't say anything. He was relieved he wasn't the only one Loki left in the dark, but he still felt guilty for pressuring him to have sex before he was really ready. "Right, right, you're right. Did Pepper get you on a flight?"

"_Yes, she did. But, Tony, the flight is five hours. I won't be there for at least seven."_ He could hear the catch in her voice. _"What if I get there too late?"_

"Listen to me. When you get here, they will be at home with me, at the tower. Do you hear me? I am not about to let this asshole take away everything in my life that matters to me. I'm gonna get our boys back. Got it?"

Sif sniffled and chuckled. _"I swear on everything that is holy, Tony Stark, you bring them home safe to me and I'll…oh god, I don't even know. I'll have your baby!"_

Tony laughed for the first time in hours. "I think a nice hug and a 'thank you' will suffice. I'll see you when you get here. I just got to Loki's." He parked across the street and looked quizzically at the taxi parked in front of the building.

"_All right…Tony? Will you tell my baby that I love him?"_

Tony squeezed his eyes shut. "You can tell him yourself when you get here."

"_Right,"_ she breathed. _"Be careful, Tony."_

"Yeah, I will." He ended the call and stepped out of the car and dialed Nick Fury. "Are your people on the way or what?"

"_They're en route now, but there's only a handful. We don't want to draw too much attention. And you won't see them. But they'll see you."_

"Fine, whatever. I'm going in."

"_I don't recommend you do that, Mr. Stark. I advise you to wait until Agent Coulson arrives with the proper_ _backup."_

"I can't wait. Besides, if he's not here and Loki's just pouting because of me, it won't look like I overreacted too much."

Fury sighed. _"But you know he's there, don't you?"_ Tony's silence was all Fury needed as confirmation. _"All right, just watch yourself. And don't stab yourself with your little knife."_

"Very funny, Nicky," Tony mumbled as he crossed the street.

"_Stark. Should we call Senator Odinson?"_

Tony bounded up the steps of the building and punched in the door's code. "No, not yet. I don't want to worry him. Wish me luck."

"_Break a leg,"_ Fury deadpanned before ending the call.

Tony climbed the up the four flights of stairs and when he reached the door of apartment 4B, he pressed his ear to it, listening for anything. But he couldn't hear much. He pulled out his phone and dialed Loki's number. He heard the ringtone, muffled as it was, through the door. Then there was some shuffling on the other side and the call was cut off completely.

He slipped the phone into his back pocket and taking a deep breath, raised his fist to knock on the door.


	16. A Sadist, A Proposal & A Hammer Goes Dwn

**A/N: Oh, my lovely readers. You are all such precious baby unicorns. I hadn't realized that was such a tortuous cliffhanger...until I got the flux of death threats and declarations of love. No complaints! :)**

**So there is one more chapter after this, then an Epilogue and then...that's it. :( **

**I'm sad to see this end, but I've got a few things in the works, so though it's the end of this particular incarnation of Tony and Loki, there will be more FrostIron on the way.**

**Enjoy!**

**XOXO, LL**

* * *

At the sound of a knock on the door, Thane looked for his gun. He pulled himself up from the floor where he was sitting, leaning against the lower wall under the kitchen counter, trying to catch his breath from the row with Loki. He wasn't counting on him fighting back and the tall, thin man was much stronger than Thane gave him credit for. Still...a few well-timed, and well-placed, hits and he finally went down. He found his revolver sticking out from just under the sofa, picked it up and looked to Loki. "Are you expecting someone?"

Loki, breathing a little unevenly, looked at him through his one good eye and shook his head.

"Then let's see who it is, shall we?" He dropped the napkin he was using to sop up the blood from his split lip on the counter and crossed the area to Loki, huddled in a corner on the opposite side of the dining area, and hauled him to his feet. He paused at another knock and the voice that followed.

"_Babe…?_"

"Anthony," Loki croaked out and reached out an arm toward the door before he could get his tired body to move. Thane shoved him back roughly.

"Shut up! Shut up." He pressed the gun under Loki's chin and held him against the wall until he stopped fussing. "Listen. Call him in."

Loki shook his head. "No," he grunted through his clenched teeth.

"Yes. You will. Or I will walk over there, open the door, and shoot him—but only to injure him. He's early, but I still need him." Loki's body began to tremble, more in anger than fear, and he glared hard at Thane. "Call him in."

"_Babe, I know you're in there. I heard your phone ringing. Come on. Open up and let me in. Please?_"

Loki called out for him to enter the apartment but all he made was a raspy noise then he cleared his throat. "Come in!" His voice was shredded from all the yelling and a harsh blow to his windpipe, so it was a wonder that Tony heard him at all. Like the coward he was, Thane moved behind Loki, using him as a shield. Because he could feel the barrel of the gun at his back, Loki still trembled, and when he saw Tony edge around the wall of the entryway, he was so relieved he nearly broke down. "Stark, _run_—!"

"Quiet!" Thane covered his mouth with his hand and moved the gun to his temple.

Tony froze. "Holy shit," he whispered to himself.

He knew if Thane had somehow caught up with Loki that something would have happened to him, and he prepared himself for it. But he hadn't prepared himself enough for the damage to be as bad as he was seeing. Loki's right eye was swollen shut and already purpling, all the more startling against his pale skin and the cheek on the opposite side was puffy and bruised. Dried blood stained his nose, his mouth, and the front of his gray sweater. As many times as Tony had seen Loki in the aftermath of a fight, he hadn't looked as thoroughly beaten as he had this very moment. He had to clamp down on the urge to tackle Thane down right then and there.

"What have you done? What did you do to him?" He took one step forward and Thane pressed the gun further to Loki's temple, making the other hiss in pain.

"Don't move, Stark! Or I'll do it."

"Okay, okay!" He threw up his hands, palms out toward Thane. "I'm not moving."

"_Daddy? Is that you? Daddy! Help me!_"

Tony looked toward the bedroom door, where the tiny voice was coming from, his stomach dropping straight to his feet. "Sebastian…" he mumbled, completely horrified, as Sebastian started to hit and kick on the door, calling for him. His attention was pulled back to Thane. He pushed Loki aside, ignoring the way he slumped down to the floor, and aimed the gun at Tony.

"Don't even think about it."

Tony went still, holding his hands up again, showing that he had no weapon, but couldn't look away from the door. Sebastian was still calling for him and now Loki. "Let me tell him I'm here," he said to Thane.

"Get in the living room."

"Just let me tell him I'm here!" Tony's face grew redder the louder his voice grew. The hitting and the kicking ceased.

Thane took his time thinking about it. "Hurry up. And don't try anything." He turned the gun on to Loki. "I _will_ shoot him."

Tony groaned in disgust, moved to the bedroom door and tried the knob. Finding it locked he lowered to one knee and lightly knocked. "Bash-Man, you there?"

The knob twisted and the door pulled. "_Daddy?_" Tony's heart ached at the sob in the little boy's voice. "_Let me out. Please? I promise I'll be a good boy._"

He fisted his hands against the door and tried to swallow back the tears clogging his throat. "No, I…" He paused to collect himself when his voice cracked. "I can't right now, kiddo. But you just stay in there. It's safer for you. Turn the TV on, really loud, okay?"

"_Okay_," Sebastian answered softly, weakly. Tony could hear him still crying. "_Where's _pappa_? He hasn't…answered…me. And I…heard…noises..._"

Tony looked at Loki, on the floor, clutching at his stomach, breathing unevenly, and struggling to sit up against the wall. "He's here…with me. He just wasn't able to…" He pressed his forehead to the door, gritting his teeth. "I've got him, Bash. We're gonna get you out of there in a little bit, all right?"

"_Okay…"_

"Hey, Bash…?" Tony lifted a hand to the door.

"_Yeah…?"_

"I love you, kid."

"_I love you, too, daddy."_

"All right, enough with this lovey-dovey shit. Get over here." Thane pulled Tony up and shoved him into the living room.

He headed straight to Loki, falling to his knees before him, hesitantly lifting a hand to his bruised face, but barely touching him. "Hey, beautiful," he murmured, his voice still cracking. Loki's lips curved a little and he lifted a bruised and mangled hand to his cheek. Tony was about to take the hand, to examine it, when Thane snatched him up again.

"Get away from him."

Tony lost his balance at the force with which Thane lifted and pushed him, and fell onto his stomach to the floor. He sat up on his knees and for the first time saw what a mess the room was in. The couch wasn't in its rightful place, pushed back and facing the entrance to the apartment; the coffee table had been flipped over and a lamp lay broken in pieces next to it. He looked up at the man pointing a gun at him and nearly smiled at the darkening bruise on his jaw and the cut above his left eye.

"What are you planning to accomplish here today, Anderson? You know I've got the place surrounded already, right?"

For the first time, Thane seemed a little unsure of himself and, keeping the gun fixed on Tony, he moved to the window near Loki, looking through the unopened blinds. Tony and Loki's eyes met behind his back and Tony winked.

Thane laughed, almost relieved. "You're a bad liar, Stark."

He got to his feet and scoffed. "They're not going to be in plain sight in the middle of the day, now are they?" Thane faced him again, kicked his foot to Loki's leg, telling him to get up. Tony nearly snarled. "Maybe you can't see them, but you can bet your ass there's a sniper gun aimed right in the center of your head."

Tony tensed when Thane yanked Loki up, like a limp-limbed rag doll. "You should stop talking now."

"I have a real problem with that. Ask Loki." Loki chuckled weakly and Thane shoved him toward the couch, throwing him down.

"You got a mouth on you, Stark," Thane commented as he moved to the black backpack on the kitchen counter.

"I get that a lot." Tony followed him, not only with his eyes, but with his body. He wasn't taking any chances getting side-swiped by the gun-toting thug.

Thane unzipped the large pocket of the backpack and stuck his hand inside, pulling out a thick roll of silver duct tape. He grinned smugly at Tony, twirling the tape on his finger, as he moved back to Loki. "I'll bet you do." He sat next to Loki and pulled his wrists together, one over the other, and started to tape them together. "Hello, sweetie," he murmured.

Loki looked away, making a disgusted grunt—his only defense at the moment, too weak to fight being bound once again by this man. Thane ripped the tape off with his teeth and looked at Tony again.

"Loki has a nice mouth on him, don't you think?"

Tony clenched every muscle in his body that could clench, fisting his hands at his side, wishing like hell he could go to town on that self-satisfied face. "Don't," he warned, barely above a whisper, when Thane took Loki's face in his hand and turned it back toward him.

"I never got to feel this mouth on me…" As he said it, Thane traced the barrel of the gun around Loki's mouth, tightening his fingers as Loki fought to free himself from his grasp. "Ah, ah, ah…" he tauntingly sang. He pressed the gun to the underside of his chin again and Loki went still. "Maybe I'll make Stark watch this time," he whispered so only Loki could hear.

Loki shuddered audibly, squeezing his good eye shut, a slow streak of a tear falling from the outer corners of one of it. "You sick bastard!" Tony watched, his stomach twisting painfully, and slowly bent down, his fingers creeping closer to the knife hidden in his sock.

"Am I?" Thane demanded before wrenching his face around and planting his mouth on Loki's.

"_NO!_" Tony froze, dropped to his knee. His eyes went wide when Thane cried out in pain and separated from Loki, pressing a hand to his mouth. Loki fell on his side, laughing hysterically.

"You thucking bit meh!" Thane exclaimed, holding his bottom lip between his fingers.

"You're lucky it was only your lip this time." Thane lunged for him, and Loki lifted his leg, kicking at him, but only served to knock the wind out of him briefly, and got a slap across his already battered face. He stopped fighting when he heard the gun being cocked again.

"Stop," Thane warned, aiming the gun at Tony, who had starting to charge toward them. He halted in an awkward, mid-attack position, and slowly lowered his arms and leg. Thane stood from the sofa and moved to the end of it, pulling Loki to the corner of it. "Get over here." He motioned to the opposite end of the sofa with the gun.

Slowly, with his hands half up, Tony moved to the sofa. Thane knelt by Loki's feet, watching Tony, and picked up the roll of duct tape that had fallen away in the scuffle. "Sit down and tape up your feet." He tossed the tape to Tony as he sat.

Tony caught it and made a face. "Are you nuts?"

"Do you want to watch him die?" He pressed the gun to Loki's forehead.

"All right, all right, all right! I'm doing it. God…" Tony bent over and tied his feet together, very loosely, counting himself lucky that Thane allowed him to do it. Otherwise, he might have felt the knife. He also made sure to pull the bottom of his jeans out in the back, so he still had access to the knife. "What now, you psychotic piece of shit?"

"Anthony," Loki scolded quietly.

Thane laughed. "Tie up _his_ feet," he ordered, motioning to Loki's feet.

Tony scowled but beckoned Loki to lift his feet. With some difficulty, Loki managed to twist himself and lift his legs to the sofa so Tony could wrap the tape around his ankles. He didn't make the bind as loose as his own, but he didn't make it very tight either. As soon as he had ripped off the tape with his teeth from the roll, Thane snatched it back from him, and lowered Loki's feet to the floor, and dragging him back to the corner, putting space between the couple once more.

"Now what?" Tony asked again.

Thane moved over to Tony. "Give me your hands." Tony stared at him and didn't move a muscle. Thane rolled his eyes up to the ceiling and let out a long-suffering sigh before aiming the gun at Loki once again. "Am I going to have to threaten you every time I tell you to do something?"

"No! All right, god damn it. Here." Reluctantly, Tony lifted his hands and Thane made quick work of taping them together.

"Thank you. Now, Mr. Stark, I'm going to make a phone call." Tony and Loki exchanged a glance as soon as Thane turned his back, but he only took a few steps before turning back. "I'm just gonna be in the kitchen, so I won't be far. I don't want to tape your mouths, and I won't, as long as you don't give me a reason to." He grinned again, but it didn't make his eyes look any brighter. "Feel free to chat amongst yourselves."

* * *

Tony watched Thane, his eyes never leaving the man until he was in the kitchen. Finally, he turned to look at Loki, slumped in the corner of the sofa. He was looking back at him, through that one good eye, his breathing somewhat back to normal now, and gave him a small smile.

"You got the hint."

Tony grinned, but there wasn't much delight behind it. Loki looked and sounded completely drained. "You haven't called me Stark in thirteen years, babe. It was a good move." His face fell into a frown. "How did he find you?"

Loki made a movement that Tony guessed was meant to be a shrug, and his eye glistened with tears. "I think he's been watching both of us for some time now." His chin quivered, but by the way his lips curled, Tony understood it was anger fueling those tears and nothing else. "He followed Sebastian and I when we left the tower."

Tony's face hardened as he studied Loki. Closer to him now, he could see the bruises on the exposed skin of his forearms, neck and chest. And the damaged knuckles on both of his hands. It made him hurt to think about the pain he must be enduring that very second. "He beat you bad this time, Loki."

Defiantly, Loki thrust out his chin and sniffed. "I got a few good shots in myself."

Tony slowly grinned, and this time it brightened his eyes. "You sure did, babe." He dropped his eyes to his hands and sobered. "Loki…about earlier—"

Loki groaned softly. "No. Don't. Not now; it doesn't matter now."

"Yes, it does. I could've stopped this from happening. If I had just told you from the beginning—"

"I still would have done things the way I did." Loki gave another semblance of a shrug at Tony's dumbfounded expression. He shifted so he sat up a little straighter. "I do what I want, don't I? I was wrong, but it was the choice I made, Anthony. And, as much as I hate to say this to you—and please don't let it go to your head—you were right: even if you had told me, I probably would not have believed you."

Tony's face puckered into a frown again. He didn't want to argue about it; not right now. And it wasn't the time or place for them to have the discussion about why Loki didn't tell him about the rape. He glanced Thane's way to make sure he was still occupied. "Loki, if we get out of this—"

"_When_," he corrected. "I'm making an attempt to remain positive," he explained at Tony's look, and turned his gaze toward the bedroom. "For Sebastian's sake," he murmured softly, his face contorting with worry.

"All right then. _When_ we get out of this…" He stared at Loki's once-perfect profile, marred now by bumps and bruises. "Your skinny ass better marry me." His lips twitched when Loki's head whipped around, his bloodied mouth hanging open, his clear green eye wide and unblinking. "I was planning to ask you anyway. I just hadn't planned on doing it like this. That's kind of why I wanted to go on that vacation—just you and me. So I could do it in a romantic place like Paris or the Bahamas or something. I thought about waiting a little bit, to let us just enjoy being together again—'cause I mean, it's only been a couple months—and—I don't know, I wanted to get used to being a dad. And now I can't—I can't even _think_ of not having both of you in my life, in my space, in my home. You _are_ my home, babe. Then this fucking idiot came along, and I just, I didn't want to waste—"

"Yes."

"…anymore time, or be anywhere without you, and I—" Tony stopped and stared. "I was rambling again, wasn't I?"

Loki smiled, fighting laughter and tears, even though it pained him to curve his lips as wide as he was doing. "Yes." He lifted his hands, dropping them again when he remembered he couldn't reach Tony and it would take too much energy to try and move closer. "Oh…gods, I would give anything to be able to hold you right now."

Tony let out a breathless laugh. "You mean it, Loki? You really want to marry me?"

"Oh, Anthony…" His fingers flexed, itching to touch Tony. "I would have asked you myself, but I…," he chuckled softly, "I was afraid I would scare you off."

Tony scoffed, shrugged a shoulder. "If you haven't after all this time…"

Though he couldn't reach him, Loki reached his bound hands out toward Tony anyway. "I knew you would come for me. I didn't know how long it would take, but I knew you would come back here to me."

"I always do, babe. And I always will."

Loki lifted his joined hands to wipe away his tears. "I do love you, Anthony. Very much."

He smirked and turned more onto his side, stretching to touch Loki's fingers. "I know."

"I hope I don't have to tell you Sebastian does as well."

Tony shook his head, but smiled. "No, I know that, too." He checked on Thane again, who was speaking softly but angrily into his phone. He leaned closer toward Loki and just brushed his fingertips to Loki's. "Loki…do you want more?"

"More…?" he asked distractedly, concentrating on toying with Tony's fingers.

Tony's lips moved, but he wasn't making any coherent sounds. "…Kids. Do you want more…kids?"

Loki looked up, and his lips parted, but he didn't yet answer. He smiled a little, angled his head. "I haven't given it much thought, to be honest. I knew I always wanted a family; I never really gave it serious thought until I was with you. And I didn't think it would happen after we broke up. Then Sebastian happened and it was…more difficult than I thought. Sebastian's a bit of a handful…" he said with an amused grin.

Tony nodded, slightly relieved _and_ slightly disappointed, and leaned his head back against the sofa. "Yeah, that's true. He is kind of a fireball of energy…"

Loki inched forward more and slipped his fingers through Tony's, curled them, ran a thumb over his knuckles. "I think, though, if there was another little boy or even a little girl with brunette hair and chocolate brown eyes running around…" His lips curved a little when Tony grinned sheepishly at him. "…calling me _pappa_…" He smiled fully now. "Why, I believe I would have everything that could ever make me happy, love."

Tony's lips straightened and he gave Loki a serious nod. "It's yours."

* * *

Thane ended his call and pumped his fist in the air. Things were falling into place again—finally! They had fallen away from him for a little while there—which wasn't his fault. It was that damn whore Loki's fault. He never had learned how to handle rejection well, and after that day, after showing the ungrateful bastard what could have been their new home, and was turned down for Tony Fucking Stark, he lost it.

He had returned to the office, snapping at his secretary and making her run off, and she stayed away the rest of that week. He had for some time, and continued after the Loki thing, to ignore the majority of his work and all of his clients—except for the important one. Completely distracted and answering his own phones, a stupid, nosy reporter tricked him into telling her about the planned Stark Industries takeover he had been working on for weeks, nigh on months. In a panic, he had called his client, whom he knew could fix it all up with one phone call. Which he was able to do—but not before the story was still leaked on the internet. And then he promptly fired Thane. And informed his employers of the error.

Thane blamed Loki for the entire situation.

He was at a loss. His whole world, everything he had worked to build up was about to crumble beneath his feet. But then…he remembered. He had access to the one thing Tony Stark would do anything to have, to keep—even if that one thing was to relinquish his father's company. If only Loki had kept his damn stupid mouth shut! Then he would not have had to worry about the police being after him, too. He wouldn't have had to sleep in the subway for the last three weeks. He wouldn't have had to resort to petty theft again just to get something to eat. He couldn't use his credit cards, couldn't even get a change of clothes, and he couldn't call his father to rescue him this time. The man had refused to help him with anything but his educational needs once he shipped Thane off to America. And once he had graduated, he was handed a check for five thousand dollars and sent on his merry way to fend for himself.

Thane was on his own—which was why he needed this deal to go through. Once it was a done deal, he would get his job back at the firm—_and_ the partnership with it—and he would have the money to pay off the damn cops, like his father used to do for him, and shut up both Loki and Stark. For good.

Slipping the cell phone into his back pocket, and the gun into the front band of his jeans, Thane moved back into the living room and found Tony and Loki huddled together, holding hands. "And what are you two lovebirds whispering about?"

Tony sat up and sneered, his mouth parting to speak, as he released Loki's hands. But Loki beat him to the punch. "We weren't whispering about anything." Tony's head turned sharply to him and Loki gave him a small shake of his head.

Thane watched the exchange and moved forward to grab Tony's bound wrists, hauling him to his feet. Tony struggled against his grasp.

"Let me go, you whacked-out nut job!"

Thane chuckled, but didn't smile or grin, and shook his head. "You should learn when to keep your mouth shut, Stark. Or I might have to lock you away like I did that little brat in the bedroom."

Curling his lips and shaking with rage, Tony, thinking fast, threw his arms down, breaking free of Thane's hold and thrust the heels of his hands up, knocking Thane in the nose. "Aw, shit!" Tony yelled as he lost his balance. He could hear Loki shout at him, but after he landed face first on the carpet, he hurriedly turned himself over and scooted across the floor, away from Thane.

"Aah, fucking Christ!" Thane bent over, clutching at his face and nose. He stumbled over to the sofa, falling onto the spot Tony was sitting in before. "Where did you bloody people learn to fight? I'm going to get you back for that, Stark."

Tony snickered. It quickly cut off when Thane reached for Loki, who was trying to creep his way back to the other end of the sofa.

"No, no, no, sweetheart. Get yourself back over here." Thane pulled Loki close to his side, moving his bound legs over his lap and holding him close.

"Unhand me, you filthy miscreant!" Loki pushed at his face and kicked his legs, hitting Thane in the calf. He settled again when Thane pulled out the gun.

"Now, now, sweetie. There's no reason to be shy just because Stark is here." Ignoring Loki's resistance, Thane kept caressing his face with his free hand.

"Get your fucking hands off him!" Tony yelled, pushing to a sitting position, trying to pull his hands free from the duct tape. Thane only laughed and slung an arm around Loki's shoulders, carding his fingers through his jet black hair.

"Anthony, be quiet," Loki pleaded. His obvious repulsion was only going to stir Thane on, Loki knew.

"Aww, back to Anthony, are we? Tell me something…does _Anthony_ know about us, sweetheart?" Loki's eye squeezed shut and a choked whimper nearly escaped through his lips. "Hmm?" Thane continued to run his fingers along Loki's skin.

"Shut up," he whispered fiercely.

"Does that mean he doesn't?" Thane asked the question with his lips brushing against Loki's skin.

"Do I know you took advantage of a guy trying to do the right thing?" Both Thane and Loki's eyes were wide when they turned to Tony. "Do I know you're a lousy piece of shit that deserves nothing less than getting your ass _pounded_ on, in every sense of the word, by the _biggest_, _ugliest_, _sweatiest_—?"

"Enough!" Thane aimed the gun at Tony again, cocking it, and shoved Loki aside again—hard enough to have him tumble off of the sofa—before getting to his feet. The room went quiet, but for both Tony and Thane's heavy breaths. "You _know_…and you're _still_ with him?" Before Tony could respond, Thane tossed his head back and laughed. "Christ, you're even more pathetic than he is."

"Fuck you," Tony spat.

"Not today." He lowered the gun and moved to Tony, squatting before him. "The only one getting fucked today is you, my friend. Metaphorically speaking, of course." He paused, dipped his head to the side. "Then again…maybe Loki will be, too. Literally." He set his eyes on Tony's, his lips curving in a way that made Tony's stomach turn. "He does have one sweet little ass, doesn't he?"

Before given it a second thought, Tony pushed out his hands, knocking the gun from Thane's fingers, and surged forward, tackling him back, shouting at him every horrible name that came to mind. Because he couldn't move very much, Tony resorted to lacing his fingers together and hammering at Thane's face and chest, grunting and growling with the effort. Thane cried out, in surprise and pain, struggling to get a grip on Tony. He pressed a hand to his goateed chin and pushed up, finally wrapping his fingers around Tony's neck and squeezing. His air cut off, Tony clawed at Thane's arm, and fell onto his back as Thane pushed himself up.

"All this for _him_, Stark? Are you willing to die for him?"

Tony's joined hands came up again, making contact with his face, and Thane rolled off to the side, clutching at himself again, as Tony coughed and gasped for air. He managed to pull himself up on all fours. "You kidnapped him…and an innocent…little boy…for what? Justin Hammer?!"

Thane shot up to a sitting position, his eyes wide.

Tony started laughing and it melded into coughing. "Secret's out, asshole." He spat a small amount of blood out and smirked at Thane. "You can't have my company."

"_What?_" Loki piped up from his position on the floor between the upturned table and sofa. When he had landed on the floor, and while Thane had been distracted with Tony, Loki had taken the opportunity to start undoing the tape around his ankles. His chest was nearly heaving as he glared at Thane. "This is all because you're after Stark Industries?!"

"He's not," Tony sighed out, turning his body to sit on his bottom, leaning against the wall. "It's his client—no, wait, that would be his _former_ client. And _my_ biggest rival in the electronics and clean energy game: Justin Hammer of Hammer Industries."

"You put my _son_ in danger because of a _client_?!" With nothing to throw at him, and still unable to move, Loki kicked the upturned coffee table toward Thane, making the man skitter backwards and out of its way.

"Loki." His green eyes moved to Tony at the soft word. "It's okay, baby." Tony's eyes flickered to Thane. "He fucked everything up and got himself fired."

"Shut up, Stark!" Thane screamed, searching around wildly for his gun. Spotting it, he got to his feet, picked it up and moved to Loki, pulling him up by his sweater. He wrapped his fingers around the back of Loki's neck and thrust him toward Tony. "Keep talking. I'll break his neck."

Tony had twisted back to his knees again, situating himself in an attack position, and eyed Thane. "No, you won't. You want to get back in with Hammer by forcing me to give Stark Industries up for Loki. You need him. He's the only thing between you and that deal."

Thane tightened his grip on Loki. "Tell him to shut up."

Loki winced and groaned. "Anthony…" He waited for Tony to meet his gaze. And smirked. "Don't give it up for my sake."

"You bitch!" Thane threw Loki down and stepped over him toward Tony. Tony tensed, waiting for the hit, but Thane froze at yet another knock at the door. "Get over there," he muttered distractedly, motioning toward the sofa with the gun. He headed for the door, uncocking the gun and slipping it in the band of jeans, behind his back now and pulling the hoodie over it.

Tony crawled over to Loki, lying motionless on his side on the floor, and started shaking him. "Loki? Baby? Get up! Loki!"

"What? Stop yelling in my ear." Loki groaned and rolled onto his back. "Must you egg him on, Anthony?" he asked as Tony helped him sit up. "And where are these supposed snipers you were to have?"

"Oh, don't worry. I am positive they're already here." He yanked on the tape around Loki's ankles, freeing them. "It's Fury and Coulson," he said quietly, working on the tape around Loki's wrists.

Loki stared at him, thought he wasn't looking back. He knew what it meant if Director Fury was helping Tony. He pulled his hands from Tony's grasp, the tape still bounding his wrists, and laid them on Tony's. "Anthony…you didn't."

"I had to!" He snapped. He sighed and fell back against the sofa. "I had to, to get help to come and get you," he said much more calmly.

Still frowning, Loki lifted his bound hands to Tony's face, bringing his head closer to press his lips to his temple. "You wonderfully stubborn man. I don't deserve you." Tony let his head fall to Loki's shoulder, reaching over to curl his fingers in Loki's sweater.

"Right back at you, baby."

Loki heard Thane speaking with whomever was at the door and hugged Tony close. "When did Pepper tell you?" he asked in a raspy whisper, grateful Tony couldn't see the shame and embarrassment that was surely on his face, and likely turning it a very bright shade of red.

"Why didn't _you_?" Tony didn't lift his head, equally grateful they didn't have to have this conversation looking each other in the eye. His fingers tightened in his sweater. "I wouldn't have pushed—"

"Stop. Please don't do that to yourself. I told you, even if you had told me, I wouldn't have changed the way I did anything."

Tony clenched his jaw. "You should have told me, Loki."

"I know, but I…I was…I couldn't."

Tony was about to respond to that, but Thane's heavy footsteps told them he was making his way back into the living room.

"_He's in here._"

The cuddled couple looked up at Thane's voice and Tony shifted himself so he could block Loki, like a shield. Loki nudged him aside with his elbow and his fingers searched for his, lacing together when he found them. Their eyes moved as one to the man who followed Thane in, dressed in a slick beige suit, a turquoise tie at his neck.

"Fuck," Tony whispered.

"What? Who is that?" Loki whispered back.

The smile on Justin Hammer's face faded with each step he took. He stopped next to Thane when he saw the tape around Tony's ankles and both men's hands. And the blood and bruises. "What the hell is this?"

"Uh, well…" Thane looked back and forth between Justin and Tony. "I told you I had Stark."

"I thought you meant he had agreed to a meeting. This is…" Justin waved a hand helplessly at Tony. Then pointed at Loki. "Who is that with him? What the fuck is going on?"

"That's—nobody. I just used him to get to Stark."

"He kidnapped him! And my son!" Tony shouted. "Is that the kind of business you do, Hammer?" Justin's hands went up, flailing to stop Tony.

"Wait a minute. This is not what I agreed to, Anderson. I didn't know about this, Tony. I swear."

"Well, you're here now," Tony pointed out. "You're knee-deep in it, too. So, what are you gonna do about it?"

"Shut up, Stark!" Thane turned his back on Tony and Loki, facing Justin, who looked around bewildered, like he was looking for something. "Look, just make the deal with him. If he wants to walk out that door with Loki and the kid, and both of his legs, he's got to sign over the company to you."

"I'm not signing over shit to you!"

"Quiet!"

"Anthony, stop," Loki said in a low voice.

"No. I'm not doing anything. Hammer's not getting his hands on my company. And Thane's not getting his hands on me. Or you. Or Sebastian."

"You must really want to see Loki hurt then, don't you?!" Thane whipped around and pulled the gun from under his sweater, cocking and aiming it at Loki, as he stomped over and reached out his hand for Loki's sweater. Finding a second wind, Loki lifted his legs and kicked Thane in the chest sending him sprawling back. As he went flying, Thane's finger pressed against the trigger and a shot rang out into the air.

Tony and Loki ducked into each other as pieces of the ceiling fell to the floor, as did Justin Hammer. Thane sat up, aiming at Loki and Tony, ready to shoot again. Tony reached for the knife in his sock, but before he could open the knife, and before Thane could pull the trigger again, the windows of the apartment began to burst, the sounds of shooting guns breaking the earlier comparable quiet.

Loki's first thought, as bullets riddled his old home, bursting not only the glass of the windows, but everything they hit, was Sebastian in the bedroom alone. He shouted his son's name, lunging forward to run to the bedroom, but Tony hurled his body on top of him, forcing him to stay on the ground, pulling up the coffee table to its side, using it as a shelter for the both of them. Loki struggled against Tony's weight, desperate to get to the bedroom, screaming for Sebastian, tears streaming down his cheeks, as pieces of glass showered over him and Tony.

Thane slithered across the floor, shielding himself behind the kitchen counter, waiting for an opportunity to start shooting back—or at least escape. He looked down at Justin when he yelled something at him that he couldn't hear.

What seemed like hours later, but was just minutes, the shooting stopped.

"Holy fuck," Tony muttered.

"_What the fuck is going on?!_" Justin screeched.

Loki shoved Tony away from him and pushed himself up and started running. Tony threw out an arm trying to grab him and pull him back.

"_Loki!"_

Thane fumbled to get the gun up and blindly shot at the moving target. Tony shouted again when Loki dropped to the ground.

"Loki…!" Tears blurred his vision, but Tony quickly got control of himself and pulled the knife out from under him, and quietly popped the blade up. His eyes moved to Thane and Justin when the latter got to his knees and shoved the former.

"What are you doing?" He demanded. "Why are you shooting at them? This is not how I do business, Anderson. I am so done with this. No company is worth getting shot at—by God knows who! There was a reason I fired your sorry ass! I'm getting outta here."

Thane stared, staggered that Justin didn't see, didn't understand that everything he was doing was for him. So when he lifted the gun and fired two bullets into his former client's back, in his mind, it was all completely justified.

* * *

Loki did his best to stay still. If he didn't move, maybe he could fool Thane, and wait for him to be distracted enough that he could slip into the kitchen to grab a knife or something to hit him with. But the pain in his shoulder was almost blinding. He could feel the blood soaking through his shirt, on both sides, and his body twitched with it.

But he went still again when he heard two more shots and the unmistakable sound of a dead body falling to the floor. His heart nearly stopped when he cracked open his eye and had two very blank, very empty brown eyes staring back at him. He shut his eye again and wished he could turn his head the other way.

_Fuck, his shoulder hurt!_ He was about ready to flip over and reveal himself. And that's when he heard it. It was muffled and sounded far away, but it was undeniable—and it was the only time in his entire life that Loki would be happy to hear the endless sobbing of his little boy. He only hoped it was because he was scared and not hurt. He wailed words as he cried. It took Loki a moment, but eventually he recognized the stretched out names of _pappa_ and _daddy_. Loki's throat constricted, his heart ached—the door was only feet away, but it felt like miles.

He tensed again when he heard shuffling and glass being stepped on and angry muttering. Thane was pissed. And distracted. Loki plotted mentally what he was about to do, but things, not for the first time that day, did not go as planned.

* * *

Tony kept his eyes on Thane, waiting for an opening, a small chance, some opportunity, to catch the son of a bitch off-guard. Or, since Fury and Coulson decided it was a good idea to start shooting up the place like it was the OK Corral, to see if some of their guys would come barging in. Clearly, shooting his ticket back to his job and his life was not on the day's agenda. Tony could see, from his spot, half hidden behind the table that Thane was freaking out. He was almost choking on his own breath, scrubbing his hands over his face. Tony tightened his grip on the knife and tried to get into a better position to jump up, cutting the tape from his ankles and wrists.

He thought his chance was approaching when Thane got to his feet and started kicking furiously at the nearest object—a dining chair—and had his back turned. Tony shot up and ran for Thane, holding up the knife. The sound of the crunching glass made Thane turn, and he hesitated before lifting the gun. Tony slapped a hand to Thane's wrist, and once again he dropped the gun, and Tony tackled the shocked man to the floor.

Tony tried to stick him with the knife, but Thane was stronger than he, clamping a hand around his wrist, stopping the knife inches from his chest. A quick twist and Tony cried out in pain and dropped the knife. He jabbed with his other hand, but barely brushed Thane's chin, and before he could stop it, Thane had flipped their positions and Tony took a hard knee to his side that had his breath knocked out of him. He kicked his legs out and twisted his body one way then the other. A fist pounded into the side of his face and before he could blink the stars away, the breath was being choked out of him once again.

Tony's fingers scratched at Thane's hands and he reached out, trying to get at his face.

"So much for being the hero," Thane growled out.

A shot rang out, clipping the wood of the kitchen counter, sending splinters flying, and Thane released Tony. He glared at Loki, sitting on his knees, holding one arm against his chest, and aiming the gun at him with the other. His lips curved and he swung his leg over Tony, pushing him so he rolled away.

"Aiming for me, sweetheart?"

"Don't," Loki warned. "Don't come any closer."

Thane chuckled and continued forward. His body jerked to a halt when Loki pulled the trigger again. He felt the sting on his side and looked down. The bullet poked a hole through his sweater but it only grazed his skin.

"Not so good with the guns, are you?" he scoffed and took a slow step forward. Loki pulled the trigger again, and the empty click was deafening in the room. He dropped the gun, scooting back, as Thane continued his advance.

"Loki…" Tony's voice was barely above a whisper but it was enough to catch Loki's attention and he slid the knife across the floor. Loki grabbed it just as Thane reached him, curling his fingers in his wrinkled, bloodied sweater and slammed him against the wall behind him.

Loki howled in pain, grunted, and jammed the knife into Thane's side. He let out a soft pained cry, his body shaking and aching, as he watched Thane's face.

Thane blinked at Loki, his mouth agape.

"Better luck with knives then." Grunting with the effort, Loki set his palm against the handle of the knife and shoved it further into Thane's body.

With one final breath, Thane stumbled back one step, another. He dropped to his knees and looked up at Loki almost sadly, and lifted a hand toward him before he fell forward to the floor.

Unable to stand anymore, Loki slowly, listlessly, slid to the floor. Tony panicked at the way his head dropped and forced himself to his knees, crawled his way over to him.

"Loki," he croaked out, taking his face in his hands. He jerked at Tony's touch and shoved at him. "It's me—baby, it's me. It's me."

Loki's fingers curled into Tony's shirt. "Anthony?" His breath caught and started coming quickly. "Sebastian. Sebastian!" Loki crawled to the door, twisting the knob, slamming his palms to it. "Sebastian! Answer me! _Min kjære, komme til døren_!"

"Bash!" Tony joined him, pounding his fists, screaming as much as his raw throat would allow. "Bash, if you can hear me, stand back." Tony laid a hand on Loki's shoulder. "Move back. Move!"

Loki shuffled back, cringing when he bumped into Thane's body. He watched Tony get to his feet and, taking a deep breath, used all the energy he had and pushed his body into the door. He did this twice before he finally fell into the room as the door forcefully swung open. Loki called out to Tony then started forward.

"Bash?" Tony looked around but didn't see him anywhere.

"…Daddy?"

He got on all fours and looked at the space under the bed. "Bash."

"Sebastian…?" Loki nearly sobbed as his little head poked out from under the bed skirt. Loki held out his one working arm and beckoned him out. "It's okay, darling. Come out. _Kom til meg_." Near tears still, Sebastian crawled out and ran to Loki, slinging his arms around Loki's neck, and Tony wrapped his arms around them both.

That's how Fury and Coulson, and their backup, found them when they finally busted down the door and spilled into the apartment. Tony wanted to know what took them so damn long, but at the moment, he wasn't about to let his family go.


	17. Super-Secret Boyband

Loki didn't remember much of what happened next. He knew Director Fury and Agent Coulson, and their agents, had come into the apartment. He had caught sight of Justin's and Thane's bodies being removed, zipped up in black body bags, and taken from the apartment.

Paramedics had come in, trying to get close to him and Tony. Someone tried to pry Sebastian away from him and the little boy howled and screamed, his little fingers curling into Loki's bloody sweater, stretching it as he desperately tried to hold on to his father. Loki finally convinced him to go with Tony, telling him he needed a doctor to check him out and fix his shoulder.

It was in the ambulance, on the way to hospital, when everything seemed to catch up with him all at once. And he passed out.

* * *

He dreamt.

Nothing in sequence, just patches and glimpses, here and there, of the whole ordeal, like a poorly edited film. Thane and a gun. Tony and a knife. Sebastian and his heart-breaking, tear-streaked face. He relived the punches and hits to his face. The gun against his temple.

And then there were the other people—men and women in black gear with guns; Fury and Coulson and others in uniforms—so many faces he didn't recognize. Then later, needles poked into his skin, something made the wounds on his knuckles sting, an oxygen mask came at his face; fluorescent lights and then…he fell back into the blackness.

He finally felt himself coming out of the darkness, blinking his eye—the other still too swollen to open fully. He stared at a white ceiling, heard the distant beeps of the monitors, and the felt the over-starched sheets and blanket surrounding him.

"Loki…hey…"

Loki turned his head and watched Tony rush to his side. His fingers twitched, his hand moving to reach out for Tony. "Anth…" He coughed, swallowed to coat his dry throat.

"How are you feeling, baby?"

Loki's green eye moved up then side to side, as Tony took his hand. "I don't know," he answered, his voice still rough. "How long have I…mmm." He moved to sit up and froze when the action brought on a sharp stab to his shoulder.

Oh, yes, he thought wryly, I was shot.

Tony pressed him back down and used the bed's attached remote to lift the top end of it, so Loki could sit up. He fluffed the pillow behind him, fixed the blanket and sheet over his legs, and helped him sip from a plastic cup of tepid water. Loki had to smile at the fuss he was making. "Thank you, darling. How long have I been asleep?"

Tony raised his arm to rest on the mattress next to Loki's head, brushing his fingers across Loki's forehead. "It's Friday."

Surprise registered across his face. "I slept for three days?"

Tony pressed his thumb to the line that formed between Loki's eyebrows until it cleared away. "You were a little delirious from the pain when they brought you in, so you were in and out the first day. When you finally got some meds in you," he caressed the side of Loki's face with his fingers, "you just had to sleep off the exhaustion. You feeling okay?" He sat beside Loki's legs and slipped a hand under Loki's, careful not to mess up the bandages around his knuckles.

"Yes. How are you?" Loki lifted the hand not in Tony's and lightly traced his thumb over Tony's bruised mouth. Tony smiled then tensed when Loki tugged at the high collar of his sweater, exposing the red marks from where Thane's fingers had forced themselves into the flesh of his throat.

He brushed Loki's hand away. "I'm fine. Just some minor bruising."

Loki dropped his hand, hating to see Tony's smooth olive skin blemished like that, and doing his best to let the anger subside. "And Sebastian?"

Tony's eyes fell then he grinned tightly. "He's fine. He's at the tower with Sif."

Loki's brows slowly drew together. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing."

He set his mouth in a tight line, his jaw clenching once, then again before he spoke. "Anthony, do I have to remind you again that I know when you're lying to me?"

"No." Tony sighed heavily, but still smiled. "He's fine, babe, he's just…" His eyes fluttered closed a moment. "He's sort of just been having some nightmares. He won't tell us what they're about. He just wakes up crying and screaming for you. But he'll be fine," he rushed to add.

Loki's eye began to tear and he dropped his head back onto the pillow. He gave himself a moment to swallow back the emotion tightening his throat and blink back the tears. "When did Sif arrive?" He sniffled but Tony's only acknowledgement of the tears was to tighten his grip on his hand.

"That day. I had Pepper book the earliest flight out for her when I realized…where you were," he said, lowering his voice. "Thor's on his way, too."

"Why?" Loki demanded as his head snapped up. "There isn't anything he can do." He waited for a response and Tony stared at him like a deer caught in headlights. He shrugged awkwardly.

"He—what do you—you're his brother. He wants to make sure that you're—what?" he questioned sharply when Loki huffed shortly and looked away.

"I tire of this," he muttered between his set teeth.

"Of what?"

"This…!" He cried out in frustration, taking his hand from Tony's grasp and gesturing to the IV attachment on his finger, the bandages on both of his hands, his face and the room. "I am constantly in need of being rescued by you or Thor. For all my claims of not being a damsel in distress, I don't exactly turn down the chance to play the part, do I?"

"Loki…" Tony reached for his face, but he turned his head away, sulking still. "This was not your fault."

Loki gave him an agitated, pointed look. "Oh no? I am the one who led him on, Anthony. I'm the one who ignored the signs and my own gut feelings that there was something off and he dangerous. I am the one who put Sebastian in danger." When his voice broke, Loki inhaled shakily and lifted his hands to cover his face. "I don't want to be a victim anymore."

Tony wrapped his fingers around Loki's wrists and pulled his hands down. "Look at me. Look at me!" He took Loki's face in his hands, as forcefully but as gently as he could, and gave him one hard shake.

Loki met his gaze, his eye dry but bright with anger.

"You are not a victim, Loki, not this time. You're the one who stopped him. You ended it." Loki said nothing and Tony loosened his hold and chuckled dryly. "You stole my great, big moment from me, you know."

Loki sniffled again. "What are you talking about?"

Tony dropped his hands, letting one rest on Loki's blanket-covered thigh. "I had this big plan to fly in there and save you, soI could be the big superhero."

"Of course you did," Loki murmured with only a slight roll of his eye.

Tony's lips curved. "I kinda like that you saved me instead."

Loki sighed heavily. "But Sebastian—"

"Will be fine," Tony finished firmly. "You and me and Sif—we'll all make sure of it." One of his shoulders bounced. "So he has to sleep with a nightlight for awhile. Big deal. Who didn't have one because they were scared as a kid?"

"I didn't," Loki stated quietly. "But, then again, I shared a room with fifteen to twenty other children until I was eight years old, and there was no one that actually cared if we were scared or not. Then I had to share a room with Thor, who snored so loud even as a child that I needed the nightlight to read since I couldn't sleep."

Tony chuckled noiselessly. "I like when you do that."

Loki rubbed two fingers over his forehead. "Do what?"

"Tell me something about your childhood." Loki went still and slowly lowered his arm. "You don't talk about it much."

"There isn't much to say," he replied, his voice just above a whisper.

Tony laid a hand on his arm again. "Loki—"

"Have you told anyone?"

He suppressed a sigh. That was clearly a subject he would have to leave to Loki to decide when to discuss. He lifted Loki's arm, holding it across his lap, and trailed his fingers long the underside of it. "About what, hon?" he asked absently as little goosebumps started to rise on the pale skin, in the trail behind his feather-light fingertips.

Loki's lips curved at the sensation. "Our engagement."

Tony paused, flicked his brown eyes up then back down, pursing his lips, and giving a small shake of his head. "Nah…you and I can talk about that more later."

Loki's smile faded as his brows lifted. "What is there to discuss? You asked; I said yes. Is this not the part when we tell our friends and our family and someone—likely Frigga—throws a big fuss and a large party for us? Also, I feel the need to tell you that I wouldn't be opposed to an engagement ring on my finger." The amused grin that curved his lips quickly vanished.

"Sure…" Tony agreed evasively. "We'll just talk about it later, okay?"

"No. I want to talk about it now."

"Later, Loki."

Loki's hand moved to grip Tony's upper arm. "Why are you avoiding discussing this?"

Tony looked at him and half-grinned. "I'm not, babe. I just want to wait until you're better and then revisit it."

"'Revisit it?' You didn't ask me if I wanted pizza for dinner, Anthony. You asked me if I wanted to spend the rest of our lives together and I've said yes." Tony scoffed quietly.

"Right. In a traumatic, life-endangering situation, I asked you to m—shit, I didn't even ask! I told you to marry me and you—under pressure—agreed to it."

Loki's eye narrowed. "Are you under the impression that because I was in a stressful environment I didn't mean what I said?"

"No, I just—I would rather ask you, properly, when you're not…" His eyes roamed Loki's battered face and he held up his marred hands. "When you're not broken and beaten and—when you can see me through both of your eyes." He sighed sharply and pushed up to his feet, pacing by the foot of Loki's bed. "When you say yes I want to know it's because you love me and you want to marry me, okay? I want you to…be absolutely positive."

Loki watched him intently, turning his head to follow him with the one eye as he moved. He nodded agreeably when Tony had finished. "Come here, Anthony."

Tony walked up to the side of the bed. Loki eyed him.

"Closer."

He lowered himself to the bed again.

"Closer," Loki insisted again. Tony moved up and leaned forward until Loki could lift his hands and cup his face. Then he brought his mouth down to his own. Though it hurt a little to have that pressure on him, Loki pressed his mouth hard to Tony's, moving his head to rub their lips together.

The kiss surprised Tony but still had him weakening before Loki. He pressed one hand to the stiff mattress, his arm crossing over Loki, to hold himself up, and the other slid around from Loki's ribs to his back, his fingers pressing into the open hospital gown and the exposed skin of his back. Both of them running out of breath, Loki finally broke the kiss, only pulling apart enough to put mere inches between their mouths.

"Don't you ever doubt my love for you, Anthony Edward Stark," Loki said in a low, tight, controlled voice. "I would marry you in this life and a thousand more, no matter the circumstances." Tony's breath caught in his throat and he sniffled a little. "Do you understand me?"

Tony nodded, unable to form any words—which Loki considered a good thing, and kissed him again. Tony wrapped his arms around Loki, being careful not to squeeze him too tight, and broke the kiss himself this time, to press his face into the crook of Loki's neck. Loki's arms came around him as well, one hand gliding up to cup the back of his head, his fingers coiling in Tony's dark hair. They sat like that for a moment, rocking together lightly, until Loki opened his eye.

"Anthony." He stiffened and Tony pulled back. "I think there's someone here to see you." Tony twisted at the waist to look. And his face fell into a dark scowl.

Director Fury and Agent Coulson waited outside the door, led in by Captain Steve Rogers. He knocked and smiled at Tony and Loki. "Hi, guys."

"Get out," Tony spat, getting to his feet. He walked around the bed, but moved close to it again. "Get out right now."

Steve's hands, one with his cane hanging from its thumb, came up, as Fury and Coulson filed in behind him. "Whoa, Tony…is something wrong?"

"You can stay, Steve. But you and you…" Tony pointed at Fury then Coulson. "Get the fuck out."

"Tony, there's no need for that kind of language," Steve said sternly.

"Anthony…" Loki reached for his hand, tugging on it to make him turn around. He didn't.

Fury gave him a very impatient look. "Stark."

Tony squeezed Loki's hand once then released it. "Don't 'Stark' me, Fury. I didn't invite you in and I don't want you here."

"Tony, we just want to talk—"

"Shut up, Steve." Steve sighed and leaned on the cane. Tony looked at Fury again. "I don't want to talk to you. Neither of us do." Behind him Loki frowned. He wasn't a fan of being spoken for.

Fury only shrugged, his long, black leather coat swishing with the movement. "I'm sure you don't, but we still have things to discuss."

"My ass, we do," Tony said, his lip curling up in disgust. "Anything I have to say to you, trust me, you don't want to hear it."

"Anthony, not here," Loki said softly and was largely ignored.

Coulson stepped forward. "Mr. Stark, if you would let us explain."

Tony turned his head toward Coulson, rolling his eyes deliberately slow in the same direction, and scowled at him. "First of all, Phil, I'd like to remind you that I've seen you on your knees, in a bush, puking up Jell-O shots. So stop calling me Mr. Stark."

Phil glanced awkwardly toward Fury and stepped back. Fury ignored the remark, focusing solely on Tony. "Mr. Stark," he enunciated deliberately.

Tony cocked a brow at Phil, in victory, and returned his attention to Fury. "Second of all, screw your explanations. You almost got us killed! And you scared my kid half to death."

Steve, already knitting his brow, frowned further, in confusion now, at the words "my kid" and craned his head to look at Loki. But he wasn't paying attention. He knew there was nothing he could do to stop Tony at this point, so Loki sat back, a tiny curve to his lips, waiting for him to unleash.

"Unless you can explain to me, in excruciating detail, why it took you so goddamn long to get your lazy asses into the apartment in the first place, and whose bright idea it was to blindly shoot into a place where a four year old was being held hostage, I'm afraid, gentlemen, that I am not particularly interested in anything you have to say right now."

In the hospital bed, Loki's lips curved a little. His fingers and toes curled and he had to clamp down on a surge of desire that bloomed inside him as Tony berated the three officials. He always enjoyed it when Tony got riled up like that and spoke that way, with such authority and insistence. He liked seeing Tony take control.

Fury broke the silence in the room—aside from the beeping machines—by sighing as if he was being terribly inconvenienced. He lifted the eyebrow over the eye not hidden behind the patch at Tony. "Are you finished?"

Tony nearly growled and started forward, only to be stopped by Loki who had snatched his wrist again and yanked him back, moving faster than he thought he could at the moment.

Fury grinned subtly at Tony, infuriating the genius, and stepped toward the foot of Loki's bed. "First of all, my apologies to you both," he stated, his eyes moving between them both. "Admittedly, that did not go as we had originally planned."

"No shit."

"Anthony, sit down and calm yourself, love." Loki lightly tugged on his arm until Tony lowered to the bed next to him, and curled his hand around Loki's.

Coulson moved forward again. "We made the mistake of bringing some less-than-experienced agents with us. And…"

Tony laughed sarcastically, silencing Coulson and bringing everyone's attention back to him. "For being a government-endorsed organization, and wanting my expertise to make weapons, you people sure don't know what the fuck you're doing. You need to rethink what it is you're little group of dancing boys is aiming to do."

"Enough, Stark. You don't know the details—of what happened or what our organization's purpose is." He and Coulson exchanged a meaningful glance.

"Fucking shit up seems to be the main goal right now, as far as I can tell." Tony jumped up again, loosening his hold on Loki's hand. Loki tried to grasp it again but once it fell away he was too tired to reach further for him. Tony moved toward the trio and Fury stepped back from the bed. "You really need to work on your execution."

"You should have waited for the proper backup, like Director Fury advised you to," Steve practically scolded. Tony scoffed, barely looking in Steve's direction. "It was dangerous for you to go in there alone and unarmed, Tony."

"What 'unarmed?' I had a fucking knife—the knife that took the son of a bitch down, i might add." He looked at Fury. "And which has yet to be returned to me."

"And you won't get it back," Fury said simply. "It's evidence now."

"Bullshit. That was a gift from my father for when I left for college."

"Tony—" Steve went quiet and frowned again. "Your father gave you a knife as a gift when you left for college?"

Tony crossed his arms, and glared at Steve. "I was fifteen, short for my age, and light-years ahead of the dumbasses I was about to be thrown into courses with. He thought I might need a little something to protect myself with…in case the armed bodyguards weren't around."

"Regardless," Fury captured their attention again. "You agreed to help us out if we helped you out."

Tony uncrossed his arms and jerked his head back. "What help? You assholes took so fucking long, he thought I was bluffing. By the time I got there he'd already beaten the shit out of Loki," he said throwing out a hand toward the man.

Loki's cheeks tinged pink and he looked down and away. Steve's eyes moved to him and he frowned sadly.

"He had Sebastian locked up by himself in the bedroom. He taped up Loki's hands and legs and mine, and god knows what else he would have done if he hadn't accidentally shot off his gun—which I'm assuming is the reason you idiots started firing, shooting off your guns like a bunch of horny teenagers losing their load watching porn."

Fury rolled his eyes so hard it was amazing they didn't get lost behind his head. He rubbed a hand over his face, shaking it incredulously. Beside him, Coulson lowered his head, turning his head to hide the grin and suppressed a small laugh. Steve blushed furiously and shuffled uncomfortably.

"All that fucking research you did and all the information you had at your disposal; did you have any idea what that guy was capable of? Did you even have a goddamn clue about what he did to Loki? I'll tell you exactly what: he—"

"Anthony."

Tony froze, open-mouthed, and his eyes went wide as if he realized what he was about to say and, almost hesitantly, looked back at Loki. Loki was glowering with his one eye, his chest visibly rising and falling quickly beneath the hospital gown.

Immediately, Loki calmed himself and lifted his eye to the other three men in the room. "Gentleman. While I am aware this discussion is of an urgent matter, I do not believe my hospital room is the appropriate place for it. And seeing as I am still healing, I need my rest."

Tony turned back, keeping his head lowered, like he was ashamed.

"You'll forgive me for asking you to leave."

Coulson looked to Fury for instruction, though he wanted out of that room but fast. Fury took a moment to contemplate, but a glance Steve's way told him it was time to go. He looked at Loki and nodded apologetically. Then he lowered his eyes to Tony. "We'll be in touch."

Fury and Coulson started for the door, and Steve approached Loki's bed. Tony jerked around, eyeing Steve like the man was about to attack Loki. Steve laid a hand on Loki's shoulder, murmured something softly and turned to walk out. He glanced briefly at Tony, barely meeting his eyes, and said quietly, "I'm sorry."

Tony, taken aback by the apology, watched him closely as he left before turning back to Loki. Loki still glared. He shrugged awkwardly. "Sorry. I was upset. I got a little carried away."

"I gathered." He waved his fingers at him weakly then patted the empty space to his right. "Come sit."

Tony moved around the bed and lowered to it once again, but didn't reach for Loki's hand or his leg. He didn't touch him at all.

"Anthony…" Loki sighed softly. "I need to…I want to be with you, to marry you, build a life and raise a family with you."

Tony grinned hopefully. "Well, that's good. We're on the same page then." He chuckled lightly, quieting when Loki laid a hand over his.

"But I need to know that you can move past this before we go any further."

Further? Tony couldn't bring himself to say it out loud. His chocolate brown eyes searched Loki's lone green one. "What are you saying, Loki?"

Loki lifted his chin, set his gaze on Tony's. "I don't want to be reminded of what happened, Anthony. Not today, not tomorrow, not a year from now, ten years from now. It happened; I cannot change that. Nor can I let it define me. And…" He looked down at their joined hands and curled his fingers around Tony's, glancing up again. "As much as I love you—and I do, my darling, more than is probably rational or healthy—I will not have you handling me like a fragile porcelain doll and walking on eggshells around me for the rest of my life."

Tony shook his head in protest. "I don't—"

"You will."

He set his mouth, his brow furrowing over dark eyes. "Okay, fine, Loki. But there's a reason I would do that you know." Loki cocked his brow, in question and at Tony's clipped tone. "You can't keep something like that from me!"

Loki's lips parted, his eye growing wide at the volume of Tony's voice, and he moved his hand from Tony's. Quite softly he said, "I know that, but I couldn't—"

"No. There's no excuse for not telling me. You don't want me to treat you a certain way, same goes for me." He pointed at himself. His face contorted, his jaw clenching, like he was fighting some sort of pain. "I'm a selfish, self-satisfying bastard, Loki, and ninety-five percent of the time I walk around ready to pounce on you at the subtlest hint of consent. You knowthis." His breath started to come to him a little faster than normal. "You should have told me the day it happened," he said with a shaky voice.

Loki swallowed, looking anywhere but at Tony's face. "It was difficult, Anthony. I was embarrassed and horrified…"

"Fine, I get that. But you're sitting here and you're telling me that you won't marry me if I don't suck it up and just accept the fact that the love of my life was raped by some sick piece of shit."

Hearing him say it out loud for the first time cut Loki deep and he closed his eye, shaking his head and looking away. Tony took his chin between his fingers and turned it back, his lips trembling as he fought the emotion building and building.

"Maybe I don't want to marry someone who would keep something like that from me."

"Anthony…" he gasped, his hand flying up to grasp Tony's wrist.

"Maybe I don't want to spend the rest of my life with someone who finds it so easy to lie about something that important—who doesn't trust me."

Loki's face hardened. "That's not true. I did not lie and I do trust you."

"And I don't treat you like you're fragile!" Tony dropped his hand from Loki's chin, snatching it from his hold, roughly scraping the heel of it across his face as his eyes threatened to spill over with the tears blurring his vision. "I'm trying not to be the horny bastard I always am and think about you and your needs for once, not my own."

Loki lifted his hand to Tony's cheek. "You are not as selfish as you think, love. Look at me." He waited for Tony to raise his pooling eyes to him. "You did not push me into doing anything I did not want to do already."

"You say that now. But I just f-feel so guilty—" He choked out a sob. "Loki. If I had…told you—god damn it—if I hadn't waited to—he wouldn't have—"

Loki pressed his hand to Tony's mouth, unwilling to hear it again, and brought him closer. "Stop. Stop it, Anthony. Please don't do that to yourself." Tony pressed his face to Loki's uninjured shoulder, fighting to catch his breath and stop the flood of emotion. Loki stroked his hair slowly, blinking back his own tears. "This was not your fault, my love."

Tony sniffled and straightened so he could look at Loki.. "It wasn't yours either."

Using his thumbs, Loki wiped away the dampness from under Tony's eyes. "No, it wasn't," he agreed. "The only one to blame is…a very sick man." He dropped his hands from Tony's face with a sigh. "I just want to forget, Anthony."

"You can't, baby." Tony took Loki's arms in his hands, holding them just under his elbow since the bandages around his knuckles were starting to lift. He looked up, still sniffling, and Loki was frowning at him.

"…What?"

He shrugged, and using the sleeve of his sweater dried his face more. "It's always going to be with you, Loki. Yeah, maybe one day you'll wake up and it won't be the first thing that's on your mind. And…eventually you won't have to tell yourself to stop remembering. But every once in awhile, just when you think you're over it, it'll sneak up on you."

Realization flashed through Loki's eye and he clasped his hands around Tony's forearms. "Your nightmares."

Tony nodded. "I haven't had them as often as I used to since you moved in, but…"

"You still don't sleep enough." One side of Tony's mouth went up. Loki slid his hands down to rest in Tony's. "You are stronger than you give yourself credit for, Anthony."

Looking at their hands, Tony moved his to and fro, letting the pads of his fingers trace lightly along Loki's skin. "You help. A lot," he murmured. Feeling the fatigue creeping up on him again, Loki let himself fall forward and his forehead dropped against Tony's shoulder. He sat there for a moment before turning his head and leaning into Tony.

Tony's arms circled around Loki and he turned his head to press a kiss to the top of his love's head. Suddenly needing the closeness, the comfort, Loki hugged Tony closer. He flipped his head and inhaled Tony's spicy scent deeply, conjuring memories in his mind of the two of them in those tiny little beds in their dorm rooms, curled up together, skipping class to spend the day making love. It ached a little realizing how long ago that was.

Turning up his chin, Loki puckered his lips and placed a light kiss just under Tony's jawbone. "Do you still want to marry me, Mr. Stark?" he asked before pressing his mouth and nose to the thudding heartbeat at Tony's neck. He chuckled.

"Yeah…I sure do, babe." He lowered his chin, shifting a little, and rubbed his unshaven cheek against Loki's. "Hey, what are we gonna do about names?"

Loki grunted, displeased, and pushed at Tony's chin. "Stop that." He sat up and rubbed at the reddened skin. "What names?"

"Yours. Mine. Ours?" He made a confused face and Loki smiled.

"Ah. Well…it wouldn't make much sense for you to take my name, would it? You are publicly known, worldwide, at that, as the son of a Stark, and you have your company in your name. And a giant tower in one of the biggest cities in the world."

Tony smiled, showing his teeth and batted his eyelashes. Loki laid his palm over his face and lightly pushed him back.

"Myself, on the other hand. I was born Laufeyson, but I don't really consider myself one. I'm not overly fond of Odinson. It's not really my name, after all." He lifted a hand to rub the backsides of his fingers against Tony's bearded chin. "And I do think I may enjoy being a Stark."

Tony had closed his eyes, nearly purring at Loki's touch. But at his last statement, Tony wrapped his fingers around Loki's hand to halt the rubbing and stared at him. "You would take my name?"

Loki smiled at the surprise in Tony's question. "Yes."

He kissed the back, un-bandaged part of Loki's hand, and slowly grinned. "You sure you don't want to do that hyphen thing, like Natasha did?"

Loki chuckled and shook his head. "I think Professor Odinson-Stark is a bit of a mouthful for some students, don't you?"

Still grinning like a fool, Tony brushed a thumb over Loki's cheek, his fingers up his jaw line and down the side of his throat. "So you wanna be just Loki Stark, huh?"

He smiled again and leaning forward, nuzzled his nose against Tony's cheek and nose. "Yes, I do." He moved his nose to the other side of Tony's and teased his mouth.

Tony parted his lips, enjoying the enticing teasing, and moaned very softly when Loki finally settled his lips against his. Then he suddenly jumped back. "Then let's do it. Let's go to Vegas next week."

Loki scrunched up his nose. "What? No!"

"Why not? We can get hitched real quick and party it up and down the strip. We can gamble, catch a show, and if we bring Sebastian along, we can take him to that circus place."

Loki rolled his eyes. "Anthony, I do not want to get hitched in a city that is famous for easy sex and being drenched in alcohol."

"That's what I'm famous for," he quipped on a laugh. Loki snorted. "I've already got the perfect song for us."

Loki frowned but laughd. "I'm afraid to ask."

"What? It's a classic! It's about wanting to be with the person in every way. It's by Nine Inch Nails."

Loki laughed hard, throwing his head back, pressing a hand to his stomach. "Are you mad? I know exactly what song you're speaking of! Have you forgotten there will be a child present when we marry?"

"Oh, yeah..." Tony lamented, but didn't seem all that upset about. He brushed Loki's hair back from his face and smiled softly at him. "I have a better idea then. How about I take you to Monte Carlo?"

"Monte Carlo?" he questioned.

"Mm-hmm." Tony pushed up from the bed and moved to stretch out next to Loki, pulling him closer to his side. "I'll fly you over in the jet, take you out on a yacht if you want."

"Mm." Loki settled against Tony, craving the affection. "Not in November, not even in the south of France."

"All right, so we stay in the Hôtel de Paris and fool around in the sauna. Whatever." Loki groaned but followed it with a good-natured laugh. "Then I'll make an honest man out of you, sweep you off your feet, take you back to the hotel room and spend the rest of the night doing my damndest to make you come until you pass out."

"Gods, there you go with those promises again…"

"Sound good?"

Loki curled around him more, as best as he could. "Sounds wonderful. You do know I would marry you in a simple ceremony or even in a court room here, don't you?"

Tony pressed his mouth to Loki's forehead. "I know," he said against the skin before kissing it. "But you deserve more than that."

Loki traced a finger over the reactor, mulling it over. "Give me a month?" He lifted his head to look up when Tony shifted to glance down at him.

"Why?"

"The semester will be over by then. We need some time to plan and tell the others." Tony opened his mouth to speak and Loki laid his hand flat to his chest. "If Natasha isn't there, I am not responsible for what happens to you."

Tony crossed his eyes and stuck out his tongue.

"But mostly…" he waited for Tony to bring those chocolate brown eyes back to him. "When I finally take those vows and bind myself to you for life, I would like to be able to see you through both of my eyes." He lifted a bandaged hand, flexing his fingers gingerly. "And I can't very well wear a ring just yet."

Tony took the raised hand and held it too his chest. "You got it, babe."

Loki grinned and pushed up to lay his lips on Tony's. After a moment, keeping his lips on Loki's, Tony sunk down in the bed and cupped Loki's face, angling his head to deepen the kiss, falling back to the bed at Loki's insistence. Overhead there was an announcement that visiting hours would be coming to an end soon. Loki broke the kiss, licking his bottom lip as he glanced toward the open door of his room that led to a long empty hallway.

"You have to leave soon, don't you?"

Tony scoffed and untangled himself from Loki. "Hell no, I don't." He walked to the door, closed it, and flipped off the main lights, leaving only the fluorescent light above Loki's bed barely lighting the room. "A small donation gets you pretty far in this place," Tony said, toeing off his shoes before crawling back onto the bed. "Now I can't sleep in the bed with you all night—one of the conditions of me staying over—but I can cuddle until you fall asleep."

Loki had a smirk across his lips while Tony draped half of his body over him. A hand slid over the sheets at his hip and Tony tugged him even closer. "Cuddle, or make out?"

Tony's bottom lip popped out in thought. "Same difference, no?" Loki chuckled as Tony caught his bottom lip between his teeth. "Are you complaining?"

"No. Wait." Loki pulled his mouth back. "You need to settle your business with Director Fury, Anthony."

A sigh left Tony's still-curved lips and he glanced down. "I think we've found a way to kill my boner faster than saying Thor."

Loki caressed his cheek, bringing his face back to his. "Anthony…"

"I know, Loki. And I will. That's another reason why Thor's coming. I sort of mentioned him as part of the deal." Loki angled his head. "Yeah, yeah, I know. Bad Tony. You can spank me when you're feeling better." Loki's finger tipped up his chin.

"I might just take you up on that offer."

This time Tony angled his head. "Save it for the honeymoon, kitten." Loki scoff-laughed at the nickname. "I'll go see Fury in the morning, okay? Now can I neck with you like a randy 1950s teenager until you're too sleepy to keep your head up?"

He laughed again. "Yes, though I can't promise that will be very long. I'm quite tired."

Tony grinned, pulled the string connected to the light above the bed, shrouding them in mostly dark, with orangey light from the parking lot lights outside the window peeking through, and picked up the remote controlling the bed. He pressed the button to lower the bed again and moved his mouth up against Loki's, finding it easily in the semi-darkness. "We'll see about that."

* * *

Tony's body ached. And not in the good, because-he-got-laid-long-and-hard way. Sleeping on a stiff chair in a hospital was about as comfortable as sleeping curled up on one of his lab worktables—which he had actually done once, after some particularly boring gala he had gotten stinking drunk at to make it pass a little faster.

Loki hadn't fallen asleep quickly at all the night before. And Tony was sure it was more torturous for him than it was for the patient. Tony had done his best to keep everything very PG-13, not letting his itchy fingers—or his seeking mouth—travel anywhere lower than Loki's chest.

Loki had refused to adhere to any such rules. His hands, bandaged as they were, had roamed anywhere they damn well pleased, eventually slipping down between Tony's legs, moving with enough pressure, and for a long enough time, to have Tony feeling very uncomfortable the rest of the night, sleeping in damp boxers and jeans. He had tried hard to resist Loki, but the man's soft sighs and mewls, and eager pleas to give Tony some kind of pleasure, and that damn talented tongue at his ear, on his neck, and in his mouth, were just too much for him to resist.

Though Loki had found no release of his own, he slept just fine knowing Tony had. While Tony was stuck stretched out awkwardly on two chairs and struggled to find a position that didn't make any of his body parts go numb, Loki was out once he was alone in the bed. When Tony woke, one leg on the floor and one on the chair, arms splayed and his head dangling off the arm of the chair, Loki had apparently been stifling his laughter since he had woken up moments before.

Tony had freshened up as best he could in the tiny bathroom in the room with the deodorant and tooth brush and change of clothes he had brought with him. He had called Fury, at Loki's urging, to get a meeting place and time and, after settling the details, he had sat with Loki as he ate his breakfast.

Sif had called to let them know that she and Sebastian would be coming in to visit later that morning. Tony had gotten the call that a car was waiting in front of the hospital for him—a black unmarked SUV. He had kissed Loki goodbye and was driven, blindfolded, to some undisclosed location.

When it was finally taken off, Tony was sitting in a windowless conference room with Fury and Steve. At his request for a justification for the blindfold, Fury told Tony that the location of their headquarters was classified. Tony rolled his eyes and asked Steve why he was there. Steve explained that he had been working with Fury since he returned to work after getting injured in the terrorist attack in Kuwait. Tony joked that he clearly wasn't helping with the training of the soldiers. Neither Fury or Steve found that funny or even cracked a smile.

Eventually, Fury led Tony to an interrogation room and sat down across from him with a recorder. He questioned Tony about the incident at Loki's apartment. And Tony was given a pitifully lame explanation of what went wrong: a new recruit with a trigger-happy finger started shooting when he heard Thane's gun go off and it took them a minute to call a cease fire because of the noise. And the reason for their late entrance? They couldn't get into the building.

Tony seriously contemplated a lawsuit, but figured it would be a waste of everybody's time anyway. He did, however, demand compensation to Loki for the destruction of the apartment. There was no way Sif or Sebastian would live there now. And Sif declined first Tony then Loki's invitation to move into the tower, though she happily agreed to stay there until she found a two bedroom apartment of her own.

Two hours later, and Tony was escorted by some flunky back to the conference room. It was empty this time and he was told to await further instruction. Tony was not a soldier, and he despised being treated like one. He sat alone, fuming, for no more than fifteen minutes before Steve hobbled in with Fury right behind him.

"What the hell's going on?" he demanded before the door closed behind them.

Fury moved to the head of the table and set down the files in his hand. "Calm down, Stark. We're just waiting for Agent Coulson."

"Would you like some coffee, Tony?"

Tony looked at Steve and made a face. "Sure, fine, whatever." He sat in one of the black swivel chairs around the table and propped his feet on the table. Steve sent him an exasperated look.

"Tony."

"What?" Steve looked pointedly at his feet. "Jesus…" he muttered, lowering them back to the floor. "I didn't realize my mother was here."

Steve said nothing and left the room again, leaving Tony and Fury alone. For two solid minutes they stared at each other, almost unblinking in a tense silence that made Tony feel like he was back in that New York mansion with his father for a moment. It all fell away when Steve came back into the room carrying a small black tray in both hands, his cane hanging from his arm.

"Here you go." He placed a cup in front of Tony and handed one off to Fury then sat himself across from Tony, sipping at his own cup.

Tony stirred in his usual two sugars and sat back in his chair, taking a long drink. "Is Phil on his way or what?"

"Yes," was all Fury said, not even bothering to look at Tony when he answered him.

"Soon?" Tony demanded. "I've got things to do."

"Like what?" Steve asked, setting his cup down.

Tony ran his tongue along his teeth, sucking in air, making a high-pitched squeaking noise as he glanced at Fury then back to Steve, debating sharing what was on his agenda. Fuck it, he decided. "I have a trip to France to start planning. Loki and I are getting married."

Fury looked up now. Steve went still and his jaw dropped a little before he smiled wide. "Really? Congratulations!"

Tony grinned proudly. "Thanks." He looked at Fury.

"Congratulations," he said flatly.

Tony pursed his lips and started moving in the chair from side to side. "I don't think you mean that, Nicky." Fury glared with his one good eye.

"I didn't get a chance to really ask, but how is Loki doing—with all of this?" Steve asked quickly. He didn't understand Tony's need to irritate the director at every turn and found himself playing referee between them more often than not. And this time the question really worked.

Tony halted movement in the chair and rolled toward the table, setting down his cup, but keeping both hands around it. "Better. He won't have use of his arm for awhile but luckily it's not his dominant one. And he can't do too much with his knuckles, too. And his vision will be impaired for awhile…" he cleared his throat when he felt it tighten and before his voice could break. Staring at his coffee, he lifted a hand to his neck, rubbing his fingers over the red marks there—a subconscious habit he wasn't yet aware he had started to develop.

"I noticed that you, uh, referred to Loki's son as your kid yesterday…"

Brown eyes flicked up to cool blue and Tony's lips curved. "Yeah. We, we've gotten pretty close, me and Bash. He, um, he calls me Daddy now." He rubbed a hand over the back of his neck sheepishly. Steve shared the grin.

"Feels nice, huh?"

Tony's smile grew. "Yeah. It does."

Steve's bright expression dimmed. "How is he?"

Tony's smile, likewise, faded. "He's okay. He just…" he frowned at the table. "He just really needs Loki right now."

Steve nodded in understanding, leaving it at that, ending the discussion because whatever it was that may be wrong with Sebastian, he was sure Tony wouldn't have wanted to share in Fury's presence. The door opened and Coulson entered, holding it open, and Thor stepped in. Tony sat up a little straighter, his eyebrows rising and his lips curving at the giant blond man's appearance.

The genial smile on Thor's face vanished when he spotted Tony. "Tony…" He rushed around the table toward him. Tony stood intending to shake Thor's hand and found himself wrapped up and crushed against a hard chest.

"Uh! Thor!"

Thor paid him no mind and continued to hug him. "I am so happy to find you safe."

Tony squeaked. "Thor! Air!"

Thor finally released him, stepping back to set his large hands on Tony's shoulders. "Are you well?"

After some coughing and gasping for gulps of air, Tony nodded. "Once I get some air back in my lungs, I will be," he croaked out. Thor chuckled and dropped his hands.

"And my brother?"

Tony's brows came together and glanced at the other three men before looking back at Thor questioningly. "You haven't gone to see him yet?"

Thor shook his head. "I was brought straight to…" He looks around, and much like Tony had, glanced at the others. "Where we are now."

"Oh. Well. He's fine…considering. He finally woke up yesterday, so he should be able to come home today or tomorrow. But 'til then he's at the hospital…" Tony looked pointedly at Fury again. "Waiting for me."

Fury said nothing. Thor pulled out the chair next to Tony and sat, as Tony did.

"Aren't you going to tell him your big news?" Steve asked.

Thor looked to Tony. "News?"

Tony chuckled. "Thanks, Cappy. Later, Shakespeare. Let's get this shit over with first." He looked between Fury and Coulson. "So? Since I've already been 'debriefed,'" he said, adding finger quotes then flipped his thumb in Thor's direction, "and Thor's here, I'm assuming this is about your little science experiment."

Fury clenched his jaw and made a move to speak. "Stark—"

Coulson stepped forward. "The project's been shelved."

Thor's head whipped around to Tony, his expression questioning. Tony spared him a brief glance. "What does that mean exactly?"

"It's a turn of phrase, meaning—"

"Slow down, Captain America." Tony held up his hand to cut Steve off. Steve snapped his mouth closed but half-grinned. It was one of the nicer things Tony had ever called him. "I know what the phrase means. I meant, is this temporary or permanent?"

Coulson and Fury exchanged a glance and the director motioned for him to continue. "At this point, it's permanent."

Tony frowned, thinking of Fury's adamancy the past year. "What changed?"

Coulson bobbed his head toward Thor. "Senator Odinson declined involvement based almost solely on your disinterest and dislike of the project." Tony nodded at his future brother-in-law and sent him a thumbs up sign. "There were no other scientists that we spoke to who were interested—except for Justin Hammer."

The frown cleared from Tony's face at the name. He held up a finger at Coulson. "Number one, he's not a scientist. Number two, you went to Hammer?"

"No. He approached us," Coulson clarified.

"How did he know of the project?" Thor asked. "I was under the assumption that it was a very highly classified project."

"It was," Fury finally put in. "Initially, we thought Mr. Stark had mentioned the project to Mr. Odinson and it was passed on to Mr. Anderson and subsequently to Mr. Hammer."

If looks could kill, the one Tony was currently giving to Fury would have nailed him to the floor. "I did mention it to Loki. And Sif. But neither of them told Thane."

"We know, Mis—Tony," Coulson corrected. "Mr. Hammer, in his and Mr. Anderson's efforts to investigate your company and you, found out on their own."

Tony sighed and pressed his fingers to his forehead.

"Because of Senator Odinson's reservations, and Dr. Odinson's suggestion that we scrap the project in light of your refusal, we realized if a scientist of your intelligence and integrity didn't want anything to do with it, perhaps it did require a second look."

Tony had lifted his eyes to Coulson's face during his speech and still stared now. He looked at Fury, studying him as he started to rock in the chair and stroked a finger over his goatee. This had to be the reason why Fury was being extra surly with him today. "Then why am I still here? You have no need for me right?"

Coulson opened his mouth to speak and Fury held him off, raising a hand. "We would like to offer you something else." He moved closer to the table and folded his arms. "A consulting position—something similar to what your father used to do with us."

Tony stopped rocking, angled his head. "My father?" Fury nodded once. Tony looked at Coulson then Steve and back to Fury. "My father used to work for you?"

"No." Fury uncrossed his arms and pushed his long coat aside to plant his hands on his hips. "Your father worked with us. In addition to developing and improving the military's weapons arsenal, you father was heavily involved in other aspects of strategy, maneuvers, and developed a lot of the software and technology used in the field and in undercover operations."

Tony chuckled dryly once. "Are you trying to tell me that my father was a spy?"

"No, not really. He didn't physically go out there and stop the bad guys. But he did provide us with a many of the tools necessary to do so. It was the reason he moved here to New York."

Poker-faced, Tony nodded. "I didn't think he'd done it to be closer to me." He grinned mockingly at the instant tension his statement created. He could see both Fury and Coulson tense and Steve bristled uncomfortably in his chair. Thor did nothing, too used to Tony. He didn't know why he enjoyed making people feel uncomfortable, but he was sure it traced back to Howard in some way, and the need to get a reaction or response of some sort—acknowledgement.

Fury cleared his throat, cleared the silence. "Stark, we'd like you to take over that consulting position. Just the technology operations. Captain Rogers is our man for strategy and such."

Tony hesitated to give an answer, his brain a little muddled with this new information. Luckily, Thor saved him and took the attention off of him, addressing Fury directly.

"I understand the purpose of bringing Tony in, but why have I been summoned? I'd very much like to see my brother."

"Because of him," Fury said, pointing at Tony.

Tony flipped up his hand. "What, because of me?"

"When you agreed to join the project, you said you would bring in Thor."

"Did you?" Thor raised his brows at Tony. He rolled his eyes and sat up straighter in the chair, picking up his abandoned coffee.

"Relax, man. It's moot at this point. Are we done here?"

Fury shrugged. "He is; you still have an offer on the table."

Tony was already standing and pushing his chair back in. "Give me a few days to think it over. I've got some things to...discuss. With Loki."

Fury stared at him, blinking a few times. "You have until Monday."

"God, you're a stickler for time," Tony groaned, throwing his head back. "Fine, you'll have my answer by Monday. Is nine am good enough for you?"

Fury only stared blankly.

Tony rolled his eyes again and turned to Thor. "Jesus, it's like talking to a taller, darker version of Barton. Come on, Thor." He laid a hand on Thor's arm as they headed out of the room. "Let's have a chat about your brother."


	18. Nightmares, Monte Carlo & Our Tradition

"I do not see what the rush is, brother," Thor stated as he exited the elevator, continuing the conversation he and Loki were having before he left the room to make them both lunch.

Loki had returned home the day before and Thor had decided to stay with him and Tony for a few more days. Loki was grateful only because it kept Frigga from coming to New York and doting on him worse than Thor and Tony were already doing.

"Jane and I were engaged for two years before we finally married." Thor set a tray with two plates with turkey sandwiches and sour cream and onion potato chips on the coffee table. Loki sat in a corner of the sofa, a blanket over his legs, propped up my two massive pillows, and smiled in thanks at Thor when he handed him a plate.

"You were also in law school and her in graduate school while planning your wedding. _And_ you were both bone-headed enough to refuse Frigga and Odin's offer to pay for the majority of it." He lifted the top slice of bread and nodded to himself, thankful that Thor remembered to be liberal with the mayonnaise, considering how dry he liked his own sandwiches. "Our situation is entirely different. Besides, had Anthony and I not ended our relationship, we would have married long before you and Jane, I'm sure."

Thor had sat with his own food and took a big bite of his sandwich. "Buh whah in a mon?" He swallowed a little and pushed his food to one side of his mouth. "Why not choose a date in a few more months—perhaps even six? How much can you really plan in such a short amount of time?"

Loki grimaced at his brother, as small crumbs of bread flew out of his mouth as he spoke. "Thor. Could you please refrain from spitting your food at me?"

"Oh." Thor chuckled and covered his mouth with one hand. "Sorry," he mumbled. He shrugged at Loki's disgusted face, swallowed, and took another large bite.

Loki rolled his eye, his other now covered with a patch of gauze as the purple swelling of it made Sebastian cry when he saw it. He picked up one half of the sandwich, took a small nibble, and chewed quietly. "Why should we wait?" he asked softly, almost contemplatively, picking at the crust of his sandwich.

Thor watched him closely as he ate. It made him feel helpless to see his brother like this. He had yet to do it, afraid that Loki wouldn't let him, but he wanted to apologize—profoundly—for having set him up with Thane in the first place. Even now, when it was just the two of them, he hesitated. He swallowed and set the small piece left aside. "It is difficult to plan a wedding, Loki. I am afraid the time limit you and Tony have set on yourselves is impossible; ambitious, at best. And it is a very stressful time—something neither of you need right now. Take a few more months; plan it right."

Loki had nipped at the sandwich, barely eating half of it, while Thor spoke and set the plate back on the table, licking his lips as he sat back, and kept his eyes on his lap. "Thor, a few days ago, I experienced a moment when I didn't think I would ever see Anthony again."

Thor froze mid-chew, his blue eyes flicking up to Loki. It took him a moment to swallow the food in his mouth.

"Or S…my son." The tightening in his throat forced Loki to take pause. "Even when I did see Anthony again, I knew not if we would survive." He lifted his eyes now, settling them on Thor's. "You will have to forgive us if waiting a few more months is just not worth the wait."

Thor lowered his gaze, his bearded jaw clenching before he nodded. "You are right, brother. It is a different situation. Jane and I will gladly help you in any we can." Loki nodded his thanks again and Thor grinned crookedly. "Eat your food. You're too skinny."

Loki's face darkened, his brow furrowing over his eye. "If I wanted criticism on my weight or be told what my calorie intake should be, I would have let mother come, Thor." The blond chuckled again, polishing off his sandwich. "And no one else seems to be complaining."

"Hmph!" Thor huffed and swallowed his food before speaking again. "Yes, I am sure Tony would never complain about being able to easily flip you over when the need arises."

"Thank you for that," Loki muttered, slinking down in the sofa to stretch his long legs to rest on the table.

Thor picked up the other half of his sandwich and set his elbows on his knees to easily bite into it. "So? Have you made any plans yet?"

"Not many. We've not had a lot of time to discuss it, as of late. I've only just gotten out of the hospital."

"Nothing aside from the date then," he said after he popped a few chips into his mouth then reached for the other half of his sandwich and bit off a chunk. "Are you going to wed here in the tower or will Tony rent out the Ritz?" He laughed at his own suggestion.

Loki grinned. "No, we will not be doing anything that ostentatious—at least, not if I can help it. It's bad enough the press will be all over us once Pepper makes the announcement." He paused and slowly cast a sly glance Thor's way. "Is your passport up to date?" Thor cocked a brow, a piece of turkey hanging half out of his mouth and Loki smiled wider. "Anthony wants to marry in Monte Carlo."

"Monte Carlo?" Thor's voice boomed throughout the room and lowered the sandwich. He stuffed the piece of turkey into his mouth with a finger and looked at Loki like his skin had just turned blue. "You're not really telling me I have to plan a trip for a family of five to France in less than a month, are you, brother?"

"That I am. We will get the license here in New York, I would think, so Monte Carlo will just be an afterthought really. There will be a small ceremony and a small gathering of whoever can make the trip."

Thor sighed and slipped his hands through his hair, scratching at his scalp. "For how long will we be there? I've missed a lot of work these past few months, Loki," he said with a half-smile when Loki scowled at him.

He cleared away the scowl, slightly rolling his eye. "You only have to stay for the ceremony and the reception, brother. I believe the only ones staying the whole two weeks with us will be Sif and Sebastian."

Surprise registered across Thor's face. "Sif and—really?"

"Yes." His black brows twitched. "What?"

Still smiling, Thor shrugged. "It just seems a bit odd to have your ex-fiancée and your son with you on your honeymoon."

An amused smirk curved Loki's lips. "They aren't going to be _in_ the room with us, you dolt. And they will be doing their own activities when we want to be alone. But neither Tony nor I really want to be separated from Sebastian at the moment," he added, his face sobering. Thor frowned a little at him.

"Is he all right?"

Loki nodded but didn't look at Thor directly. "He's fine; he'll get better," he answered, knowing his brother was asking about Sebastian.

Thor munched on his chips lightly, recalling the horrible moment they all experienced the night before when they were awakened startlingly by Sebastian's screaming for Loki. His own children had endured bad dreams before, usually following a late-night screening of an old horror movie that Jane always scolded him for allowing afterward, but none of them ever looked as terrified as his nephew had. His jet black hair had been plastered to his forehead from the sweat coming off of him, his eyes shockingly wide in fear, and his cheeks streaked with a seemingly never-ending stream of tears. And he hadn't stopped screaming until Loki had taken him in his arms and eventually rocked him back to sleep.

"Has he said anything yet, of what the dreams entail?"

Loki nodded again, his lips in a tight red line. "He says…" His jaw clenched and he brought his eyes to Thor's. "That day repeats in his dreams. It's all the same as it was that day. Only…when the door opens, it isn't Anthony or I who come in."

Thor's frown deepened as Loki lowered his head. "Are you absolutely sure expediting this wedding is a good idea, brother, considering Sebastian's state?"

Loki's green eye flashed brightly in harsh contrast from the sorrow of seconds before. "There is nothing wrong with him, Thor."

"I…I was implying no such thing. I am merely suggesting that perhaps planning a party should not be at the forefront of your mind. You should instead be focusing on Sebastian's health and getting him better." Thor reared back when Loki sprung to his feet, clutching the blanket in his hand, glaring down at him.

"Let me reiterate: there is _nothing_ _wrong_ with my son!"

Thor raised his hands up to hold off Loki. "I know that, Lo—"

"And don't you _ever_ refer to my wedding as a 'party' again, _brother_."

He lowered his hands, mentally reprimanding himself for the mistake. He looked at the elevator when the doors slid open and Tony stepped out, holding Sebastian's hand. _Wonderful_, he thought with a weighty sigh.

Tony was laughing with the little boy and he paused mid-step when he caught the way Loki was standing over Thor.

"If that is how you view my marrying Anthony then perhaps you should not bother to come!"

"Loki!" Thor jumped up to follow after Loki threw down the blanket and stormed off, heading in the direction of Tony, who was frowning at the whole scene.

"What the…babe, what's going—" Tony watched him walk toward him, and without a word or even a glance his way, Loki snatched Sebastian up into his arms and walked out of the room.

"_Pap_—ow, _pappa_…" Sebastian whined quietly at the rough way Loki hefted him up.

"Loki?" Once they had disappeared from view, Tony turned to Thor as he approached. "What the hell just happened?"

"I have upset him."

"Thanks, Captain Obvious, I think I figured that out. What did you say?"

Thor shook his head. "I only suggested that you postpone the wedding until Sebastian is…better," he added under his breath.

Tony forced his face to remain blank. "Explain. Better than what?" he said flatly.

Thor heaved another heavy sigh. "I mean when he is not suffering from these nightmares, Tony."

"Oh, come on, Thor," Tony scoffed, shaking his head. "You have kids; don't they have nightmares? He's fine when he's awake. He laughs, he jokes; he plays with his trucks or that frickin Viking game he loves so much. Postponing the wedding isn't going to change anything." Thor nodded either in agreement or understanding, Tony didn't know. Nor did he care. "Was that it, or did you say something else to make him disinvite you?"

Lowering his head guiltily, Thor winced. "I may have compared your wedding celebration to a…a party."

Tony made a derisive sound, rubbing a hand over his face. "Seriously, Thor, are you freaking kidding me right now?"

"I meant nothing by it, I swear. But he was already upset that I had suggested postponing it—for the second time."

Tony's hand fell to his side and he stared, open-mouthed, at Thor. "You said it more than once?! Have you even _met_ your brother?"

Thor hunched his shoulders sheepishly. Had it been under different circumstances, Tony would be laughing his ass off. "I know, I know. 'Tis only that I am puzzled by the urgency. I do not question your love for each other, but a month seems rather fast when there is no reason to _not_ wait. Neither of you are expectant mothers, after all."

Tony let out a sharp breath as he thought that over and placed his hands at his waist, in a very Peter Pan-like pose. And tried not to laugh at the visual he suddenly had of himself pregnant. He would make a beautiful pregnant man… _Focus, Tony_. "Thor, why did you marry Jane?"

His head popped up and he blinked through his confusion at the question. "I do not under—"

"Why did you marry Jane?" Tony repeated, his tone now much firmer, and continued on without waiting for Thor's answer. "Why bother? Why enter into a legal contract with a woman you were already living with? Why did you take the time to set aside a day to stand up in front of your friends and family to speak someone else's words and make promises that, realistically, no one can keep all that well? Why?" he nearly demanded.

Still not understanding the purpose of Tony's question, and a bit daunted by his tone, Thor answered hesitantly, "She said yes when I asked…?"

"And…?"

He frowned. "And…? And…because I love her."

Tony angled his head, cocked a brow, in a classic Tony Stark _Thanks for proving my point_ expression. "Exactly."

Realization slowly—very slowly—dawned on Thor and the creased lines on his forehead disappeared. "I am quite aware that you love Loki, Tony—"

"I love them _both_, Thor. Don't forget that."

Thor nodded, his lips curving ever so slightly. "You are a good man, Tony Stark. Odin would have been happy on this occasion."

Stunned by the comment, it took Tony a moment to get his thoughts together. "…You…you think so?"

Thor's smile widened and he nodded again, looking wistfully away. "He enjoyed your company very much and he respected the love you had for Loki—it took him awhile to accept that side of Loki, of course, but you made the transition easier for him…somehow. And you made him laugh often. Not many could do that—not even me." Tony grinned, a cocky element to it as usual, as Thor's lips curved down. "When your relationship with Loki ended, he…he took it hard."

Tony's face softened, remembering how much it annoyed Loki that he and Odin got along so well, especially after all the trouble the elder Odinson had given Loki about being in any type of relationship with any man. He met Thor's gaze when the blond lifted his head again.

"Knowing that you two had reconciled and were now planning to wed—that would have made him happy; very happy, indeed."

"It's gonna make me happy, too." Thor sent him one of his cheesy, toothy smiles. "Look, I know I don't know much about kids, Thor. I'm learning every minute of every day. Mostly—and don't tell Loki this 'cause I'm not too sure how he would take it—but, mostly, I just do what I think Howard wouldn't have. It's just that every time that kid smiles at me, I…" He shrugged and chuckled to himself. "I forget that I don't know really what to do."

Thor made a face that seemed to say _seems_ _legit_.

"He'll be fine," Tony vowed, turning serious again. "We didn't let Thane get to Loki or to me. I sure as hell am not about to let him screw up my kid either."

Thor leaned against the wall by the elevator, crossing his arms and calling for the elevator. It almost made him proud the way Tony had taken possession of Sebastian. "Yes. Odin definitely would have been very happy," he said, smiling widely again.

Tony gave a short lift of his head in response and Thor stepped in to the elevator. "Hey, man. Jarvis does a lot of shit for me—for all of us. But the one thing he can't do is clean up after you." He looked pointedly toward the lounge. Thor followed his gaze toward his and Loki's abandoned lunch.

"Ah. I will just go and clean that up."

Tony smiled sarcastically as Thor stepped off the elevator again. "Thanks. See you at dinner." Thor gave a little wave and Tony pivoted on his heel, heading to his and Loki's now completed refurnished bedroom. What he finds on the other side of the door nearly makes his heart melt.

Loki and Sebastian were stretched out on the bed, facing each other, fast asleep. Sebastian's tiny fingers were tangled in Loki's hair, spread out on the pillow they shared. As quietly as he could, Tony closed the door and tiptoed to the bed, kicked off his shoes. Carefully, so as not to disturb either of the sleeping forms, he lowered himself down behind Loki and slipped his arm over Loki's waist.

In his sleep, Loki nestled into the body behind him, his fingers laced with the ones resting on his abdomen. Tony let out a soft sigh and closed his eyes.

"_Pappa_, what's wrong?" Sebastian asked softly as Loki carried him away from Tony and Thor.

"Nothing, darling," he answered absently. His eye flashed to Sebastian's when the little boy took his face in his hands.

"Then why is your face all scrunched up?" He mimicked the face, pursing his lips and scowling hard. Unable to help himself, Loki laughed and hugged Sebastian close as he pushed open the door to his and Tony's bedroom.

"That's all I needed, I think."

"What?" Sebastian giggled, high-pitched and tickled, as Loki lifted him away from his body and tossed him up before letting him bounce onto the bed.

Loki sat at the edge of the bed, facing Sebastian and the little boy shifted to sit on his knees. "To see your smiling face—that made me feel better." He booped Sebastian on the nose with his finger and it was music to his ears when Sebastian laughed again. "Did Anthony style your hair this morning?" He tapped his palm to the spiky faux-hawk his son's short black hair had been gelled into.

"Yeah! I like it."

_Pick your battles_, he told himself and let the overly elaborate style go. "Good. Why did you and Anthony come upstairs?"

"Daddy said it was time for my nap."

Loki eyes flicked to the clock on the nightstand. "That it is, so shoes off." Sebastian shifted again onto his butt and started trying to pull off his shoes. Loki grabbed his ankle and tugged him closer to untie the shoes first. "Have you had your lunch?"

Sebastian leaned back on his hands, nodding, as he watched Loki deftly untie the laces that still gave him trouble. "Pepper brought us hamburgers and fries and I had a chocolate milk—" He gasped and covered his mouth. "Oops."

Loki set Sebastian's shoes on the floor beside the bed, kicked off his slippers, and lifted his brows at Sebastian's sudden silence. "What do you mean _oops_?"

The little boy grinned. "I wasn't supposed to tell you I had a milkshake."

Putting on the "dad" face, Loki set his gaze on Sebastian. "Why?"

He lifted his shoulders and hands. "Daddy said you would say he was giving me too much sugar."

Loki nodded. "And he'd be correct. Also, we call her Miss Potts."

Sebastian pouted a little at that. "She told me not to call her that because it makes her feel old."

A snort escaped from Loki before he caught himself and turned it into a cough. "If you say so, I believe you. Come on," he cocked his head toward the top of the bed, "under the covers. You may have your nap in here."

"Really?" he asked excitedly. Before Loki could answer again, Sebastian darted up to the head of the bed and crawled under the covers, swishing his body around until he found a comfortable spot. Loki watched him, laughing quietly, and then moved to stretch out next to him, on top of the covers. He helped Sebastian settle and tucked him in once he had.

"Are you tired?"

"No," he answered around a yawn.

"Lies, my boy," he said with a snicker.

Sebastian lifted his nose in a familiar gesture of his father's. Loki pinched his cheek, leaning over him a little. "Are you going to stay with me while I nap, _pappa_?" He reached up to bat at Loki's hair, falling toward his face. Loki laid a long-fingered hand over Sebastian's stomach and rubbed a little.

"Would you like me to, darling?"

He hesitated a little before nodding. "In case the dark man comes in my dream again…," he whispered, making Loki's stomach drop.

"He can't hurt you anymore, Sebastian."

"I know," he mumbled. He toyed with the end of Loki's hair between his fingers.

"Then why are you still afraid of him?" he asked with a frown.

Sebastian's eyes focused on his hands playing with the silky black strands similar to his own. "He scares me," he admitted finally.

Loki swallowed the lump in his throat. "…How?"

Sebastian's bottom lip pushed out. "He's bigger than me. And, and you're not there and daddy's not there." His pout switched into a hard scowl, his green eyes were determined and bright when they moved to meet his gaze. "And he always tells me that he's hurt you."

Loki lowered himself to the bed, propping his head up on the heel of his hand, and took Sebastian's hand, pressing the back of it to his lips before cradling it against his chest. "Listen to me very carefully, darling." Sebastian's eyes moved to his. "That man will never hurt you again. And I will do my best to protect you. Because I love you and you are the most important person in my life."

"What about you? Who's going to protect you? Daddy?" He smiled, his tongue poking out between his teeth. Loki grinned softly.

"Yes, I suppose daddy will protect both of us. But I want you to know, Sebastian, that you have nothing to be afraid of—_ever_. Do you understand?"

Sebastian nodded and winced when Loki leaned in to kiss his cheek.

"Shall I get more comfortable?"

"Yes!" Loki tugged on the extra large pillow Sebastian's head was resting on, and turned onto his side. Sebastian smiled happily, the bad dreams forgotten—for now—and did the same so they were facing each other. "What's a vow?"

Loki's forehead creased. "What?"

"A vow. What is it?" He started running his fingers through Loki's hair again, fanning it out against the pillow.

He chuckled. "Where did you hear that word?"

"From daddy," he replied as if it were no big deal. "He told Pepper he wants to write his own. But what is it?"

Loki smirked. Tony hadn't shared that piece of information with him just yet. But he fully supported it. "Well, it, uh, it's an oath, like a promise."

Sebastian's fingers paused as he seemed to think about that very deeply. "Why would daddy need to write his own promise?"

Loki chuckled, reaching over to cup the side of Sebastian's head. "You are a precious little boy." He drew him closer and sprinkled his son's face with light kisses, making him giggle and squeal. He leaned back, letting Sebastian get comfortable again, taking the moment to think about his answer. "You are aware that daddy and I are going to be married."

Sebastian's face lit up and nodded. "Daddy says I get to wear a man's suit and if I'm a good boy then I can be the ring bear."

Loki pressed a hand to his heart. There would never be a moment this little creature didn't astound him. "Bear_er_, my love. The ring bearer."

He made that derisive noise in his throat and rolled his eyes. Just like Tony. "That's what I said!"

"All right, all right," Loki said in a placating tone. "Well…when two people marry they make promises to each other. And traditionally, those are to love, honor, and obey. Those are called vows."

Sebastian watched him intently as he spoke, but Loki could see his eyelids starting to droop. "Does that mean daddy doesn't wanna love, honor, and obey you?" he asked, his words slurring just a bit.

"Not at all," Loki answered on a chuckle. "He may just want to put it in his own words. Do you understand?"

"I think so. Will you sing to me?"

Loki's eyebrows drew together but he smiled at the quick change of subject. He wasn't sure if he should be amused or annoyed that Sebastian was picking up so many of Tony's habits so quickly. He brushed his thumb along Sebastian's soft cheek. "What would you like me to sing, love? The one Mama sings?"

Sebastian shrugged his shoulders and yawned again. "No…the one _you_ sing to me, the one from the toy movie."

"Do you mean the sleeping one?" The little boy nodded, his eyes already closing. Loki pressed another kiss to Sebastian's forehead, keeping his face close to his son's, and began to sing softly. _"Go to sleep…slumber deep…drift away on fleecy clouds, above you. Close your eyes…sail the skies…nestle gently near the ones who love you…"_

Loki settled back onto the bed, curling up one arm under his head, knowing Sebastian was asleep because of the extremely soft snoring. He lied there, until he felt his own eyes drifting close, watching his son sleep, utterly thankful that he still could.

Just about a month later, Tony's jet was packed with people and luggage and flying in the direction of Nice, France. And Tony vowed to _never_ fly with that many people again.

For eight hours he had to deal with Sebastian and Thor's two oldest kids running around like chickens with their heads cut off, his youngest screeching in Jane's arms, Thor himself snoring like a goddamned bull, and Sif and Pepper getting into a heated argument about who would get to stay in the second bedroom of the Charles Garnier Diamond Suite that Tony booked for him and Loki. Inevitably, Loki and Tony had to separate them and keep them at opposite ends of the plane. Then Thor woke up and started talking his ear off.

Irritated beyond measure, Tony had retreated to the bedroom in the back of the plane, hoping to find five seconds of peace away from everybody. Unfortunately, the bed was being occupied by Loki and Sebastian, the smaller one sprawled out, stomach-down on the other, who was sprawled out across the whole bed.

They arrived at the Hôtel de Paris and, for a brief moment, Tony was relieved of his irritation and forever grateful his husband-to-be spoke fluent French, making checking in that much easier. But the second the door opened to their suite, Tony made a beeline for the bedroom and didn't come out for hours. Thankfully, his future husband knew him well enough to leave him be, and to keep everyone else away. It was around six in the evening when Loki had room service deliver a dinner of salad and lasagna to their room and the bad mood the flight had put him in melted away. They opted to stay in the suite and watch TV with Sif and Sebastian, leaving Thor and his family, and Pepper and Happy left to their own devices.

It was quite the change from the gambling and drinking Tony usually did when visiting the extravagant French city.

The others arrived the following day. Frigga showed up in the morning, fawning over all of her grandkids for the rest of the afternoon. Rhodey flew in on his own then stole Tony and Happy away for a few hours for some "guy" time—and Tony caught up on some of that drinking time he had lost. And, finally, Clint, Ana, and Natasha—sporting a bigger baby bump now—and the Rogers' family arrived in the late afternoon, with Coulson trailing behind.

Tony initially didn't want to invite the agent, but Loki was able to convince him otherwise, reminding the genius that they had been friends for too long not to. And he, along with Rhodey and Happy, could keep Pepper busy and away from Sif—a problem neither of them foresaw. The only ones unable to make it were their old friends Maria and Darcy. There was no explanation given for Maria, but Jane had informed them that Darcy was busy working on a theatre production in Los Angeles.

With everyone who could make it now where they were supposed to be, a dinner was planned for that evening, for the adults only. Loki and Tony weren't calling it a rehearsal dinner because, as Tony put it, there was nothing to rehearse. They wanted everything to be as simple as possible; neither prescribed to any specific religion, so a religious ceremony wasn't even considered. There was going to be no wedding party, except for Sebastian as the ring bearer, then a simple exchange of vows and rings followed by the celebration.

Loki was in his and Tony's room, fresh out of the shower, when he heard Sif call out something unintelligible. He slipped on a plush white terry cloth robe, tying it securely, and stepped out of the bedroom. "Are you calling me?"

Sif spun around on her stiletto heel, facing him. "Oh, there you are. I'm going to take Sebastian down with the other kids in a bit. I'll see you in the restaurant."

"Well, let me say goodnight to him. I may not see him later. Sebastian!" He studied Sif's dress, another form-fitting sheath with a low dip in the front that Pepper and Frigga would probably find inappropriate, knowing how conservative they could be. "You look lovely, darling."

Sif tossed her dark hair over her shoulder as she held up a compact mirror to apply one more layer of lip gloss. "I know. Thank you."

Sebastian came running out from the other bedroom, a big smile on his face, wearing jeans and a collared striped tee. "What?" he asked as he skidded to a stop in front of Loki.

"What do you mean 'what'? Gods, you sound just like your dad."

Sebastian puffed out his chest. "I do?"

"That wasn't a compliment, child." He held out his arms toward Sebastian, beckoning him with his fingers. "Come here, give me a hug." Sebastian lifted his arms and Loki lifted him up, hugging him close. "Mmm, you have fun tonight with your cousins. And behave yourself. I probably won't see you until tomorrow morning."

Sebastian leaned back, his hands at Loki's shoulders. "How come?"

"Because I don't know how long my night will be. And you will most likely be asleep by the time I return. At least, you had better be."

Sif planted a fist on her shapely hip. "You and Tony aren't planning on sleeping in the same room tonight, are you?"

Loki shifted Sebastian to his side so he could look at her. "Uh…where else would I stay, Sif?"

Her head tilted to the side. "That's bad luck, Loki. You aren't to see the one you'll be marrying until the wedding."

He made a face. "That's traditionally true for a bride and groom, darling. And we are anything but traditional, Anthony and I."

"Hmm," Sif hummed disapprovingly. "It's your wedding."

"Yes, it is." He turned his face up to Sebastian. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, I love you, _pappa_, bye-bye!" He shoved at Loki's chest until he was finally set down and ran out the door Sif was holding open ahead of her. "Come on, mama! My cousins are waiting!" Sif inhaled deeply, giving Loki a long annoyed look before closing the door behind her.

Chuckling to himself, Loki walked back into the bedroom and sighed at the sound of the shower still running. He made his way through the hall connecting the bedroom and the bathroom and tapped a knuckle to the steamed-up shower door. "Anthony, hurry up. You've been in there too long."

"No! This water is a-_mazing_!" Tony swiped a hand over his face then pressed it against the shower door. "I might marry _it_ instead of you!"

"If it can bring you to orgasm as well as I can, then go for it, darling," he replied with a smirk, turning away from the horrified glare Tony sent him. He walked back out, taking his dress pants, shirt and tie, hanging on the same hanger, from the closet on the way. Back in the bedroom, he donned his underwear and pants before moving back into the bathroom.

He went through the usual grooming rituals—brushing his teeth, applying deodorant and cologne—before doing all the magical things he did to his hair to make it look perfectly coifed as Tony finally stopped the shower and stepped out to dry himself. Loki slipped his arms through the dress shirt and had just begun to button up when he felt two other arms wrap around his waist. He grinned at Tony through the mirror.

"You're going to get my shirt damp."

"Nuh-uh, I'm dry." Tony pulled his arms back only to slip them under Loki's shirt from behind, massaging the smooth pale skin up along Loki's spine. Loki sighed softly, enjoying the sensations a bit too much. He caught himself, straightened and turned to face Tony.

"Anthony." He took Tony's wrists, but with a quick twist of both, Tony freed himself. "We're going to be late."

"No, we won't." He slipped his hands inside the still unbuttoned shirt and brought Loki closer, pressing his mouth and nose first into his shoulder then moved to start nibbling at Loki's collarbone and neck, inhaling deeply. "Mmm…you smell _so_ good."

A giggle escaped through Loki's lips at the touch of Tony's lips on his skin. "Anthony…"

He grunted in response, his mouth busy doing other things, and his hand started to move down the side of Loki's body to the front of his pants. Loki's head had fallen back at Tony's insistence; his breath hitched at Tony's touch, his hand flying down to cover his.

"Nnnhh…not now, love…" He tried to shift from Tony's grasp, but Tony's fingers only tightened over him.

"Yes. _Now_." He shook off Loki's hand and began to massaging the growing bulge. Loki's hands went to the edge of the counter, gripping until his knuckles went white, his breath going ragged.

"Anth…Anth…oh!" Loki fell back against the mirror, his increasingly heavy pants mixing with Tony's lustful groans as he moved his hand faster and faster. He was craving skin-to-skin contact, but when he tried to undo the button and zipper, Tony just pushed his hand away and continued his rough massaging against the dress pants. He threw one hand over his head, pressing into the glass, providing some leverage so he could roll his hips, seeking more and more of that sweet friction. "Oh, gods…please, Anthony…"

Tony caught Loki's earlobe between his teeth then flicked it with his tongue. "Beg for it, baby." Loki widened his legs and Tony moved around one, causing the towel tied at his waist to fall. He flipped Loki's shirt aside and latched his mouth onto a hard pink nipple, eliciting another pleasurable cry from him. "Come on, beg."

"Mmm…_fuck_! Harder…"

Tony laughed, husky, low and against Loki's throat, moaning when his hand curled tightly into his still damp hair.

"Harder, Anthony, harder…please…"

Tony shifted again, lifting Loki's leg and spreading his legs even wider, his hand and Loki's hips meeting in a hectic, frantic rhythm.

"Oh, I'm gonna…unnh…kiss me, Tony." Loki had barely had the words out before he grabbed Tony's face himself and crushed their mouths together. He held him there, Tony's hand still working his cock, as he came in his underwear, his body rocking awkwardly on the counter, until the waves of his orgasm finished rolling through his body. Breathing heavily, he took his lips from Tony's and pressed his sweaty brow to his. "Mm…mm…Anthony…hmm…"

Tony nuzzled him with his nose and kissed him briefly before helping him sit up and kissing him again, slowly and deeply. "Did you enjoy that?"

"You are a cruel man, Anthony Stark."

Tony lapped at his slack mouth again. "Why? It's not like I did this to you in a hospital bed and you had to sleep with a damp spot over your dick all night."

Loki's eyes sharpened, narrowed, focused on Tony's face, his lips lifting at the sides. "Was this meant to be payback?"

Tony's eyes grew overly wide, feigning shock. "I have no idea what you're talking about, babe! I was just showing how much I preferred you over the shower." He smiled and Loki knew it was full of shit but smiled back anyway. Tony's eyes dropped to Loki's lap. "You might want to change those. Not exactly the kind of thing you want to see at dinner," he said making a semi-disgusted face.

Loki scoffed. "You are such a—"

"Awesome soon-to-be-husband? Yeah, I know. No need to tell me."

Loki's next sharp retort was cut off by another meeting of lips and he watched, not all that upset and even grinning, as Tony strolled proudly, and butt-naked, out of the bathroom.

Dinner went off without a hitch—and without any toasts. Tony didn't want everyone to get all mushy now and preferred they all saved it for the reception, so he told them. Though he planned to do his damndest to prevent hearing anything at that time, too. Tony Stark didn't do emotions. Even if it was his own wedding.

Throughout the fancy dinner, everyone played musical chairs, bopping from one end of the table to the other, except for Natasha who couldn't be bothered trying to heft her rounder self up. Loki moved around, speaking briefly with person to person, but before long he always ended up right back next to his best friend.

"Loki. Take these away from me. Or I _will_ eat them all." Natasha shoved the plate of chocolate drizzled crème puffs toward him as he took the seat beside her again after seeing Frigga back to her room.

"Are you craving chocolate again?" He asked picking one up and taking a nibble then licking crème off of his upper lip. He caught Tony's lustful gaze across the table and blew a kiss at him.

"No, this time it's dessert, as in any and all kinds of dessert." She caught Tony's gaze, too, and Loki's responding air kiss. "Ugh. Knock it off. Unless you want me to regurgitate my very expensive dinner all over your lap."

Loki chuckled. "Please don't. I already ruined one pair of pants today."

"What—how?"

Loki blinked and smirked softly. "You don't want to know." He reached over and rubbed a palm over her swollen belly. "How is the baby?"

Natasha covered his hand with hers. "Quiet today. But I think he likes your voice. He was a little jumpy earlier when you came over. Oh!" Loki gasped at the little flutter under his hand. "See? I told you."

"Hello, baby," he said with a big smile. "Do we know what we're naming him yet?"

"Well…" Natasha flicked his hand away and reached for the plate of crème puffs again. "Clint's really pushing for a junior." After she plucked a puff from it, Loki took the plate from her.

"Pass this down to Thor," he said to Steve, sitting on his right side.

"Why?"

"Because if you don't, Natasha will finish them off and the plate and whoever's hand is still attached to it." Steve leaned over to glance at Natasha, busying devouring the crème puff, enthusiastically licking crème off her thumb and finger and from the puff itself.

"Uh, okay then…here, Thor." Steve handed off the plate and Thor's blue eyes lit up.

Natasha mumbled a thank you around the dessert and Loki grimaced a little before laughing again. "So are you not onboard with having a junior?"

"Hell, no, I'm not. I already have a Clint; I don't need two of them. Why can't he just be satisfied with him carrying on the Barton name? I mean, did you want to name Sebastian Loki Jr.?"

"Oh, gods, no, I wouldn't have done that to my child. I mean the name fits _me_, but…no, that was one thing Sif and I both agreed on."

Natasha wanted to lean over to whisper in Loki's ear, but she was very comfortable and didn't want to chance not being able to find the same spot again. So instead she tugged on Loki's sleeve until he got the hint and moved closer. "What's going on with Leen and Pep? They look like they're about ready to start attacking each other with their claws."

Loki's eyes flicked up to Sif, holding the attention of the single men in the group, Coulson and Rhodey, and then over his shoulder toward Pepper, sitting with Jane, Steve and Peggy. He turned back to Natasha, speaking softly and trying not to make it obvious who he was speaking of. "They argued on the plane about the second bedroom in our suite. Apparently, they both believed they had the right to claim it."

"Who took it?"

"Sif and Sebastian, naturally," he said reaching for Clint's abandoned glass of warming champagne and taking a long drink. "Mmm, Anthony, make sure we have some of this champagne at the reception tomorrow. It's delicious."

"Sure thing, babe," he said, lifting his glass of whiskey in salute.

"Well…if it comes down to a fight, my money's on Lena," Natasha murmured, staring longingly at the flute of champagne. "I weigh three thousand pounds and even _I_ could knock Pepper over with just my breath, for fuck's sake."

Loki looked sharply at her, still grinning. "Excuse you. Your unborn child can hear you." Natasha rolled her eyes as she sipped from the straw in her ice water. "You really do hate being pregnant, don't you?"

"Hate is a bit strong. But when _you_ can walk around with a bowling ball sitting on your bladder and not complain, or even the day you pop out an object the size of a watermelon through an opening the size of a lemon, you can criticize me all you want. Until then, shut your trap and hand me another roll." Loki stared at her when she held out her hand. "Please," she added begrudgingly.

"Baby." Natasha and Loki looked at Clint, a few seats down at the head of the table. "Catch," he said before tossing a roll. Loki ducked just in time and Natasha caught it one-handed.

"Thank you, honey."

"You guys have the weirdest relationship," Tony said, looking between the two.

"Oh, no," Clint responded on a laugh. "That title goes directly to you and Loki. Always has, always will."

"What? You must be high, Legolas," Tony scoffed.

"How exactly are we weird?" Loki asked, directing the question to Clint. "You and Natasha crept around like assassins in college." That garnered some laughs. "Even now, you two don't exactly subscribe to traditional gender roles. And Jane and Thor were like the old married couple before they even reached the altar."

"I got lucky, brother." Thor slung his large arm around Jane's tiny shoulders. "I found my soul mate at a young age and never let her go."

"Aww…"

"Cheeeeesy!" Tony shouted over everyone else.

Loki shook his head briefly at Tony. "And it was the same with Steve and Peggy. So, I repeat, how are Anthony and I weird?"

"You mean besides the obvious?" Clint put forth. "You're the token gay couple."

"We're not gay," both Tony and Loki said in unison, making everyone laugh at once. Clint, along with some of the others, rolled his eyes.

"You're two dudes, you sleep together, you're getting married; you're gay."

"I believe I can attest to the fact that Loki is _not_ strictly gay," Sif chimed in, prompting Loki to cover his face and mutter _dear, gods_ under his breath.

"I can say the same for Tony," Pepper said, an edge to her tone that brought a hint of tension to the group, her eyes on Sif. Several glances were exchanged.

"That's funny; I don't remember meeting the child that came from _that_ union."

A heavy silence fell over the table. And Loki noticed the way Pepper's face reddened drastically.

"Sif, _det er nok_," Loki broke in tersely.

Sif smiled sweetly at him. "_Bare å halitt moro, elskling. Dessuten begynte hun det_."

"Perhaps, then, you should end it," he said in English.

"_Veldig godt_." She tossed her napkin onto the table and got to her feet. "Good night, everyone." She moved around to Loki and pressed a light kiss to his temple. "See you in the morning, darling." She added an apology in her native tongue before turning to Natasha and offering a hug and kiss.

"I'll walk you back to your room," Rhodey offered getting to his feet. Sif smiled her thanks and took the arm he offered. Thor and Jane soon followed then Coulson trailed after Steve and Peggy, leaving Tony, Pepper, Happy, Clint, Natasha, and Loki.

A smaller group now, they decided to move to the hotel bar for drinks, and because Natasha didn't want to go back to her room and lay like a beached whale on the bed just yet. They had crowded into the elevator and Natasha noticed with a smug curve to her lips, the way Pepper still pouted. As soon as they entered the bar, Tony headed straight to the bar, dragging Loki with him, while everyone else looked for a place to fit all six of them.

"You want something?"

Loki slid onto the stool next to him and hugged him closer. "You're not on the menu." Tony grinned and granted him a kiss. "You only brought me so I can order for you. You want your usual?" Tony nodded as the female bartender stepped over to them.

"_Bonsoir, ce que je peux obtenir pour vous messieurs?"_

Loki ordered Tony's whiskey straight up and a gin and tonic for himself in French then leaned on the bar as they waited. "I'm sorry about Sif."

"What were you guys saying back there?" Tony turned to lean back on the bar on his elbows, his eyes searching for the others. He spotted them near a window and Pepper waved him down. He bobbed his head in response.

"I told her to knock it off; she said she was only having fun and that Pepper started it. I've never seen this side of her before."

"It's your fault."

Loki cocked a brow, picking up the gin and tonic the bartender had set in front of him, moving the black straw toward his lips. "I beg your pardon?"

Tony picked up his glass, smiled at the blonde lady. "Tell her to charge it to the room."

"_Pouvez-vous chargerde la suite Garnier, s'il vous plaît? Merci_." Loki kept the smile on his face until she stepped away. "Now explain yourself, husband."

"Cute." Tony laughed into his glass before taking a long sip. "You're the one who told Sif about Pep. You told her everything that happened when we got together, she knew everything that was going on a few months ago. And she's the mother of your child and, next to Natasha, one of your closest female friends. How'd you think she would behave with the woman that was keeping you from me for a little while?"

Loki mulled that over as he sipped through the straw. "I didn't tell her _everything_."

"Yes, you did, Loki," Tony scoffed.

"No," Loki said firmly, setting the glass down. "I did not."

Tony eyed him for a moment. "What didn't you tell her?"

He shrugged a shoulder. "Things I learned in confidence and am not about to share." He stood and picked up his glass again. "If you want to know Pepper's darkest secrets, ask her yourself."

"What the hell?" Tony straightened from the bar and hooked his fingers around the crook of Loki's arm. "You two bond one day and all of a sudden you have secrets together?"

"I did not say we had secrets _together_. All I said was that she shared something with me, in confidence, which I am not revealing, not even to you." He shifted, his body turning slightly into Tony's, his fingers crawling up his chest to wrap around his loosened tie. "Now that she and I have a semblance of a friendship, you don't want me to ruin it by breaking her trust, do you?"

Distracted by the movement of Loki's lips, it took Tony a second to remember how to breathe. When he finally spoke, his voice was low and husky. "I don't think I like you two being friends anymore."

Loki smirked, flicked a finger under Tony's chin, tipping it up an inch. "Then, once more, we are even, my love. I am not always comfortable with the camaraderie between you and Sif."

Tony's mouth hitched up on one side. "That's because you're jealous as hell."

"Not at all." He shifted again, his body now flush with Tony's. "I just don't like to share what's mine."

"Jesus, here we go again…"

"Hey, you guys know we can see you, right?" Clint called out loudly across the bar.

Loki let out a short breath and Tony chuckled softly. The moment broken, Loki stepped away from Tony and took his hand, leading him to the table the others sat at. "I thought you had a touch of the voyeur in you, Clint." Tony snorted as he and Loki sat between Natasha and Happy.

"If you were a couple of women, sure, absolutely." Natasha rolled her eyes and scoffed beside him. "But as it is, I've seen enough of you two going to town on each other to last me a lifetime."

"Ditto," Natasha added, making Loki and Tony laugh.

"Yeah…," Pepper began, "You might want to think about shutting down Jarvis' video capabilities completely before you decide to…enjoy each other somewhere that is_ not_ your bedroom." Loki covered his mouth, not embarrassed but to hide his grin, as Natasha and Clint stifled their laughter as well.

"Pepper!" Tony shouted, sounding impressed and appalled all at once.

"What? It's not like I watched! I got a memo that the security feed was sketchy. When I had Jarvis pull it up on my computer screen, there you were…" Her face scrunched up. "In a very weird position that I'm still not at all sure how you managed."

Clint drank from his beer and shrugged. "Well, Loki's very flexible."

Natasha slapped a palm to her face. "Holy mother of god, why do you know that?"

"Even more now because of the prenatal yoga." Tony wiggled his eyebrows at Clint's horrified yet curious facial expression.

"Anthony, could we?" Loki managed through giggles.

"Please stop," Pepper muttered like she was in pain.

"What?" Tony held out his hands. "I can't brag?"

"Brag about yourself, like usual, and not me."

"But I'm not as bendy as you," Tony cooed, running a hand over Loki's black hair. Loki grinned and leaned over and Tony's fingers trailed over his face.

"You're more flexible than you think, darling," he said before planting his mouth on Tony's.

"Ho!"

Natasha smacked a hand to Clint's chest. "Cut it out!" she shouted at Loki and Tony.

"Please, stop!" Pepper begged.

Happy crossed his arms and tucked his chin in close to his chest. "I am never going into that tower again."

The table erupted into laughter and eventually the topic of discussion turned to other things like Natasha's pregnancy, what Happy and Pepper were going to do while Tony was away on his honeymoon—Happy: sleep in; Pepper: relax and get actual work done—and, briefly, Tony's decision to be a consultant to Nick Fury's operation, which upon said decision, he discovered was called the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, or the less complicated, S.H.I.E.L.D.

That particular conversation was cut short when Steve and Thor popped up, seeking a nightcap. They got their drinks, ordered another round for everyone else, and two more chairs were dragged over to join the group.

"So what exactly can we expect tomorrow?" Clint asked. "I'm guessing it'll be drastically different from all the other weddings we've had in this little group." In a rare display of affection, Natasha slid closer to Clint, laying her arm on his thigh.

"Not drastically different, no. But it won't be anything like Thor's, that's for certain."

Thor was gulping down ale from a glass mug and lowered it at the mention of his name. "What was wrong with my wedding?"

"Nothing, brother," Loki replied with a grin.

Thor's blue eyes narrowed in the dim light of the bar. "There's something mischievous behind that glint in your eye, Loki."

"I'm sure Thor just gave in to what Jane wanted," Steve put in. "I know I gave in to Peggy's wishes. She had her ideas in mind long before I even proposed. It's more about the bride anyway, right?"

"Agreed." Thor toasted the air with his ale and drank more.

Clint broke in with a cackle. "Who's the bride in _this_ scenario?"

"I think it's a tie," Natasha said with a snort.

"Screw you, Romanov," Tony mumbled around an ice cube. Beside him, Loki playfully glared at the entire table.

"Hey, that's Mrs. Barton to you, buddy," Clint scolded.

"You are all horrible friends and we should have never invited you," Loki declared, finishing off his third gin and tonic. His words weren't slurring yet, but the alcohol was settling him nicely, a warmth blanketing over his body and soon, if he downed another gin and tonic, he would start feeling a little frisky.

"Clearly, it's Tony," Pepper said, almost to herself, drawing everyone's gazes. She looked up, a little taken aback by the attention, and shrugged. "I mean, he is the bigger diva, no?"

Loki tried to hold back his laughter, even whipping around toward Natasha to bury his face in her shoulder. "Holy shit," she muttered, pressing a hand to the back of his head, her shoulders shaking in silent laughter and Clint folded in his lips then bit the bottom one, swallowing down his bubble of giggles.

Tony was not as amused. "You are _so_ fired."

Unaffected, Pepper only smiled. "I'd like to see you try to get through another week without me."

Tony stared at her, feeling everyone's eyes on him, enjoying his grumpiness. "Ah, bite me." The group laughed again and Loki ruffled his hair as he leaned forward to set his empty glass on the table.

"At least that part is true, darling." Loki caught Pepper's surprised look and winked earning an appreciative smile in return.

"Well, then, brother, will you be adding Stark to your name?"

Tony's eyes slid slyly to Loki's, a smile on his lips. Loki ran a knuckle along his cheek. "No. I'm taking it as my own."

"_What?_" Natasha voiced was everyone was clearly thinking, judging by the looks on their faces. Thor's jaw dropped to the floor.

"You… Is mother aware?"

"I don't get it. What's the big deal?" Clint posed the question to everyone. Natasha flapped a hand at him to be quiet.

"You're going to be _Loki Stark_?"

Loki's eyes moved around the table from person to person until they landed on Natasha. Tony took his hand, lacing their fingers, and sat back against the chair. "Yes, I will. And yes, Thor, mother knows."

The table went silent for a moment. Until Clint spoke. "Whoa…is this how you felt when you had to start calling her Natasha Barton?" The quiet held until Tony couldn't hold back his snicker any longer. Natasha laid her head on Clint's shoulder.

"You're special, honey."

Clint made a face and kissed the top of her head. "And _you_ need to get to bed."

"Yeah…" She puckered her lips. "And pick up Ana."

"She is fine, Natasha." Clint and Natasha looked at Thor. "When Sif picked up Sebastian, she followed. She is in their suite fast asleep."

"Oh, man," Natasha whined before shoving Loki. "Why'd you have to have such a cute kid? You know one day she's gonna bully him into marrying her."

Loki only laughed and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "If she hasn't already."

"Excuse me. My kid's not getting married until he's in his thirties," Tony butted in. The others busied themselves with their own conversations.

"I don't know that we can override Anastasia, darling. She may have inherited her father's eye for taste, but she also inherited her mother's obstinacy and short temper."

Natasha shoved him again, pushing him away from her. "Jerk." Loki responded by kissing her temple gently.

"Come, Anthony. We should retire as well."

"Whatever you say, kitten."

Loki cocked a brow. "Are we sticking with that nickname then?"

Tony smirked. "Don't act like you don't totally love it." Loki failed miserably as fighting a smile.

"Whoa, time out, _kitten_."

"Nope!" Tony shouted at Natasha. "Only _I'm_ allowed!"

"Whatever." She grabbed Loki's arm to get him to look at her. "Are you staying together tonight?"

Loki groaned loudly. "Oh, not another one."

"What are you yapping about?" Tony asked the redhead. She raised her arm, flipping him off, and both Clint and Loki put her arm down.

"I am not a virginal bride, Natasha."

"Don't we know it," Thor murmured across the table. Steve giggled next to him. And Tony's finger shot out toward him.

"Need I remind you the stories I could tell, _brother-in-law_? Or maybe I should tell everyone why we came up with the 'No Sex In the Common Area' rule, huh?"

Thor laughed good-naturedly. "I may have been the reason for its creation, my friend, but no one violated that rule more than the two of you."

"Yeah, right. What was _Romanov_ about to bitch about?"

Natasha laid a hand on Clint's thigh before he could argue with Tony again. "You two can't stay in the same room tonight."

"Natasha—"

"Why can't we?"

Loki grinned at Tony. "Do you know nothing about wedding traditions?"

He made a face that read _are you shitting me?_ "Pep."

"Tony doesn't do weddings," Pepper said mechanically, like it wasn't the first time she had to say it. "He sends a nice big gift, but he rarely attends any. In fact, I think the only one he has been to was…yours." She aimed her thumb at Steve and he grinned.

"I'm honored."

"Don't be," Tony said in the same tone. "I only went hoping Loki would be there." Loki squeezed his hand, still laced with his own, under the table.

Steve frowned. "But weren't you guys—" Thor cleared his throat loudly, cutting Steve off. Loki chuckled and nodded at Thor.

"Thank you, brother. Traditionally, love, the bride and the groom do not spend the night before the wedding together. The purpose, if I'm not mistaken, is to make the wedding night a little more special, but again—"

"You're also not supposed to see each other until the ceremony," Natasha interrupted. "It's considered bad luck."

"By the gods, woman, I am not parading down the aisle in a fluffy white dress!"

Tony snorted. "That would have been _awesome_!" Loki shot him a look.

"Quiet, you."

Tony moved him back, a hand on his chest, so he could speak to Natasha. "So you're telling me I don't get to get it on with my future husband tonight?"

"Yes, but tomorrow night you get to get it on with your _actual_ husband."

"He _is_ my actual husband!" Loki nearly shrieked. "We are already married; the ceremony tomorrow, while I am looking forward to it, is merely superfluous."

"'Tis but one night, Loki," Thor offered.

Tony nodded. "Yeah, what's one night?" Loki stared befuddled at him.

"You aren't actually considering this, are you?"

"No, I'm not considering; I'm saying we're gonna do it."

Loki's jaw actually dropped. "Anthony…"

"Cool, we'll swap!" Natasha finished sipping her water. And Clint stared at her. She tried to sit up, but couldn't quite manage it. "Some help here." Her husband rushed to help her and she shuffled to the edge of the chair.

As other conversations continued around them, Loki turned to Tony, his lips in a tight pout. "I cannot believe you actually want to do this," he said softly.

Tony leaned forward to peck his fiancé's rigid lips. "It's only for one night, babe," he replied just as softly, his lips twitching into a grin. "I'm pretty sure earlier this evening can hold you until tomorrow."

Loki exhaled sharply, rolled his eyes. "That is not my concern." He lowered his voice even more. "I don't sleep well without you."

Tony stroked a hand up and down Loki's thigh. "Me neither. But, Loki, come on. We're not doing the fluffy white dress, we don't have any kind of wedding party, neither of us had a bachelor thing, and we've written our own vows." He took Loki's hand again. "I think we can sacrifice one night and carry on this one little tradition. I don't even get to throw a garter, babe."

Loki tightened his hold on Tony's hand. "I can wear one for you to take off tomorrow night if you like."

Tony's lips slowly curved. "Does that mean you're okay sleeping apart tonight?"

He sighed, long and heavy, before answering, "No. But I will do it, if that's what you want."

Tony pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Thanks, kitten." Loki made a disgusted noise at the name then felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You're sleeping with me tonight. Let's go," Natasha said. Loki stood, joining her, and everyone else started to rise as well, throwing down Euros to pay for their drinks.

"And where will your doting husband be sleeping? The beds here are roomy, but I don't think three of us will fit in one."

"I knew you were always trying to get me into bed." Clint said the statement playfully and with a joking smile, making Loki smile in return. "And I'm bunking with lover boy." He flicked a hand toward Tony.

"I didn't agree to that."

"You don't get an opinion," Natasha informed him. "Besides, someone needs to keep an eye on you and make sure you don't go searching for Loki's crotch in the middle of the night." Loki made a face at her, which she completely ignored.

Tony made a derisive sound with his teeth. "And you think Robin Hood is gonna do that?" Natasha shot him a dark glare and a little disconcerted, Tony moved Loki in front of him. "All right, fine." Loki chuckled and reached for his hands, pulling them to his front, holding them with both of his.

"Darling, a future lesson: don't argue with a pregnant woman."

"_Never_," Steve emphasized.

"Unless you would like to meet an early grave," Thor added ruefully, as if he had made the mistake before.

Tony lifted onto his tiptoes to whisper in Loki's ear, "Thank god you can't get pregnant." Loki laughed heartily.

In the elevator, goodnights were said as each person got off on their respective floors. Natasha warned Loki that Clint would be in his room in less than ten minutes, so he shouldn't dawdle getting his things together. Back in their suite, Loki poked his head into the second bedroom and tiptoed to the side of the bed to check on Sebastian. He and Ana slept on either side of Sif.

He knelt by the bed where the little boy laid sprawled on his stomach—his favored position—one arm and one leg hanging off the bed, his lips parted and pursed. He ran a hand lightly over his son's hair, admiring his sleeping form for a moment. It had been about two and half weeks since Sebastian had last had a nightmare or woken in the middle of the night screaming for Loki. Neither he nor Sif or Tony had questioned him about it just yet, preferring to let the little boy come to one of them when he was ready.

"Babe," was whispered from the doorway and Loki looked up at Tony and nodded. He placed a wisp of a kiss to Sebastian's forehead, tucked his leg back under the covers, and quietly left the room. "Is he okay?" Tony asked once he was out of the room in another whisper.

"Yes, he seems fine."

Tony slipped his arm around Loki's waist and led him back toward their room. "I got your tux all ready. I didn't know what bath stuff you wanted to take with you so you'll have to go get that together yourself, since apparently you'll be getting ready in Natasha's room tomorrow. But let Sif know if you need anything else and I'll have her—"

Loki moved in front of Tony and placed a hand over his mouth, silencing him. Tony jerked to a stop and blinked. "Are you nervous?" he asked, lowering his hand.

"No," Tony answered shortly, almost offended.

Loki clasped his hands behind his back, lifting both brows, and smiling softly. "You were rambling again, Anthony."

Tony inhaled deeply. "Okay, I'm nervous. But not in a bad way," he rushed to add. "I'm, you know…nervous-excited."

"I'm nervous, too," Loki said with an affectionate smile. "And excited, as well."

Tony smiled then bit his lip in thought. "You're not going to change your mind at the last minute, are you? Like you did before…?"

Loki's face fell. "What? No." He let out a breathless laugh. "Anthony…" he brought his hands up to cup Tony's face. "I didn't marry Sif because she was not the one meant for me. _You_ are."

Tony's lips curved up slowly and he pulled Loki close, pressing his mouth to the side of his pale throat and Loki gave him a tight squeeze.

"You aren't going to change _your_ mind, are you?"

"No way, no how, baby. I'm all yours."

With a happy sigh, Loki leaned back. "What of the paparazzi? I've seen a few flashes go off here and there, especially when you or I are near a window. I cannot believe they would follow us here."

"It's what they do, the sneaky bastards." His hands fell to Loki's waist and Loki's fingers wrapped lightly around his wrists. "But don't worry; Pep's on it. She's got hotel security on alert. No one with a camera or press badge comes into the hotel at all. They know exactly who's on our guest list, and even the staff has been limited to the minimum amount of people needed. Once the ceremony is over and we're at the reception, she will send out the official statement."

"Official statement…?"

"Yep, it's already written up."

Loki cocked his head. "What does it say?"

Tony tugged him closer again, lifting his mouth to ghost over Loki's. "That I am happily off the market." Loki smiled into the brief kiss they shared. "And the usual request for privacy that will in all likelihood be completely ignored."

Long arms came up to wind around Tony's neck and their bodies began to sway to nonexistent music. "You think of everything, don't you, my incredible genius?"

Tony chuckled as they turned a slow circle. "Actually, it was Pepper's idea."

"Well, she is not here and I would not want to kiss her, even if she was. I want to kiss you."

And he did so, slowly, intimately, pressing into Tony's body, making the other man sigh and moan softly. They fell to the bed, still attached at the mouth, Tony burying his hands in Loki's hair and Loki's fingers curling into his shirt. Tongues clashed, sampled, and stroked; breath hitched and expelled on moans and soft cries of pleasure. And then it all came to a halt at the quiet knock at the door.

Loki skimmed his lips over Tony's jaw. "That will be Clint," he murmured against his ear before taking the lobe between his teeth.

Tony groaned, in pleasure or pain, Loki didn't know, and ran his hands down Loki's back until he reached the curve of his ass, and pushed their hips together. "I'm kinda, sorta, totally rethinking this separate beds thing now."

Loki pushed himself up to look down at him, pressing his erection further into Tony's. "Too late. You've made your choice. Just a moment, Clint!" he said at the next impatient knock.

Tony frowned as Loki shimmied off of him.

"Will you get the door, darling? I need to get my wash things."

Tony sat up on his elbows, sighing as he watched Loki saunter off to the bathroom, cursing him in his mind for getting him all worked up. He rose from the bed and went to open the door leading to the hall and Clint stepped in.

"What's up, buttercup?" he asked with a straight face. Tony gave no response. "Where's Loki?"

"Bathroom," he answered flatly. He turned to walk away, pausing to shift the uncomfortable hard-on in his pants.

Clint had followed and stopped short. "Dude. I am _not_ getting in the bed with you while you've got that." He pointed directly at Tony's crotch when the billionaire spun around. "Get rid of it."

Tony's face crumpled into a confused frown. "Have you gone stupid? I can't just take it off and stick it in a drawer, dumb ass. And who said you're getting in my bed anyway? There's a perfectly fine couch in the other room. Fuck, you can sleep in the tub for all I care. And don't flatter yourself. Even if I was full-homo I wouldn't go for _you_."

"Full-homo? Nice, Tony. And if I'm stuck baby-sitting your ass for the night, I'm sleeping in the nice, warm bed. No arguments."

Loki chose that moment to return from the bathroom, carrying a small black grooming kit in one arm. Clint and Tony's eyes moved to him and he froze. "Is there a problem, boys?"

"Clint thinks I'm gonna jump him because you gave me a boner." Tony stretched out on the bed after making his statement, crossing one leg over the other at the ankle, and his arms behind his head. Clint and Loki's eyes met and Clint shook his head.

Loki chuckled hesitantly. "That…is not what I was expecting to hear."

"You better hurry. Tasha's getting grumpy."

Loki set his grooming kit down on the garment bag holding his tuxedo lying across the dresser top. "Are my shoes in there as well?"

"Yeah…" Tony answered softly.

Loki smiled softly at his former roommate. "Could you give us a moment, Clint?"

"Yeah, I'll just be…in…bathroom," Clint mumbled before practically running out of the room.

Tony sat up and scooted to the edge of the bed as Loki moved closer to him. "I messed up." Loki ran his fingers down the side of his face until he could cup his chin.

"No, you didn't. I think it's nice you want to do one tradition. Go to sleep as soon as you can. Tomorrow will be here before you know it."

Tony took his hand and placed a kiss to the center of his palm. "If you quote Shakespeare right now, I swear I won't marry you."

Tickled, Loki laughed giddily. "I was not planning on it. Now stand up and give me the last kiss you will ever give as a single man."

Eyes locked on each other, Tony rose and brought Loki's mouth to his. His arms slid around the slim body and hugged him close to his body, dipping him ever so slightly to the side. He moaned as Loki's fingers glided into his hair, curling tight and scratching along his scalp. After a moment, remembering he couldn't take it any further, Tony broke the kiss and set Loki straight.

He let out a long shaky breath. "Best we did that now and not tomorrow in front of everyone we know and love."

Tony licked his lips. "Yeah, I guess that's true."

"See you tomorrow?"

He nodded once. "I'll be the one in the tux." Loki scoffed and kissed him again, slipping him a little tongue. He stepped away, trailing his hand down his arm until he could clasp his hand.

"I love you, Anthony Stark."

"I know." Tony swung their hands a little, biting back the giggle that bubbled up his chest at Loki's ill-amused expression. "I love you, too, Loki Odinson." He tugged hard on his hand and planted one last hard kiss on him. "And I can't wait to marry you," he whispered against his lips.

"I'm going to make you very happy. I promise."

Tony grinned and kissed Loki's forehead. "Save it for the vows, kitten. Now, go." He lightly pushed Loki away. "The sooner you go, the sooner you'll come back to me." Loki slung the garment bag over his shoulder and grinned softly at Tony. "What?"

"Do you know those are the exact words I said to you the night before you left for winter vacation when we first got together?"

Tony thought back to that night: the rain falling outside Loki's window, the scent of the tea Loki had been brewing when he walked in, lying completely naked in his dorm bed. "Oh, yeah…that was the night you first gave me—"

"Yes, I remember that," he interrupted, turning a light shade of red. "And you gave me your Black Sabbath shirt that night. Your favorite."

Tony hooked his thumbs in the belt loops of his jeans. "Where is that shirt?"

"At home, in my dresser with my other things," he answered with a small smile.

"You kept it?" Tony asked, obviously surprised.

Loki felt a sudden rush of emotion and had to look away. "Of course I did. I never wore it after we…" He cleared his throat and set his eyes on Tony. "But I carried it with me everywhere I went. You were always with me, Anthony. Always."

Tony's eyes started to sting and he laughed it away, but the laugh came out stuttered and nervous. "Jeez, I should marry you."

"You already did," he responded almost proudly. "Good night, love."

"Wait." Tony stepped forward and Loki paused, glancing over his shoulder. "I said my part. You didn't say yours." Loki fully faced him, that faint line appearing between his brows. "Consider it our own tradition," Tony explained with a half-shrug.

Understanding, Loki raised his chin. "Say it again."

Tony fought not to smile too widely and moistened his lips. "The sooner you go…the sooner you'll come back to me."

Loki set his eyes directly on Tony's, slowly nodded. "I will _always_ come back to you. Remember that."


	19. I Do

As the sun began to set on a balmy December day, on a private terrace on the grounds of the Hôtel de Paris, overlooking the Mediterranean Sea, Loki and Tony faced each other, hands joined, as a nondenominational officiant welcomed the close friends and family gathered around them. Because neither wanted a long, drawn-out ceremony, there were no readings, no blessings, no muss, no fuss, and the officiant moved on directly to the vows.

"Loki and Tony have chosen to write their own words for this very special occasion," the middle-aged man said in a French-accented voice that carried over the ocean breeze, "Which they will now affirm while offering their rings. If we could get the rings….?"

The three men looked to the front row, on Loki's side, where Sebastian sat next to Sif, dressed in a three-piece black tuxedo with a red and green striped bowtie—a nod to Loki's hunter green tie and Tony's wine-colored one—and swinging his shiny black Converse-clad feet. Sif nudged him and he jumped off the chair, walked up to his fathers, and held up a fisted hand to each, thumbs extended. A two-toned ring dangled from each of the short appendages.

Loki and Tony both chuckled and reached for the rings. Loki bent to kiss the top of his head and Sebastian bolted back to Sif, opting to sit in her lap instead of the hard chair this time.

"_Merci_, _monsieur_ Ring Bearer," the officiant said with a smile. He held out a hand to Loki. "You may proceed."

Loki grinned, took a deep breath, and faced Tony, taking his left hand. "My dear Anthony…"

Tony winked, distracting Loki for a moment. A pointed look and slight narrowing of one green eye and they both became serious again.

"Anthony, I know I am not always the easiest person to love, but you seem to do it so perfectly. I wish we'd not lost the time we did, but I believe it will only serve to make us stronger. I cannot list all of the wonderful things you have brought to my life. Where there was cold, you brought warmth; where there was darkness, you brought light." His lips curved in an affectionate smirk. "And you are a ceaseless—at times annoying—source of humor."

Tony loudly, overdramatically, scoffed and the gathered group laughed quietly. Loki's fingers clutched tighter to his hand, to bring his attention back to him, and he brought the ring to his ring finger, a black ring, outlined by two strips of silver.

"In spite of that—or perhaps because of—I make this promise to you today to always laugh with you. To never go to bed angry with you, to listen to your _words_, not your _meaning_, and…" He grinned to cover the quavering of his voice. "…To love you with all my heart every moment for the rest of my life." He slid the ring on Tony's finger and gave it a quick squeeze before letting it go.

The officiant turned toward Tony. "Now, uh, Anthony…?"

Tony eyed the officiant playfully. "Only to this guy," he said with a jerk of his head toward Loki. The officiant bowed a little in apology and motioned for him to continue. "Gimme," he said holding out his hand for Loki's. Loki rolled his eyes and placed his hand in Tony's waiting one. Tony inhaled and let out the breath in a long sigh. "My beautiful little Loki…"

Loki angled his head.

"First of all, I want to congratulate you." He paused for effect and to see the surprise flit across that flawless pale face. "For getting me to a…" he glanced around them, "A pseudo-altar—a place I once said _no one_ would ever get me near."

"Hear, hear!" Rhodey called out from the second row of Tony's side, earning a look from Pepper, and chuckles from everyone else.

Tony laughed softly himself then turned back to Loki. "Seriously, though…" he cleared his throat and ran his thumb across Loki's knuckles. "You, um, you've helped me through some of the most challenging moments of my life. You have always encouraged me to do my best at everything, and been my support when I needed it or the kick in my ass when I needed that."

More chuckles were heard, but Tony's eyes never left Loki's.

"You…you showed me that I was more than just Howard Stark's son." He paused again, this time to swallow past the tightening of his throat. "I am who I am today because of you. And, if that wasn't enough, you did the unthinkable, and made me a dad." He looked at Sebastian who smiled shyly before leaning into Sif. He returned his gaze to Loki's and made a movement that was meant to be a shrug. "You know how much I love you, babe. And I promise that I will love you a little more every day, no matter how pissed off we might get at each other. I will always have your back and I will _never_, _ever_ keep any more secrets from you."

Loki's hand clasped tighter to his and tried to blink back the tears that filled his eyes.

"We've already been through a lot together and I can't wait to see what's next for us. And I will try not to be such a smart ass all the time." He had brought Loki's ring, similar to Tony's—silver, outlined by two strips of black—up to his finger and stopped right before he was about to slide it on. "No, wait, that's a lie. Sorry, I can't do that."

Loki laughed, swiping a hand over his face, brushing away a tear or two in the process.

"But what I can do is promise you that I will make the rest of your life one hell of a ride." He slid the ring on and brought Loki's fingers to his lips as laughter filled the air.

"Loki and Tony, in the presence of your family and friends, you have declared your deep love and affection for each other. You have stated your desire to live together, always open to a deeper, richer friendship and partnership. You have formed your own union, based on respect and honor. Therefore, it is my joyful responsibility to officially acknowledge your union. You may now seal your marriage with a kiss."

"Finally!" Tony exclaimed before clasping a hand to the back of Loki's neck and bringing their mouths together.

"_Mesdames __et__ Messieurs_, it is my honor to present to you for the first time, _monsieur et monsieur_ Loki and Tony Stark!"

/

The group of twenty moved into the restaurant, closed except for their party, and before Tony could stop them, the speeches started. He sat at a sweetheart table with Loki, at the head of the room facing everyone else, spread out in circular tables, and complained under his breath to Loki. Loki simply laid a hand over his and promised it would all be over soon.

"You're not going to make a speech, too, are you?"

"I had not planned on it, darling. I know you didn't want it. Besides…," he raised a hand to Tony's chin and brushed away crumbs from the roll he was nibbling on from his goatee with his thumb, "I said all I needed to in my vows."

Tony grinned and leaned forward to place a short, sweet kiss on his lips.

Thor went first, speaking of the change Loki and Tony had brought to each other—he said Tony made Loki more peaceful and rational; and Loki showed Tony there was more to his life than business and machines. And taking on the role of uncle, Thor spoke of his high respect for Tony in accepting Sebastian as his own.

Rhodey went next, musing about the change to Tony as well, recalling nights even _he_ couldn't remember, full of the relentless partying Tony indulged in back then. He thanked Loki for bringing some stability to his closest friend's life and Loki and Tony shared a secret smile over that. Rhodey finished, marveling at the fact that he was actually present for Tony Stark's wedding.

The last to say anything was Frigga. She tearfully spoke of Odin and how proud he would have been of Loki and Thor—and Tony, whom, she revealed, he considered a part of the family very quickly. She also told Tony how special she thought he was and she wished them both all the happiness.

Tony cut off the speeches after that, feeling like things were getting too heavy and emotional, and demanded the music be turned up and the party get started. Pepper waited for dinner to pass before dragging Loki and Tony out to the middle of the wooden floor acting as a dance floor and forced them to participate in their first dance.

They did so without complaint, swaying together and chatting quietly between them. Once the song ended, they kissed and pulled apart, and Loki headed straight for Sif, pulling her to the dance floor as the slow songs continued. Tony headed for Frigga.

"Do me the honor?" he asked, holding out one hand.

She chuckled and slipped her hand in his. "Of course," she said excitedly, letting him lead her to the dance floor where Pepper and Happy and Thor and Jane also danced.

"Are you having fun?" Tony had twirled her under his hand and brought her back into a light hold.

Frigga smiled warmly at him, giggling softly at the surprise move. "I am. I've been waiting for this, for Loki, for so long."

He playfully frowned. "I hope you meant for him and me."

She laughed again and their feet moved a little quicker as the pace of the music picked up. "Absolutely!" She briefly cupped his cheek. "I never doubted for a moment that you and Loki would find each other again, Tony."

"Really?" he asked, genuinely surprised.

"Yes. You are the only person that can penetrate that wall of ice he so often hides behind. His words were true: you brought a warmth to him that he lost after he found out the truth of his adoption. He was so lost for so long before he found you. And when that ended I feared…" she sighed softly. "After he left for California, he was in such a dark place. I thought he'd be lost to us forever."

Tony thought of his own dark time after Loki left. He had returned to his old ways with a vengeance, drinking until he blacked out, sleeping with an endless assembly line of faceless, nameless women, and blowing off any and all responsibilities. It was amazing that his father, nor anyone else for that matter, had not stepped in and staged in intervention. The only ones who were there to pick him up—for awhile at least—were Pepper, Rhodey, and Happy.

"That must have been hard for you to deal with, with him so far away," Tony murmured.

"It was," she agreed, returning her gaze to his. "I knew he was running from you. I just never expected him to run all the way across the world to do it."

Tony grinned almost shyly. "Were you happy when he met Sif?"

Frigga smiled softly. "I didn't meet her for some time, but I was…surprised. I had not thought he would meet anyone again, honestly, much less a woman." Tony chuckled and she looked away, toward Loki and Sif dancing and laughing together. "She's very much like you, you know?"

He scoffed. "That's what I keep hearing—and I can see what people mean. But come on, Mrs. O—there is no one else like me. I'm one of a kind."

She laughed deeply. "That is true. I am sure that is what drew him to her. He found something with her that brought him a bit of what he needed." Tony nodded, not necessarily in agreement. "He would kill me for telling you this…"

"Oh, then I have to know." He smiled widely.

Frigga chuckled softly and looked away from Loki and Sif. "We never heard of Sif until he called to tell us about the baby."

Tony's face fell into a frown. "That's weird; they were living together."

"So I learned." She went quiet for a moment, letting Tony lead her around the floor. "You know, Tony, parents—particularly mothers—have a sixth sense that develops as their children grow."

"What do you mean?"

"I knew he loved her. I knew he was excited and scared about becoming a father at twenty-seven. And I knew he was confident in his decision to propose."

"But…?" Tony urged.

"He wasn't happy, Tony." The humorous expression on Tony's face melted away. He glanced up over Frigga's head at Loki briefly. "He wasn't _unhappy_ either, but I think it dawned on him that if he married her and found you again one day, he would have lost his chance with you."

Tony grinned, his eyes unfocused toward the dance floor, as he thought that even if that had happened it wouldn't have stopped him. But he wasn't about to say that to Loki's mother. He didn't notice the way Frigga grinned back at him until she spoke.

"He is not the type to break his vows." Tony's eyes flicked up. "He would have respected her—no matter how he felt for you." Tony blushed and lowered his head. "I'm only happy that they have remained friends."

"Yeah, me too…she's great." He glanced at the couple again, smiling as Sebastian had joined them and Loki attempted to teach him to dance properly with Sif. "I think it's cool that they're on the same page when it comes to Bash. I'd hate it if they didn't get along and she hated me or something and then we wouldn't be able to see him." He jerked a little when Frigga's soft, warm hands cupped his face and lowered his head so he would focus on her.

"Will you be giving me more?"

He cocked a brow. "More…of what…?"

"What else? Grandchildren!"

Tony laughed and patted one of her hands. "Yes! Yeah, we're planning on it, Mrs. O."

"Tony…" she lowered her hands to his shoulders. "I'm your mother-in-law now. You don't have to keep calling me Mrs. O."

He smiled, but shook his head. "I feel weird calling you by your first name."

Her smile softened, her hands moved to his chest, fussing with his lapels and tie. "You may call me mother…" Tony stared, dumbstruck. "…If you'd like."

"I'm…do you…are you serious?"

"Of course I am," she said with a nod. "Unless it's what you called your mother…"

"Um…she died when I was ten. So I called her mom mostly…" His voice was soft and hesitant and Frigga wanted to bundle him in her arms, wondering if she should have brought this up later.

"I don't mind whatever variation you choose, son."

By this time, they had slowed to nearly unmoving and Tony just stared at Frigga, unable to move or speak. It was the first time anyone had called him that in nearly twenty-five years. "Thanks…mom."

Frigga smiled through her tears and pulled him close in a tight hug.

"May we interrupt?" Loki and Sif approached them and waited for them to pull apart. When they did, and he saw the tears glistening in Frigga's eyes and the look on Tony's face, Loki had a moment of panic, unsure who he should go to comfort first. "What…what's wrong?"

"Nothing, darling," Frigga smiled at him. "Just a little mother-in-law and son-in-law moment, that is all. What are you two up to?"

"We wanted to swap partners," Sif said and held out a hand to Tony.

"Oh, how lovely, let's!" Frigga stepped away from Tony, after one last squeeze and held up her arms in the dancing position in front of Loki. He watched Sif whisk Tony away and looked at his mother.

"Are you sure everything's all right?" he asked, slipping one arm around her waist and taking her right hand in his left.

"Yes, darling, we're both fine. Stop worrying. It's your day; enjoy it."

He grinned softly. "I am. I do wish father was here."

Frigga's brows shot up. "Do you?"

He chuckled shortly. "Yes. Why shouldn't I? He enjoyed Anthony's company more than mine, didn't he?" Her head angled to the side and he shrugged. "He seemed to enjoy _me_ more when Anthony was around."

"That's because you were different when he was around, Loki."

He reared back, affronted. "I wasn't different."

"You were," she insisted on a chuckle. "You were happier. You smiled more, you _laughed_!" He tried not to smile, but failed, and Frigga had a good laugh herself. "He felt closer to you when Tony was around, because you forgot about all your troubles when he was there. The time apart from him broke you of that. You're fine on your own now, which I am utterly happy for; you're just _better_ together."

"Thank you, mother," Loki responded softly.

They both paused as the music changed to a jazzier, jumpier swing. "Are you up for it?" Loki asked his mother with a grin.

Frigga inhaled deeply and tightened her grip on Loki's hand, smiling like a kid on Christmas morning. "There is only one way to find out."

/

"You're looking a little emotional," Sif commented as soon as she and Tony were far enough away from Loki and Frigga. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"I am _not_ emotional. But I am curious…" He wriggled his brows and Sif frowned like he just tried to feel her up. "I noticed you and Rhodey have been getting friendly."

She chuckled and grinned a little. "Oh, stop. He's a very nice man, but he's too close to you. And anyway, your assistant seems hell-bent on keeping him away from me."

"She is not my assistant anymore. She's practically _my_ boss. And be nice, all right? She's family; so you had better get used to her."

"Yes, yes. I know. I like that she doesn't take my shit. A lesser woman would have run away crying."

"Well, she's had to deal with and take care of the Stark men for, like, fifteen years. And we're not exactly a stroll in the park; you know what I'm saying?"

Sif chuckled and crossed her hands at the wrists behind Tony's neck. "Those are some major points for her, then. Listen, Tony…"

His face scrunched at her tone. "Jesus, you're not about to get all serious on me, are you? I just had a fucking moment with Frigga, Sif. Don't do this to me. It's my wedding. I should be getting plastered and feeling my husband up in a corner somewhere."

She laughed hard enough to throw her head back. "I'm sure you'll do plenty of feeling up later. And you're the one who didn't want any toasts or speeches. Though, honestly, this wouldn't have gone in a speech. I really wanted to broach the subject with you first because I figured you could convince Loki. That is, if it's something you're willing to do."

Tony slowed their dancing a little. "What are you talking about?"

"Loki mentioned that you want more children…eventually."

_Again with the kids_, he thought with a put-upon sigh. "Yeah, I do. We haven't talked about it much since…that day…with the wedding and him still healing and everything. But, yeah…I don't really know how we're gonna do that."

Sif nodded and stared at him for a moment, as if she was debating something in her mind. With another short nod, as if to steel herself, she declared, "That's where I come in."

Tony chuckled then went silent. "What?" His handsome features crinkled into a confused frown.

Sif smiled and slid her hands down to rest on his forearms. "Tony, you saved my son's life. And that of his father, who just happens to be one of my closest friends. Saying thank you just…doesn't seem…it isn't enough."

He blinked once then again. "I'm…sorry. I'm confused here. What exactly are you trying to say?"

She snorted, very unladylike, but still came off very charming. "I am offering to be the mother of your children, Tony."

His jaw dropped and he breathed in like he was about to speak, instead making incoherent sounds. "Why—I don't—I can't—you would really do that?"

She nodded solemnly. "The way I see it, if I have a child by you, then he or she will be half-related to Bash."

Tony's brow furrowed as he thought, mindlessly moving his feet from side to side. Sif could practically see the wheels in his head spinning—exceptionally fast. "How would that even work?"

"Uh…" Sif frowned, pursing her lips, trying not to laugh. "Tony, from what I remember reading about you in the gossips papers, you're a bit of a whore." His face cleared and he glared at her. "I'm almost positive you know how this works."

"Not that part, doofus." He ignored her feigned insulted gasp. "I meant…would we be, like, raising them all together?"

"Oh. Well, I thought of that." She lifted her bared shoulders and smiled hopefully. "If you and Loki were to agree to this, and I was to bear any number of children for you and him, they would be _your_ children, Tony—aside from Bash, of course. I'm only providing the egg and the oven. I would sign all parental rights to you two."

"I…" He chuckled breathlessly, skimming his fingers through his hair. "I don't even—I think this is awesome of you to offer, Sif. It would certainly make things move along quicker for us. I got to talk to Loki before I agree to anything. But…" Her smile spread slowly. "What makes you think he wouldn't agree?"

"I don't know. You know Loki; he's weird about things. I'm not sure how he would feel about…you know…you and I having a child together. Even if he would be a father to him or her as well." Tony's lips curved up on one side. "Talk to him. Think about it. And get back to me." Tony cupped her face and planted a firm kiss on her lips.

"An hour and a half," Loki's voice came from behind Tony. "You really don't waste any time do you, Anthony?"

"Calm down, kitten, it was just a thank-you kiss." Tony turned away from Sif and yanked Loki close to his body. He moved his mouth forward to kiss Loki's lips, but the taller man turned away and Tony got a face full of soft black hair.

"How long before you tire of that name?"

"Hmm…never," he said as he nuzzled his neck. Sif watched the interaction with a grossed-out look on her face. "It just suits you so well, baby. You move like a cat, you hiss like a cat." Tony touched a finger to Loki's chin and those sharp green eyes slid his way. "And if I touch you in the right spot I can make you purr."

Loki tried not to laugh or smile, but once again, he failed. "Gods, you're cute."

"You two are sickening," Sif mumbled before walking away.

Tony turned into Loki, wrapping both arms around him. "Dance with me?"

Loki pecked his lips then pushed back from him. "No. I haven't talked to Thor all day. I want to thank him for his lovely speech." He kissed Tony once more before starting to move away.

"And you wonder why I turn to women…?"

Loki laughed and spun around, walking backwards. "Yet you always come back to me."

/

While Loki sat with Thor for awhile, Tony wandered around from table to table chatting with everyone who wasn't dancing or looking after a wayward child. After speaking with Thor, Loki moved to sit with Natasha for awhile, and together, they watched Sebastian get pulled onto the dance floor by a strong-willed Ana and forced to dance.

As Loki made his rounds, he carried a flute of champagne with him that he kept refilling, and eventually he had to hit the bathroom. On his return, he noticed Pepper outside on the balcony by herself. After picking up another glass of champagne, he made his way out to join her.

"Is everything all right?"

Pepper jumped a little, clutching at the belly of her royal blue dress. "God…! Don't sneak up on a girl like that."

"My apologies, I meant no harm," he said as he moved over to stand next to her at the railing overlooking the city and the sea. "It's beautiful at night, isn't it?"

"Gorgeous."

He sipped at the champagne, enjoying the bubbles as they trickled down his throat. "Why are you out here alone, Pepper?"

She folded her arms on the rail and leaned over a little. "Oh, just getting some fresh air. I think I had too much of that champagne. My face felt like it was on fire and I needed to cool off."

Loki leaned his side against the rail. "Are you sure that's it?"

Pepper turned her head to look at him, and blinked. "Yeah, why?"

He shrugged and grinned. "I thought perhaps you were avoiding someone or…something."

"Oh, no!" she cried as she straightened. "If I can handle Tony Stark, I can handle anybody, Loki. Don't you worry about me."

He chuckled, drank more. "I won't." They both went quiet, the only sounds between them coming from the music and chatter inside and the traffic and ocean below. "Pepper, I want to thank you…," he smiled when she met his gaze, "for being here today. I know it may have been difficult for you."

She surprised him by laughing. "No, it wasn't. The truth is I got over Tony a long time ago. And even though the circumstances weren't ideal, I am glad that you and I got past our differences."

Loki grinned and silently toasted her with the glass. "I wasn't expecting Sif to behave with you the way she has. I'm sorry for that."

Pepper laughed again, softer this time, and short. "Don't be. I'm not even sure why she got to me the way she did, though I'm sure it all traces back to you and Tony in some way." Loki turned to hide the guilty look that crossed his face. "Rhodey keeps telling me she's actually very nice. And that she reminds him of someone but he can't figure out whom."

Loki smirked to himself then was struck by a thought. "He didn't happen to mention where he stayed last night, did he?"

Pepper's red-blonde brows came together, and she frowned for a moment before realizing what he was asking. "Oh! No! He stayed in his own room—not that _nothing_ happened. But I guess he felt a little weird about sleeping with his best friend's soon-to-be-husband's ex-fiancée and the mother of his future step-son."

Loki had to bite back a loud laugh. "Good man, that James."

She smiled and their attention was drawn back inside when they suddenly heard several high-pitched giggles. Tony was standing in the middle of the dance floor, in the middle of all the kids, doing some weird dance moves. "What is he doing?"

"I believe he is teaching my son and my nieces and nephews how to walk like an Egyptian."

Pepper giggled, pressing a hand to her mouth. "God, I don't think I've ever seen him this happy—or smiling so much."

Loki grinned and studied Pepper for a moment. "When will you be heading back to New York?"

"Tomorrow," she answered softly.

His brows rose. "Oh? Why so soon?"

"I've got to get back to work. This is gonna put me behind as it is. Which is okay!" she rushed to add, realizing what she said. "I don't mind. I'm taking the jet home but it'll be back to pick you guys up. I've just got a shitload to get back to and meetings to reschedule while Tony's gone."

Loki sighed softly to himself as Pepper turned back to the seaside view. He turned his head to look inside, watching Tony. "It's never really going to slow down, will it?" he murmured.

Pepper smiled, though she didn't turn to look at him. "He just needs to learn to delegate."

He cocked a brow, "Delegate? Anthony?"

She shrugged. "The actual work he does in his lab, I mean. There are other scientists and research happening on the other levels of Stark Tower but…he does so much of it on his own. I can take care of the business side." She angled her head to aim a small smile at him. "And my degree won't have gone to waste."

Loki chuckled lightly.

"But," she lifted her shoulders again, "he insists on doing everything himself. He's a perfectionist…just like Howard," she added softly.

Loki's smile vanished. "That doesn't bode very well for me, does it?" Pepper's head came around to send a questioning look his way. "Howard buried himself in work to avoid the loneliness he tried in vain to escape since his wife's premature death. And the son he didn't have any love or the patience for. It may not be for the same reasons, but we both know Tony uses his work to hide from the problems he doesn't want to face."

Pepper straightened, her back going ramrod straight, and fully faced Loki. "Tony is _not_ Howard, Loki."

His chin and brows both rose. "No? He's a workaholic. He's arrogant; he's brilliant, deceptively charming. And he's a borderline alcoholic." His jaw clenched and he shrugged sadly. "He is _everything_ Howard was."

"No, Loki," Pepper argued, taking a step forward. "I mean, yes, he is all those things—and more. But he is capable of change; he _has_ changed."

Loki looked down into his champagne. "Still…it is something that haunts me…"

"What?"

"That one day he'll tire of a domestic life and familial responsibility…of me." He swallowed hard and downed the rest of the champagne, setting aside the empty glass. "I fear one day he'll leave."

Pepper shook her head. "Loki, don't you get it? _You're_ the one who makes him different. If you want a promise that he's going to be the best husband ever and everything will be a Norman Rockwell painting and perfect—well, I can't give you that. But it's not like he doesn't have worries, too, you know."

Loki blinked. "Excuse me?"

She shrugged one shoulder, feigning nonchalance. "You're just as arrogant as he is. You're stuffy, pretentious, condescending and—"

"Are we talking about his issues with me or _yours_?"

Pepper chuckled and crossed her arms. "What I'm saying, Loki, is that neither of you are perfect. But you can't live the rest of your life afraid that he's going to leave you. He loves you. And not to stroke your ego or anything, but the biggest difference between Tony and Howard is you. You're going to give Tony everything that Howard never had."

He smiled a little, amused.

"You're going to give him everything I couldn't."

Slowly, Loki's smile faded and he frowned. "What do you mean?" Pepper turned away, toward the sea again. "Pepper? Did you mean something by that?"

"Hey!" Tony grinned when both Pepper and Loki jolted at his shout and sudden appearance at the door. "Get your adorable ass in here, beanpole." Loki pouted at him. "I don't usually dance this much; take advantage of me." He held out his hand.

Loki smirked and pushed up from the rail, moving to Tony and reaching for his hand. "I will dance with you, but that last part is for later, my love." Tony made a suggestive noise and pinched Loki's ass when he got closer.

"Seriously, you guys!" Pepper threw up her hands and started inside. "Keep it in the damn bedroom. Nobody needs to see that."

"I think someone's jealous," Tony murmured in Loki's ear before nibbling on the lobe.

Loki watched her walk inside, wondering what she meant at the end of their conversation. Tony's teeth and hot breath on his skin, however, was very distracting. "No…she's not jealous; envious maybe." He turned to look down at Tony, smiling softly. "But who could blame her?" He brushed Tony's flopping hair back with his fingers and kissed him softly. And giggled when Tony's mouth turned aggressive. "Are you drunk already?"

"Am not," he protested loudly and proved Loki's point further by swaying to and fro a little. "Come on, dance dirty with me!"

"Shh, darling," Loki cooed, pressing his lips to Tony's cheek. "I'm beginning to feel the effects of the champagne myself."

"Mmm, good…" Tony caught Loki's bottom lip between his teeth. "Drunk sex on my wedding night is exactly what I ordered."

Loki snickered against his mouth. "I'm not sure I've had drunk sex before." He leaned against the wall of the building when Tony threw his weight against him, his tongue poking out, aiming for his mouth. "Anthony!" he laughed as Tony's palm pressed into his crotch. "Not here. Come now." He straightened and forcibly moved Tony's hand, even as his husband whined a little and settled for nibbling his neck. "Let's dance a little more then head up to our room."

Tony moaned lasciviously, but still had his wits about him enough to take a step back, linking his fingers with Loki's between them. "_Fine_," he moaned, drawing out the word. "I owe Pepper a twirl but I want to dance with you again first."

Loki pulled on Tony's arm until he could kiss him once more. "Lead the way, my love."

/

They danced and danced some more. The Electric Slide, the Chicken Dance, the Cupid Shuffle; and Loki had gotten himself tipsy enough to participate in the one dance that he usually refused to do: the Macarena.

Having tired himself out a bit he plopped into a chair between Sif and Natasha and had Sebastian crawl into his lap. Not five minutes later and the little boy had knocked right out in his father's arms. Tony wasn't done yet, dancing with every available female that took his offer—even shy little Katie—Loki was content to simply sit and hold onto Sebastian until Tony was ready to go.

Tony was thoroughly enjoying himself. At one point, he pulled Clint into his arms and twirled him around a few times before Clint was able to untangle himself from him. Remembering he owed Pepper a dance, he skipped over to the DJ, then sauntered over to her table.

"Come on, Potts."

"Since you asked so nicely…" she deadpanned before rising and walking to the floor with him. He had just wrapped his arm around her when the music caught her ear. "Hey that sounds like…" The words to Sinatra's _The Way You Look Tonight_ began and Pepper smiled at Tony. "That's my favorite song."

"I know," he said with a cocky smile. "I might be a little wasted from time to time but I do pay attention, you know. Sometimes," he added with a facetious smile.

Pepper drew him closer and hugged him tightly. "You're too good to me sometimes, Tony."

"No, I'm not. I owe you, Potts. I'm not narcissistic enough to think I could run Stark Industries without you. I mean I _am_ narcissistic—like textbook narcissistic. And I would eventually figure it all out, but…it would just really suck without you." He waited for her laugh but there was only silence. "Potts—did you hear me?"

He tried to pull back but Pepper tightened her hold on him. "No, don't. I need to tell you something."

"Aw, Pep. I already had enough heart to hearts tonight. I know you love me—'cause, come on, who doesn't? I know you're happy for me, blah, blah, blah… Let's not and say we did, okay? Let's just enjoy this dance and—"

"I slept with Howard," Pepper blurted out, her breath whooshing out of her in one quick rush, brushing over Tony's neck. He stopped moving, but didn't move to pull away from her—or push her away, like she had expected him to do.

Tony chuckled softly. "Uh, Pep—"

"I know it's really bad timing, but…" Pepper's fingers clenched, pressing into her palms at his back, but still, she couldn't face him just yet, so she remained pressed lightly against him. "I…I slept with Howard," she repeated. "More than once—quite a lot, actually—I don't even—it started just after I started working for him. Please don't hate me, Tony," she whispered, clutching onto him again.

Tony started laughing. Hard. Hard enough that he had to pull away and doubled over, pressing a hand to his aching belly, but keeping Pepper's in his other. His eyes started to water and he had to sniffle as he blinked the tears away. He straightened and saw the horrified look on Pepper's face. He yanked hard on her hand, forcing her back into his arms and continued to dance with her. "Keep it together, Potts," he said close to her ear. "Don't start crying on me now. Take a breath."

Pepper attempted to control her breathing and looked up to keep the tears in her eyes. "Tony…"

"Stop, Pepper."

"But what I did was—"

"I knew."

Pepper's breath hitched and her fingers pressed into his hand and at his back. She lowered her head, shielding her face. "What?"

Tony chuckled, loosening his hold a little. He reached up for his tie and loosened that too. "I knew. I knew from the beginning." Tony was certain the way that Pepper had slumped slightly against him was more from guilt than embarrassment. "I hate to say this, but, did you really think—and forgive my wording here—but did you really think old Howie wasn't going to rub it in my face that he was sticking it to you? Repeatedly, on a thrice-daily basis at one point, apparently, because that's what Stark men talk about most—science and sex. He told me the day after it first happened."

Pepper leaned back now and stared at him in what he could only guess was shock. Her eyes had practically bugged out and her jaw hung open in a small 'O.' "If you knew about it…," she paused to sniffle, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"What was I supposed to say, Pep?" He shrugged and shook his head at once. "And, frankly, it wasn't my business. Don't get me wrong: I didn't like it. But…I had my own thing going on, moving in with Loki, you and I weren't really speaking again yet, and frankly, I didn't believe him."

Pepper sniffled again, her tears finally drying up. "You didn't?"

He reached up and swiped a thumb under Pepper's eye, flicking away a fat tear. "I thought he was just being his usual dick self. He was pissed at me for getting that place with Loki and having to do some damage control instead of me moving back to New York to work for him. I thought this was his way of getting back at me."

Pepper shook her head sadly. "Tony…despite what you may believe, your father loved you."

It was Tony who tensed this time, but still he kept the smile on his face. "Don't, Pepper."

"No…" She slowed his movements, placing her hands on his chest. "He did. It frustrated him that you and he could never…find a place of civility, where you two could sit and talk and not have it turn into an ugly argument. Yes, he hated your relationship with Loki, but it wasn't because you were with another guy."

In spite of the fact that he didn't really want to know, Tony asked why Howard hated his relationship with Loki. And distantly thought how odd and creepy it was to be asking an ex-lover what his father spoke of when they were together.

Pepper sighed. "It was because he took your focus off of your responsibilities, Tony—or more specifically, what _he_ thought your responsibilities should have been." The music changed to something much faster paced but they remained moving slowly. "I don't want to make you—or myself—more uncomfortable than we already are, but we didn't always just…do it."

Tony rolled his eyes closed and looked away.

"I think sometimes he just wanted someone to talk to. And because of Milton's loyalty to you, he couldn't talk to him. That left me…his assistant."

Tony nodded, pursing his lips. "Is this the part where you tell me that he always talked about me and how much he loved me and what an ungrateful little shit I was for not accepting all the bullshit he served me on a silver fucking platter with a fucking happy smile on my face? Because that would _so_ complete the cliché that is my life, Pep."

She smiled softly and, cupping his cheek, shook her head. "No—yes, he loved you, but he never called you ungrateful, not to me. He did say that everything he did he was _for_ you." She smiled comfortingly at Tony's incredulous face. "He knew that the day you took over, you were going to make this company something great—something greater than it already was."

Tony scoffed, glancing away, catching sight of Loki talking and laughing with Sif, Natasha, and Frigga, as he rocked a sleeping Sebastian—and wishing he would come and rescue him. He removed Pepper's hand from his chest and started to move his feet a little faster. "That's all fine and dandy, Pep, but we both know he didn't mean it."

"I don't know that." She didn't flinch when he turned sharply and gave her an imploring look. "In fact, I _know_ he meant it."

"You're killing me, Pepper."

Pepper removed her hand from his again and took his face between her hands, forcing him to look at her. "I'm not defending him. I just want to give you some peace."

"I found peace. The second that lid closed on his coffin." Tony watched the surprised expression flit across Pepper's face and let her go when she took a step back from him.

"Are you serious?"

"Deadly," Tony answered immediately. He laughed, but there was no humor to it. "I don't need you trying to make it better, Pepper. It's been nearly a decade since he died. I can't even fathom why you're telling me this now, why you chose _this_ _day_ to tell me—"

"Anthony." Loki was suddenly there, glancing between the separated pair. "What has happened?"

"Pepper fucked my dad that's what happened." He didn't say it loudly, but three pairs of eyes jumped around from person to person.

"Anthony…"

"And because they shared some post-orgasm pillow talk, she thinks she understands the dynamics of our complicated relationship now and can fix it with a kiss and a band-aid."

"I never said that."

"All right, Anthony, that's enough," Loki said moving to him now.

"I didn't say I understood; I was just explaining what he—"

"Pepper," Loki calmly interrupted and gave a small shake of his head. "Anthony, come say goodnight to everyone and we'll go to our room."

"Fine, I need a drink anyway." He grabbed Loki's hand roughly and started to leave. "Then bed."

"Tony."

"I get it, Pep, okay?" He said with a short laugh, stopping to face her. "As usual, Howard couldn't tell me a damn thing himself. He couldn't take one second out of his busy day to say any of the words I needed to hear my entire fucking life. It's fine." He started to turn and quickly turned back. "And I really don't care that you were sleeping with him, so get over it."

"Can I just tell you one more thing?" Tony cocked a brow at Pepper. "The one thing he said he wished he could tell you but never could because you wouldn't believe him was that…," she let out a short breath, "of everything he accomplished, everything he built, his greatest creation was _you_."

Loki watched Tony for his reaction and saw his cocked brow slowly lower. He chuckled to himself and shook his head.

"That's…it's not that I don't believe you, all right? And maybe he really did feel that way. But it was so goddamn typical of him to say these things to other people when he was in an extreme mood. He made my life hell for twenty-six years, Pepper. So I don't care how great in the sack he was for you; he's always going to be the asshole who blamed me for the death of his wife. The only thing I'm grateful to that man for is teaching me how _not_ to behave with _my_ kids—present and future. End of discussion."

Pepper pressed her lips together, glanced at Loki and rolled her eyes. "Fine, whatever you want, Tony," she said before walking away.

Tony started to leave again, but Loki stopped him, tightening his fingers around Tony's. "What?"

"Don't leave it like this," Loki murmured. "Tell her you're not upset with her. Say those words. You aren't going to see her for two weeks, Anthony. This will weigh on you. Maybe not right away, but it will. And I don't want to spend my honeymoon with a grumpy man."

Tony stared at him for a moment then reluctantly relented and pulled him in for a kiss. "Have I told you how much I hate that you know me so well?"

"Several times, but I know you secretly love it. Hurry up." He kissed Tony once more then lightly shoved him in Pepper's direction. He picked up another glass of champagne and waited impatiently to get the rest of his night going.

/

Their first attempt at making love as a married couple didn't go quite as planned. They had stayed longer at the reception then planned and drank and danced and drank some more. When they finally got to their room, the liquor had affected them both.

Loki couldn't stop giggling; Tony became frustrated at the inability to quickly remove their clothing, and, inevitably, they had both passed out.

Loki woke, half-dressed and still half-drunk, not less than an hour later. Tony was snoring soundly beside him, sprawled out on his belly, with his head at the foot of the bed. So he stripped off the rest of his clothes—of which he still wore most of—and headed into the bathroom to shower.

Tony had been right—it _was_ a miracle worker. He hadn't taken the time to enjoy it before, but the hot spray that rained over him like a waterfall, washing away the grogginess, the sweat, and the general nastiness alcohol could sometimes leave behind, felt just like heaven. Once he had gotten hold of his toothbrush, he washed away the aftertaste, too. When he emerged later, a towel loosely wrapped around his waist, and drying his hair with another, he crossed the darkened bedroom to find a pair pajama pants to sleep in.

"Hey, baby."

Loki jolted a little at the disembodied gruff voice and chuckled to himself. "You're awake." He moved back to the foot of the bed, smiling at Tony after the other had flicked on the light.

"I heard the end of your shower." Tony settled back against the headboard, undoing the buttons of his dress shirt at his wrists so he could take it off. "You should have woken me up so I could join you."

Loki stepped around and lowered to the edge of the bed next to Tony's outstretched legs. "You were snoring quite contentedly when I woke. I didn't want to bother you."

Tony sat up, one hand skimming up and down Loki's bare arm, the other slipping under the towel and massaging his thigh. "But it's our honeymoon, babe. We haven't had a great start." His nose scrunched and his lips pursed.

Loki leaned forward to peck at them. "It's not that late. We have all night, plus two whole weeks."

"Okay, let's get started." Loki let out a surprised cry when Tony shoved him back to the bed and jumped on top of him, crushing his mouth to his own. "Mmm, minty," he murmured, reaching down to yank open Loki's towel. Loki couldn't help but laugh and Tony smothered it with more kissing. He moved down to Loki's jaw and was feasting on his neck when a strange gurgling sound broke the otherwise silent moment. "What the fuck was that?"

Loki bit his bottom lip in a completely innocent, but completely erotic way. "I suppose I'm hungry."

Tony pushed himself up onto his fists. "Order some food. I'm gonna hop in the shower for a quick rinse." He kissed him quickly and jumped off, removing clothes as he moved.

"Refrain from touching yourself in there," Loki warned, resting on his elbows. "Save it for me."

Tony smirked over his shoulder. "Refrain from putting on clothes. I don't want a repeat of earlier."

Loki chuckled. "Would you like me to order you something?" He sat up further and rewrapped the towel around him before he reached for the handset of the 1920s-style phone.

Tony ripped off his tie and tossed it in the corner with his shirt and abandoned pants. "What are you gonna get?"

"A light snack, like some fruit," Loki said, eyeing him thoughtfully. "Perhaps something I can nibble off your body if the mood so strikes me."

"Fuckin' tease," he groaned. "Just get enough for both of us and something to drink."

"Do you want your usual whiskey? Or will coffee suffice?"

"Iced tea!" Tony yelled from the hall between the bedroom and bathroom. Loki made an impressed face and pressed the appropriate button for room service.

Half an hour later, they were on the bed, Tony stretched out on his side, Loki sitting with his legs crossed Indian-style, and both wearing only underwear. A tray of strawberries, grapes, pineapple slices and melon chunks sat between them.

Tony held up a grape and closed one eye. "Open."

Loki sucked melon juice off of his thumb. "No. I will not have you leaving a mess for the maid."

"I won't. If you catch it the way you're supposed to."

Loki aimed a stern look at him. "Anthony, stop playing with your food."

"Loki, stop using your 'dad' voice on me." Tony hopped up onto his knees and moved the tray out of the way, setting it on the nightstand. Loki wordlessly protested, a pineapple hanging from his between his teeth.

"What are you doing? I wasn't finished—oh…" He pulled the pineapple from his mouth and hummed with a smile when Tony moved in for a kiss. The laugh that escaped him was swallowed by Tony's lips devouring his, his tongue slipping between Loki's, and this time Tony hummed in pleasure. "Mmm, you taste like strawberries," Loki murmured when Tony pulled back.

"Yeah…? That means you'll taste like pineapple," he said against Loki's neck. Loki's neck fell back and he moaned softly, curling his free hand in Tony's hair. He grinned at Tony as he lifted his head again and wrapped his lips around the pineapple, including Loki's fingers, before pushing it out between his teeth. He grinned around it, lowered his mouth to Loki's, and they both nibbled on the tart fruit until it melded into nipping then became kissing.

Tony pressed against Loki until he got the hint and started to fall back to the bed. His arm came around him, guiding him down to the mattress, and started placing short kisses along Loki's jaw, neck, and collarbone.

"You're very, mmm…affectionate…tonight, my love," Loki murmured between kisses.

"I can't help it. You have very…kissable…lips."

Loki shifted beneath Tony, dragging the shorter man's body over his and widening his legs so he rested comfortably between them. He cupped the side of Tony's face, deepening the kiss. "You are aware I have other kissable parts, yes?"

Tony chuckled. "And I plan to kiss every single one of them." He brought their lips together again and pushed something into his hand. Loki turned his head to look and Tony moved his mouth to his ear. It was a brand new bottle of apple-scented lube.

"Why, Anthony," he tipped his head back to look up at Tony, "how sentimental of you."

"Shit," he muttered before lifting his head, running his fingers over Loki's hair. "I was kinda going for romantic."

Loki's hands had skimmed down Tony's sides and scraped his fingertips along the flesh where his thighs met his bottom under his boxers. "I'm not sure romance is what I want at the moment."

Tony's fingers halted, tightening and pressing into the skin at Loki's shoulders. His chocolate brown eyes instantly darkened into pools of inky black. They closed now on a panted breath when Loki moved in to lick along the underside of his jaw. He used his teeth to nip a path along the side of it, his fingers moving in a teasing trail from Tony's hips to just under his arms, and back down again, leaving behind a stretch of goosebumps. Tony shuddered at the sensation, a soft moan escaping through his lips.

"What do you want, Loki?"

Loki cupped his hands under Tony's armpits and moved his body up his own so he could press his lips to his chest, his tongue flicking out to trace in small circles over the olive-toned flesh, making his way back up Tony's neck to his ear. One hand slid through Tony's brunette hair, the other down to cup and squeeze his ass cheek through the thin cotton of his boxers. Tony was starting to push his hips into Loki's and his breath became much shallower.

"I want _you_, Anthony…" Loki whispered into his ear, his breath hot and damp against it, making Tony gasp softly and jerk a little.

"Nnnnh…."

"I want you writhing…squirming…" His hand moved between their bodies, and he smirked when Tony's belly quivered at the brush of his fingers. He reached down further to palm Tony's growing erection and tightened his fingers around him, unable to stroke him from this position. "…Aching and _begging_ for me to give you release."

"_Loki_."

He hummed in pleasure at the mewl that was his name. "That's a start." He leaned up, pressing his mouth to Tony's neck, sucking hard, leaving his mark on the darker skin, as his leg wrapped around Tony's. Tony moaned when Loki swiftly rolled their bodies and he was flat on his back. Loki shifted between his legs so he was on his knees, but continued to lick and lap at his skin, moving back up until eventually he found his mouth again.

He lowered his body to Tony's and they kissed slowly, lazily, tongues tasting, lips sucking, and teeth scraping. Desperate for something, Tony's hands went to Loki's hips and he lifted his trying to find some friction, but Loki's hands were quicker, taking his wrists, and pressing his arms down to the bed. Tony groaned in both frustration and pleasure.

"Mmm, so impatient, darling," Loki said quietly. "I told you…" He slid his arms under Tony's body and held him close to his own; his mouth hovering over Tony's opened one. He chuckled and tilted his chin up when Tony's tongue snaked out for a taste. "_Jeg går til fuck du så sakte, vil du bli roper for meg å ta du._"

Tony moaned out loudly and tried to move against Loki's body, but he was sufficiently trapped under him. "I have no idea what you just said, but it sounded fucking hot."

"Hmm, did it?" Loki increased the pressure to Tony's arms when he tried to lift them and nibbled lightly on his bottom lip then nuzzled his jaw and neck with his nose.

"What…_hnnnh_…did you…say? Ohh…"

"Mm…_ Je vais vous baiser tellement lentement, vous pleurerai pour que je vous prenne_," Loki murmured with a grin as he lightly brushed his fingers along Tony's throbbing cock.

"Ohh, goddamn it, Loki," Tony cried as his body surged up into Loki's hand. "Stop being such a fucking tease."

Loki smirked and sat up on his knees and started to peel off Tony's boxers very slowly. "I said, 'I am going to fuck you so slowly, you will be crying for me to take you.'"

"_Fuck_."

Once Tony's legs were free, Loki placed a palm to each of Tony's thighs and shoved them apart. A gruff moan rumbled from Tony's chest and he threw his head back on the bed. Teasingly, Loki's fingers danced along the sensitive skin of his inner thigh, brushed across his balls, then snaked up along his shaft. His lips curved as Tony began to writhe.

"Loki…." He whined, lifting his hips, trying in vain to find some friction, some relief. "Do something, baby. Please…?"

"I will, my love." Tony's body jerked as Loki's breath fanned over his cock. "The question I'm asking myself…" Loki's lips moved against the head as he spoke, his finger dipped down to rub over Tony's entrance, making the other's hips buck and he slapped a hand over Loki's, resting on his torso. Eyes on Tony, Loki poked out his tongue to flick alongside the head. Tony let out a choked gasp and squeezed Loki's hand tightly. "…is would you like me to take you from behind…or no?"

In answer, Tony moved Loki's hand to his cock, moving it so Loki was stroking him. "Take me however you want, Loki. Just take me," he pleaded, so hard now it was getting painful. "_Please_."

Loki chuckled and it vibrated against Tony's thigh. "As you wish, my love. On your knees." As Tony did so, eagerly and quickly, Loki tugged off his boxer briefs and slicked up his fingers. He moved behind Tony, slowly running his lube-free hand up along his spine. Tony arched like a cat being petted and moaned Loki's name. "Keep begging. I like it."

Tony groaned. "Dick."

"Well, that's no way to get me to pleasure you, now is it?" he taunted even as he pressed a lubricated finger to Tony's entrance. Tony moved, pressing back against the finger, his hips rotating in a slow circle. Loki grinned to himself as he moved his finger away then pressed it against Tony and moved it away again, in a teasing game of back and forth.

"Oh, god…come on, Loki!" Tony's voice hitched up a notch.

"What? What do you want?" His finger moved down, rubbing along the perineum before returning to his entrance and pushing in to Tony up to the first knuckle.

"Please," Tony groaned.

"Please what?"

When Tony felt Loki's finger push in again, he forced his hips back, but Loki was quicker, and he only managed to bump into him. But feeling Loki's arousal against the back of his thigh, Tony pressed back until he felt him again and moaned as he rubbed himself against him. "Mmm…fuck me, Loki. Please, baby…"

Loki smirked, though Tony couldn't see him, and used the remainder of lube on his fingers to slick up his cock. "I quite like you like this, Anthony."

"Jesus Christ, fucking do it already, would you?" He growled out over his shoulder."Ah!" Tony cried out, slamming a hand to the mattress, fisting it into the sheets, when Loki plunged into him, all the way, in one quick thrust. "Fuck!"

Loki moaned softly, moving his hands to grip Tony's hips, to get a good hold on him before he started moving, pumping himself into his new husband as he maneuvered him along his cock. Tony pressed his face into the mattress, moaning loudly into it as Loki drove into him. "Do you enjoy this, my love?"

"Fuck, yes!" he cried out, his voice muffled still by the sheets. He pushed up onto his fists and groaned. "Harder, Loki...! Make me come…yes, yes, yes…!"

Loki's body glistened with sweat, his muscles working, his teeth grinding as he drove himself into Tony as the other began to stroke himself in time with his thrusts. "Anthony…you feel divine…"

"Oh, god…don't stop, don't—gah, right there, right there, right there!" Tony straightened, reaching up for Loki and pulling his mouth to his as he came, spilling onto the duvet, while Loki continued to push into him. Loki's arms went around him, holding him, as he brought himself to his own release, biting into Tony's neck as he filled him.

/

Later, after their hearts stopped racing, and their bodies had cooled down, they laid in bed together, side by side, their legs intertwined. Loki's hand was resting on Tony's thigh, stroking lightly; Tony's fingers toyed with his raven strands. It was quiet but for their breathing and the faint sound of waves crashing outside their window.

Loki's eyelids were beginning to feel heavy and he had just started to drift off when Tony raised his arm from behind his head, reaching for his hand, and lacing their fingers between their bodies. He relaxed again, a small contented smile on his lips, and let his eyelids flutter closed.

"So what's the story with your underwear?" Tony asked into the serene silence.

Loki opened his eyes, blinked and frowned. "…What?"

"You said there was a funny story behind the reason you started wearing underwear. What was it?"

"Oh." He laughed, idly scratching at his belly. "Well…I don't know if you will find it funny. And it took some time after it happened before _I_ could laugh about it."

Tony shifted again, making the bed bounce as he moved to lay his head on Loki's chest, his cheek pressed against his heart. "Tell me."

Loki rested his hand on the back of Tony's head, grinning softly to himself, and relishing for a moment, in his complete and utter happiness at being able to call this man his husband. "You know I spent some time in Africa?"

Tony hummed in agreement and traced his finger along the faint trail of dark hair starting at Loki's belly button and disappearing under the sheet.

"And you are aware there is no shortage of insects and creepy crawly things in any area of the country?"

"Shit. This isn't going anywhere good or funny."

Loki laughed and continued to affectionately pet Tony. "Exactly. I slept with a mosquito net around my cot, but one night I woke to find a rather large spider nestled comfortably between my legs."

Tony's head shot up and he twisted around to stare in horror at Loki. "There was a spider lying on your dick?"

He chuckled and lifted his brows in confirmation and raised his arms, crossing them behind his head, and bent his leg, kicking the sheet off of it. "I know. I was told when I arrived what to do—you know? Remain still, don't scream or panic. But I did. I screamed and flicked it off, which only served to have it bounce off the net and back onto my leg."

Tony listened intently, his lips parted in awe, and his eyes occasionally widening in shock at the appropriate times. "Then what…?"

Loki smiled and touched a finger to Tony's chin, effectively getting him to close his mouth. "Someone heard me and came to get it off, but the damage had been done. It wasn't a poisonous spider, thank gods, but I started to wear underwear routinely after that. And after Sebastian was born, and when he started walking and was able to crawl into bed with me, it seemed like a good idea to not sleep nude and scar the child for life."

"Did you get bitten?" Tony asked on a short laugh.

"Oh, yes. I had several bites along my thighs and…other sensitive areas. It was a very bad few weeks for me."

Tony pushed out his bottom lip and pulled away the sheet to lovingly caress said areas on Loki's body. "Poor baby."

Loki let out an amused laugh and, unconsciously, widened his legs. "It was painful, but I recovered."

"I wasn't talking about you."

Loki glanced down and watched as Tony nuzzled his thigh with his nose and lips, making his cock twitch against his lower abdomen. Tony hummed.

"Someone's waking up…" He breathed, moving the sheet further down Loki's legs and moving over one to settle between them. His eyes flicked up, meeting Loki's.

"Likes what he sees, I suppose…"

"Yeah…?" Tony slid his arms under Loki's thighs, wrapping them around the slim but muscular limbs. With one sharp tug, he brought Loki closer to his mouth.

Loki bit into his bottom lip. "Anthony…"

"Ooh, sounds like someone's _begging_…," Tony nearly sang before licking a long, wet line up Loki's thigh and biting into the flesh.

Loki surged up, reaching for a wide-eyed Tony, bringing their mouths together in a hard, sloppy kiss. As their lips and tongues clashed, Tony pushed himself up to his knees, pulling Loki with him, hugging him tightly to his body once he straightened. Loki's hands curled tightly into Tony's hair, making it spike up messily, and scratched his nails along the nape of his neck.

Desire and need coursing through him, Loki growled and roughly shoved Tony down to the bed, swinging his leg over his body to straddle him.

"Oh, fuck yes, baby." Tony's hands slid up Loki's thighs and squeezed. "I love it when you get rough with me."

"Less talking, more fucking," Loki ordered, crushing his mouth to Tony's, cutting off his lustful laugh. He slid his body down Tony's and began to grind himself against him.

"Ohh, baby, keep talking like that and—nnnnh—doing _that_ and I will." Loki laid a hand over his mouth, making him laugh behind it, and started grinding harder into him like a horny teenager rubbing against his reluctant girlfriend in the backseat of his car.

Impatient and unwilling to wait and bother with preparation, Loki pushed himself up, spit into his hand, stroked Tony a few times and lifted himself up further to move the tip of Tony's cock to his entrance, and lowered himself until Tony filled him completely. "Uh! Ohh…gods…!"

"Move, baby," Tony grunted.

"Nnnn…you feel so good right there…" He made a soft whimpering noise, his breath catching in his throat. He felt Tony's hands at his hips, fingers digging in to his skin, likely leaving bruises. It was only fair, when he himself had left dark purple marks all over Tony's neck. They would probably have to be careful about what they wore and who they let see them. They could easily be mistaken for an abusive couple.

Loki's thoughts were brought sharply back to the task at hand when Tony thrust up, and continued to do so without waiting for Loki to adjust or even take a breath. "Yes, Anthony. Again. Yes. Yes!"

"Move, Loki! I can't…ah, fuck this." Tony reared up, moving forward until Loki was on his back, panting and reaching for him. He moved over Loki, lifting one of his long, pale legs until his knee touched his chest, and positioned himself to push into Loki again.

"Mmmnn!" Loki's arm flew up, his hand digging into the sheets by his head, twisting into it so hard, it snapped off the corner of the mattress. Little erotic sounds of pleasure filled the room as Tony moved against him, growing in pitch with each thrust.

"Oh, Loki…" Tony cupped Loki's cheek, using his thumb to tilt up his chin, and covered his mouth with his. "I love you."

"Mmm…"

"I love you so much, baby."

Loki slung his arm over Tony's neck, keeping their faces close together. "I know." Their eyes met and they laughed together, their bodies still coming together in a steady rhythm. Loki gasped against Tony's mouth and their tongues tangled together. "No one will ever love you as I do, Anthony."

Tony let out a grunt that melted into a moan into Loki's mouth and reached down to stroke his leaking cock. "I'm counting on it."

Loki grinned and reached up to kiss him again then suddenly his body tensed and tightened like a coiled spring. "Oh! Tony! Tony!"

Tony practically jumped down the length of Loki's body and wrapped his mouth around his cock just as he started to come. He stroked Loki, milking him through his body-rocking orgasm, and licking up every last drop. Loki's breath was still coming in pants as he sat up and urged Tony to rise to his knees so he could take him into his mouth, simultaneously stroking, until finally Tony reached his release.

Totally spent, they collapsed back to the bed, breathing heavily, and for Loki, fighting the drowsiness of sleep. Tony saw this and reached for him, pulling his body against his, back to chest, and snuggled him close. "Sleepy, huh?"

"Hmm. You've worn me out," Loki murmured, sighing against the heat from Tony's body that warmed him from the inside out."

"Get some rest then. I plan to wear you out again the second I wake up."

Loki raised his brows even as his eyes drifted closed. "That implies you won't be bothering to wait if _I_ am awake."

Tony pressed his lips to the area just behind Loki's ear. "I won't."

"You're incorrigible."

"Yeah, but you're stuck with me now." He flashed his hand in front of Loki's face. The whoosh of air forced Loki to open his eyes and he laughed. "This binds you to me for the rest of your life."

Loki tightened his hold on Tony's arms and turned his head to press the side of his face to Tony's. "Good."

He buried his nose into the jet black hair, inhaling his favorite scent in the world. "You mean that?" he asked softly.

Loki went still. "What?" Tony didn't respond so Loki flipped over until he could look into his eyes. "Why would you ask me that?"

He shrugged. "Don't know really…"

Loki touched his fingers to Tony's cheeks, caressing down to toy with his goatee "Perhaps there _was_ something I left out of my vows—by mistake." His heart clenched at the worry that came into Tony's chocolate brown eyes.

"What was that?"

Loki took his hand, pressing his lips to his work-worn fingers then laced them with his again. "I am _never_ going to give you up without a fight."

Tony's smile was slow and wide.

"You are _mine_, Anthony Edward Stark. And I am yours—for this life and any others beyond it. And no one and nothing will ever change that."

Silently, Tony lurched forward and curled himself into Loki. "I don't know what I ever did to deserve you. But I'm damn glad I did it."

Loki wrapped himself around Tony, blinking back the tears that stung his eyes. "I'm glad Odin forced me to go to a college that I didn't want to."

It was quiet for a second before they both burst into laughter—and immediately shushed each other. They finally settled down, the attempts to silence each other leading to playful then soft, slow kissing and more quiet, murmured declarations of love.

Eventually, just as the sun started to rise and light the sky, legs tangled under the sheets and hands loosely twined, Loki and Tony Stark drifted off to sleep.


	20. Epilogue: And Baby Makes Four

**A/N: Sad for the end, but happy for a new beginning!**

**Thank you all for reading along this far and for all of your wonderful comments and reviews and compliments on my writing. But mostly thanks for sticking with my story, through my writer's block and me having no idea where to take the story. I really, really, really appreciate it.**

**So, IDK when the third installment will be up yet. I still have to finish the first chapter and I am working on some other things. But I am working on it and for anyone wondering/concerned, though I am a fan of Domestic!FrostIron, I know a lot of people aren't. So, while in the next fic, Tony and Loki are married with three kids and everything that comes with that, the focus is still on *their* relationship. There might be a few subplots regarding the kids, but mostly it focuses on Tony being overworked and Loki having a mid-life crisis (lol).**

**Anywho...enjoy this! And lots of hugs and cookies and love to you, my dear readers. *hearts***

**XOXO,**

**LaLa**

* * *

"Jesus Christ!"

Loki glanced up from the paper he was grading and watched Tony pace almost manically in the private waiting room. He looked down to his right side to check on Sebastian, curled up on the chair next to him, still fast asleep. "Darling," he started in a soft voice, "I know you are incredibly impatient and it is frustrating to wait, but may I remind you that we have a sleeping child in the room."

Tony stopped, hands on hips, breath coming quickly enough to get his heart racing, but not enough that he was panting just yet. "How long did he take?" He jerked his chin forward.

Loki's lips curved and he twirled his red pen between his fingers, like a drummer twiddling with his drumsticks. "Thirty-six hours."

"Thirty-six—!" His arms flew up and he crossed the room, walking around the table in the middle of the room with kids' toys and coloring books on it, to pour himself yet another cup of coffee. "Loki, I can't stay in here another thirty-two hours." He drank deeply from the paper cup after hastily mixing in two packets of sugar. "Where is everyone anyway? We called them hours ago."

"Anthony, it is three o'clock in the morning. The only ones near us are Pepper, Happy, James, and Steve and Margaret. And the poor thing can't move very fast these days. Thor said they were on their way when we last called."

As if on cue, Thor came bursting into the room, taking up a lot of space in the small lounge, and carrying a bundle of pink blanket in his massive arms.

"Thank god!" Tony sprinted to him.

"Keep your voice down," Loki hissed, laying a palm to Sebastian's back when he whimpered and stirred. He rubbed slow circles against the sprouting boy's back until he quieted again.

"No news yet, I take it?" Thor moved into the room, bypassing Tony, and setting the sleeping Katie down in the chair next to Sebastian.

"No. And Anthony's driving me mad."

"Lieutenant Colonel Rhodes is on his way in, Tony. He was driving in as we were walking into the hospital." Thor lowered to a chair, adjacent from Katie, and sat forward, his arms resting atop his elbows.

"Awesome," Tony sighed in relief.

Loki scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Anthony, go get something to eat or get some fresh air, would you?"

"Great idea, babe. Call me if something happens." And he was out the door.

"Where's Jane?" Loki questioned Thor once Tony left.

"On her way in; she wanted to change Erik before she came in here. Impatient, is he?"

"As with everything," Loki muttered, sitting back and picking up his red pen again. The brothers both looked up as Matt and Jane, carrying Erik on her hip, entered the room. Jane urged Matt to sit next to his father and moved to give Loki a kiss hello. "Hello, darling."

"Hey…anything?"

"Not yet. Hello, Erik," Loki said, poking a finger to the toddler's belly. He laughed and hid his face in his mother's hair.

"Say hi," she urged him. He shook his head and burrowed deeper. "Oh, be that way. Here, take him. I need something to drink." She handed him off to Thor and went for the coffee, as Tony had.

In the next few minutes, the room flooded with people. Pepper and Happy arrived together, as the chauffeur had offered to pick her up and bring her in; Steve and Peggy arrived with their brood and immediately settled in the corner opposite the one Thor's family had settled in. Loki decided to put his papers away and lifted Sebastian onto his lap when all the bustle of people entering the room and greeting each other and the different voices woke him up again. Tony returned, without Rhodey, and he was much calmer and became very excited when he saw that Sebastian was awake, if a little disoriented. Sebastian went willingly to him and Loki took the opportunity to stretch and Tony took his vacated chair.

Loki moved to the table with the coffee, tea, and water, and filled himself a cup of hot water and dropped in a teabag. He tossed the used teabag into the water and paused, staring at his left hand—at the wedding band on his finger. Even after nearly ten months, sometimes it still took Loki by surprise that he was actually married to the one love of his life.

He turned, facing the room, leaning back against the drinks table, and his heart very nearly swelled at the sight of his husband and their son, huddled together over a Starkpad, probably playing one of the many games Tony had downloaded for them both to play. Loki's eyes moved around the room, filled with almost all of the people he called family.

Steve and Peggy were cuddled together, her head on his shoulder, their hands laced, the bump of their soon-to-be-fourth child just barely visible in her flowy dress. Their youngest, Sophia, was curled up next to Peggy, her head of brown curls resting in her mother's lap; their middle girl, Michelle, stretched out, propped up against Steve's side with her legs resting across her older brother JB's lap, both of them nodding off here and there.

Pepper stood away from everyone, near the door, Happy at her side. Loki grinned, wondering if she knew how crazy Happy was about her. He ached a little for her, at the way she watched Tony with their son, reminding her of what she could never have given him. Not long after Tony and Loki had returned from their honeymoon, he cornered Pepper and she finally confessed to him the meaning of her comment at the wedding. At one point during the time she was with Howard, she had thought she was pregnant. A visit to the doctor at once confirmed that she had in fact been pregnant, but that she had also lost the child, and would be unable to carry one to term if she were to conceive again. Loki was surprised to learn that he was the only one who knew, aside from her mother, and was again sworn to secrecy. However, after the ordeal with Thane, after his and Tony's wedding, he and she had become quite good friends. Pepper had actually turned out to be his closest ally when dealing with Tony at times, which Loki found only fair since Sebastian had Tony wrapped around his finger, making it difficult when it came to disciplining the rambunctious little boy.

Loki's eyes moved to Rhodey as he entered the room, gave a wave to everyone, and moved to sit next to his best friend. Sebastian, always exited to see his daddy's friend who flew jets for a living—or so he was told—jumped down from Tony's lap only to leap into Rhodey's arms. Tony laughed and put the Starkpad away.

A hand came to rest on Loki's shoulder and he turned to smile at Thor.

"Are you worried, brother?"

Loki grinned, but gave a shake of his head. "What have I to worry? She's done this before. Almost all of us in this room have done this before."

"How are the newlyweds faring?"

Loki beamed. "Wonderfully, thank you. We were going to take a trip for our one year anniversary, but…someone decided to join us a little early."

"You should plan one anyway. Mother can spend some time in the city and help Sif out."

"I can't ask her to do that. She'd have to shut down the shop for a week." Thor made a noise of agreement. "Is she enjoying the coast?"

Frigga had sold the big mansion in Richmond earlier that year and moved to Virginia Beach and opened an antique store to keep herself busy. She was closer to Thor and the grandkids and reveled in having a real job for the first time since before she was a married woman. Thor nodded and set about making a cup of coffee for himself. "She is. She is happier than I've seen her since father…"

Loki looked to his brother at the hesitation and grinned softly. "Are you all right?"

He nodded, his jaw clenching. "Where is she? Mother?"

Loki eyed Thor a little bit longer, wanting to comfort him further but knowing Thor would only close up even more. "She's in the room. She thought it was terrible of us leaving a pregnant woman to give birth alone, but Sif refused to let Anthony be in there and someone had to babysit _him_, so…"

Thor chuckled and turned around, mimicking Loki's stance against the table, and they both sipped from their drinks. "I still cannot believe Tony Stark is going to be a father."

"I think he'll be a wonderful father," Loki said before sipping his tea again, watching as Tony tickled Sebastian before pulling him into a tight hug. "Just because he is a scientist and deals in facts and formulas, does not mean he doesn't have the capability to be emotional and capable of caring for someone else."

"You've proved that already, haven't you?" Thor laid his palm over Loki's shoulder and shook him lightly. Loki only grinned and nudged his brother with his elbow. "Still…imagine a child of his intellect and her strength…?"

"Frightening, isn't it?" The brothers looked at each other and erupted into laughter, like the little boys they used to be.

"Babe." Loki looked at Tony and lifted his head in question. He was sitting alone now as Sebastian had run off to play with his cousins in the corner and Rhodey got up to talk with Pepper and Happy. "Come here."

Loki set down his cup and made his way to the chair Rhodey left. "Yes, darling?"

"We haven't figured out the name yet." Tony lifted his arm to wrap around Loki's shoulders and sat back in the chair, holding him close to his side. "But first tell me about Sebastian's name again."

Loki shifted so his back was against Tony's chest and wasn't strained, lacing his fingers with Tony's on both hands. From this position he could see Sebastian on the floor with Matty and JB playing with a handful of Hot Wheels. "I wanted to name him Sebastian, who was my favorite Shakespearean character, from _Twelfth Night_. Sif liked it and agreed. She gave him Daniel as middle name after her grandfather."

"What does Sebastian mean? Do you know?"

"Hmm, I believe it means revered."

"Do you have any ideas?"

"For a boy, yes, but I've not found anything I like for a girl."

Tony chuckled against him. "We should have thought of this sooner."

Loki sat up and turned to face Tony, resting his elbow on the back of the chair. "What about you? Any ideas?"

"A few." Tony reached up and ran a knuckle along Loki's jaw. "For a boy…I was thinking Johnny, Jack or Morgan."

Loki rolled his eyes. "Anthony, how dim-witted do you think I am?" Tony lifted his brows. "Johnny Walker, Jack Daniels, and Captain Morgan, am I right? They're all names of liquors!"

Tony gasped and pressed a hand to his chest. "No shit?" He laughed at Loki's clearly un-amused expression. "They're still nice names. Or we could always go the junior route; Anthony Edward Stark, Jr."

Loki shook his head. "No. One Anthony is enough. But now I fear to ask what you may have in mind for a girl."

"Portia, Audi, Shelby, or Mercedes."

"Cars, Anthony?" Tony smiled wide and nodded avidly. Loki shook his head and leaned down again to rest his head on Tony's shoulder and the other rubbed a hand up and down his arm. "I was thinking for a girl we could name her Maria…after your mother."

Tony went still for a moment. "Oh…that's nice…maybe…" He moved his fingers up to Loki's hair, pulling it from the crook of his neck and letting it run through his fingers. "What about the boys' names you like?"

"Well…only one, really. I'm not sure how you would feel about it."

"Why?"

Loki hesitated for a moment. "If it's a boy I'd like to name him James…after Bucky."

"Hmm," Tony hummed. "Didn't Steve and Peggy name JB for him? James Buchanan."

"Yes, but they don't _call_ him James."

"I got it," he exclaimed, sat up and cupped Loki's chin to pull him up. "Take James and Jackson and combine them."

"To make what?"

"Jameson." He smiled widely, giving Loki's chin a quick shake. Slowly, Loki's lips curved and he nodded. "This way you still get to name him after Bucky and I get to name him after my favorite Irish whiskey!"

"Oddly enough, I like it." Before they could continue the discussion of a girl's name, Sebastian came over, pushing himself into Loki's arms.

"_Pappa_, Matty took my car," he complained, turning his head to give his cousin a pouty look.

"Stop that," Loki reprimanded, taking the little boy's face by his cheek. "You both have to share and play nice. I didn't see you offering to let JB play with any of your cars."

"They're mine!" Sebastian reasoned.

"Bash, come on, dude. We had this talk already last week when your teacher said you wouldn't let the other kids in class play with the class toys. You gotta learn how to share."

"_You_ don't share your toys, daddy."

Loki snickered, covering it with a cough when Tony gave him a look. "My toys are different, Bash. You know that. They're for work." Loki lifted Sebastian into his lap, wrapping his arms around the little boy.

Sebastian clucked his tongue and pouted. "Fine. What's taking so long?"

To get him in a better mood, Loki nuzzled Sebastian's cheek until the little boy giggled from the ticklish feeling. "The baby's not ready for us to meet him or her yet, love."

"But why?"

"That's just what babies do. You did it," he said, tapping a finger to Sebastian's nose. "We waited over a whole day for you to come and greet us."

"I was worth it though!"

"Shh…" Tony pressed a finger to Sebastian's lips and his green eyes grew wide. "We're in a hospital, kiddo. We gotta use our inside voices."

Sebastian waited for Tony to pull back his finger. "How much longer, daddy?"

Tony looked up, toward the entrance to the waiting room. "I don't know, hon. But I'm going to go out of my mind soon." He shoved his fingers through his hair and groaned. "How the hel—heck did you do this for thirty six hours?"

Loki grinned, and taking one of Tony's hands from his hair, lacing their fingers, and kissed the back of his husband's hand. "You will be fine. You have it easy. Remember, I spent those thirty-six hours with a very loud, very impatient woman who was hurling insults and expletives at me the entire time. That is, when she wasn't begging me to punch her in the face."

Tony's eyes went wide. "What?"

Loki laughed and cupped Tony's face. "She opted not to get the epidural so she was in a lot of pain. She wanted to be knocked out."

"Oh, Jesus," Tony mumbled before pressing his face into Loki's shoulder.

"_Pappa_, guess what?" Loki turned to look at Sebastian, lifting his brows. "I beat daddy at Spaced Invaders."

Tony shot up. "You did not!"

"Did too!" Sebastian protested. "I saw the numbers," he said with a sniff, turning up his nose, in a move very reminiscent of Loki.

"You can't even count that high, kiddo."

"All right, boys," Loki cut in, hugging Sebastian closer and patting Tony's knee. "You're both wonderful and _pappa_ loves you both." Sebastian giggled and Tony pressed his lips to Loki's cheek before slyly moving his mouth to Loki's ear and whispering suggestively. Loki snickered and nudged him in the ribs. "Not in front of the boy, love."

Tony looked at Sebastian and smiled. "He didn't hear me."

"What?"

"See?"

The room's calm quiet was broken suddenly when Natasha ran in, Ana's hand in hers. "Did I miss it? Am I late? What's going on? What's happening?"

Loki handed Sebastian over to Tony and got to his feet. "Calm down, Natasha. You haven't missed anything." He took her hand and kissed her cheeks.

"Oh, thank god."

"Hello, princess," he said to Ana. She smiled up at him briefly but only had eyes for Sebastian.

"Go." Natasha released her hand and she ran straight to him, just as Tony set him on his feet. Together they moved to the small table with the toys. Natasha made a quick trip around the room, saying hello to everyone—even Pepper—before rejoining Loki.

"Where's Clint?" He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her to the seats next to Tony.

"Parking the car. And he had to get the baby out since I wanted to get in here, so…"

Clint walked in then, a carrier in his hand. He waved an encompassing hand to the room and crossed the room to set the carrier in front of Natasha. Loki stood and the men embraced for a moment before Clint turned to Tony and shook his hand before pulling him in for a hug.

"So?" He stepped back, hands on his hips. "What's the status?"

Loki busied himself lifting Natasha and Clint's six-month old son from the carrier. Tony shook his head. "We haven't heard yet. She's been in there awhile."

"Sebastian," Loki called. "Come say hello to your little cousin."

With Ana trailing behind him, Sebastian skipped over to peek at the little bundle in Loki's arms. He stood on his tiptoes to look at the baby boy. "He's sleeping."

"Yes, well, at this age babies don't do much else, love," Loki said, moving the blanket so his face was more visible.

"That's my brother," Ana piped up proudly, clasping her hands behind her and swaying from side to side, making her tutu skirt swish.

"What's his name?" Sebastian asked.

"Rowan Nicholas Barton. I picked it." She smiled at Sebastian and batted her dark blonde eyelashes. Natasha rolled her eyes a little, smiling, and shook her head.

"You are hopeless, child," she said before tugging on Ana's arm and holding her close.

"Hey, Ana, do you like being a big sister?" Tony asked. She nodded.

"Like it? She turned into Lady of the Manor overnight, bossing us around, telling us when to feed him and change him." Clint threw up his hands.

"I don't see how that's any different from before," Natasha said with a grin. Clint bumped her with his shoulder.

"Anthony, take him." Loki held the baby toward him.

"No. Not right now." He held up his hands and leaned away from the offering.

Loki sighed shortly. "You will have to get used to this. Take him." He pushed the tiny bundle toward him again. Tony leaned even further back. "Anthony. Take him."

"I can't." He snatched Sebastian up into his arms, making the little boy giggle hysterically. "My hands are full."

Loki smiled patiently. He reached out a hand and pulled Sebastian away from Tony, cradling Rowan in one arm. "Anthony, you are about to have a child of your own. And I will not be doing all the work. Look, he's bigger now than he was when you first saw him." He took Tony's hand and placed it under Rowan's capped head, maneuvering his little body until Tony held him in both arms.

"Ohh..." Tony murmured shakily. "…Shit…" he breathed out once Loki let go.

"Daddy said shit."

"Hey." Loki snapped his fingers and aimed one at Sebastian, who blushed and hunched his shoulders, and gave him a hard look.

"He said it first," he pointed out quietly.

"I care not. You do not say it at all." Loki couldn't keep the stern look on his face when Sebastian moved forward and cuddled up to his side, looking up at him with big green eyes and a big toothy smile. He wrapped his arm around him and turned back to Tony. "You're doing well, love."

He chuckled nervously. "Yeah…? It's not as bad as I—oh, god, what's he doing? What's he doing? What's he doing?!"

"Darling, relax." Loki soothed him, running a hand over his back. "He's only yawning. Look…" Rowan settled again, his mouth moving in his sleep.

"Okay. Take him. Take him back. I can't—this was long enough." Tony swung Rowan over toward Loki, like he was handing over an active bomb. Loki lifted his arm from around Sebastian and took Rowan from Tony, only to pass him to Natasha.

"You gonna do that with your own kid, Stark?" Clint asked quietly, running a finger over his boy's soft cheek as Natasha rocked him.

Tony sighed in relief once his arms were empty. "No, Barton," he answered petulantly. "It's different when it's your own kid."

Loki laughed then went quiet when Frigga entered the room. "Mother?" he rushed to her and Tony picked up Sebastian before doing the same.

Frigga was grinning from ear to ear. "Everything's fine, love." She took Loki by the arms and aimed her smile at Tony and Sebastian. "You have a son."

Loki let out a breathless laugh as, from beside him, Thor laid a hand on his arm and shook him roughly in congratulations. Tony stared at Frigga, immobile and slack-jawed.

"Six pounds, four ounces, eighteen inches long, and a full head of dark brunet hair." Claps and _ooh_s and _aah_s were heard throughout the room. "Sif is doing wonderful, as well. Why don't you two come out to the hall with me?"

Loki's smile fell and Thor had to nudge Tony to take Sebastian from him. Loki told Sebastian to stay with Thor and behave before they followed Frigga into the hall and she pulled them as far away from the waiting room as she could. "I don't mean to worry you."

"Is something wrong?" Loki asked, reaching for Tony's hand.

"He was born a bit early, you realize. Mostly, he's fine, but he had a little trouble breathing when they got him out since one of his lungs is just a little on the smaller side. They're going to keep him overnight tonight and tomorrow night to monitor him and if he's fine through both nights with no complications, you'll be able to take him home."

Tony's face had slowly crumpled into a frown and he pressed it into Loki's arm. Loki slipped his arm around his waist and hugged him close, his other hand cupping the back of his head. "But otherwise, he's fine?"

Frigga nodded and held out an arm. "I can take you to see him."

"Come, darling. Let's go and see him." Tony shook his head. Loki sighed softly and looked at Frigga, motioning with his head for her to leave them be. Understanding, she nodded and disappeared around the corner. "Anthony?" He moved his hand to Tony's cheek and lifted his face. He frowned at the dampness at the corners of his eyes. "Anthony…why are you so upset?"

"'Cause there's something wrong with him," he mumbled, sniffling. "And, clearly, it's my fault."

Loki's brows came together and he rubbed his thumbs under Tony's eyes to wipe away the tears. "Why would you think it your fault?"

Tony scoffed. "Simple math, Loki. You plus Sif equals healthy baby. Sif plus _me_ equals sick baby."

"Anthony, he's not sick; he's premature. There's a difference. He just arrived a little sooner than we had expected, that's all. It's completely normal. Babies are born early all the time." He lifted Tony's face again. "You are not at fault here, my love."

Tony swiped a hand under his nose. "Was Bash early?"

"Yes. By two weeks, so he was mostly developed. There's nothing wrong with the baby, darling. If he is even _half_ as strong as you or Sif, he will be just fine."

"Stop trying to make me feel better." Tony slanted himself forward, making a happy mewling noise when Loki wrapped his arms around him. "Can we name him Jameson Anthony Stark?" he asked softly, tightening his fingers into Loki's sweater.

Loki smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "Yes. Now…let's go meet Jameson." Loki nudged Tony to get him to straighten. He took his hand again and started leading him toward the viewing room to meet their son.

"Shouldn't we get Bash?"

"Let's see him first. Just you and me." He squeezed Tony's hand lightly. "It's a moment when you meet your child for the first time. I want you to enjoy it without any distractions."

Tony smiled at him. "What about Sif? I want to give her my present."

"We'll see her right after."

"You think she'll like it?"

Loki chuckled. "Are you joking? She'll love it. You're spoiling her, you know."

Tony laughed and tugged on Loki's hand, folding his arm behind him, keeping their joined hands together, so they could walk even closer together. "I'm not spoiling her. She just gave birth to our baby. A tiny little two bedroom apartment, with a custom-built kitchen for her to mess around in, is just a little token of my appreciation."

"_Tiny_? Her bathroom alone is the size of the tower's lounge."

"Have you talked to Bash yet, about where he wants to live?"

"No…not yet. I don't feel right asking him to choose between his parents."

"Loki, Sif's new place is two blocks away. In a few years he'll be able to walk over there by himself."

"Not in this lifetime. Here," Loki stopped at the end of a hall, spotting the wide window where the babies were placed in bins for families to see them. "Do you want a moment alone?"

"No," Tony said looking at him. "I don't want to do anything alone ever again, Loki—that I don't have to, anyway. Come…"

"_Bash!_" Jane's voice echoed through the hallway and footsteps sounded throughout. "_Get back here, you sneaky little weasel!_"

Loki dropped Tony's hand and headed back around the corner, bumping into a dark-haired ball of speed. And knocking him to the floor. "Sebastian."

He giggled and clambered to his feet. "Hi."

"What are you doing? You're supposed to be with Uncle Thor." Loki lowered to his knee and Jane came hurtling around the bend, skidding to a halt and panting heavily.

"Hey…there you are. Sorry. He snuck out when we weren't looking."

"It's fine, Jane. You can leave him with us." Loki stood and took Sebastian's hand.

"If you're sure…" Loki nodded and Jane made her way back to the waiting room.

Loki looked down at Sebastian. "You know better than to run out like that, young man." Sebastian dropped his head back to look up at his father.

"I wanted to be with you and daddy."

"Then come meet your brother," Tony called, beckoning them both over with a tilt of his head. Sebastian dropped Loki's hand and ran to Tony, laughing when Tony scooped him up. He settled the little boy on his hip then held out a hand to Loki. Loki stepped forward and let Tony tug him toward the window.

"Which one is he?" Sebastian asked leaning against the glass, pressing his nose to it.

"Get your face off of that, you silly boy. There, Anthony." Loki pointed at one of the bins.

Tony chuckled softly. "I see him." He had to blink quickly, forcing the tears that stung his eyes back. "You see him, Bash? Second row, third one over. Baby Boy Mortensen-Stark? Wow, that's a mouthful."

"We haven't filled out the birth certificate, that's all."

Sebastian looked at his dads and asked, "What's his name?"

Tony glanced at Loki and received a nod to go ahead. "His name is Jameson Anthony Stark, Bash."

Sebastian turned back to the window and waved. "Hi, Jameson!"

"He can't hear you, darling. Come here." Loki flapped his fingers at Sebastian and he leaned forward until Loki could take him in his arms. "Let's go see how your mother is doing."

"But I want to look at the baby," Sebastian protested. He pushed at Loki's shoulders so he could look him in the eye. "I'm a _storebror_ now, _pappa_. It's my job to look out for him. _Mamma_ said so."

"Did she?" Loki asked on a chuckled. "_Du kommer til å__gjøre en utmerket __storebror__, min __kjære_."

"I thought we agreed no more Norwegian," Tony complained lightly. "I don't like not knowing what you're saying. You could be calling me dirty names for all I know."

"I wouldn't do that, darling. Not with Sebastian in the room," he added with a smirk. "I only told him he was going to make an excellent big brother."

Tony grinned and pinched Sebastian's cheek. "The best." Sebastian lifted his chin and smiled cheekily, and it struck Tony how much he looked like Loki. He looked back at his newborn son and felt a nervous excitement at the idea of seeing himself in miniature form in the future.

"Anthony?"

"Huh?"

"Sif. Are you coming?"

"Yeah…go ahead. I'll be there in a minute."

"Are you all right?"

Tony's smile couldn't get any bigger if he tried. "Yeah, I'm awesome." He curled a hand in Loki's sweater and pulled him down for a quick kiss.

"Eww…" Sebastian scrunched and made a choked noise in his throat as his fathers pulled apart. "That's gross. Kissing's gross."

"And how would you know?" Loki asked lightheartedly. Sebastian pressed a finger to his lips and giggled.

"I don't know…"

Tony laughed once at the same time Loki gasped. "He's _so_ been kissed!" Tony shouted, pointing a finger at the blushing little boy.

"That sneaky little girl! It was Anastasia wasn't it?" Sebastian hid his face behind Loki's hair, his cheeks burning bright pink. "I didn't think I'd need to have this talk with him so soon, but I've clearly underestimated Anastasia Barton," Loki said to Tony.

"I think you mean Anastasia Stark. Or do you think she'll make him take her name? Sebastian Barton. Yikes."

Loki groaned and pressed a hand to his forehead. "I'm too young to be a father-in-law already." Tony chuckled and pushed them toward the hall.

"Go see Sif. I'll be there in a bit." Tony watched them go, chuckling quietly to himself as Loki continued to press Sebastian, asking when this happened and Sebastian only continued to laugh shyly and hide his face.

He turned to the window again and pressed a finger to the window, trying to get his son's attention. He pulled out his cell phone and took a few high quality pictures of little Jameson and sent them to everyone. He slipped it back in his pocket and just watched the baby as he lay in his bin, blinking and looking around like a lost soul. "Hey, baby…" Tony tapped his fingers against the window. In his head, he was making promises to the newborn, vowing to be a better father than Howard, to always make time for him and never leave him wondering if his fathers loved him.

"Daddy, come on! _Mamma_ wants to see you!" Sebastian disappeared as quickly as he had appeared and made Tony smile.

He glanced one more time at the baby, and swore he looked right back at him and gave him a little smile. Tony had read through enough books—thirty–three of them to be exact—about babies to know he wasn't really smiling at him, but it warmed his heart anyway.

Tony pressed his fingers to his lips then the window and with a small smile curving his lips, he headed off to join the rest of his family.


End file.
